Peaches
by EveyMay
Summary: Read this story...Trust me, you'll love it! Just read it, stop pissing me off, READ! Someone said my other summary sucked. How do you like these apples?.....Summary in first chapter.
1. Last Night

**Bella is a small town, farmer's daughter who is leaving all she has ever known, to live in California to attend Nursing school. She falls head over heels for a mysterious yet sexy southern man, who nicknames her "Peaches" on her plane ride to California. She'll never know his name, she'll never see him again…and he'll always have her heart. Follow her along her journey through life's trials and heartbreaks…..and hopefully back to the man who she left her heart with.**

**Peaches**

**Chapter 1. Last Night.**

"Jacob! Jake! JAKE! Jake get up! I have to leave my house in 45 minutes! Oh, fuck! Charlie is going to kill me! Jake get the fuck up!……. Fine jackass! Hope you like the feeling of the wind blowing through your _hangover_!!!". I jumped up, grabbed my sleeping bag, and jumped out of the bed of my truck.

It's 8:30 am, and I just woke up. I have a hangover, and I fell asleep in the bed of my truck. Jake is pretending not to hear me, and I was supposed to have a "father daughter bonding" breakfast two hours ago. _I knew I shouldn't have done that third keg stand! _I thought to myself, as I jumped in the driver seat of my truck and sped home.

** Flashback to last night**

"Bella be back by 6:30, I want to spend a little time with you before you leave, and I want to make sure you have a belly full of biscuits and gravy, before you leave to California and you forget what good eating is."

"Sure, sure dad! I'll be back in the morning. And I already loaded everything into your truck, so all I have to do is shower, and spend time with you before we have to leave", I said while peering out the window.

"Bells, do you really even have to go out tonight? Why don't we just go fishing together, or something?", he said while pacing and fidgeting.

I knew this was coming. Even though Charlie played it off, as the "manly man", who didn't have emotions, I knew that he was heartbroken I was leaving in the morning; he really wanted to spend as much time with me as he possibly could, before I left. "Charlie! Jake is throwing me a huge 3 keg party out by Robertson's farm! Everybody is coming! This is my last chance to be the true blue country girl that I am, and get it out of my system, before I go to college, and do nothing but learn for the next 4 years….plus! Seth took more shots then me last weekend, and I can't leave my home town a failure! I have a rep to defend here!….I know you want to spend time with me before I leave, but we have all morning tomorrow! " I smiled sweetly.

"Fine, but be careful, and don't drive after you start drinking!"

"That's why my sleeping bag is in my truck dad, come on, after all these years have I ever let you down?" I said with my best puppy dog eyes.

"No…I guess not….But Bells?"

"What dad?"

"Is there a reason you have your shot gun sitting by the door?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Char- Dad, this is my last chance at having some good 'ol clean Georgia fun!" I put my hands on my hips and gave him the stink eye.

"Yeah, but I don't think alcohol, guns, and raccoons, are a good mixture" He said while shaking his head and trying to stop the smile that was forcing it's way onto his face.

"Yeah, well I am 18 and this is _my_ shot gun….and well….just turn your parental eye!" I shot him a blinding smile, before my head whipped around at the sound of gravel flying.

"Just be careful, I already paid for this years tuition" he started chuckling, as I ran to the door.

"Haha, funny…..I got to go, Jake is here, I see you in the morning….and dad?"

" yeah, Bells?"

"I love you."

"I love you too kid…be safe."

I turned and ran outside, Jake was leaning against my truck with a shit-eating grin.

"Hey B, are you ready?"

"Hell yeah, I can't wait to make Seth cry like a little girl." a mischievous smile spread across my face.

"Funny?…he said the exact thing about you", he started laughing as he climbed in to the passenger seat.

"Yeah….well….. like Brooks and Dunn say, cowgirls don't cry."

"B, that was lame, even for you", he continued laughing, so I punch him in the arm as hard as I could.

"Ow! Shit B, what the hell?", he started rubbing the bruise that was forming.

"Don't talk shit, or I'll make _you _cry like a girl!" I glowered.

"Yeah, I get it! Geez! And to think I actually spent a shit-load of money on your going away party!", he started shaking his head.

"You did it, cuz, you love me and your gonna miss me…and well, I deserve it! Your such a big softy Jake……are you going to cry tomorrow when I leave?….(I pouted) Awwww, Jakey Wakey…."

"Oh, course I am going to cry! I am going to miss you B. I am loosing my best friend tomorrow…and do me a favor don't let California change you….B, you are perfect, I mean girls from LA don't drink men under the table, or shoot nickels from 200 yards away with a 223; they don't burp, or tell perverted sick jokes; Hell! I bet you scare the shit out of half of them when they meet you…..hahaha…B, I going to miss you so much, you know you are leaving me, and all I have is SETH…ugh…..god….humph….I just wish….. I wish I was going with you….I would do anything to leave this god forsaken small town!"

"I know Jake, I know", I said feeling really bad for him, and for myself. I really was going to miss him.


	2. You and Your Jock

**Chapter 2. You and Your "Jock"**

We pulled into the large 80 acre field next to the Robertson's ranch. It was completely surrounded by the forest on three sides. The far west side boarded the Robertson's alfalfa field. Elliott and Everett Robertson, were flooding the west side of the field with a pipe from the AG pump. And just north of the huge mud pit that was currently being made by the Robertson brothers, were about 30 trucks parked, with tailgates down. One of the trucks was Seth's and sitting on the tailgate were 3 kegs. As I pulled up to the parked trucks everybody started cheering. I parked and opened my door, I held onto the door jam and stood up.

"Everyone, I am here!…..lets get this party started! Someone get me a damn beer!" I started every party this way….it was my _thing_.

"Oh, well, the party girl has arrived….get your ass down out of that pussy of a truck and give me a hug!" Seth screamed at me while giving me the finger.

I jumped down and ran over to him. "Your just jealous because not only does my truck have a higher lift on it, and bigger tires, and well it makes yours look like a matchbox car, I pulled your piece of shit out of the mud last week…..just because someone who drives it has one, doesn't make _**it**_ a pussy Seth" I said while pushing him against his tailgate.

"Hey, now…..calm down B…I didn't mean to offend you or your truck! Or your "girl parts", Ok, well I did mean to offend your truck, but only to stir the redneck out of you! You look so cute when you get all Redneck girl!" he began laughing.

I gave him the finger while peering into one of the 2 trashcans that were sitting on the ground next to the truck's tailgate. "mmmm, Jungle Juice?"

"Yup! I made them for you B, your favorite….2 fifths of ever clear for each! The fruit has been soaking for 2 days! My little going away present to you….and you are welcome by the way" Seth pronounced beaming with pride.

"Seth you are just trying to sugar me up…so you can take advantage of me tonight" I said while giving him a wink, he blushed. Jake smacked him up side the head.

"no one is taking advantage of you tonight B, I brought my sleeping bed and will protect your honor" His said while pounding on his chest to show his manliness.

"I think B, can protect herself….hell Jake, she has protected you more than you have ever protected her…..she will probably have to protect you tonight…I hear Leah is coming" Seth began shaking with laughter.

"shut up Seth or I'll smack you again…..Leah? Really? B….?"he said while giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Oh hell no, last time I "helped" you with Leah you took advantage of the situation, and grabbed my butt and kissed me…"

"oh yeah….hahaha….that was the night B, broke your nose….hahaha" Seth was rolling on the ground now, clutching at his sides.

"I….I…she was coming up to me and I had to do something….it was the first thing I could think of…ok I guess I deserved the broken nose, and I have apologized profusely for it before, do we really need to bring up the past….I can't stand her she is just so pushy and gross…and I can't get her off my jock…"

"Well tonight you and your "JOCK" are on your own" I smiled proud of myself for not caving.

"Fine…..but I was going to let you be the first to try one of my famous, Georgia moonshine peaches….I just don't think me or my Jock, could bear to part with one of them now", Jake said while pouting.

"Don't make me break your nose the last night I am here Jake….don't be stingy!" I said while reaching for the Tupperware container that was tucked in his arm.


	3. Just Roll with the Punches

**Chapter 3. Just Roll With The Punches.**

One whole "Jake's famous Georgia moonshine peach", three cups of jungle Juice, five beers, and out drinking Seth in a game of Tequila shot death match; I was pretty fucked up. I was standing in the back of Embry's truck clutching my shot gun, and his Roll bar screaming like a banshee, while he skidding back into his "parking spot" in the north west of the field.

"Shit B, I am sure going to miss your crazy ass….who else will shoot coons in the back of my truck, while I four-by through the woods?….who else is going to make Seth play Tequila death match, and actually beat him, then use their own Hair tie to tie Seth's hair back while he pukes?" He began laughing as he walked to the back of his truck.

"Stop getting all mushy Embry, or I'll have to kick your ass!" I said as I handed him my shotgun and hopped out of the bed of his truck." and where the Hell is Jake….he missed my sweet ass shot….that one was for the record books!" I said while grabbing Jessica's beer out of her hand and walking towards the bonfire, she shot me a dirty look and I just flipped her off.

"I know it was so fuckin awesome, I bow down to your greatness B…you are the fuckin coolest person I know….you are so fuckin awesome, it's hard to remember you're a girl sometimes….oh yeah, but then I am reminded once again you are, when you take off your bra and fling it at Newton's head!" Embry stopped walking and was holding himself up by leaning against someone's truck.

"I know…hahaha….I hate that guy…haha he is such a douche!….did you see his face…it turned purple….ha! Fucking Purple!….maybe I should get my bra back though….haha…he is perverted….who knows what he will do with it, hell he is probably making love to it…..maybe I don't want it back….haha" I was now using Embry to hold myself up while laughing.

Once we both could handle walking again, we stood up and continued walking towards the bonfire. On the way some people we passed would clapped and congratulate me for my record book raccoon shot, some started making fun of Newton's purple face, some just hooted and hollered, in our direction. Finally we made to the bonfire and I looked around for Jake.

I finally caught a glimpse of him, he was politely trying to push Leah's drunken body away from his. I nudged Embry and pointed towards Jake, as soon as Embry saw Leah and Jake, he began laughing all over again. Embry's laugh was loud enough to draw Jake's attention, he glared at us and then shot me a pleading look.

"I think he needs help B." Embry continued to laugh.

"Yeah, I know, how much longer should I let him suffer….this shit is funny"

"Well he looks like he is about to cry…..wait till she tries to kiss him…then go help him" Embry started shaking in laughter.

"Oh, that would be mean!….but funny…ok I give it a few more minutes" I began shaking with laughter, joining Embry.

Finally Leah, grabbed for Jake's crotch and I decided not only had he suffered enough, but her smutty nastiness was stinking up my party. So, Embry and I started over towards them, Jake's face brightened with pure happiness. Once I approached them Jake look so relieved, it brought on a whole knew round of laughter from Embry; Leah was oblivious to our arrival and continued to claw at Jake.

"Leah fucking Clearwater, the slutiest slut east of the Mississippi, tsk tsk….if I were you I would step away from the sexy muscled Indian, and go straight to church….you have A LOT of repenting to do missy", I said in a sickly sweet voice, while I had the most disgusted look on my face.

"Isabella Swan, the girl who wished she was a boy….you are just jealous that Jake likes looking at a real woman….and wants a Lady instead of a tomboy" Leah said as she turned around to face me and glare.

"Yeah….wow….are we in third grade….I think you used that same line back then, you should really worked on some new material….and I don't wish I was a boy…I just want to be better at everything that boys do….oh and by the way….I am…as for you being a woman…well…..a woman you may be….a REAL woman? Pfffft….Yeah right…..and Lady….fucking never…that must be the one and only thing we have in common Leah……" I began to snicker to myself, while her face turned bright red.

"I think you are a Lady B, but only when you want to be…..not to mention you have to hottest body of any girl around…and-"  
"I think she gets the idea Embry…keep it in your pants" Jake said while winking at me. I was of course started blushing, did he have to mention my "hot body"?

"Leah?….me and my hot body say you should go home (giggle and wink at Embry)….I think you have had too much to drink….and well…. if you keep running your mouth or you keep grabbing at Jake's "manhood"….. I am going to be forced to kick your ass……your dad asked me to stop beating you up last week…again….so please don't make me embarrass you or break a promise to your father…..again (grimace)…., I am only giving you one warning….walk away now, don't say another word." I pleaded her with my eyes.

"Fuck you Bel-" she got out before I punched her straight in the nose.

"WHAT?" I asked innocently. Jake was kneeling by a knocked out Leah, looking at me and shaking his head.

"Dude you laid her out! Hey everybody B, just knocked Leah out cold!" Embry was laughing and yelling. A crowd surrounded us, all wanting to get a look at Leah's lifeless body. All the sudden Emily was at Leah's side and began to yell at me.

"Bella! What did you do? Why do you have to be so mean? You promised Harry you would stop beating her up…..what the HELL?"

"Hey I told her to leave and gave her a warning….she is the one that ran her mouth….not my fault she is too dumb for her own good….maybe her and Newton should get together", I said and then shrugged. I was already getting bored of Leah, when she woke up.

"Leah…sweetie?…it's me Emily, lets get you home" Emily said while helping Leah off the ground and grabbing Jake's T-shirt that he offered for Leah's bloody, probably broken nose.

"Bella punched me Emily, she just punched out of no where….why would she do that?" Leah was holding Jake's shirt to her nose and lying through her teeth.

"Leah, if you want to continue to lie, I'll break something else"! I threatened through clenched teeth.

"Bella, leave her alone…we all know she brought this on her self…hell even Harry knows she brings it upon herself…but couldn't you be like any normal girl and just bitch-slap her….geez?" Emily asked with an annoyed look.

"Sorry Emily, I don't "do" normal girl stuff…..she knows I don't "bitch-slap", I've broken her nose like what five times already?" I gave her back the annoyed look.

"I know, I know…just help me get her to the truck….please" Emily pleaded.

"Fine" I said as I threw my hands in the air in exasperation. Then I grabbed Leah, and threw her over my shoulder.

"Oh hell no….let go of me Bella…I hate you" Leah was screaming and punching me in the back (which felt like getting hit with a nerf bat) as I walked towards Emily's truck.

" I swear if you don't shut up and stop punching me, I will really kick your ass Leah! Don't test my self control", I said as I slapped her butt and giggled. Once I reached Emily's truck, I easily placed Leah in the front seat. Leah actually thanked me, and Emily drove off. I headed back to Jake and Embry.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be a party if B, didn't break Leah's nose and then carry her to Emily's truck right?" Jake said and then started laughing. "And thanks for defending my honor B" he said as he gave me a hug.

"Hey B, they are starting the Keg stands, come one" Seth grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards his truck. Apparently he took a short nap after puking his guts out and was ready for round two. (everything goes dark).

I wake up to trucks revving, I grab my cell phone. I have eleven missed calls, and it's 8:30 am. I sit up and start shaking Jake.

"Jacob! Jake! JAKE! Jake get up! I have to leave my house in 45 minutes! Oh, fuck! Charlie is going to kill me! Jake get the fuck up! Fine jackass! Hope you like the feeling of the wind blowing through your hangover!!!".


	4. Goodbyes

**Chapter 4. Goodbyes**

I tore down the road as a stream of profanities flew from Jake's mouth. Hey, he made his choice, get up or stay in the back. Apparently he changed his mind, but I had no time to stop, I was extremely late. He stopped banging on the back window, by the time I flew down my driveway.

Even though I was going at least sixty, I looked around and began to reminisce, I would miss this place, the green pastures, the smell of fresh cut alfalfa, the majestic beauty of our horses, the sight of cattle grazing, the small white farm house, and my pond; _man I was going to miss fishing in that pond_. Today it all was even more beautiful; and my heart started to ache, I was leaving my home, this farm/ranch, whatever you wanted to call it was all I have ever known.

We raised champion cutting horses, cattle, and alfalfa on two hundred and fifty two acres. The cattle and the horses were what made this farm run, money wise, my dad is who kept this farm running. It was nothing fancy just beautiful land, and a small 4 bedroom farmhouse my great great granddad built back in the early 1900's.

I grew up in this house, raised by my father my whole life, I was the only female in Charlie's life since my mother left when I was two. Charlie was a man's man and had no idea how to raise a little lady, so he did the best he could and raised me as if I was a his son. He did a good job, I could hunt and fish with the best of them. I could rope off my horse by the age of seven, and could handle my alcohol pretty well by age thirteen. I think he actually forgot I was a girl until I got boobs, and "woman things" started happening. I still can remember the look on his face when I told him I started my period, and how quickly he called Jake's mom. From that day on I was Bella, his daughter, but his "manly" raising stuck with me and well, if I didn't have long hair, and boobs, I probably would get mistaken for the farmer's son, rather than the farmer's daughter.

I was a good kid though, I knew what I could and could not do. I worked hard in school and started attending community college my freshman year in high school. _Yeah, I attend high school, then drove to the college afterwards. Hey, it was that or buck alfalfa! _I graduated high school with a 4.3 GPA two months ago, and two weeks later I graduated from community college with an associates in science. Charlie gave me two choices, go to California attend UCLA and live with my cousin Emmett, or stay her in Desoto Georgia. _Once again I think I made the best choice_. I am not like the girls here in Desoto, bare foot and pregnant is not the vision of my dreams. I want a career, I want to be able to take care of myself, then we will talk babies and marriage! So…I leave today to California. I leave my father, my best friend, and everything I have ever known. I no longer will be the "farmer's daughter", and I will never admit it to Jake or Charlie but I think I will miss being just the "farmer's daughter".

The farm house came into view and right in front was Charlie, standing in the driveway shaking his head, as I slammed on my breaks and my trucks slid to a stop. I jumped out and ran to him, " Dad, I am so sorry…I…I…well, I fucked up…I really am sorry…I.."

"Bells, I know you too well!"

"I know dad I am sorry I am a horrible daughter…I won't see you for a really long time and, I overslept!"

"Bells, I told you the time we had to leave was 9:15 because I knew you would do this….we don't have to leave till 11:30.…hahaha…come over here and give your 'ol man a hug", Charlie starting laughing and held out his arms. I threw myself at him, and gave him the biggest hug I could muster.

"Hey what about me….what am I? Chopped liver? I am the one who woke up to freezing cold wind, and a best friend who wouldn't stop the truck so I could get in the cab…..B, you made me ride in the back all the way home like I was a hound!" Jake had is arms crossed as he pouted.

"Hey I gave you the choice, you would have laid there for hours….I had to get home….speaking of…Dad is breakfast ready? God I need some coffee!"

I followed Charlie and Jake in to the house. We three ate breakfast in silence, until Charlie noticed my right hand. "Bells?" he questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

I looked at my right hand and blushed. "Yeah….about that….tell Harry I am really sorry….I really didn't mean to break my promise….again (sigh)…..I gave her a warning this time…and I did carry her to Emily's truck!" I was defending my self like I had killed her.

"Damn it Bells…you really can't control yourself can you….you and your temper!…I have to fish with Harry this weekend!" Charlie was trying to scold me with out laughing.

"Charlie…Leah was grabbing me….like GRABBING grabbing me, and B, did warn her, she even reminded Leah about the promise she had made to Harry! Leah, just can't hold her tongue or alcohol very well". Jake started defending me. But once he said "grabbing grabbing" and wiggled his eyebrows, Charlie spit out his coffee and being choking, then laughing. The rest of breakfast went smoothly, I expressed my pride, for beating Seth, and Jake told Charlie about my record book shot, from the back of Embry's truck; that he missed due to Leah's "grabbing". After breakfast I took a quick shower, threw on some sweat pants, a t-shirt, and Uggs, and began my goodbye with Jake.

Jake and I grew up together. His family's farm was next to ours, and we were the same age; not to mention our father's were best friends. Jake and I shared our first kiss in a boat on my pond, at six years old. As we grew up we were inseparable. Once we reached the ripe age of thirteen, we began our on and off again relationship. Finally at the age of seventeen I realized I could never feel _that way _about him, and our "intimate" relationship ended abruptly. However, tried and true, Jake stuck with me; he said he rather be my friend than nothing at all, and well, we have always been best friends, so we fell into that comfy level we hadn't had since we were thirteen.

Jake was my everything, best friend, partner in crime, etc. I loved him with all my heart; in a "I've known you since you shit in your diapers" kinda way. When Charlie presented me with my two options (Desoto or California), Jake decided he wanted to get out of Desoto and that he couldn't stand being separated from his best friend. He hated Desoto, he hated working on the farm and he dreamed of being something and someone important. We set our plan into motion and couldn't wait until we graduated. Our senior year was going great, he was taking a few college courses, and had gotten accepted to UCLA with me. But then, February 20th came along; it was the day his world, which at that time was my world, fell apart.

His mother and father were driving fast during a horrible thunder storm. He mother was trying to get home fast so they could put the animals up, before the worst of the storm hit. She lost control of the pickup truck and hit a parked tractor on the side of the road. His mother died instantly, Billy, his father was paralyzed from the waist down. Jake made a huge sacrifice and decided to give up his dreams, and start running his family's farm, so they wouldn't loose it.

My heart ached for him, I don't know how many nights I stayed up crying for him. Charlie had tried to offer his help to Jake. Charlie told him that they could combine the farms and that our farm hands could run the farm for Billy. Jake politely declined Charlie's offer, stating that he had to be a man and step up to the plate. I pleaded with Charlie to talk to Billy, and make Jake change his mind, but Charlie simply said, "no, Jake has made a very hard decision, and I will not disrespect him by trying to convince him his choice is wrong. He knows what he is giving up Bells; he wants to do this. Let him do it!"

Jake walked me out to Charlie's truck, Charlie jumped in the drivers seat and slammed the door shut. _Smooth dad! Thanks for the signal that said, " I am closing the door to give you two a private moment together"._ Jake was smiling down at me with misty eyes.

"Jake don't cry! Your going to make me cry and then I'll have to kick your ass!" I mock punched him in the shoulder.

"Sorry B. it's that I feel like I am never going to see you again!" He pulled me into his strong arms.

"You will Jake, I'll call you, and I am going to come home for some holidays. And if you ever decided to take Charlie up on his offer, you can come live with me at Emmett's!" I gave him a wink. I knew I shouldn't have said it but you can't blame a girl for trying.

"B, you know that I would do anything for you….but I have to take care of Billy." he gave me a sad smile.

"I know, I know…take care of my truck while I am gone would ya? And fish my pond ever so often…I don't want the fish to get too comfortable!" he shook his head in agreement.

"B, I know this is not really the time to bring this up….but….I just want you to know something before you leave." I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Well, I just want you to know that if in one month, a year, or five years from now….(he started fidgeting) if you…well, if you ever feel like just coming home…you can (placed his massive hands on the sides of my face)…I love you B, and I will always be here for you….(he smiled) don't get me wrong, I want you to chase your dreams, hell I want you to go to California and take ever opportunity that comes your way….just…well…(he began to sing, a song I knew all to well. He had been playing this song to me all month on his guitar) you got to leave me now, you got to go alone, you got to chase your dream, one that's all your own, before it's slips away…….take every chance you dare, I'll still be there when you come back down…(he smirked) if you come back down (he winked at me)....ok, ok, enough of this mushy stuff B!….I want you to know that I am very happy for you ( he looked me straight in the eye) and that I don't regret the decisions I have made….I want you to promise me something though…"

I said all I could without breaking down, "anything".

"Don't let anyone change who you are B, don't forget your roots….(he laughed) the world has enough "California girls", but the world only has one Isabella…only one amazing, intelligent, beautiful, pure, sarcastic, witty, Isabella. You are the perfect woman, and I would hate for you to loose yourself, in the hustle and bustle, bleach blonde tanned black hole that is LA…(he smiled his eyes filling with tears that he blinked back to keep from falling)……Ok, Charlie just gave me the stink eye…I took your I-pod and made a play list for you, it's under HOME….it's so you don't forget me or Desoto…play it when your feeling homesick, and hopefully it makes you smile….(he bent down and kiss my forehead, then both of my close eyelids)….I love you B, I know I have said it a lot, but I do…be careful ok?"

My tears began sliding down my cheeks. "I will Jake, and I love you too….I know that I don't tell you that enough, but I do……and Jake, thanks for the play list. I am going to miss you so much……(My voice cracked) I could never forget you Jake, and I promise to remember my roots. (I smirked) and I promise not to bleach my hair ( I winked at him)……alright I have to go…take care of Embry and Seth, and sorry I won't be here to protect you from Leah, anymore (we both laughed)…..I love you….bye Jake" I gave him one more long hug. He opened the passengers door for me, and I climbed in. Charlie gave me a sad smile and asked if I was ready. All I could do was nod my head, I was shaking with sobs.

Charlie started down the long driveway and all I could do was stare out the back window. Jake was standing in the middle of the driveway smiling and waving goodbye. I saw him wipe tears from his eyes, and it tore my heart in two. I had seen Jake cry two times in the 18 years I had known him. He cried at the hospital when the doctor told him his mother had died and that his father was paralyzed, and he cried, as they lowered his mother's casket into the ground.

Even when he got thrown off his horse and broke his arm and four ribs, he didn't cry. It's seemed nothing could make him cry, and the fact that he was crying as I drove away from him was too much for me to bear. A new round of sobs broke from my chest, and Charlie placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I continued to stare out the back window until we pulled out of our driveway onto the highway. I turned around and sat down in my seat, since I could no longer see Jake. Charlie's hand went from my shoulder, to my hand, he held it and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it. His eyes were just as sad as mine where I was sure of it. Charlie usually would tell me to "cowboy up" , or plainly just, "suck it up Bells" whenever I cried; but this was a sadness even he couldn't shove away.

Charlie and I rode in completed desperate silence all the way to the airport. He help me check in my luggage, and then it was time for our goodbye. I knew it wouldn't be as long or mushy as Jake's and mine. Charlie was an old school kind of man; a man doesn't cry, he doesn't complain, he only says a few words, and he definitely doesn't show too many emotions.

As we approached the security line I turned around and flung myself into his arms. "I love you Dad, thank you for everything….(sobbing) I am going to miss you!"

"Bells I am going to miss you too…stop that crying, I will see you in a couple months…(he smiled) Make sure Emmett treats you well, kick his ass if he doesn't…be careful and for God's sake, call at least once a month!" He pulled me into to a much tighter hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I promise to call, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I love you!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ok Bells…you better go or you'll miss your fancy flight" He smiled. Emmett had bought me first class tickets for my graduation present. Charlie smirked and said "fancy" in a high pitched girlie voice when I told him about them. I turned and went through security.


	5. McHottie

**I do not own twilight or it's characters, nor do I own the songs included in this story. PLEASE STAY WITH ME THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO GET REALLY LONG! SORRY!**

**Chapter 5. McHottie**

It was late afternoon when my plane arrived Little Rock National Airport. It was the only stop on my way to LA. I was supposed to arrive at LAX around 7:00pm. I had a short layover, which didn't bode well for me because I was still reeling from my goodbye to Jake. I decided to grab a water and a sandwich from the deli, and a jumbo strawberry flavored blowpop. I decided to take my time getting to my gate by people watching and window shopping. By the time I arrived at my gate I had finished my sandwich and had started on my blowpop. _Nothing heals a heart like a giant lollipop!_(I smirked to myself).

I checked my tickets and made sure I had everything in order as I sat down in the most uncomfortable chair known to man. I grabbed my I-pod from my back and folded myself up into the chair. I knew it was rude to have my feet on the chair but I just felt like holding myself, I knew Jake's play list was going to torture me and I needed the comfort of being hugged tight; even if it was myself doing the hugging.

I placed an ear bud in and stared down at my I-pod, willing myself to turn it on. I sighed and looked around as I pressed the power button. A young guy caught my eye. He had to be in his early to mid twenties. He was wearing a large burgundy hooded sweatshirt that had "ARKANSAS Razorbacks" and a picture of Boar, on it. _He must go to the University of Arkansas, I wonder if he is from California…man he has a gorgeous face….well what I can see of it._ There he was, wearing a large sweatshirt, a pair of carhart pants _SWOON_, a base ball cap pulled down and a pair of large black sunglasses.

He noticed me starring at him and smile a brilliant white smile, that made me melt. _I think I need some alone time….I may need to change my underwear after that smile. _I smiled back while blushing, then instantly stared down at my I-pod. I needed a distraction. I hit "HOME" and saw that the play list consisted of six songs.

"She's Country" by Jason Aldean

"One Friend" by Dan Sills

""Dixieland Delight" by Alabama

"She's Everything" by Brad Paisley

"Fishin in the Dark" by The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band

"When you come back down" by nickel Creek

A sad smile crossed my face, Jake knew me better than anyone. "She' Country" is a song that I loved to dance to, because it reminds me of me, and my wildness; I skipped it and pushed play on "One Friend", Jake had pick this song because it explains our relationship, and his love for me.

I always thought you were the best, I guess I always will.

I always felt that we were blessed, and I feel that way still.

Sometimes we took the hard road, but we always saw it though.

If I had only one friend left, I'd want it to be you…

Sometimes the world was on our side, sometimes it wasn't fair.

Sometimes it gave a helping hand, sometimes we didn't care.

Cuz, when we were together, it made the dream come true.

If I had only one friend left, I'd want it to be you…

Someone who understands me, and knows me inside out.

And helps keep me together, and believes with out a doubt.

That I can move a mountain, with someone to tell it too.

If I had only one friend left I'd want it to be you…

Cuz, when we were together it made the dream come true.

If I had only one friend left, I'd want it to be you…

Someone who understands me, and knows me inside out.

And helps keep me together, and believes with out a doubt.

That I can move a mountain, with someone to tell it too.

If I had only one friend left I'd want it to… be… you...

By the end of the song a tear rolled down my cheek. I loved Jake so much and wished that I could love him the way he loved me. But for a brief moment, I basked in feeling of being loved _that_ much; and I could only smile. I stretched my arms above my head and glanced around again. I found "Hottie McHottie" looking at me. Well at least I thought he was looking at me with his head cocked to the side, but his sunglasses were blocking the view of his eyes and emotions. I blushed again and decided to listen to another song.

"Dixieland Delight" started playing and I couldn't help but smile. This song screamed "HOME". I remember listening to it throughout my childhood. Charlie used to sing it to me when we would dance in the kitchen. I continue listening to the song smiling and bouncing my head to the beat. I closed my eyes and memories of my childhood streamed through my brain. Jake picked this song because he knew it made me think of only my best memories.

I was smiling still as "She's Everything" started playing. My smile fell a little, because, even though I loved the song, it was our song. Jake had sang it to me the night he told me his was in love with me. I only listened till the chorus:

She's a yellow pair of running shoes, a holey pair of Jeans

She looks great in cheap sunglasses, she looks great in anything

She's, I wanna piece of chocolate, take me to a movie

She's I can't find a thing to wear, now and then she's moody

She's a Saturn with a sun roof, with her brown hair a blowin

She's a soft place to land, and a good feelin knowin

She's a warm conversation that I would miss for nothin

She's a fighter when she's mad, and a lover when she's lovin

And she's everything I ever wanted, everything I need

I talk about her, I go on and on and on

Cuz she's everything to me.

Yup, our song was about me._ Hey I didn't pick it, Jake did, and I thought it was so romantic!_ Now it just reminds me _once again_, that he loves me with a depth that I can never love him with. I decided to go to the next song as the overhead speaker said they were "now boarding first class". I grabbed my bag and turned up the volume of my I-pod. I wasn't paying attention as I listened to "Fishin in the Dark", bouncing along with the tempo and mouthing the words. Jake knew this was my all time favorite song, I had told him once when we were ten, that someday when I got married I was going play it at my wedding. I have always thought that it was the ultimate love song, everyone including Jake thought that I was crazy.

Louisiana moon coming up to night, shinning through the trees

Crickets are singing and the lightin bugs are floating on a breeze

Baby get Ready….

Cross the field where the creek turns back by the old stump road

I'm gonna take you to a special place that nobody knows

Baby get ready……oooh oooh

You and me goin fishin in the dark, lying on our backs and countin the stars, where the cool grass grows

Down by the river in the full moon light will be fallin in love in the middle of the night just movin slow

Staying the whole night through, feels so good to be with you…..

Spring is almost over and summer is coming and the days are getting long

Waited all winter for the time to be right just to take you along

Baby get ready…

And don't matter if we sit forever and the fish don't bite

We'll jump in the river and cool ourselves from the heat of the night

Baby get ready……oooh oooh

You and me goin fishin in the dark, lying on our backs and countin the stars, where the cool grass grows

Down by the river in the full moon light will be fallin in love in the middle of the night just movin slow

Staying the whole night through, feels so good to be with…You and me goin fishin in the dark, lying on our backs and countin the stars, where the cool grass grows

Down by the river in the full moon light will be fallin in love in the middle of the night just movin slow…You and me goin fishin in the dark, lying on our backs and countin the stars, where the cool grass grows

Down by the river in the full moon light will be fallin in love in the middle of the night just movin slow……….

By the time the ended I was in my first class seat, staring blankly into the window, with a "shit-eatin" grin on my face. I felt better when the song ended, I had a feeling of joy and excitement, that song could center me almost as well as "Dixieland Delight". My mood abruptly changed when the last song on the play list began to play. It ripped me from happiness, to my goodbye with Jake.

You got to leave me now,

you got to go alone,

you got to chase your dream,

one that's all your own, before it's slips away…

When your flying high,

take my heart along,

I'll be the harmony,

to every lonely song, that you learn to play…

When your soarin through the air,

I'll be your solid ground,

Take every chance you dare,

I'll still be there,

When you come back down,

When you come back down…

I'll keep looking up,

Waiting your return,

My greatest fear will be,

You will crash and burn,

And I won't feel your fire…

I'll be the other hand,

That always holds a line,

That connects in between,

You sweet heart and mine, I'm strung out on that wire…

And I'll be on the other end,

To hear you when you call,

Angel you were born to fly,

And if you get to high,

I'll catch you when you fall…catch you when you fall

Before the song ended I felt someone nudge my right arm. I turned my head from the window, to face the nudger.

"What's got you so down darlin'?"

_I have died and gone to heaven…it's Hottie McHottie! Breathe Bella, breathe! _"Oh? Do I seem down?" I smiled sweetly.

"Well….sweetheart….earlier before we boarded the plane, you looked like someone killed your prized heifer! Then when we were boarding you….well, you had the most breathtaking smile on your face; and a few minutes ago you were lip singing to some happy song….and now…well, if you don't mind me saying…It looks like you could really use a hug.….or at least someone to talk to!" He was still wearing those horrid sunglasses, and so I could only see from the nose down on his face. But if his "Panty wetting" luscious lips, and gorgeous lickable jaw, were any indicator of how handsome he was, those glasses were really fucking up my groove.

I blushed, and then said, " well….it's kinda stupid".

"First of all…I doubt anything that has to do with you could ever be stupid…and besides anything that can produce those kind of strong emotions that having been playing across your face for the last 30 minutes, could not be stupid hun" He nodded as encouragement for me to continue my explanation.

"Umm…well….I was listening to a play list my best friend made for me….it's just a few songs, to remember home and him by", I blushed. There was no way McHottie cared about my pitiful story.

He shook his head, possibly in confusions. "Let's start from the beginning?…" He questioned.

"Ummm…I am sure you have something better to do than to listen to my pity party story" I said as I giggled, at my stupidity.

"Darlin, we both are trapped on this plane for a few hours….I have nothing better to do" he began to laugh too.

"Ok…well, My name is B, and I am from Desoto Georgia. I lived on a farm there with my dad. I grew up on that farm my whole life. Jake, who I have known, since I came home from the hospital, has been my best friend my whole life and he lives next to our farm. Anywho, I am moving to LA, to live with my cousin as I go to UCLA. I am really excited about moving, and all….but…I just left everything I have ever known….and this morning before I left, Jake told me about a play list he put on my I-pod for me, it's supposed to remind me of home and him…and some of the songs make me extremely happy, while others just remind me of how today I left my best friend, and how I will never love him the way he loves me. Even though I really wish I could, because he deserves it! And I do love him…Just not in a "let's get it on" way…but he wants me to love him that way….it's complicated…wow! I can't believe I am spilling my guts to some dude I met on a plane!" I started laughing again.

"B?….does that stand for something"

"yeah…sorry…Isabella….but my friends call me B"

"Well, Isabella….I am sorry that you are having a hard time….leaving your home and all…but I am sure it will be fine…You seem like a pretty strong Gal, and I think that you are quite brave to leave everything you have ever known…..so Georgia huh? Guess that makes you a sweet Georgia Peach….I know we aren't quite friends, so calling you B, is inappropriate…but I would like to call you something…hmmm, why don't I give you a nickname?…I have the perfect nickname for you!…I think I'll call you peaches…if you don't mind, of course?" I was blushing profusely. "yup, Peaches…it definitely goes along with that beautiful blush ( he smiled a crooked grin).

"Well….mister! I already gave you a nickname but I refuse to use it, or tell you what it is…and since you haven't told me your name….I guess I'll call you Mc." I giggled at my inside joke for myself.

"Mc?…why Mc? (I shook my head, telling him I wasn't going to tell him)…ok I guess I can deal with that….you do have me curious though….but I won't force you to tell me my real nickname…..so what songs are on this infamous play list?….better yet…tell me what song you were listening to when you were tearing up in the terminal……if you want to of course, I would never force a lady into anything" He smiled again.

_A lady_, I laughed to my self. _McHottie has no idea! but, I guess…Embry did say I could be a Lady if I wanted to…so maybe I was being somewhat of a lady…..I'd like to be your lady, McHottie….Focus BELLA!!!_ "Oh, well the song was _"_One Friend"…and well, it reminded me of how much Jake loves me and how much I feel like I failed my best friend, that's why I was emotional…..just a little though…my goodbye to Jake this morning was very emotional, and I guess the song and that memory made me a little too emotional, for a airport terminal, at least" I gave him a sad smile.

"Peaches (he smirked)…you can't control who you fall in love with…and if you don't feel that way about Jake, then it's not meant to be…you shouldn't beat yourself up for something you have no control over….secondly never feel like you have to explain your reasons for having emotions to anyone….Emotions are what make us human…and HELL I almost cry every time I hear that old Dan Sills song myself, and I don't have a best friend who is in love with me, basically dedicating it to me" He reached over and patted my hand.

"Yeah, I guess (I blushed)…it is a really powerful song…and oldie but definitely a goodie!" That's really all I could say, I was blown away by McHottie. He was clearly a country boy, and had a Damn sexy southern accent, but he was unlike any man I had ever met! In my neck of the woods, men didn't show emotions, except in private…maybe! But here was this mystery man who made my heart flutter, and he clearly has a love for life, and old country songs. But also had no insecurities or apologies for having emotions, strong emotions. SWOON

"Wow, Mc….you like Dan Sills huh?.."

"Yup…grew up listening to country music, and my mother loved "One Friend"….(he sighed)…So what song put that beautiful smile on your face?"

"Oh, "Dixieland Delight"….it just one of those songs that remind me of every wonderful memory I have" I was beaming at this point.

"Alabama, best band EVER! (he laughed)….but that is kind of an odd song of theirs….you know…. to be "one of those songs that remind you of every wonderful memory"….God, Peaches…you are unlike any southern bell I have ever met!…. You know…. I moved from Arkansas to LA two years ago. I had been attending Arkansas University, pre-med…but I got bit by the acting bug, and gave it all up to pursue an acting career…I have been decently successful, and I have been getting better jobs lately, in a few months I'll even be starting a movie that is supposed to be HUGE….but to be truthful, I am kinda….. un-happy…to be completely honest Peaches…I miss home! I miss my family and our Ranch…I miss hunting and fishing…but do you want to know what I miss the most?…(I shook my head)…I miss real people! I miss country charm! I miss being somewhere where everybody knows your name, but isn't trying to get a picture or autograph….I miss being able to be me! Just to stop at the quick stop, and see someone who knows your grandma, and went to high school with your mom! I miss partying with my friends, and GOD!!!! I miss redneck girls!….California girls don't hold a candle to a country girl!….and you…Peaches…you are the most amazing country girl I have every met " he was shaking his head, and chuckling; I was grinning like the Cheshire cat off Alice in wonderland. I didn't know what to say, McHottie had just told me I was the most amazing woman he has every met. I don't think I could put a sentence together. I decided to not say anything because I would probably end up sounding like Steve Carell, from "The Anchor Man", saying something like "I love lamp"?

"I think you are speechless Peaches…" his smile was blinding.

"Well, hell…what if I said something like that to you"? I stumbled out.

"I would probably ask you for your number (smirk)….but (he held his pointer finger up)….I would like to know what song you where listening to before I interrupted you" He was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah?…well you probably will change your mind about my "amazing-ness"…everybody thinks I am a little crazy about the song.….I just love it so much…but the reason I do…well some people think is odd" I stated, feeling kind of excited, but also like I was entering dangerous territory, by possibly scaring him. _Should I really tell him, he is going to think I am crazy….just like everybody else._

"I am kinda afraid…..(my face fell)….I am just yanking your chain peaches….just tell me!"

"well…..it's was "Fishin in the dark" I love the song because, ever since I can remember I thought it was the most romantic love song there is….when I was a little girl I would tell my dad that I wanted to play that song at my wedding….the song is just…well, sweet and innocent…..and hell, who doesn't want to fall in love while fishing under the stars, on the bank of a river?!" I started giggling like a school girl. _Stop being such a GIRL _Bella_…he is going to think you are mentally handicapped if you don't stop smiling and laughing like and idiot!_ _See you dumbass, he is not even saying anything…he probably thinks your stupid!!!_

At this point I was being stared at, his face was completely blank (well what I could see of it, anyways). Finally I got self conscious and turned my head to look out the window, feeling defensive and hurt at the same time. _Geez, it wasn't that "crazy", what's his fucking problem. Nice Bella, scare the only person you have ever lusted after, and who seemed actually interested in you, and what you have to say! He didn't even stare at your boobs!!! For god sake! Probably the perfect man is setting next to you and you have to act like an idiot!! But he is being a dick, for just starring at me and not saying anything!!! Yeah!!! Fuck him! Jackass!_

"Peaches? did I make you mad or something?" his southern drawl made my heart skip a beat.

"No! ( I huffed)….just forget it! The song sharing thing was stupid….I apologize…I think I am just going to get some shut eye….it was…ummm…nice talking to you Mc" I leaned against my set and closed my eyes.

"Peaches?…please look at me (I turned to look at him and his stupid shiny black glasses, with an eyebrow raised.)…I didn't mean to offend you in any way…you….you just…well to be perfectly honest you shocked me…that's all…"

"Shocked you huh?…well I am sorry that my personal, opinion is so shocking!…No! you know what? FUCK THAT!….I am not sorry, Mc…mister, too good to take off my stupid glasses and hat…looking all hot in my razorback sweatshirt and yummy carhart jeans….I am not fucking sorry!…I may have boobs and a vagina, but amazingly…. I also have a brain! So take your bullshit somewhere else cuz this country girl don't give a flying fuck!" with that I crossed my arms, threw my head back and shut my eyes.

I heard no movement or sound from him for at least 5 minutes. The overhead sounded and the captain explained that we would be arriving in LAX in ten minutes. _Thank GOD! I have to get off this plane!_ All the sudden, my I-pod began playing "fishin in the dark". My eyes flew open and I grabbed my I-pod, to turn off the song that had just ruined my chance with McHottie. But my I-pod was off and not connected to my ear buds. I looked over and McHottie was smiling like he had won supreme grand champion or something.

"Peaches (he began laughing)….I was shocked because that is my "song that remind me of every wonderful memory I have", and that is because everyone has told me MY whole life I was crazy, because _I thought _it was the ultimate love song! I have played it to every girl I have ever dated, and everyone of them were like, "what the hell is this shit, this is not a love song…I don't think fishin is romantic!"….But you…Peaches….you out of the blue……I mean…you shocked me…..and then…you proceed to tell me where I can stick it….that was…well…please forgive me…fucking sexy!…..and….(his smirk was back) amazing all at the same time, no one has every told me off like that….Shit Peaches…I don't think California is ready for you! (he began to chuckle)…..and are my carhart jeans really…..yummy?" He began shaking with laughter, while I turned every shade of red.

"Oh….well….ummm….sorry?…I have a little bit of a temper….ummmm….wow…ok….uhhh….yes?….All carhart pants are sexy whether they are on your ass or any man's!" I began to laugh along with him, trying to hide my embarrassment. Our little non-argument, where I had become the biggest ass ever! had lasted so long that the plane began to unload. I was so embarrassed that I stood up when McHottie did and scooted myself into the isle. He was getting his carryon from the overhead compartment. Once I was about ten people ahead of him, I yelled over my shoulder, " it was nice meeting you Mc, maybe I'll see you around…bye!" as soon as I hit the terminal hallway, I ran. Even though I would have loved to asked him for his number, I was too embarrassed to even look at him._ Why am I such a Jackass???!!!!_


	6. Edward VS Anthony

**I do not own twilight or it's characters, nor do I own the songs included in this story. PLEASE STAY WITH ME THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO GET REALLY LONG! SORRY!**

**Chapter 6. Edward V.S. Anthony**

A: Did that just happen!

E: Uhh, yeah, you just met your soul mate dude.

A: that sounds so gay.

E: It doesn't matter, when you know you know!

A: She was so beautiful and fucking cool!

E: Dude Breathe, get some fucking water or something, your loosing it!

A: (rubs his face, and then smiles the biggest smile) I'm calling Emmett when I get home.

E: (winks) good idea, he is always helpful.

A: How do I look?

E: For once….not gay…(smirks) but that's what we are going for right?

A: Yup!


	7. Emmibear

**I do not own twilight or it's characters, nor do I own the songs included in this story. PLEASE STAY WITH ME THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO GET REALLY LONG! SORRY!**

**Chapter 7. Emmi-Bear**

I saw Emmett's huge form standing at the bottom of the escalator. He was standing with his feet apart and arm's crossed, looking more like a three hundred pound WWF wrestler than my Emmi-bear. He had to have gained fifty more pounds of muscle since he had moved here! As soon as he saw me, a gigantic smile spread across his face. Once the old couple in front of me had moved the hell out of my way! I ran and Jumped into his arms, squealing.

"Emmi-bear!!! I have missed you!!!" I practically screamed.

"Cub-B (cubby), I have missed you too!!! I see you are working the sweat pants!" he laughed while still holding me in tight bear hug, my feet dangling off the ground.

"What? No Tinker-Bells, Wedding-Bells, Church-Bells, Hells-Bells……what else?…School-Bells perhaps?" I was giggling at this time.

"Hey! I have YEARS to use all my nicknames for you". He smiled and kissed my forehead before setting me on my feet. Tinker-Bells is what he called me when he thought I was being sweet or girly. Wedding-Bells is what he used when I was dating Jake. Church-Bells is what he used to call me, teasing me about my virginity and wholesome ways. Hells-Bells is what he used, when I got pissed off, usually when Hells-Bells is being used all people around me should be scared. Bells-of fury was a step up from Hells-Bells, no one ever wanted to see Bells-of fury. But Cub-B….well, Cub-B is the nickname he gave me when I was a baby.

Even back when Emmett was four years old, he gave bear hugs. Everyone called him bear, and since I was a baby, he said I was his cub. Once I was old enough to talk, I wanted people to call me B; it wasn't as "girly" as Isabella, Bella, or Bells. So, he started calling me Cub-B. Once he started calling me Cub-B, I started calling him Emmi-Bear. We loved our nicknames for each other; well…lets say I just tolerated some of mine.

Emmett and I had been extremely close throughout our lives. When his parents passed away, Charlie took him in, Emmett was twelve. Emmett became more of a big brother than just a cousin, we were only four years apart. Once Emmett graduated high school, he stated that "the women of the world have suffered long enough, and that his sexy self was going to LA sp they can finally see's God's true gift to women.", he was going to become a movie star. Well Charlie and I both just rolled our eyes, but supported his decision. To our amazement, once Emmett arrived in LA, he got himself an agent, and began college, taking classes that would help his acting. He got his first role, six months after moving to LA, and has only became more successful, landing better parts by each passing month. Emmett in no way a huge movie star raking in "millions" per movie, but he definitely was beginning to be a household name; or at least a familiar face. All in all, he shocked everyone in Desoto, and everyone watched whatever TV show or movie he was in.

"Come on lets get your luggage, and go home….are you hungry ( I nodded yes)…Good me too, I haven't ate in like….4 hours! (I shook my head and started giggling)" He grabbed my hand and we started towards baggage claim.

"Thanks again for the first-class tickets Em! I think you have ruined flying in coach for me though" I smiled sweetly and squeezed his hand.

"Don't mention it Tinker-Bells….so the ride was nice?…did you meet anyone exciting?….I always meet the neatest people on planes…well, usually women with nice…..ummm…assets" he looked at me and wiggled his eye brows.

"Ewwww Em! TMI!!!!….but yeah I met a really nice guy….ugh…but then made an ass out of my self, like usual"! I was shaking my head in shame.

"Really what was his name….did you fall or something, spill something on yourself……no, no I got it, your luggage flew open, peppering him with your underwear?….hahaha I bet that's what happened, that totally sounds like you…….poor guy…hahaha" he was shaking with laughter as he grabbed my luggage, and placed it on a luggage cart.

"Umm…well…first of all fuck you, and no that did not happen!….and….huh?… I guess I don't know his name….DAMN!…I guess he shall ever be known as Mc! As in McHottie. See I gave him the nickname McHottie at the Arkansas terminal. He caught my eye, and even though I couldn't really see his face, he was hot, but then once I took my seat on the plane, he was sitting next to me! We had a great conversation, he gave me the nickname peaches, by the way, and I was too embarrassed to tell him I named him McHottie so I told him his nickname was Mc, Then after talking for a little bit he told me he was an actor and he said California girls don't hold a candle to a country girl, and that I was the most amazing country girl he had ever met! Continuing our conversation, I told him about my obession with "fishin in the dark", and I felt offended by his reaction, and so told him off! I mean like Hells-Bells, Bells-of fury, kind of tell off!! But then I felt like a Jackass when he told me he had the same obession and was just shocked, I apologized and then basically ran off the plane into your arms!" I finally took a breath. I looked up at Emmett's shitty-ass smirk.

"Let me get this straight, You had an extremely long conversation with an actor you met, who's name you don't know. Who face you never really saw, but you think is HOT. He basically tells you that you are the woman he wants to marry, and…you go all Bells-of Fury on him…he then proceeds to tell you that he is just as crazy as you are….then you run away?….does that sum it all up?" he was asking with an incredulous voice.

"Yeah….oh, well he has a very sexy southern accent and is from Arkansas! He said he is doing pretty well with the whole acting thing……hey?….Emmi-Bear" I was smirking now.

"Nope….sorry Bella-of the Ball…I am sure there are a lot of actors from Arkansas, and I do know a few, but I am sure there are hundreds that I don't know….anyways, most actors keep their personal shit to themselves, and not many actors maintain their accent, while acting, and even if they do, they usually stay in character during breaks…so…unless you can pick him out of a picture…..(he gave me an apologetic smile) there is no chance….Besides, I would never introduce you to any of the actors I know! Cub-B, (he sighed) you don't want to get involved with actors….I want to keep you away from all that is "Hollywood" and it's shitty people! I love you too much to let anyone, pull you into that black hole!" he gave me a smile.

"Em, aren't you part of that "black hole"? And what's so shitty about Hollywood! It's seems kinda….well…different, in a fancy, miniature dog, tanned kinda way…..but interesting, none the less! You seemed to like it!" I huffed at him, and he gave me a stern look.

"Look Isabella, you deserve much more than some jerk, whose image is more important than their girlfriend…ok? DROP IT…..I haven't seen you in forever and I am not going to fight over something that is never going to happen!" He grabbed me in another bear hug, and kissed me on the cheek.

I sighed, then giggled. "That suck ass!!! There is no way I could pick him out of a picture! I didn't even get a good look at his hair color! He was wearing a huge sweat shirt…(giggle)....man(whining)! And to think it could have been true love!" I began to giggle at the ridiculousness of the whole situation, Emmett was right, why fight over something or somebody that would never happen! Emmett set me down on my feet and ruffled my hair, he grabbed my hand again and began dragging me through the airport.

Once we climbed into his truck, he looked over at me. "Cub-B, I am really happy you moved here, I missed you a lot, I really hope you like it here in California because (he smirked), I am going to make your life here so great, you'll never want to go back!" I Just rolled my eyes. He had been saying that same lame ass line for the last four months now. He is so corny! But I love him anyways.

After thirty to forty five minutes of driving, we pulled into a driveway with a huge entrance. I eyed him suspiciously. The last time we had talked he was living in an apartment. We drove down a long cement driveway, and pulled in to a gigantic garage. I turned in my seat and stared at him incredulously, he threw his hands up in defense.

"Cub-B! look I didn't say anything about it because I bought it like six months ago! I had a large part in two blockbuster movie's and decided to buy a house. I wanted you to have a home! Not an apartment! Don't look at me like that!…it's not like I bought you the house, I just bought it… for you, so maybe this whole move wouldn't be so hard….it's only eight acres! With a barn…but I wanted horses so we can ride like we used too….your face is going to freeze like that!…and the house isn't like…that big…just a two story, four bedroom house with a den…..WHAT?" his arms were crossed against his chest now, and his chin jutted out in defiance.

I couldn't be upset that he had probably blown most of his savings on this house, even though I knew that he would have never bought it, if it wasn't for me. I hate it when people spend money on me. But the gesture was so sweet. "Ohh….(I began crying)….you know it's too much!!!…you really didn't have to spend a whole bunch of money just cuz I was moving in with you…..but…I….it just….ohh Emmi-Bear I love you…you are the bestest big brother in whole wide world!" I threw my arms around him, and he began tearing up too. He loved it when I called him Brother rather than Cousin, just like I like it when he called me, little sis.

"I just don't want you to regret moving to California…and I am going to be gone for months at a time…and it's an investment little sis!…Tinker-Bells, look at me ( I stared at him with teary eyes) I would do anything for you….you know that right?"

"Of course I do Emmi-Bear….of course I do" I began wiping the tears from my face.

"Good, now come on I have been dying to bring you home! You are going to love it! My friend's mother loves to decorate and she flew all the way to California to design and decorate the house…..and that includes your room!" he was tugging me towards the house.

_Not huge my ASS!_ The house was massive, maybe not to California standards, but definitely in "farmer's daughter" standards. It was a two story plantation style home, it even had a red front door. As soon as I stepped inside my breathe caught. It reminded me of the farm house in Georgia, but classier. The walls were a tan color and all of the trim was white. The furniture was made out of dark wood, and dark leathers with touches of silver and glass. It looked kinda like a rodeo show saddle had thrown up; but somehow it wasn't gouty or tacky, it was beautiful.

The bottom floor contained a huge kitchen, with all stainless steel appliances, and dark granite countertops. The front room, also known as the NO sitting room, since the couches were made out of expensive leather, and rugs on the floor were made out of cow-hides. A guest bathroom, and a formal dinning room. The den which took up the largest part of the bottom floor; contained a full bar five leather couches, the largest flat screen TV known to man, every gaming device ever made, a pool table, shuffle board, and a poker table. The rest of the bottom floor contained the master bedroom and bathroom. The second floor had a guest bathroom , a guest bedroom. An office with a huge desk and brand new computer system, Emmett explained this was for me, to do school work in. The rest of the floor contained my Bedroom and my own bathroom. I asked Emmett why would I get the largest bedroom and bathroom. He said that since he was going to be gone a lot that I deserved the bigger bedroom, plus it was close to the guest bedroom, and when he was gone I was probably going to want a friend stay with me. For being a jock that was all muscle, he sure thought everything through. He really knows how to make someone feel at home, and to show them how much he loves them.

When we approached my room he began to vibrate with excitement. He leaned against the wall next to the door with a beaming smile. I grabbed the door knob twisted and pushed to door open, then I gasped.

"Emmett! Where did you get all these pictures! Oh my God is this my saddle! Emmi….ohhh, Emmi….this is perfect…just….am-amaz-ing…you…you…are t-t-the b-b-b-best…" I was crying uncontrollably at this point. Emmett's strutted over and wrapped his massive arms around me.

"I had Charlie, ship me your saddle…I thought that it would be nice to have your own saddle here…as for the pictures, they are out of your scrap book…Jake sent me your favorites…my friend's mother suggested that it would give you a feeling of home, so she had them blown-up and turned them sepia (brown and off white color, making them look like old western pictures)…I'm so glad you like it…but I knew you would!….did you see that your guitar is here too…it's right over there by the window" he pointed towards the massive floor to ceiling window that made up the back wall of my room.

_My Room!_ It was perfect. The walls where tan except the wall that the head of my king size bed was against, it was a dark brown color. Hanging on the walls were very large sepia photos of my childhood. Pictures of me fishing, hunting, riding my horse, partying, and working in the field. Pictures of me and Jake in a small boat in the middle of my pond. Pictures of Charlie and I, when I was a little girl holding his pinky with one small hand and holding a fishing pole, or a gun with my other while walking away from the camera. The pictures ranged from ages one to eighteen and made my room look almost like an art gallery. The rest of the room was decorated with the same dark wood, dark leather, with silver accents as down stairs. However Emmett's, friend's, mother had incorporated the dark brown of my wall, and accented it with color of turquoise, thus, tying everything together, making my room look like it belong in a magazine.

"you have to let me call your friend's mother and thank her Emmett!" I ran to him and began jumping up trying to kiss him on the cheek.

"I am sure Esme would love to know you love it…..come on I'll cook us some dinner while you call her" He grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. Once we got to the kitchen he grabbed the phone dialed it and handed it to me. I sat on one of the leather barstools that were pushed under the kitchen bar, as the phone rang.

"Hello?" The sweetest voice answered.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan and I am calling for Esme, may I speak to her?" I asked in my most genuine demure voice.

"Oh Isabella, sweetheart, it's so nice to put the voice with the face!"

"I just wanted to call and thank you for decorating my room! It's perfect! I don't know how you were able to make a room that is 100% all me, but you did! I even cried…it's so beautiful, and homey"

"Well, I am glad you like it sweetheart! I had a lot of fun doing it…I am sure Emmett has told you I love to decorate, and I never had a daughter, just two wonderful boys Edward and Jasper…it was a dream come true to finally decorate for a female that is not me!…and those pictures that your friend send were wonderful! I got my inspiration from them, you are quite unique Isabella!…and now talking to you, I can tell you are a lovely girl! Emmett should set you up with my son!….oh dear…..there I go again….(giggle)"

"(giggle)…well Esme anyone who has been raised by such a kind person is definitely, the kind of boy I would love to date…but Emmett is giving me the evil eye right now…(giggle)"

"(giggle) I know! He continued to give me that look when I told him that he should get you and Edward together….I think you two are one in the same…Emmett on the other hand gave ME the evil eye, and said that there is no way his Church-Bells was going to date a older man! (laugh) they are the same age!…"

"Yeah, Emmett is kinda protective of me….like a momma bear and her bear cub…..but he really is just a big teddy Bear (giggle).." I winked at Emmett., he rolled his eyes , picked up an apple from the fruit bowl, and continued talking on his cell phone…._huh? When did his cell phone ring?_

"ENOUGH you two hens!" Emmett started throwing fruit at me, starting with the apple. I was catching them with my right hand as my left held the phone, and stared at him. He was trying to distract me, from my conversation with Esme and his conversation with who ever he was talking to. I couldn't hear much of his conversation, he was whispering and Esme was still talking to me. _Odd…why would he care if, I heard his conversation. _

"Well, Esme…it was so nice talking to you…and thank you again….you are amazing!" I was eyeing Emmett, he seemed upset.

"Its you who is amazing Isabella….and you are so very welcome for your room…..if you ever just need someone to talk to don't hesitate to call ok?"

"Of course, Esme, it will be nice to have a female to talk too finally….speaking of, do you live close…maybe we could get lunch sometime?"

"Oh, Isabella you sweet sweet girl! I live out of state, but I do visit both of my son's often….maybe next time I am in town we can get together, how does that sound?"

"Wonderful Esme! I can't wait….well I need to get off the phone before Emmett finds something other than fruit to throw at my head!"

"Ok dear, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yes, most definitely…bye Esme."

"Goodbye Isabella." Click.

(whispering) "no you can't come here….I told you why….I don't care what your mom said….NO! absolutely not…..yes she did mention something about you….no….no way dude….I swear I'll kill you….I don't care….(Emmett realized I was no longer talking to Esme, and , thus listening to his hushed conversation)….ummm I have to go, we WILL talk about this later, bye" He was pacing in front of the kitchen sink, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. _When did he start doing that?_ Finally he let out a long exaggerated breathe, turned to me with a smirking smile.

"What Emmett?" I said as I rolled my eyes, hoping he would fill me in on his conversation, but knowing it wouldn't happen.

"Oh Esme, I would love to see you….oh Esme, thank you sooo much….anyone raised by you I would marry….oh Esme" He was taunting me, and clearly trying to distract me from the topic of his phone conversation, so I did what any girl would do, I hurled an apple at his head as hard as I could.

"first of all stop! Second of all Esme is awesome! I feel like I already know her, she has this motherly thing about her…I might have to adopt her to make her my mom…you know I do need one….if I am going to fit in with these girls here in LA, I probably shouldn't be so…..manly! Oh, why in the hell am I explaining anything to you? Clearly you have shit you want to keep me out of, so I'm not going to explain anything to you"

" Well you are right about me not telling you about that phone call (he said the last part with gritted teeth), But I will tell you that, Esme is a wonderful lady…..you should call her, she already thinks of you as a daughter…she said so when she finished your room….but I am not! REPEAT….NOT introducing you to Edward….he is an extremely busy guy, and I don't just mean BUSY with only work!!!….however you'll probably meet Jasper, he's Esme's oldest son, and is like my best friend and he's my manager….so let's eat I made hamburgers off the George Foreman! YUM!"

I just rolled my eyes, and grabbed the plate from his massive hands. "Emmi you do know that I am eighteen….and well…maybe I want to meet Esme's sons, and maybe I want to date someone who is "BUSY"…really Em, it's not really any of your business…I love and respect you, but I am grown up now"

"First of all…EWWW…second of all I know you are eighteen, but I don't care, there is a strict….no dating my friends rule in this household!!!!…speaking of, I have something I want to show you after dinner"

(snort) "Be serious Em! Anyone who is your friend, probably hangs out with models! None of them would want to "GET" with this anyway ( I pointed to my self while shoving the hamburger in my mouth, taking a ridiculously big bite)."

Emmett shook his head, " That (he pointed)…that right there is what would make any man especially the guys I know want to "GET" with you….that right there makes you the perfect woman! Charlie, Jake, and I created the perfect woman with our influences…..your friend Mc was right…California is not ready for my Cub-B…"

"Oh shut up Emmett, me being able to shove half a burger in my mouth is in no way sexy!"

"Well, it's definitely not to me….but Church-Bells…you are the perfect woman…I wish I could find a girl that is sarcastic, funny, purely beautiful, and smart. On top of that a girl that can hunt, fish, ride a horse, drive a tractor, play the guitar and sing, build a fire…Cub-B the list goes on and on…."

"I am not "purely beautiful" ( I rolled my eyes), I am plain and most guys are too scared and intimidated by me to date me….lets be serious here, I have only dated Jake, and that's because he knows I wouldn't kick his ass!"

"Cub-B I wish you would just take a look in the mirror….you are beautiful…you are prettier than eighty percent of the women in Hollywood…and YES guys didn't ask you out because they were intimidated by you, but not for the reasons you think. It was because they were intimidated by your beauty, inside and out!"

"Oh…well, I am not going to sit here and fight about "how beautiful" I am (I rolled my eyes again)….what do you say I run up stair and grab my guitar, I have been practicing a few new songs?"

"Sounds great Southern-Bells, I met you in the den". I nodded and ran up stairs, I grabbed my guitar and ran to the den.

" I have to say Cub-B, your coordination has become remarkably better" he was fighting back laughter.

"Oh shut it! Softball really helped, me…anywho, I am here what do you want to hear?"

"Well, before you sing my favorite song, you need to take a look at this" he handed me a piece a paper.

**Emmett's house rules.**

1. Church-Bells cannot have sex in the house **EVER!** or date Emmi's friends** EVER!**

2. Tinker-Bells is NEVER to ask Emmi-bear to buy or "pick her up" Tampons, maxi-pads, birth-control , Midol, or any "GIRLY" things that apply….or Condoms…can you say EWWW!

3. Hells-Bells and Bells-of fury, must never interfere with my "MOJO" while I have lady friends over, no matter how much their stupidity or blonde hair bother you. (You may say EWWW!, I know you want to).

4. Emmi-bear must meet anyone you plan "hanging out with" to insure

Wedding-Bells/Cub-B's safety.(California is nothing like Desoto, either are it's people).

5. Any of my "Bells" including Cub-B is to **NEVER EVER…**did I mention EVER! Allowed to walk around the house naked, in ANY sense of the word. I may be like a brother, but keep that shit covered…..please for my sanity.

**The most important rule! **

**6. **Cub-B must come home every Wednesday by 7:00pm, to play poker and get shit-face with Emmi-bear.

There are no amendments to these rules! I love you!

I began rolling in laughter after reading the list. Only Emmett would use most of my nicknames, and say "girly things", "MOJO", "keep that shit covered", and ending it with a poker night clause! "Ok Emmi-Bear, I promise to keep to all your rules….you are such a fucking guy!" I was still laughing.

"Yeah, well I think that these rules will help, both of us avoid, uncomfortable moments…and I promise you won't hear or see my…ummm…."MOJO"…..ok?…also you may use any of the vehicles in the garage when you need them, the keys are hanging in the kitchen, and I set up a checking account for you, for school books, lunch, gas, clothes….or anything you may want, here is your ATM card, and I don't want to hear any "NOs" I want to do this for you Cub-B, it's my brotherly duty…you don't have to worry about cleaning or grocery shopping, the housekeeper does all of that…here is your new I-phone, my number, Esme's number, and any other number I thought you might need are already programmed in it; if at any time you need to get a hold of me and you can't and it's an emergency call Jasper, he will be able to get a hold of me at anytime…ok? (I nodded, kinda overwhelmed by everything he just said)….….now Jelly-Belly….sing me break down here, it's your best song and stop staring me down, you are not working, you are going to enjoy your college experience, and for once not have to worry about minor things", he was clearly annoyed by my response, so I stopped staring at him and wrapped my arms around his big neck, giving his cheek a quick kiss.

"I love you more than words can say….I could never ask for a better big brother, because you hands-down the best". He smiled brightly at me, and then motioned at my guitar. I picked it up and began strumming it and singing.

Mile Marker 203...

The gas gauge leaning on the edge of E,

And I'll be dang if the rain aint pouring down.

There's something smoking underneath the hood,

It's a banging and a clanging and it can't be good,

And it's another 50 miles to the nearest town.

Everything I own is in the back in a hefty bag,

I'm out of cigarettes and I'm down to my last drag….

I sure hate to breakdown here,

Nothing up ahead or in the rearview mirror,

Out in the middle of nowhere knowing,

I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rolling.

So God help me, keep me moving somehow,

Don't let me start wishin I was with him now,

I've made it this far without crying a single tear,

And I'd sure hate to break down here.

A hundred fifty thousand miles ago,

Before the bad blood and busted radio,

You said I was all you'd ever need.

But love is blind and little did I know,

That you were just another dead end road,

Paved with pretty lies and broken dreams.

Baby leaving you is easier than being gone,

I don't know what I'll do if one more thing goes wrong…

I sure hate to breakdown here,

Nothing up ahead or in the rearview mirror,

Out in the middle of nowhere knowing,

I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rolling.

So God help me, keep me moving somehow,

Don't let me start wishin I was with him now,

I've made it this far without crying a single tear,

And I'd sure hate to break down here.

I sure hate to breakdown here,

Nothing up ahead or in the rearview mirror,

Out in the middle of nowhere knowing,

**I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rolling.**

So God help me, keep me moving somehow,

Don't let me start wishin I was with him now,

I've made it this far without crying a **single** tear,

And I'd sure hate to break down,

It's too late to turn around,

I sure hate to break down here.

Mile marker 215.

"That was beautiful Cub-B…..now play me another one!…Earn your keep girl!"


	8. Alice Whitetrash

**I do not own twilight or it's characters, nor do I own the songs included in this story. PLEASE STAY WITH ME THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO GET REALLY LONG! SORRY! **

**Chapter 8. Catching Up the Last Four Years.**

It's been four and half years since I moved to California, and even though school took up most of my time and was stressful, life was perfect. Living with Emmett was better than I ever thought it would be, he went to great lengths to insure I was happy and healthy. He always made it a point to spend lots of time with me when he came home from location shoots. We spent the time we had together riding the horses, working on our trucks (yeah, he bought me one for my graduation from the RN program),playing poker and video games, drinking A LOT, and throwing parties like we used too; however the neighbors didn't appreciate it much (these people don't know how to party).

Not only had I become even more close with Emmett, but I had forged a very strong and close relationship with Esme. In the beginning she would drop by and see me while she was in town, visiting her sons. But, after a year of talking on the phone at least twice a week (usually because she would call me), and seeing her every few months, she began coming to visit me, even when her sons we not in town! I even spent a few spring breaks with her, either cruising the Bahamas, or going to Vegas, even Cabo once! I'll tell you for a mother of two, twenty something sons, Esme could party it up! I guess I filled the void she had by not having a daughter and she filled my void of not having a mother. Esme never expected me to be a different person than who I was, and she never tried to change me, but she definitely rubbed off on me. She had a grace and a aura that screamed "LADY", but she also was a country girl at heart. So, I learned from her, how to balance the two (well I tried to balance the two). Esme came to both of my graduations she was one of my biggest supporters. She always had encouraging words of wisdom, and was always there for me when I needed her. She was the mom I always wanted, but never had.

On my first day of school I met Alice. She is a very small, short black spiky haired, privileged, shopaholic pixie-like girl, that is two years older than me, and had more energy than one person should ever have. We sat together in our first class, and she asked me to have lunch with her (if only I knew what I was getting myself into!). From that day on, Alice and I were inseparable, as she was also with my wardrobe. She hated everything I wore and refused to go into public with me, unless she had dressed me! Emmett approved of her, and actually began to think of her as a little sister, since she was always at the house, he even gave her the nickname "Alice in wonderland" (he thought her energy was outrageous, and that she was a little "out there"). She stayed with me every time Emmett was working. Apparently she had a three bedroom flat in downtown, but felt lonely, so staying with me worked perfect for the both of us. Alice was a true California girl! She loved the mall, and pedicures, she had a purse and shoe obession, and did I mention she was very privileged? Her mother was the biggest agent in Hollywood, and her father owned a shitload of nightclubs throughout the country. She loved playing Bella Barbie and, even allowed me to teach her how a "redneck girl" would do things. She is the Ying to my Yang, complete opposites that just balance each other out. We helped each other through RN school, and then Nurse Practioner school. We even took the opportunity to work for Doctor Madikians, at UCLA, once we had graduated, so we would not have to be separated.

I called Charlie and Jake at least once a week. I missed them both severely but oddly enough I liked living in LA. I had a sense of freedom, and pride, I was living my dreams (well, part of them). And, Emmett made sure I flew back to Georgia for the holidays when he was working, and he would fly Charlie and sometimes Jake out for the holidays he had off. Alice even flew back to Georgia with me, and surprisingly, she liked Desoto.

**Flashback**

ALICE AT A PARTY IN GEORGIA

Charlie, Alice, and I pulled onto the driveway. Charlie had picked us up from the airport; this was Alice's first trip to Desoto. She had joked all week, asking me "is there running water and electricity?", or "do I have to use a outhouse?", "Will I have to bath in a horse tough?", "I'm not going to be forced peel my dinner off the road, am I"?. I would just roll my eyes while she snickered. I was the one snickering now. Her eyes were the size of saucers, and all that was coming out of that small but loud mouth of hers was, "wow….so pretty….oh look…wow….so beautiful….look at all the trees".

She looked at me when the trucked stopped in the front of the house. "This is where you grew up? It's so…so….amazing…I mean, there is nothing but fields and cows for miles…definitely no Starbucks or malls, but Bella….it's just so…so….well, amazing"

I just smiled, grabbed her hand, dragged her out of the truck and said, "You aint seen nothing yet Ally". I pulled her into the house and gave her a quick tour, before Jake and Charlie put all our luggage in our rooms.

"When did you start packing so much B?" Jake smirked at me.

"Don't ask me, ask her" I pointed at Alice. She had taken it upon herself to pack for me, and well, I have learned you don't fight with Alice. I knew I still had a lot of my clothes here at the house, so I really didn't care what she brought me, I wasn't going to be wearing any of it.

"Always be prepared, didn't you learn that in cub-scouts or whatever they have here"? Alice was starring down Jake with her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, well…we don't really need to be in cub-scouts here Alice…it's really like a way of life….so you kinda just learn all that "cub-scout" stuff from your grandparents and parents" he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Whatever!" she was now giving her the finger. Jake and Alice really liked picking on each other, it's something they did since they first met.

"Well, I leave you two….party is by Robertson's, we are all going there around 8:00pm….I guess I'll see you guys there" he waved bye, as he turned and walked away.

Alice began jumping up and down. "What do we do first Bella….this is so exciting…."

"Calm down Alice….How about you put these on and I'll take you for a ride on the Ranger (Polaris Ranger, a four wheel drive sooped up golf cart that goes over sixty miles per hour)." I threw an old plaid shirt and a pair of jeans at her.

"Oh no….I brought my own "farm" clothes….I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes." she threw the clothes back at me and walked out of my room towards hers. I put on the clothes I had grabbed for her. Just an old pair of faded "Rockies" a off white tank top, and a cruel girl plaid, short sleeved, button up. I ran down stairs and began to tell Charlie our plans for the evening.

"I am going to take Alice out in the Ranger, and show her the property. Then around 8:00pm we will head over to the Robertson's….Embry, Jake, and Seth are throwing us a party……well it's really just their excuse to drink and use the field next to the Robertson's….Do you think you could go to the quick stop and grab Alice some wine coolers…I am not sure if she wants to drink beer and hard liquor."

"No problem Bells….it's going to be kinda embarrassing to by the wine coolers, but I'll just have to tell Faye, that they are for your friend from California….you owe me, big time….(he began chuckling)…..so I guess you plan on sleeping in your truck then, so I should expect you home till around 10:00am?"

"yeah, that 's if Alice will sleep in the back of the truck….hell, she might think she is "roughing" it!….You know-" I was interrupted by Charlie's widening eyes, and followed his view. There was little Alice in a red and white bandana-looking tube top, with a pair of daisy-dukes that looked distressed, a pair of cow-boy boots that looked more like high heels, and a gay-ass straw hat. I couldn't help it but I busted into laughter, Charlie followed soon after.

"WHAT?….what's so funny" Alice looked confused, as she frantically looked around to see what we were laughing at.

"Alice….you c-c-can't….we-wear t-t-t-that!" I was holding my sides and laughing so hard tears were streaming down my face.

"what? It's cute…very country….don't you like it?" She had her arms crossed and was pouting now.

"Alice, I don't want to hurt your feelings….but….that (I pointed)…is not country…it's….Charlie should I tell her? (he shook his head, mid-laugh, I began laughing harder)….Ally, it's…..well, it's something someone who lives in a trailer park would wear….we call it white-trash wear!" I had to sit myself on the floor, I was laughing so hard I could no longer stand.

"This (she waved at her outfit)…this cost more than someone who lives in a trailer park's trailer!….these boots alone cost seven hundred dollars!…you guys just don't know what fashion is!" she stomped her heeled boot on the ground and growled at us.

"look honey…maybe that's "country" in California, but it's not "country" here….it's something that you don't want to be (Charlie, went over and placed his arm around Alice's shoulders)…Bells and I don't want people to make fun of you…..down here in Georgia, people have different fashion tastes, sweetheart" Charlie was trying to explain in his softest voice.

Alice looked up at him with her piercing big blue eyes. "Really? People would make fun of me?….I don't want that…I don't want to embarrass you or Bella….I just wanted to fit in and look cute"

"Ally, I think you do look cute, huh, Charlie? ( he shook his head)…..But come on, let's see if we can make your outfit….fit in…ok?" I smiled my sweetest smile at her.

"I can't believe I am going to say this….Bella, I would love for you to help me pick out some better clothes". She looked almost pained by her statement, I think she even winced, when she said "better". I grabbed her hand and we ran upstairs.

Three hours later we had agreed on her outfit and we walked downstairs. Alice was wearing one of my old Aura plaid shirts that Jake's mom had bought me (it was pink, yellow, and white plaid…I don't do pink), she had a white tank top underneath it, and she buttoned it up to the button right below her breasts, the Tank top was cut low, so she had put on a really good push-up bra and had some cleavage showing, but not too much where she would end up looking trashy. Then she had tied the bottom of her shirt in a knot at her waist. She kept the Daisy-Dukes on, but changed her boots to a pair of pink, tall Fat-baby Ariat boots (Jake's mom had bought them too. Thank god Alice and I had the same size foot). We had ditched the hideous straw-hat. She actually looked like she belonged here in Desoto.

"Wow, Alice, this outfit is much better….you look like a Georgia Peach" Charlie smiled at her.

"Thanks Charlie!….I guess we are going to skip the Ranger tour, and head over to the party….apparently we won't see you tonight….we will be sleeping in the (gulp) bed of Bella's truck?"

"Don't worry Alice you'll be too drunk to care where you are sleeping" Charlie mock whispered to her, and then winked.

"Alright Dad, we are headed out…I love you" I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, Alice did the same and gave him a weak smile and "bye" as we walked out of the house.

We walked out to my old pick-up (a 2004 red crew cab Chevy, with a huge lift kit on it, making it ridiculously tall. It had Nerf bars, KC lights, a brush guard and an awesome stereo system.) Charlie had bought it for me when I turned sixteen, it was used, but in cherry condition. Jake and I had worked on it, and made it the envy of every teenage boy, and most grown men in Desoto. I opened the door, jumped and then use that momentum along with pushing on the door and pulling myself up with the seat to get in. I put the keys in the ignition hooked up my I-pod, then turned to tell Alice how long it would take to get there and who would be there, but she wasn't there. I crawled over the bench seat and peered out of the window. If the sight of her all "White Trashed" out was funny, the image of her jumping trying to get a hold of the door handle was hysterical. I pulled the door handle and pushed the door open, she stood back with her hands on her hips scowling at me.

I was laughing uncontrollably again. "I am so sorry Alice, I didn't even think….here give me your hand I'll pull you up" I held out my hand and she took it.

"Ok, stop laughing! And on the count of three pull me in, I'll jump!…ready?…One….Two…Three….ugh….there….see that wasn't so hard, and NOT funny!" she was now sitting in the passenger seat fighting back a smile and a giggle.

"Your right…it wasn't funny….it was hysterical" we both burst into laughter. Once we stopped laughing, I told her "it's going to take about ten minutes to get there…if a girl named Leah or Emily comes up to you and gives you attitude tell them to fuck off….we don't like them…ok? (she nodded)…..stay around Me, Jake, Embry, or Seth at all times….Me and the guys will be able to dissuade guys from attacking you…..you are the "new meat"( I winked, she just rolled her eyes)….things can get a little wild out here, but you have nothing to fear, ok? (she nodded again)….there is going to be lots of alcohol….beer, moonshine, jungle juice…which you probably will really like, but if you don't there is wine coolers in the ice chest, also there is water bottle in there too, have a few before you go to bed tonight….people will be shooting guns, and there will be a big bon fire….I guess the thing you might appreciate the most is you don't have to worry about anyone, touching you inappropriately, or slipping something into your drink….everybody here has grown up with each other, and so people rarely do stupid shit……oh…and if anyone asks you to play a game of Tequila shot death match, say no…I don't think you could handle that much tequila……when we get there I'll set out our sleeping bags, so when ever you get tired you can just climb in the back of the truck and pass out…have one of the boys lift you up there though, I don't want you to break your neck….so you have any questions? (she shook her head no)…ok…well….I think that's all then…..oh, Ally? (she eyed me)…have fun and enjoy the craziness!" at that I turned on the perfect song. "this is too get us in the mood to party" I smiled as I turned on "Down on the Farm" by Tim McGraw.

Every Friday night there's a steady cloud of dust, that leads back to a field filled with pickup trucks.

Got 'ol Hank crankin way up loud, got coolers in the back, tailgates down,

There's a big fire burnin but don't be alarmed, it's just country boys and girls getting down on the farm.

Ed's been on the tractor, aint seen Becky all week, somebody said they seen them headed down to the creek.

Farmer Johnson's daughter just pulled up in a Jeep, man he knows how to grow them if you know what I mean.

'Ol Dave is getting loud but he don't mean no harm, were just country boys and girls getting down on the farm.

You can't have a lot of fun in a New York minute, but there's some things you can't do inside those city limits.

Aint no closing time, aint no cover charge, just country boys and girls getting down on the farm.

Well you can come as you are, there aint no dress code, there just a few ruled out rules that you need to know.

Don't mess with the bull he can get real mean, don't forget to shut the gate, stay out of the beans.

If it starts a raining we'll just head to the barn, were just country boys and girls getting down on the farm.

You can't have a lot of fun in a New York minute, but there's some things you can't do inside those city limits.

Aint no closing time, aint no cover charge, just country boys and girls getting down on the farm.

Aint no closing time, aint no cover charge, just country boys and girls getting down on the farm!

Oh let's get down y'all…… stay out of that hay…..

By the end of the song we were pulling into the field, Alice was singing along to the song, and literally was vibrating with excitement in her seat. Who knew a "valley girl" would be so excited to party in the back woods?

"Bella look" Alice was pointing at the trucks that were taking turns 4x4 through the mud.

"yeah, pretty neat huh"?

"What are they doing? It looks like fun!….there has to be over fifty trucks here….Oh look at fire! (she started clapping and bouncing in her seat)….Oh, this is going to be so much fun!….Bella can we…umm….what's it called again?"

"4x4 (four-by-fouring)?" I smiled at her.

"YEAH! 4X4.….can we do it?" I had never seen Alice more excited, not even during a sale at Bloomindales!

"Sure, but hold on to your "oh-shit handle"…that right there" I pointed to the handle above her head on her right side.

Alice squealed in delight as we plowed through the mud, streams of it flew onto the windshield and ran down the windows of the truck. A few minutes later we were out of the mud pit and I drove over to park between Jake and Seth's trucks. I hopped out of the truck and Jake helped Alice out. Once her feet touched the ground she was jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Embry, Seth, Jake and I just started laughing.

"ooooooh! What do we do next! Jake do you like my outfit? Who are these guys? Should I start drinking now? Do I get to shoot a gun tonight? Oooooooohhhh!yay! Turn up the music!"

"Calm down there pixie! Alice the guy who just handed you the Jungle Juice is Embry, and the other guy is Seth" I announced as Embry handed her a large cup of Jungle Juice, and kiss her outstretch hand. Seth rolled his eyes at Embry and just tipped his hat to her.

"Nice to meet you both…..mmmmm this is good…..is it strong?…and did you get this out of a trash can!!!!?…is the fruit just for decoration?" Alice still was vibrating with excitement as she drank the jungle juice, and talked a hundred miles an hour.

"Yes, the juice came from a trash can, but I bought the trash cans new from the store, and washed them with bleach…..it's just easier to make the juice in a trash can, it's hard to find this big enough container, and they are easy to move…oh and (he winked)…my jungle juice is always strong, Angel….the fruit isn't just for decoration, it's been soaking in the juice for a couple days….it soaks up the alcohol, so the more fruit you eat the drunker you'll get" Embry said while winking at Alice, and she blushed.

I Jake handed me a cup, and I gave him grateful smile. The began to set, causing the sky to look beautiful, purples and pinks filled the sky. Jake winked at me and ran over to his truck, I eyed him suspiciously. When he came back he had a huge smile on his face as he grabbed my hand and dragged me a few feet away from the trucks. "look at you girl" by Chris Ledoux, began playing and we began to dance. Embry politely asked Alice to dance and she took his hand as she handed Seth her cup.

The first line of the song began, and I laid my head into Jake's large warm chest. I looked over at Alice, she was standing on her toes, sway in Embry's arms. She had a blinding smile on her face as he sang the song to her.

Just look at you girl,

Standing here beside me,

starlight on your hair,

Looking like a dream I dreamed somewhere.

And look at me girl,

You got me acting just like a lover,

In an old time picture show,

How I got the part, I just don't know

But it's written all across your face, plain as it can be

You're the one that I was looking for,

Now your all that I can see.

And you mean everything to me, And I'd do anything, to have you stay forever,

I'm an ordinary man, but I feel like I can do anything in the world,

When I look at you girl.

Just look at you girl,

Walking here beside me

Misty morning light,

I see my own reflection in your eyes,

And you smile at me girl,

With eyes that tell a story,

That words can never say,

Telling me your love is gonna stay,

And were standing right together now,

In everything we do,

And if my world should come apart,

I'd still be lovin you.

Cuz, you mean everything to me, And I'd do anything, to have you stay forever,

I'm an ordinary man, but I feel like I can do anything in the world,

When I look at you girl…

Once the song was over, we walked back to Seth. "your Love" by Chris Ledoux began playing and I started west coast swinging with Jake, and singing along. Alice, came up and grabbed me by my arm, pulling away from Jake. Once we were a few trucks down she looked me straight in the face and said, "Ok so now I know why guys in California can't hold your interest! I have never felt so…..so….well hell…special?…when Embry was singing to me, it was like I was the only girl in the world!" Alice was blushing, and gushing at the same time.

"I think that, the jungle juice is getting to you…you always get all…."I need a man" when you drink (she gave me the stink eye)…I am not saying that Embry isn't an awesome guy…he is…quite sweet….but just remember we leave in two days…don't fall in love, Ally!" I winked at her.

"Hey, there is definitely something to the whole "country charm"…but that doesn't mean my pants are going to be charmed off….and I don't do "love"…you know that, I only do lust…that's it….and I can live with LUST for two more days" she winked "I am not like you Bella, I don't fall in love with guys I don't even know!…ohhh, McHottie, I've love you since I first saw you…oh wait I don't know what you really look like! Ohhh!" I smacked her in the arm and glared at her.

"Shut up Alice, I don't want that getting around! God it's embarrassing enough! And so what if I am in love with McHottie!…never mind….fuck off pixie!" She blew me a kiss, turned on her heel and shook her little butt as she walked back towards to the guys. "Save a horse ride a cowboy" by Big and Rich began playing, Seth picked Alice up and put her in the bed of his truck, once she was up there she began shaking her ass.

I leaned up against the truck next to Jake and Seth, Embry was too fascinated with Alice to pay any attention to me. "Looks like you can turn anyone into a redneck girl B" He began laughing as he tilted his head in Alice's direction.

"She is a wild one, isn't she?" Seth asked as he looked up at Alice, pretending to ride a horse and swing a lasso above her head.

"Yeah, I guess she is….but I had no idea!" I began laughing along with Jake. Then Alice summoned me, and Jake picked me up in one swoop placing my feet on the tailgate. Once up there I began dancing with Alice.

"SAVE A HORSE RIDE A COWBOY!…….RIDE A COWBOY….YEEEHAWW!" Alice started yelling.

The rest of night I introduced Alice to raccoon hunting, bonfires, and Jack Daniels. Embry stopped drinking to take care of her, which consisted of him basically carrying her everywhere. By the end of the night her plaid shirt was off and she was ridding around on Embry back screaming "save a horse ride a EMBRY!". He seemed to enjoy it though, he was going anywhere she wanted to go and was just shaking his head and laughing.

Seth Challenged me to Tequila shot Death Match, since he had not been able to beat my record. Alice decided she was going to be my cheerleader, and that Embry was Seth's. She would cheer. "G-O- go Bella, G-O go Bella!….Take the Shot, Take the Shot, man you are HOT!" Then she would make Embry say the same cheers for Seth. I kept having Tequila, shoot out of my nose! It was quite painful, but then I was so drunk I really didn't care. By the end of the game I gave Seth my hair tie, and he began throwing up. Once he was done he went to lay down in his truck, and we went to stand by the bonfire.

Leah, Lauren, and Emily were all sitting on Emily's tailgate, by the fire. I said hi as I passed by. Jake and I got into an intense conversation about Charlie's prize stud, and how many of it's foals look like they might turn out being champion cutting horses. Then all the sudden I heard, " WE, don't like you…..or your face!….that's right….I don't like your face!"

Jake and I turned to see a very wobbly drunk Alice, waving her finger in Leah's face. I ran over to her, apologizing to Emily.

"don't apologize Bella, WE(she point to me then to herself) don't like them" Alice was now swaying back and forth, trying to push Embry away. While Embry was trying to distract her enough, to get her to walk away.

"Alice it's ok…..calm down…..This is Emily, a very good friend of mine….she is Leah's cousin…..Leah ( I nodded at Leah and she nodded back)….and Lauren is Emily's best friend…Lauren (I nodded at Lauren and she gave me a shitty smirk)….now come on lets go see if Seth is ok" I began to pull Alice away.

Alice stopped and turned around, she waved her finger at the three girls and slurred, "Emily, you are ok…I am sorry I yelled at you…..but you, and you…..your lucky Bella, saved you, you don't want any of this (as she waved at her own body)" She then did a sharp turn and screamed. "I need a drink! Embry, take me to the Jungle baby". At that she jumped onto Embry's back and he took off towards the trucks. Jake and I burst into laughter.

"Sorry you guys, I guess that city girl, got a little too country tonight" I was still giggling.

"It's ok Bella….that (Leah pointed towards Alice) used to be me" Leah gave me a genuine smile.

"huh?" I was confused.

"Oh, Jake didn't tell you…I stopped drinking….I haven't touch alcohol since you left!….I guess I got sick of having broken noses" she started giggling.

"That's great Leah….and I am sorry I used to break your nose, like once a month….I should work on my temper" I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"hey, I deserved it….the alcohol made me a person I never wanted to be…plus, you at least would carry me to Emily's truck….I knew deep down that you felt bad about it….and really I was ashamed for the way I acted!" She was giggling again.

"Well, I am proud of you!….and it's so nice to see you Leah!"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too Bella…it's nice to see that California hasn't changed you…Charlie is always telling my Dad, how good you are doing in school…..he's really proud of you, ya know?" Leah hopped back onto the tailgate.

"It's always to know (I smiled)….well I better go check on Alice" I waved to them as I ran towards the trucks. As I got closer to the trucks I saw, Alice sitting on Jake's tailgate, her feet dangling, and her hands flying all around her body; she must be telling a story.

"AND THEN!…..oooooohhhh!…..Bella punched the guy straight in the kisser!….it was outrageous!" The whole group was laughing with her.

"What lie are you telling now Alice?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Oh, just telling the boys about how you kicked that guys ass, you know Laurent…..that crappy actor Emmett always had over?" She was nodding her head frantically.

"yeah, that guy was the KING of douche-bags! He grabbed my ass during poker night….what kind of "friend" grabs your little sister's ass?" Everyone including me was laughing.

The night continued with drinking games, and Alice firing a shot-gun (scary!), the guys told her stories of us growing up, and Alice told them our stories. We all were the last one's up; by the time Alice decided to "hit the hay" Embry was holding her bridal style as she talked, drank, and laughed. He lifted here into the back of my truck and helped her get in her sleeping bag. Jake and I stayed up while everyone else went to sleep. Finally after we watched the sun rise, we climbed into our trucks and passed out.

The next two days, were spent recovering from a hangover, and showing Alice our farm. I taught Alice how to ride a dirt bike, and a quad. I even put her on a horse, then had a hell of a time, trying to get her off, she loved it too much. She went fishing in my pond with Charlie, one morning. And, loved driving the Ranger around the property. The boys came over and hung out with us both days. And then they all offered to take us to the airport for Charlie. Embry and Alice's goodbye was sweet, I really think she like him…and I would be surprised if he was in love, he sure look like it.

Once we got home Alice filled Emmett in on our trip. She told him she is a country girl now, and even brought home the clothes of mine she wore while we where there. She even asked Emmett if she could keep a horse at the house, if she bought one. Emmett was blown away by Alice's love of "southern charm" and most things country.

**I hope you all are enjoying this story, loads of humor on their way! please R and R so I know I am headed in the right direction. plus if you have any suggestions that would make it funnier, please tell me! thanks**


	9. Summing Up the Last 4 and a Half Years

**I do not own twilight or it's characters, nor do I own the songs included in this story. Please have faith that Edward will be in this story, it just takes a while for him to show up! You should enjoy Bella's journey to him though!**

**Chapter 9. Summing the last 4 ½ years up!**

Time Line:

First 2 years attended RN Program at UCLA. Met Alice and took her to Georgia.

Last 2 years attended Nurse Practioner Program UCLA, because Alice forced me into it!

Bella: 22yrs old. Emmett:26 yrs old. Alice:24yrs old. Rose: 26yrs old. Jasper:26yrs old.

AND the elusive Edward: 25yrs. old

About six months after my graduation from RN school, Emmett landed a part in a vampire movie. Well, it was more of a love story. The movie was an adaptation of the first of four books, written by a soccer mom. It really was a amazing love story, and even this country girl, couldn't help but swoon over the "moody, overprotective, but extremely romantic" main character. Emmett had been cast as the bear hugging, all muscled, big brother…he couldn't have found a better part! When he came home and told Alice and I that he had gotten the part Alice all but fainted; then forced me to read all four books.

When the first movie hit the big screen, Emmett and all the actors in the movie became HUGE! And new opportunities opened up for them; Emmett began getting cast in everything! However none of the actors blew-up as HUGE, as Anthony Masen, the guy cast as the main character. He was…..ok, so no words can even begin to describe Mr. Masen…and when I think of him the only thing that comes to mind is scrum-didley-umpcious! AND, no matter how much Alice and I begged and continue to beg Emmett, he wouldn't introduce us to HIM…humph! Really in the past four and a half years that is the only negative I've had in my life.

In the four and a half years I've lived in California I never missed a Wednesday night, poker game, when Emmett was home. Emmett did kinda kill my "love life", and even some of "Alice's love life", but it's the price you pay for having an overprotective Emmi-bear! On Sunday's, when Emmett was home I would make Biscuits and gravy, which he loved…A lot! Sometimes, Alice would talk us both into going to the clubs, or a weekend trip to Vegas. And rarely we talked her into going fishing or taking a trip to a hunting lodge (note to self, don't do that anymore, it never ends up good!), but she was always up for a horseback ride, or 4x4.

Alice and I have been graduated from Nurse Practitioners School for six months. We work at UCLA, we love it and are making really good money. I still don't have a boyfriend, which sucks, but life is pretty good! Oh, did I mention I am still madly in love with McHottie, and have embarrassing sex dreams about a man I have never really seen, and only met once! I am such a loser, I need a life, or at least to get laid, somewhere other than my dreams.


	10. Masen Talks to Cullen

**I do not own twilight or it's characters, nor do I own the songs included in this story. Please have faith that Edward will be in this story, it just takes a while for him to show up! You should enjoy Bella's journey to him though!**

**Chapter 10. Masen talks to Cullen**

C: "You disgust me you know?" He scowled.

A: "This is my Job Remember?"

C: "Look at you! This isn't you! All dressed up, wearing a suit and tie, not to mention mousse…what MAN wears, fucking mousse?" he waved his hands around wildly.

A: "The kind that has am image to keep up!" His head fell in shame, then he looked back up.

C: "Yeah, keep telling yourself that! You could quit you know…go back home…be that guy you used to be…the happy one…aren't you sick of being fake?…going out with random people Mary sets you up with….your mother raised you better" he pointed at the dapper man in front of him.

A: "GOD!…..I know, I know, I…..I…shit! I won't sleep with her though…hell I haven't sleep with anyone since….well…since I met….her…but I am an actor….this is what actors do…this is part of my job, I have to go out on dates….but her" He was lost in a memory, for a second.

C: "yeah, her…her who you will never see again if Emmett has his way….her who is completely too good for you!…..But her…her who is your soul mate, the love of your life…….who you've met once!"

A: "But I felt it! I was in love the first time I looked into those deep brown eyes….….I can't forget how she made me feel! I am in love with her….I can't get her off my mind….every time someone mentions her name, my knees go weak (he shakes his head)…should I have given up on her….on the possibly of us…so…so quickly?" his eyes were pleading.

C: "no (he shook his head)no shouldn't have, you still shouldn't ….but Emmett is huge….and he actually used the words 'KILL YOU, and RIP YOUR BALLS OFF" …….but you will continue to feel empty…and so…so, lost (he threw his hands up in exasperation)….because she is holding the most important part of you…your heart………………(rubs his face in frustration)…..just forget about all that right now, get your head in the game…you Sir, have a date!"

A: "yes, a date, an important date……(he sighs deeply) Oh who am I kidding!…Fuck Me….why am I doing all this again?"

C: "you want to make enough money that you don't ever have to depend on "mommy and daddy's" money….God! Why do you have to be such a head strong….ass?"

A: "you know why!…..shit it's seven already….how do I look?"

C: "Like your gay!…but that's what we're going for here right?"

A: "Yup….time to forget who I am and just be "Anthony Masen the actor"….ugh!"

C: " God you're an ass!" He reached up and slapped Anthony in the face. "head in the game" Anthony nodded, turned around and headed out of the bathroom.


	11. Jasper and Alice Sitting in a Tree

**I do not own twilight or it's characters, nor do I own the songs included in this story. PLEASE STAY WITH ME THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO GET REALLY LONG! SORRY!**

**Chapter 11. Jasper and Alice sitting in a tree.**

It's 6:30 am on Thursday, and I am eating breakfast in the kitchen alone. That's right, I said it, ALONE! Say it with me, and see how depressed it makes you….ALONE! Undeniably, and pitifully alone. Now that you are in my current mood and state of mind lets move on.

I have been alone all week! Alice and I usually have the same work schedules, but she took off this week to prepare for a dinner party with her parents. Apparently they decided to "play parents" this week, and decided to call their daughter, tis a miracle (insert rolling of the eyes….here)! Alice is currently freaking out and shopping like mad. She wants her Apartment to be "perfect", she has even invited (forced me), to join them for dinner at her place, but not before she gives me a make-over (we will deal with that issue later). I think she just doesn't want to be alone with them, but who could blame her! Her mother calls every six months or so, to "check" up on her, and her father does the same. Now, I understand that her father is a busy man, flying around the country opening up new clubs and such; but, her mother lives in Beverly Hills for God's sake! Her mother works in Hollywood! I am unable to comprehend how she is unable to take some time from her busy schedule and at least call her daughter often! _ok, calm down Bella, you are getting riled up again, Alice says it's fine, and doesn't care……but God! How can she feel loved!!!!! It's none of your business! You are going to go, and be nice, and wear a smile! That's it! You will support your best friend, because she needs you to!_

Sorry I had to have a little pep talk with myself. Moving on...so Alice took the week off to prepare herself, for her dinner party on Saturday. Emmett is gone, filming in Canada, so I am ALONE….did I mention I am alone? Well I guess I won't be alone for too long, Jasper is supposed to drop by to pick up a few things for Emmett; at least I won't be alone for…like…what…ten minutes? _Fuck me…life sucks right now! _Jasper is Emmett's best friend, but also his manager. I have only seen him a couple times, he is always so busy. But, he always takes the time to talk to me.(I think it's because Esme tells him to though). He is such a gentleman, with a sexy southern drawl.

His tall, lean but muscular body, seems to have been carved from stone. He has short unruly, curly blonde hair…_ok so it's sex hair! Grrrrowl!_

But, sticking to Emmett's strict "no dating my friends rule", Jasper and I are more acquaintances than anything else._ But one can fantasize though! Having a successful, sweet, southern man as my husband, and the added bonus of Esme, as my mother-in-law. SIGN ME UP! TWICE!_

_DING DONG_ "Just come in Jasper, the door is unlocked"!

"Hey Tinker, what's up" Jasper thought that it was hilarious when Emmett called me Tinker-Bells, so he thought is was even funnier to call me Tinker. He even got Esme to start calling me Tinker. It wouldn't be so bad to be called a cute nickname by a sexy man and his mom for over four years, but to be honest, it was just too close to stinker, for my liking.

"Hey Dj Jazzy-Jaz,(I smirked) not much…just wallowing in my loneliness until I have to head to work in about forty five minutes." I smiled up at him from my cheerios, he hated the nickname I had given him. It reminded him of how badly I whooped his ass at guitar hero. _Every time! Booyah! _

"ok ok I get it, you beat me, A LOT! But, do I have to live with that horrible nickname?"

"Yup!( I winked) wanna, bowl of cereal?"

"Ahhh, a woman who makes breakfast(he smiled wistfully)….I might have to marry you someday" He winked back as I set his bowl on the counter across from mine.

"You know I can't marry you Jazzy Jaz, Emmett and his rules" I waved my finger in the air and pretended to scowl. He sat down and began eating.

"yeah, yeah,…rule number one….Church-Bells cannot have sex in the house **EVER!** or date Emmi's friends** EVER!" **He was now waving his finger in the air, while trying not to laugh.

"Shucks…and you're missing out Jazzy Jaz….I would have been an awesome wife…you just had to be Emmett's friend" I was giggling now, and so was he.

"yeah, but I could always dump him(laughing)……I am surprised Esme hasn't told me to, ya know, so I could ask you out on a date…..My mom(shaking his head)…..she won't stop talking about you Tinker….she is always "Tinker this and Tinker that!(he pretended to be annoyed)……I am getting afraid someday soon she will trade me in, and you will be taking my place! Hell, if I don't at least go out on a date soon she might disown me….all she talks about is how I am twenty six, and that I need to find a nice girl and settle down….make her some grandchildren……that's a lot of pressure! Girls here don't want serious relationships, it's that or they are just too….what's the word?…..ummm…I guess, CITY, and they can't even carry on an intelligent conversation, they just want my money, and want to meet "stars"…I don't know what to do!" He was shaking his head now.

"You can't fault her, she is a loving person and just wants you and the mysterious Edward to be happy….don't worry Dj Jazzy Jaz…you will meet someone, it always happens when you least expect it!" I reached over and squeezed his hand.

"So Tinker why are you sooooo lonely?" he looked at me seriously, with true compassion in his eyes.

"Oh, you know…Emmett's gone, and my friend Alice took the week off….I have no one" I placed the back of my hand on my forehead and began to fan myself, pretending to almost be fainting.

"Well, Emmett will be home next week…(he grinned a crooked grin at me)….Alice huh?….you know I have never met her…..she is really cute, right? She's that little black haired filly, in all your pictures?" He was now wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Hey! This is not "Bella's dating service"!….but yes that is Alice, and she is wonderful….hyper…but wonderful….bossy ….but wonderful….a shopaholic….but wonderful…..a city girl, with a country girls heart…...(I started laughing)You should have seen her the first time I took her back to Georgia….oh my God, it was hilarious…….." I continued to tell him the entire story of our trip to Georgia, from landing in Georgia, to getting home and Alice buying a horse. He was laughing so hard, he had tears streaming down his face.

"Well, I am glad you have such a good friend, even if she almost kills people when she has a shot gun in her hands…or doesn't like people's faces, and proceeds' to tell them (he started a whole new round of laughter)."

"Yeah, I love her, she is such a sweet person, and she has helped me so much….ya know, adapt to all that is LA….I haven't seen her all week! But, so I am supposed to meet her for dinner tonight, then tomorrow morning I am getting a make-over, so I can meet her parents….I am sure you know her mother, she is Mary Branden (he shook his to acknowledge that he did know Alice's mom), and her father is-" I was interrupted by Alice's ring tone.

"_And the girls say…save a horse ride a cowboy….everybody says…save a horse ride a cowboy"_. (I laughed at the ring tone as I reached for the phone, it always reminded me of Alice, dancing in the bed of the truck).

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I said giggling.

"Ohmygodbella! Mycaritstoppedworking!!!…..(crying)whatamigoingtodo?"

"Alice, slow down, what's wrong with your car?"

"IT STOPPED WORKING!!!!!…I am stuck (crying)!….Bella you have to come and get me…I've called Rosalie…but I need a ride…this can't be happening! I. HAVE. SO. MUCH. TO. DO!!!!"

"Alice, why don't you just wait for Rose, and just ride with her back to her shop?" Rosalie, was one of Alice's good friends. Alice had met her when she had first bought her Porsche. Alice had found Rosalie's specialty mechanic shop, on "Craig's list". Rosalie was a 5'9 natural blonde, who had the face and body of a super model, and sometimes the shitty attitude to go with it. But, once you got to know her (which we did), you found out that her "bitchy" exterior was all an act to protect herself. From the stories that Rose had told us, during one of the long days we spent with her, in her shop; she had been picked on her whole life. Guys treated her badly because, they thought she was just a piece of meat with no brains. And girls hated her because, they were, jealous. She had a very hard time growing up, being a tomboy, that enjoyed playing sports and building cars with her dad. Girls basically tortured her throughout her teens years, they thought her "tomboy-ness" was just an act, to get guys to notice her more.

All Rosalie knew was that she loved working on vehicles, so the garage was her sanctuary. She had opened it when she turned eighteen, and now at twenty six, her business has grown and she is able to pick and choose what she worked on, and for who. Alice instantly made friends with her, the first time she came to the shop, and right after I met Alice, she introduced me to Rose. We all spent countless hours in Rose's shop, since, Rose rarely left it (she lived above it) drinking beer dancing to music, and laughing, while Rose, worked on a car. Her business made it impossible for her to take almost ANY days off. In the last four years that I have known her she has taken only three days off! (now back to Alice, freaking out!)

"I CAN'T DO THAT BELLA, I HAVE TO FINISH SHOPPING!….OH MY GOD, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? You have to come get me Bella!" Alice was now yelling frantically.

"Alice, I have to leave in five minutes to make it to UCLA on time….I can't…I have a double load, since you took off…..you know I can't come and get you, I am soo sorry!"

(crying) "My dinner party is going to be ruined! B-B-Bella, P-p-pl-plea-please?"  
"Alice, I would call Emmett but he is gone, I don't know what to do…maybe you could call a taxi? You can have them bring you here and then you could borrow one of our cars?" I felt horrible, just horrible, she really needed me but, there was no way I could help her.

"Bella I am in Burbank! It would take forever to get to the house and then drive back! Bella there has to be another way…..PLEASE!" Alice was full on freaking now. And I began tearing up. Suddenly I felt someone grabbing the phone from my ear, and out of my hands.

"Hi Alice, this is Jasper…Where are you…uh huh…ok don't worry Darlin, I'll come and get you…no it's fine, I have the day off…..it's no big deal, really, I have some shopping to do anyway….uh huh, ok….yeah?…sounds great, I am on my way, just calm down Darlin, I'll be there in no time….alright bye" Jasper hung up the phone, with a huge smile on his face. "Well, Tinker! I have a damsel to go and rescue….how do I look?" He was practically beaming. I just looked at him in amazement.

"Uh…..good, you look fine…wait, why do you care what you look like (He wiggled his eyebrows)…you have got to be kidding me Jasper(he shook his head)….ok fine, but if you do anything to hurt her or creep her out, you will have to answer to me!" I gave him a warning glare, and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, now, my mother raised me better than that Tinker…and hey just like you said, "when you least expect it" right?(I rolled my eyes, he was acting like a teenager)…well I have to go, I don't want to keep the future mother of my children waiting(he said with a laugh)….see you later Tinker, I'll just grab that package on the way out, have a good day" He practically ran from the house only slowing to grab Emmett's stuff, that was by the door. _Great! Just Great! Alice, gets to be rescued by my fantasy husband, and I am just stuck cleaning his dishes! _I rinsed our bowls in the sink and placed them in the dishwasher, and headed out.

I was just pulling into the hospital, as my phone rang. "BELLA, BELLA!" It was Jasper, he sounded out of breath and really upset.

"WHAT"S WRONG, JASPER!" I was getting upset and he had only said my name, twice.

"Oh my god Bella, it's Alice(a knot formed in my stomach)….we are on our way to UCLA in an ambulance!" My heart fell to my ass.  
"WHAT!!!!! Whathappenedissheok?" My words jumbled together.

"I think so, I don't know! she is awake and talking…Oh, GOD BELLA, I pulled to the side of the freeway to pick her up, the tow truck had just left, and then it happened! Oh GOD!" He sounded like he was sobbing.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?????" I was hysterical.

"It hit her, that car hit her!" he was sobbing now.

"OHMYGOD! She got hit by a car!" I was now standing outside of my car in the UCLA parking lot, screaming hysterically into the phone.

"Yeah, she saw it coming so she was able to jump out of the mostly….Oh my GOD Bella, I have never felt so helpless! Her leg has to be broke!….the driver says we are almost there!"

"Ok I will meet you in the ER! Tell them to take her to trauma one…I got to go, I'll see you there" I hung up, and ran from my car to the ER. I called Dr. Madikians and told him what happened, he said not to worry and to take the day off. He also said that he would meet us in the ER. _For an ass, he sure can be descent sometimes! _As I hung up the phone in the Nurses station, I saw Jasper. He was walking beside the gurney, holding Alice's small hand in his. The Nurse asked him if he was family, he turned to her and growled, "she's my wife, fuck off!" and continued to trauma one.

I ran to them. Alice's petite frame was covered in blood. "Alice, Alice can you hear me? Are you ok?" I searched frantically into my best friends eyes.

"My dinner party is ruined now, Bella….just ruined" She began crying and I began laughing._ Oh thank god, she is ok!_

"Oh Alice! Forget about the dinner party….you just got hit by a car!" I shook my head at her. The nurse stated that they were going to take her to x-ray and MRI, and that they would be back. I nodded, "Alice, did you hear that (she nodded), ok I'll be here when you get back" She smiled a weak smile.

"No…WE will be here when you get back" Jasper said as he kissed her small hand. She gave him a stunning smile. Then they wheeled her out of the room. I turned to look at Jasper, he looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown.

"Jasper?…are you ok?" I asked him as I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned and threw himself at me, sobbing in the crook of my neck.

"Bella, it was horrible! Just horrible(sobbing)….She was smiling and skipping towards my car….All I could think was how beautiful she was and how she exuded happiness(sobbing)….then her face went blank, and the car hit her…OH GOD B-b-b-be-bella….H-h-how c-c-could someone be so…so…so careless? (sobbing)…..I ran to her, and dialed 911.…she was limp and I thought she was d-d-dd-d-dead! (sobbing)…even with all the b-b-blood she…she….she was beautiful…like and ANGEL…..Then she opened her eyes, oh GOD, her eyes…..she saw all the way to my soul…..I have never felt anything so peaceful….when the ambulance arrived all she said was Bella and UCLA….I couldn't do anything for her Bella, she was so fragile, and in so much pain….once I got off the phone with you , she reached over and grabbed my hand….I never let go…Bella, I never want to let go!(sobbing)" I just held him as he cried. I didn't know what to say or do, so I just rubbed his back and tried to soothe him. An hour later, I saw them wheeling Alice back.

"Here they come Jasper" I whispered. He stood up, and dried his eyes. I stood by the wall as they wheeled her into the room. As soon as the transport team, stepped aside, Jasper dashed over and grabbed a hold of Alice's hand.

"Angel, are you ok?…what did they say….oh Angel" Silent tears fell from his eyes.

"I am going to be fine Jasper, just a few broken bones, lots of bruises, some cuts and a concussion I think, they will probably just put some casts on me" She looked at me for confirmation. I grabbed her chart and nodded. She had broken her right leg from the knee down, he left hand, and had a concussion.

"Alice, I am going to step outside and call your parents, ok?" she nodded and I headed out the door. I called her mother and explained what happened. She actually seemed concerned and I have to say I was surprised. I told her that I would be taking Alice, home with me and that as soon as she could, I would have Alice call her. She thanked me for taking care of her daughter, and said that they would reschedule the dinner party…._back to being a heartless bitch._ After I hung up, I walked back into the room, to find Jasper and Alice peering into each other's eyes. Feeling like I was witnessing such a private and intense moment I turned around and walked back out.

Once they had cleaned and plastered Alice up, they released her into my care. Alice had two casts. One that went from her toes to her mid thigh, and one that went from her fingers to her elbow. I faxed over her prescription to CVS. I walked into trauma one. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap giggling at something he had whispered in her ear. Alice was wearing a pair of UCLA ER scrubs that had been cut into shorts, and Jasper's button up shirt; leaving Jasper in a plain white t-shirt. They looked so happy. _ok…this is weird, they just met….they look like they are in love, like they have been together forever….creepy…no not creepy!…sweet, super awesome sweet!_

"Alice, are you ready to go home?" I smiled.

"Yeah, but Jazz is going to take me, he had one of his employees bring the car to the hospital" she looked at me with pleading eyes, as if to say "_please don't fuck this up Bella, please don't go all mother hen and force me to ride with you!"_

"Oh, ok, but just take her straight home…I am going to stop at the pharmacy and get your prescriptions, Ok?(she nodded), and Jazz why don't you get the pillows and blankets out of the guest bedroom and make a bed for her on the couch in the den, that way I don't have to worry about carrying her up and down stairs" Jasper nodded at me, and then pick Alice up bridal style and carried her to his car. He slowly placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her in, while placing a quick peck on her cheek. She smiled and her stepped back, slowly shut the door, and then ran to the drivers side, jumped in and sped off. I was left I a daze, just grinning like an idiot and shaking my head.

I headed over to my car, and climbed in, dialed Emmett's phone number after a few rings it went to voice mail, "Hey it's Emmett, and I guess you aren't that important, because I am not picking up my phone!…hahaha, just kidding, I am filming right now, but as soon as I get your message I'll call ya back….especially if you're a female and HOT! growl" BEEP.

"Hey Emmi-Bear it's Bells, it's two on Thursday afternoon. Alice got hit by a car this morning, but she will be fine, she has a broken leg and arm, and a pretty bad concussion. I am headed to the pharmacy to get her meds and Jasper just left to take her to the house…..I really miss you…(I began sobbing, and shaking uncontrollably)….I could have lost my best friend today (sobbing)….I wish you would pick up your phone…I really need to hear your voice!….(sobbing) well, I'll let you get back to your film…I love you Emmi-Bear….and don't worry I…I… I'll be fine, I'm just a little shook up right now…call me when you get this…(whispered) bye" I hung up the phone feeling helpless. The realization of what happened today danced through my mind. _Alice, could be dead. _I shuddered at the thought. I wiped my eyes, and started the car. Alice was going to need her meds soon, I needed to hurry up and get them to her.

**I hope you all are enjoying this story, loads of humor on their way! please R and R so I know I am headed in the right direction. plus if you have any suggestions that would make it funnier, please tell me! thanks**


	12. Poor Poor Pitiful Me

-1**Ok so I know I said I would be posting every Sunday evening, and then I didn't, so please forgive me. See I work at a hospital every Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. My shift is from 6:00pm to 6:30am. I was really busy so I was unable to post…but I decided to post two chapters, to make up for it….am I forgiven now? (thought so…) Anywho, the story really starts to pick up from here on out, so enjoy. BTW I do not own Twilight or it's characters, nor do I own any of the songs I use.**

**Chapter 12. Poor Poor Pitiful Me!**

As I pulled into the drive, I spotted Jasper's car and Rosalie's BMW. Parking my car next to Rose's, I grabbed Alice's meds and hopped out the car and headed inside. I still was shaking from the realization that Alice could have died to today, as I opened the front door and walked in the house. I heard laughter coming from the den, so I headed that way after grabbing a bottle of water, from the fridge. As I entered the den, I took in my sight of my three friends playing poker at the poker table. "Hey, Tinker! What took you so long, we were getting worried?" Jasper looked up at me from the cards he was intently studying.

"Yeah, what took you so long? I have had to deal with Mr. and Mrs. "goo-goo eyes" for the last twenty minutes, if you wouldn't have gotten home just now, I might have been puking in (she looked at her watched) two point five minutes!" She pretended to gag herself.

"I know, I know, it took me a long time but…..the….pharmacy was busy…but here I am…what are we playing" I took the seat between Alice and Rose, handing Alice some pills and the bottled water I had grabbed.

"Texas Hold'em…are you game Bells?" Alice smirked as she took the pills from my hand. Then promptly throwing them in her mouth and swallowing them with some water.

"Hell, Yeah"

"Well you are in luck, we just started, we can deal again….Rose give the girl some chips" Alice sang sweetly.

Jasper grunted, then threw his cards on the table. "Man! And I had pocket Aces!!!!!" he pretended to scowl at me. As Rose handed me some chips and began shuffling all the cards then dealing them. The game was in full swing now.

I eyed my cards, then looked up at Jasper. He was starring intensely at his cards again, I decided maybe distracting him would be a good tactic, throughout this game. "So Jasper, (he looked up at me)…Your Emmett manager right (He rolled his eyes, and nodded)…well then you know the people he works with right?( He rolled his eyes even more, knowing exactly where this was going)….so….you know Anthony Masen? (Jasper froze)_Ok, so maybe he didn't know where this was going(_Alice and Rose where squealing now, just like they always did when the name Anthony Masen was ever mentioned)_……._you totally have to tell us about him…..is he as dreamy as he seems!"

"uh…dreamy?…I'm not sure….ummm…can we talk about something else?" Jasper was looking at everything in the room but me.

"Yeah, sure….whatever….how about you tell me about the ever mysterious Edward Cullen….You know I find it amazing, that after over four years of knowing and hanging out with your mom….and over four years of knowing you, I still have never met your brother!" I was almost as interested in this topic as the other…..ALMOST.

"Yeah, you don't say?….well Edward is a busy busy man….yep, busy" He was looking at his cards again.

"Busy? Busy doing what…..I mean, I can kinda see that he must be busy doing something, since he is never with you or Emmett, yet you all are like "the three musketeers" or at least that's what your mom says….but he has never called here, at least when I am here to pick up the phone, he has never came to dinner with us all…I have never even heard anyone say what he does for a living…..HELL, I have never even seen a picture of him!….I am starting to think he is a figment of everyone's imagination!…I might have to invite myself to your mother's house just so I can look at family photos to make sure he is even REAL!" I hadn't realized that I was practically yelling towards the end of my speech. I don't really know why I cared so much about Edward. He hadn't cared enough to want to meet me, but the fact that everyone was so "mum" about anything and everything "Edward", had been really eating at me for years!

"Uh…Tinker, are you ok?….I mean, Edward is just a busy guy….are your feelings….like…hurt or something? (my eyes began to fill with unshed tears, and Jasper's face took on a pained expression)….oh Tinker, it's nothing against you….Edward wants to meet you…it's nothing against you seriously!…it's….well….it's….he is just busy that's all….you'll meet him eventually!" Jasper was grasping at straws here, and I could tell he was extremely uncomfortable. Rose and Alice where just staring at us both, mouths open, not knowing what to do or say.

"let's just drop it…..sorry….the silliest things hurt my feelings…it's nothing Jasper….I guess my emotions are everywhere today, Alice's accident today just has me shaken a bit" I smiled sweetly at him and then at Alice. He smiled right back, giving me a wink, telling me he understood.

Rose chimed in, trying to change the subject. "SO…I closed the shop for a couple days…and I towed Alice's car here….it's in that kick ass garage…I thought I could stay here and help you with Alice, and fix the car at the same time!" She seemed pretty proud of herself, for doing something quite selfless, and sweet.

"Isn't that great Bella! And Jasper is going to stay a little while too!" Alice was clapping her hands, well hand to cast. We all broke into fits of laughter at the ridiculous sight. The night carried on, I ended up kicking everyone's ass at Texas Hold'em, much to Jasper's dismay. Then, I headed to bed after telling Jasper he could sleep in Emmett's room and Rose, that she could sleep in the guest room.

I woke up the next morning, feeling quite drained , and a little annoyed at the sun for shinning. I rolled over and grabbed my cell phone, I looked at the screen. It was 8:30 am. I crawled out of bed and decided that I needed some comfort food. I headed down the stairs to start some coffee and breakfast. I almost knocked on Rose's door, but then decided to let her sleep while I cooked.

I walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. I pulled out two large frying pans, and placed them on the stove. I went to the fridge and grabbed milk, eggs, bacon, the flour (from the freezer), and the biscuit mix from the pantry. I also decided that I was in need for some really hard core comfort food, so I also grabbed sugar, and coco, then a large sauce pan. I prepared everything I could, making drop biscuits and preheating the oven. Scrambling up the eggs and leaving them in the bowl, ready to go. I started the bacon and the mix for chocolate gravy (which sounds gross, but is like AMAZING! And southern cooking at it's finest).

I started the pot of coffee, grabbed Alice's pills, and a bottle water and headed to the den. I stopped dead in my tracks, as I looked at Alice on the couch. Her tiny frame looked so fragile. She was her left side, her right leg propped up with two pillows, her left hand above her head resting on the arm rest, as she used her left arm as a pillow. But it was her right hand that made me jealous. Her right hand was holding onto Jasper's left hand. He was sitting in fetal position, his left side leaning against the couch, his head laying on his right arm that was on top of his left outstretched arm that ran up along the couch till it ended in a tight clutched hand by Alice's face. He looked so uncomfortable, but yet so happy. Actually they both did, their faces, even though asleep, held a brightness that I had never seen either one have. I smiled to myself, I was so happy for them both.

I quickly turned around making no sound. I ran into the kitchen and turned the bacon, put the biscuits into the oven, and stirred the gravy. Then I ran a quietly as I could to Rose's room. I pushed open the door, ran and then jumped onto the bed. I threw my hand over her mouth before she could yell and cuss me out. He eyes flew open with fury that quickly faded as I placed my finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet. I grabbed her hand and we both tip toed down stairs. Once we reached the den I pointed out Alice and Jasper. Rose's normal hard ass posture, melted instantly and her eyes began tearing. I took a few picture of Alice and Jasper with my cell phone, before we both turned around and went to the kitchen.

I went back to cooking, taking the bacon out of the pan and using some of the grease to start the white gravy. Rose started whispering to me as I continued to make breakfast.

"So, what's that all about…I mean it's being endearing but…?"

"Well, as you know Jasper was the one that went to pick Alice up, as soon as you drove away, he was driving up, mere seconds later, he watched…much to his terror….Alice get hit….He was a mess Rose! He cried…no sobbed like a child, on my shoulder once Alice was taken for x-rays….he said he never felt so helpless, and that he would never let go….it's like Titanic shit up in there….Rose, his eyes said it all yesterday he was tortured until we found out she was basically ok……it was heartbreaking watching him…well more than it already was…." I whispered while stirring.

"So…like what? he is in love with her or something, cuz, he saw her get hit by a car?" Rose sipped her fresh cup of coffee.

"Not sure Rose….but it's like they have known each other their whole lives or something….the way they look at each other….it's like they are peering into each others souls….maybe they are soul mates" I snorted.

"Hey no snorting about soul mates! I totally believe in the whole love at first sight, soul mate thing! And you should too, I mean….you had a guy who was hot and worshipped the ground you walk on…..and still does…and you let him go right….I mean if you could let go of Jake, then you have to have believed that there was something out there stronger than the love you have for him…..thus soul mates….I know that when I meet my soul mate, he will be kind, and sensitive, sexy, and smart, he will love cars and believe in God (she sighed in a dreamy way, then looked me straight in the eyes and smirked)…..so zip it bitch….and make my breakfast" she smiled at me, I just rolled my eyes.

"ok, ok, I guess I believe in all that stuff…..and really…seeing Jasper and Alice….you kind of have to right?" Rose nodded her head in agreement.

Once breakfast was ready, I went and woke up Jasper and Alice. Jasper carried her into the dinning room and helped her fill her plate. "Oh my God Bella…is this….is this chocolate gravy?" Jasper sounded like a kid in the candy store.

"Yeah, I was in need of some comfort food….between Alice giving me a heart attack and Emmett, being gone….I just needed a little comfort…..I am amazed you know what it is….almost no one knows about chocolate gravy"

"My Mema used to make it, before church when I was little…..yours tastes just like hers! I haven't had a home cooked meal like this in over a year! But I haven't had chocolate gravy since my Mema died, like sixteen years ago….Hell, I am coming over here to eat breakfast more often….I mean, you make a mean bowl of cheerios, but this (he pointed at his plate)….this is AMAZING!" He pinched off a piece of bacon, placed it on his eggs, poured the gravy over it all, then took a gigantic bite.

"Ugh….I think I gained ten pounds watching you eat that Jasper." Alice, scrunched up her nose.

"Here Angel, just try a bite…please?" Jasper pulled out his bottom lip and puppy dog eyes. He then shoveled a big bite of chocolate gravy, covered biscuit into her mouth.

Alice's eyes rolled into the back of her head, "no freaking way! (she glared at me)…you have been holdin out on me little sister! Here I have been eating your delicious bacon or sausage gravy thinking all is right in the world….when I could have been eating this! I have been deprived of this for four years! That's just not right"

"Yeah, like I ever thought miss cardio, and yoga…would ever touch chocolate gravy!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey, Alice don't hog all that gravy…shit pass it down here! I wanna try!" Rose was eyeing Alice's gravy portion carefully.

Rose took a bite, chewed then looked at me intensely. "Bella, will you marry me?" I just began laughing. Who knew California girls liked, sugary, fat laden, comfort food so much?

Once breakfast was over, Jasper and Alice, decided to watch a movie in the den. Rose helped me clean the kitchen, and wash the dishes. Once we were done I poured myself another cup of coffee, and leaned against the counter. "I don't feel like getting dressed or taking a shower….ugh" I felt like staying in my green sweat pants, sport bra, and white tank top, all day.

"yeah, me neither…..lets just keep these on…will you keep me company as I work on Alice's car?" Rose looked so innocent with her long blonde wavy hair piled on top of her head, no make up on, wearing the exact out fit I had on only in pink. We both filled up travel mugs with coffee, grabbed some water bottles, and headed outside to the garage.

The garage housed all of Emmett's Toys. Four quads, a dune buggy, Polaris Ranger, his huge truck, usually the BMW, my truck, and his baby, the cheery red Vanquish. He had rebuilt this car himself, I think he actually loved that car more than me!

I sat down on a bar stool, as rose began working on Alice's car, however she had a wondering eye, that kept going to the Vanquish. I laughed every time she would drift in it's direction, _like a moth to a flame!_ And every time I would laugh, it would snap her out of her trance like state, and she would continue working on Alice's car. After a couple of hours I ran inside to grab more water and my I-Pod, I hooked it up to the stereo system and music came blaring out of the speakers. When good songs came on, Rose and I would dance, others we would sing to, our favorites we did both.

Kidd Rock "So Hot" came on and we both squealed. Rose began grinding her hips to the beat and swinging her head around, I did the same. Once the grunting of song came on we both were lost in a world of our own.

You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex!

I can tell your trouble but I'm still obsessed!

Because you know your so hot

I want to get you alone

So hot!

I want to get you stoned

So hot!

I don't want to be your friend

I wanna fuck you like I'll never see you again!

The song continued on with all the raunchiness of a strip club, and a beat that made you want to just hump something! Once the song was over, I had ended up by the front of the garage, doing a little pole dance, while Rose had danced around the Vanquish, looking much like a old video from the southern rock era. We both broke into giggle fits once we realized how we had reacted to the song. Then a familiar booming laughing filled my ears. I screamed and ran, " Emmi-bear!" I jumped into his waiting arms.

"Tinker-Bells. Glad to see you too, but hey…I didn't mean to ruin your fun….as you were ladies" he wiggled his eyes brows, I slapped his arm.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Rosalie, Emmett" Rose tried to wipe the grease from her hands, but it didn't help, she has some everywhere. Her face, arms legs, but even with engine gunk on her she looked beautiful, and apparently Emmett thought so too.

"Nice to meet you Rose…..so what are you ladies doing in the garage, other than Bella, causing me to feel sick and perverted, I might hurl….and Rosie Posie, giving me one of the greatest memories, that I will forever cherish" He pretended to gag, when he looked at me, but gave his famous smile and wiggled his eyebrows at Rose.

"Well, if you must know….wait….why are you here?"

"You called…I got your message and got on the next plane….sorry, Cub-B, I got side tracked by Rosie Posie over there…..how are you doing? You scared me you know!" He said it like his answer was obvious. I needed him, he came, end of story! He grabbed me in a tight hug, lifting me off my feet once again.

"Oh, Emmi-bear…you didn't have to come…are you going to be in trouble?….I so glad you are here….yesterday was just awful…just awful" I began crying, finally feeling that I didn't have to be the strong one anymore. And Emmett just stood there holding me tight and cooing to me while patting my back. Once my little baby moment was over he sat me down on my feet.

Using his massive hands he cupped my face and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "Everything is fine, don't you worry little sis…I have to go back up there in a few days for a little over a month, to finish shooting…I just told them I had to go and they know that you come first, and that whether they said I could or not, that I was coming home….I should have been here….I am sorry Cub-B, really sorry….but it looks like Alice is fine, and apparently so is Jasper" He grinned mischievously.

"Yeah, shocker huh? They are in love…and well, aren't they cute and-" he cut me off.

"So….what are you ladies doing in the garage? Teaching Rosie Posie here to Change the oil on your truck or something?" Oh Emmett…dumb, but lovable Emmett.

"ACTUALLY! I am working on Alice's transmission…the name is Rosalie Hale…as in Hale's specialty shop?" Rose was irritated and smug all at the same time. Emmett's jaw was currently drooling on the floor.

"Emmett, close your mouth you look like a cod fish!" I giggled at my Mary Poppins Joke, didn't really matter no one else caught it.

"NO WAY….you are Hale? Your work is amazing!!!!"

"Yes, I know" Rose's reply was smug and to the point.

"So let me get this straight…you are undeniably gorgeous….smart…witty…independent…sassy….and you are way more knowledgeable about engines and cars than I am…..(he clasps his hands together, fell to his knees, and began praying loudly)…Dear, Baby Jesus, I would like to thank you first of all, for making my future wife, and having her be friends with Bella, she is amazing and perfect in everyway….I know that I haven't been the best Christian, lately…but if you can find it in your heart to make her go out with me, I swear, I will go to church more often, and donate money to charity…thank you and AMEN" He Stood up and looked hopefully at Rosalie. She debated for a moment and then grabbed his outstretched hand. I threw my arms up in exasperation.

"OH HELL" I yelled over my shoulder as I just turned and walked out of the garage. I headed out to the barn, I climbed into the large turn out that my horse was in. She walked over to me and I jumped on her back. I leaned forward and rested my head on my hand on her neck, and began petting her mane.

"oh, Molly McButter (_what? My horse is fat, don't hate!)_ I am alone now. Everyone is matched up! Alice has Jasper, Rose is as good as gone with Emmett, and Embry called me the other day to tell me that Jake has been seeing Leah of all people!…all I have is memories of McHottie, every guy I date her is just such a douche-bag…when will I ever find love….ugh….it's just you and me girl, and that's just sad…I think I have officially just hit rock bottom….I need a life…I am talking to my horse." She didn't say anything, not that she could, but she did walk around and that's something right?

**(A/N) My horse's name is actually Molly McButter and she is extremely fat, but I love her….and she would really appreciate some reviews, so I know that people actually like this story, I have put a lot of time and hard work into it, and it would be awesome to hear, that I am headed in the right direction. Also, if you have a funny saying or Joke that you think would possibly come out of any of the character's mouths let me know, I'll try to work it in! **


	13. Dinner with Mary Branden

-1**Here is the extra chapter, since I was a big fat liar and didn't post on Sunday night. I will however post next Sunday night for sure, if not earlier. Much love! Btw, I don't own shit! Ok well I own my house, my car, My Husband, and my horses….ok so I actually own a lot of SHIT, but it's not Kellen Lutz or twilight so, what I own isn't as good. Enjoy this chapter, it's pivotal! **

**Chapter 13. Dinner with Mary Brandon. **

It's been one week since Alice's accident and Jasper has not left her side. Emmett went back to Canada and will be there for the next month; did I mention Rose went with him?" Rose had been plastered to Emmett's side, and decided that she hadn't had a vacation in years, so she closed the shop for a month, and left with Emmett, yesterday. Mrs. Mary Branden called three days ago to see how Alice was, and asked if Mr. Branden and herself could come over to visit. Being the amazing friend I am, I decided that Alice had enough to deal with, so I invited them over for a dinner party; that I would be hosting. After, a rush of rules and requirements Alice, thanked me.

I have spent the last three days preparing. The house has been cleaned, the food has been ordered through a catering company, and I spent today getting a mini make-over. I am wearing make-up and a dress, yup! A fucking dress, and heels! _Why do women subject themselves to this torture?_ But I have braved it all, and taken it all in stride in the name of Alice Branden, my best friend.

NOCK NOCK I sprinted as fast as I could to the door, without eating shit, because of those stupid ass heels. I grasped the door handle and opened the door with a smile; trying to remember to act classy, and like a lady. There on the doorstep stood a slightly older looking, botoxed, and breast implanted, version of Alice, and a beautiful dark haired, blue eyed, dimpled, slightly taller man. "Mr. and Mrs. Branden, Welcome, I am Bella, please come in." I motioned for them to step into the house.

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you, and thank you inviting us over for dinner….please call us Mary and Marcus" Alice's mom said as they stepped in, then she grabbed me in a tight hug, and whispered in my ear, " I think we will be great friend you and I." I just smiled and her and then I took their coats. I then motioned for them to follow me to the "No sitting Room", where Jasper and Alice were.

They both walked over to Alice, and gave her hugs and kisses on the cheek, then turned and took a seat. "Mom, Dad, this is Jasper, my boyfriend. Jasper this is Mary Branden and Marcus Branden. Alice motioned between Jasper and her parents.

Jasper stood up to shake their hands, "Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Branden."

"Oh, please….Mary and Marcus" Alice's mother smiled.

"Mary…Marcus." Jasper nodded at them as he said their names.

"Well, I hate to rush, but dinner is ready if you all are?" I interjected during a long silence.

"Sounds wonderful Bella." Alice's mother smiled

They all followed me to the formal dinning room. We all sat down across from each other. We began our meal, and Alice's father carried on a s quiet conversation with Jasper. Alice and her mother talked about clothes or something. Once we were done eating, and desert was being passed around, Alice's father turned to me. "So Bella! Alice tells me you are a Nurse Practioner at UCLA?" Alice's father asked.

_ummm…..yeah you jackass…I have been your daughter friend for over four years!…oh right you never made it to any of the graduations! _"Yes ( I smiled sweetly), Alice and I went to school together, I actually met her our first day. Then once we graduation from the RN program, she talked me into going through the Nurse Practioner program. Now we work together at UCLA."

"That's wonderful, I am so glad Alice has such a great friend" Alice's mother smiled at me.

"So, Bella, I have noticed your accent….where are you from?" Alice's mother seemed a little to interested in me.

"Well, I grew up in the small Georgian town of Desoto, on my family's farm. I moved here shortly after graduation four years ago."

"Oh, well you do have a lovely voice, and lovely eyes….and well a lovely everything for that fact" Alice's mother beamed at me, as Jasper snickered. He had been teasing me all day, about how lovely I looked, with make-up and a dress. I told him to eat me.

"I know doesn't she! I mean, she is gorgeous of course but, I gave her a mini make-over today…a little bit of make-up and poof her eyes just pop!…put her in a dress and some heels, and well, now she is just breathtaking….right?" Alice was so proud of her handy work.

"Hey now, I don't need make-up and make-over to look good! I think I am just fine Au' natural." I crossed my arms and scowled at Alice, she just giggled at me.

Alice's mother gasped my hand. "Bella, no matter how much make-up or beautiful clothes one can put on an ugly person they will still be that…..ugly (I raised an eyebrow and her)….ok let me put it in your terms…no matter what you can do to crap, it will always be a piece of shit! (I snorted)….Bella you having breathtaking natural beauty! And the innocence mixed with confidence that you have makes you quite unique!" She squeezed my hand, I blushed.

"Well, not only is Bella, "breathtakingly beautiful, but Alice tells me that Bella can sing and play the guitar!" Jasper chimed in, being an ass, smirking at me. Alice's mother was now vibrating in her seat as was Alice.

"You must play for us Bella! You must" Alice's mother gushed. I looked at Alice and her eyes where pleading. I figured I was the first friend that her parents ever cared to meet, or the only one they ever seemed to like. I couldn't let those puppy eyes down.

"ok, ok (I put my hands up in surrender) Why don't you all go into the den, I'll go get my guitar and meet you down there?" Everyone jumped up immediately. I scooted from the table, ripped off my heels, and took off running to my bedroom. I grabbed my guitar and headed to the den. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, and Alice's parents sat together on another couch. I took at seat on the ottoman. "Well, what do you want to hear?"

" I know, I know!" Alice began clapping her hands together. "Sing "More like her"! I think it's your best….or at least it's my favorite!" Alice was pleading once again with her eyes.

"Alright" I looked at Alice's parents and Jasper. "This song is called "More like her" and it's usually sung by Miranda Lambert. (I sighed) I have no idea why it's Alice's favorite but here you go" I strummed the first cord and began singing.

She's Beautiful,

In her simple little way,

She don't have too much to say when she gets mad.

She understands,

She don't let go of anything,

Even when the pain gets really bad…

I guess I should have been more like that.

You…had it all,

For a pretty little while,

And somehow you made me smile when I was sad.

You took a chance

On a bruised and beaten heart

and then you realized you wanted what you had…

I guess I should have been more like that.

I Should have, held on to my pride,

I should have never let you lie,

I guess you got what you deserve,

I guess I should have been more like her.

Forgiving you,

Well she's stronger than I am,

You don't look much like a man from where I'm at

It's plain to see

Desperation showed it's truth

You love her and she loves you with all she has…

I guess I should have been more like that.

I Should have, held on to my pride,

I should have never let you lie,

I guess you got what you deserve,

I guess I should have been more like her.

She's beautiful

In her simple little way…….

When I finished the last word of the song, I opened my eyes and looked around. Jasper was sitting with his mouth hanging open, Alice on his lap beaming at me. Alice's parents were in a heated, hushed conversation. Alice's mother gave her husband a stern look and help up her pointer finger in front of his face, then turned to me, her words rushing, "Bella, that was amazing…look I can tell you don't really have any experience, but sweetheart, I know talent when I see it and, well, I think you could blow Hollywood away! You have the looks, the confidence, and talent like I have never seen….what I am asking is, I would like to be your agent! I have been trying to cast three movies for months now, and I haven't been able to find anyone who fit the part….but you! You are perfect, well I mean a few adjustments, and you will HUGE, and when I say Huge I don't mean, you cousin Emmett HUGE, I mean, you would be the new "IT" girl, HUGE! So what do you say?" She was vibrating in her seat again, giving me Alice's trademark puppy-dog eyes.

Jasper jumped up, almost throwing Alice to the floor. "ABSOULUTELY NOT!" His reaction scared me, at first, but then pissed me off.

"Ummm excuse me "DAD", but I think it's my choice, right Mary?" I scowled at Jasper. Who was turning beat red with furry.

"That's right Bella, your choice" She smirked at Alice.

"Look, Mary….I am not denying that Bella is…..well, exceptional….but Emmett would kill us all! He has worked so hard, to keep Bella from all that is Hollywood, he doesn't want her to deal with the shit that comes along with it! He is adamant about Mary!" Jasper almost pleaded to her.

Mary just smiled and fixed the hem of her tweed skirt. "Look Jasper, you know who I am and what I am capable of….and you know, whether you agree with it or not, that if I think Bella is going to be huge, that she will be….now the first movie is just a small part….but I have plans! Big plans! And that is why, right after the first movie is done filming, Bella would go straight into a leading role in a massive blockbuster film! Now I am not saying that I can protect her from everything that is Hollywood, but you of all people know, that I am capable of creating an image that can be all for Hollywood, allowing Bella, to still have somewhat of a normal life!"

"That is not the point! Emmett will not like this, he will flip!" Jasper was pacing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ummm….hi….did y'all forget that I am here, and that I get a say in all this! I haven't even made a decision yet!" I was in shock and scared and excited all in one, and the heated discussion about me in front of me was wierding me out! "Alice, we need to talk" Alice nodded and hobbled towards me. We headed towards Emmett's bedroom. Alice took a seat on the bed and I paced in front of her frantically.

"Alice, what do I do? What does this mean? What?" she cut me off by grabbing my arm. I turned and looked down at her. She patted the bed next to her, telling me to sit down. So I did.

"Look Bella, this is a lot all at once, I know…..but, my mom has practically hand picked anyone and everyone who is successful in Hollywood right now….is this something you would want to do?"

"Yeah, I guess, I mean….I don't know, I am kinda scared and freaked out" I was wringing my hands together.

"Bella, lets talk this out ok? ( I nodded)…Ok lets say you don't take her up on her offer(I nodded again)…You would stay working at UCLA, live here, and be able to see Emmett when he is not busy, and I would still stay will you while he is gone"

"But that's just it Alice, Emmett always gone now, and now you have Jasper, I mean you guys have been together for like what…a week? You guys are already in love, I can see that (she blushed)….you staying with me is going to change dramatically sooner or later…..Rose is with Emmett now and let's be honest those two are perfect for each other, why we never thought of that before, amazes me…… so there goes Rose as a backup……so basically I will be alone most of the time, working at the hospital, hanging out here, and flying back to see Jake and my dad……( I shook my head) Man…why don't I have plans and goals anymore? It's like the only plans I ever made were, graduating college and getting a good job….."

"Well, then….I think you answered your own question….I mean, if you decided to take up acting you'll always have your degrees to fall back on, and other than me and Rose you have no life (she nudge me and we both giggled)…"  
"But I don't think I could do it Alice….I don't know anything about acting…and.."

"Bella, my mom is like a freaking genie when it comes to her craft…..trust me! She'll probably start off with an image consultant…they will discuss what and who you will be….like shy, or saucy, smart, and so on…..knowing her she will just glam you up a bit and change your name….for your own sake….then she'll set you up with an acting and dialect coach….if you agree to take this on, you will be thrown right in to everything, and probably all at once, but I'll be here for you, and my mom will be there too…so..?"

"That's just it Alice!…..I mean , the idea of acting or being an actress is kinda exciting, and I think I really want to do it….but I am not sure……well….I'm just not sure, that I want _**your mom **_to be my agent" I hung my head in shame.

"WHAT? WHY? She is like….the best there is…..I mean….she is offering you the opportunity of a freakin lifetime here…..I…..I just…..Hell what is going threw that thick ass skull of yours?" She was waving her hand and cast around wildly.

"Look Alice (took a deep breath)…..I don't mean to say anything that would hurt your feelings, but…..(she raised an eyebrow at me)….look (I grabbed her good hand), how can I trust someone with….hell!… basically my life, when that person has showed she isn't even a good mother! If I accept her offer, I have to put all my trust in her…...that like….she'll do the right things for me, and that she will, like…..take care of me….and lets be honest, she…is a horrible excuse for a mother!…..I see the way she-.." Alice cut me off.

"Bella…look (she smiled and squeezed my hand), your family dynamics are different than mine, and my opinion of what a mother is, is different than yours…..but you CAN trust my mother! The reason she can't be the mother YOU think she should be is because of her job….she is so busy making sure that she is being the best agent she can be for her clients…..so yeah….maybe if she was my agent, she would be more….your opinion of a mother, to me, but…..that's just the way my world is…..and I know she will be there for you, and help you make the right decisions…ok?" Her eyes pleading for me to trust her, and trust her mother.

I nodded, " Ok, if you think it's a good idea….then, I'll do it!(she beamed at me)….I trust you, I know you would never put me in a bad situation….so even though I don't trust her…..yet (she smiled)…. I know I can trust you…so if you say she is the best and that I can have faith in her…..I will."

Alice lunged at me, throwing her arms around my shoulders. Hitting me in the ear with her cast, which hurt….A LOT. The gesture and moment was still sweet. "this is going to be great Bella!"

I took a deep breath, "yeah….oddly…I think so too Alice, I think so too." I walked and she hobbled back into the den, where Jasper and her parents were waiting.

I sat down across from them all, and Alice found her way back to Jasper's lap. Mary was vibrating with excitement, and I knew if I didn't say something quick, she would burst. I put my hands up in surrender, "I have made my decision….I have decided to accept your offer Mary-"

"YAY! Thisisgoingtobehuge! We need-" I cut her off again.

"Hold up (everyone froze)….Mary I am a very straight forward kind of girl ok, so I am going to be completely blunt with you (Mary nodded her head)….I don't trust you, as far as I can throw you" Mary's face fell, and she opened her mouth to say something, but I continued before she had a chance. "I have my own reasons for that, and I don't want to get into them right now….I want you to know what you are getting yourself into. I have a very short temper, and I cuss, I hate wearing dresses, I don't like make-up. I drink beer, fart and burp. I am extremely protective, not only of my self but of my family and friends. I am fuckin stubborn as hell, and if you push me I will snap, and probably break your nose. I do not like being treated like I am breakable, or like I am less than anybody. I do not diet, so don't even push the issue. I snort, and am sometimes very clumsy. My cousin Emmett is like a brother to me, and will turn into a mama-bear at the drop of a hat. I don't do the whole girl drama shit, at all, it's beneath me….with that being said, I accept your offer under four conditions. Number one, you will not force me into something I do not want to do, if I say no, it's means no.(Mary nodded). Number two, I will not work through holidays, family may not be important to you, but sure as hell is to me.(Her face fell, and I felt a little bad), Number three, I will not sign anything or agree to anything, until Jasper has seen it, or I have had the chance to talk to him about it. (she smiled, Jasper just shook his head no.) Fuck you Jasper, Shut up!(I gave him the stink eye). Number four if after these three movies I no longer want to act, you will not fight with me, but will let me go without, guilt trips, rants, or those dreaded and dangerous puppy dog eyes. If you can agree to that, then I place my life in your hands."

"Bella, you really should think about this.,….Hell, think about Emmett, he is going to kill you!" Jasper was shaking his head, that now occupied his hands.

"Jasper, I did think about it, and I weighed my options. I don't really have a life. I work, I come home, and I hang out with Rose and Alice. They have you and Emmett now. I have no one! I have no life, I have no plans or goals….I'm just here….floating…I am not one hundred percent positive, that acting is going to be what I want, But HELL, I have nothing better to do! I'll at least be doing something!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Bella, you help save lives! Isn't that something?" I gave him a dirty look.

"Don't pull that shit on me Jasper! I love my Job, you know that, but…is that all there is for me? Work, home, work, home, Emmett, You, Alice, Rose, work, home, work, home, Desoto, Home, work? I could go on all fucking day Jasper! Work and being here at home ALL ALONE, out weighs everything else! Now look here Jasper" I stood up walking towards him until I was right in front of him. I pointed my finger at him, and said, "YOU are going to go along with this, you may not like it, but you will help me…..Emmett's going to be pissed…yes, but he will be even more pissed, if you let me do this all on my own, blind!…now do we have an understanding or do I have to kick your ass?!"

Jasper's expression went from determined, to mad, to hurt, to nervous, to defeated. "GOOD" I bent down and kissed him on his cheek, and then reclaimed my seat, facing everybody.

"OK, well now that I have seen you in action, I will never doubt you stubbornness, or temper (Mary giggled)….I agree to all you conditions, but, Bella you must realize that a lot of things are going to change, very quickly. I am going to need you to compromise, and be willing to give up a little control….if you can do that, then I think everything will fall into place seamlessly."

"Of course Mary, I understand….just please have a little patience with me…I am a Hollywood virgin, you know….and even though I am willing to "give it up", you have to be gentle, ease it in…… and romance me a bit" I smirked, as Alice's face turned white.

Apparently she didn't think my wit was too funny in front of her parents.

"And that Ladies and Gentlemen is Miss Bella swan, aint she a gem?" Jasper was shaking with laughter. Everybody broke into hysterics.

"Alright, Alright, lets get down to business….tomorrow I need to come to my office, at 7:30 am….lets get a few of the little things squared away( I nodded)…. Now Jasper and I have had a in depth conversation about protecting you from Hollywood, he has expressed the importance of you having a personal life, so we have to give you a Hollywood personality, you will pretend to be this "person" while working, and out in the public eye. You can be Bella Swan while you are not working, like at home, behind closed doors, and away from people that don't already know you……so Bella what name will we give this personality.?"

"Oh I know! How about Tinker-MaGee?" Jasper was rolling in laughter.

"Real funny….you ASS!" I threw a pillow at him.

"Bella what is your middle name?"

"Marie" I said to Mary, while pelting Jasper with more pillows.

"Ok, Marie….Marie…Marie Swan….no that's ugly….ummm…oooooohhhh! How about Marie McCarty? It's perfect! It has a ring to it, and people are familiar with Emmett, so they will feel a connection to you already……yeah Marie McCarty"

"ummmm, I am not sure that Emmett is going to like it"

"Well, you are already pissing him off right? (Mary grinned, I snorted)…your story will be that you are his baby sister, which is practically true….Marie is going to be innocent, in a girl next door kind of way., very proper, well spoken and smart…..Marie is basically you but with a hair and make-up team, a stylist, and manners….no offense"

"None takin! I get it, instead of being a sexy drama queen, I will be the opposite right? Like everyone in Hollywood right now, is running around, partying all the time, doing drugs and being whores….so I will stand out being a soft spoken, baby sister, who is wholesome and pure or some shit like that"

"Yes, Bella, some shit like that exactly" Jasper said in a very serious voice.

"What the hell does that mean?" I eyed him.

"Nothing, just….well don't loose who you are, while you are pretending to be someone you aren't ok?" I nodded and he got up and walked out of the room. I shot a questioning look to Alice, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Bella you have the jest of it, you will stand out, because of your Clean and Innocent, baby sister act. Now back to tomorrow morning. I will have a team there waiting for you; Your personal stylist Heidi, your Make-up artist Alex, Your hairstylist Jane, your dialect and acting coach Demetri…they will be your team, and will be available to you at any time….get to know them….they will work on and with you for the next 2 weeks to get your ready, and then will be just a phone call away throughout your career……so in two weeks that you will audition for the part in the movie, which is just a technicality…trust me! Now, since they have not been able to cast your part, the movie has been held up, they have begun filming here in LA already, so the day after your audition you will have to be on set, you have to get fitted for your role, and there are a few random other things, you should have your own dressing room though, which is a trailer if you didn't already know, and you can spend your spare time practicing lines and your songs, in it. The movie should wrap up at the middle of September. The next movie begins filming two weeks later here in LA and should last up till November 10th; you probably won't have but two or three days off, cuz then you will head straight to Nashville Tennessee, to begin filming, that movie should wrap up the middle of January. SO…per your requirements, you should have at least a week or so off during Thanksgiving, and about the same during Christmas." Mary finally took a breath, and I just stared at her in awe. _Did I catch all that? Nope…..FUCK ME…maybe I should rethink all this, that is like a lot to do in a very short amount of time…no Bella…...breath, you made a decision and will stick with it._

"Don't worry about it Bella I wrote everything down" Alice smiled at me, with only my eyes, I said 'thank you for saving me, I will give you my first born'!

**(A/N) Hey I hope you guys like long chapters, cuz, I have the inability to just make them short. PLEASE review and let me know what you think! If I get 15 reviews for this chapter I will post the next chapter! It's up to you. **


	14. It has Begun

**I don't own twilight or its character, nor the songs mentioned. However I am trying to patent the nick name "Peaches", However I have a feeling they will laugh at me like the laughed at Donald Trump.**

**Chapter 14. It has Begun. **

Sunday morning I was ripped from bed by Alice and her mother, to go shopping. Alice by herself is too much to handle in the morning but, Mary and Alice, made me want to spoon my brain out if I couldn't find a rope fast enough to hang my self. We shopped 'til I dropped, then we ate, then we shopped more. I had a entire new wardrobe of light colored sexy but innocent outfits. Mary dropped Alice and I off at home around 9:00pm. It was in my huge walk-in closet that, Alice, broke down sobbing. She thanked me for excepting her mother's offer. She said that, that day was the longest amount of time she had spent with her mother in over ten years. She also explained that her mother offered her a job as my assistant, and how that meant she was going to be spending much more time around her mother that way. I felt so bad that me working for her mother was the only way she could have a relationship with her. Actually it pissed me off, but I bit my tongue because I knew it meant a lot to Alice, and that this made her happy, and I had to support my best friend.

I showed up on time, to Mary's office Monday morning. I met my "team" _of freakin miracle workers, if you ask me_. And I instantly liked them all. Jane, my hairdresser was a petite blonde haired lesbian, who could inflict pain, with a mere comb. Her brother Alex is my make-up artist, also a person of the "same partner persuasion" if you now what I mean. He takes his sweet ass time doing my make-up because "GIRL, perfection isn't something bitches aren't born with, it's something they earn, through pain…..OK? OK", Well, my ass was already tingly numb after the first make-up session, and I may never get the feeling back in my feet. Heidi, my stylist is really nice, but was clearly a "mean girl" in her high school days, but she has an amazing way of talking me into wearing whatever she picks out for me, I always fall for it "Hook line and sinker". Demetri, the tall dark and muscularly handsome man he is, is quite amazing. He has taught me how to speak without my accent in only two weeks! I am still not sure if I can actually "act" but he has a lot of faith in me. He is really fun to hang out with, and loves to challenge me in arm wrestling. He knows he will win, since he out weighs me by at least two hundred pounds, but he seems to enjoy my feistiness, and I simply enjoy touching any part of his hot body I can; even if it's just his hand.

I have been practicing the two songs that I will be singing in the movie, "Forgive" and "Stay", and I have to say, I love them. I went to my audition, and just like Mary said, I got the part. So here I am on set, of my first movie, "The Choices He Made", starring none other than Anthony _fuckin my wet-dreams _Masen! And get this, I have a small but important role in the movie. I am the struggling college student, who is an aspiring musician and song-writer, who he meets in a bar, during "open mic night" where I sing a song I wrote about my ex-boyfriend cheating on me (Forgive by Rebecca Lynn Howard), we start a relationship, I find out he is married, he tells me he is going to leave his wife, I get smart and tell him off by inviting to "open mic night" and sing the song I write for him (Stay, by Sugarland).

The whole movie is in his perspective, so I am really only in a few scenes, the rest I am on the phone with him and stuff. But, once my character dumps him, his wife gets smart and dumps him too, and he is left alone because of "The Choices He Made". Awesome I know! But the best part, and the scariest part of it all, is that I have a Hot and Heavy make-out session with Mr. Panty wetter himself!!!! _Hells yeah! _

So, here I sit, in my "dressing room"/trailer, strumming on my guitar, wishing that I could use it in the movie instead of that shiny black one, that's currently laying on the couch. One of the songs that I will be singing in the movie is awesome and soft, but the other is very difficult and straining. I am really nervous about playing and singing it in front of….well anybody.

I always said that be it,

That I wouldn't stick around

If it ever came to this,

Here I am, so confused,

How am I supposed to leave,

When I can't even move…….

The door to my trailer is ripped open and a tall figure jumps in and slams it shut. _What the HELL! This jackass thinks he can just barge in! I am going to kick his ass. _I got up from my chair and rushed towards him. "Ummmm, HI? Who the hell do you thi-" I stopped dead in my tracts, as the face of an angel smiles sheepishly at me.

"Hi…..Anthony Masen (he points at himself)….hey I need to hide… please keep your voice down, please don't let her know I am in here!" He said as he rushed into my bathroom and shut the door. _Ok…not exactly how I wanted to meet the man of my dreams but I guess it will do. _KNOCK KNOCK BANG I walked to the door and opened it. There standing below me was Tanya Denali, THE Tayna Denali, who played the lead role in my favorite Vampire movie of all time.

"Uh…hi? Can I help you" I asked shyly.

"UH yeah, is Anthony in there with you, I thought I saw him run over here" she sneered, with one hand on her hip and the other dismissively waving about.

"Anthony?" I asked innocently. _Why am I hiding him?….does it matter he is stuck in here, in your bathroom…..OH GOD! Did I leave my tampons out….OH LORD!_

"Did I stutter? Yes Anthony, Anthony Masen, is he in there with you!" She was getting upset and talking to me as if I have a mental disability.

_OH no this bitch did not just talk down to me….I wonder how much trouble I would get in if I broke that pointy little nose of hers?_

I stepped down out of the trailer, and stood inches from her face. "Tanya is it? (she nodded)….Well, Tanya, Anthony is not here, and why is he any of your concern anyways, are you stalking him or something……kinda needy don't you think?" I smiled smugly at her. I knew why she was following him. They had been dating since the filming of the vampire movie._ But maybe they are broken up….SCORE!…or they are just fighting and he is hiding cuz he doesn't want to talk….UGH!_

"Who the fuck are you?(I said nothing) Exactly! NO ONE, you are nothing. It is none of your business why I am chasing Anthony, just answer my damn question….you fuckin white trash bitch! You are wasting my time." _Do I break her nose first or just choke her?…NO, she deserves a warning…..ONE warning._

"Listen here Malibu bimbo barbie….I may be country, I may be redneck…..fuck! I may even be Okie, But I am NOT, and I will NEVER be white trash, that is reserved for slutty cheap whores like you, but I guess you already know that…right? Right! SO…why don't you walk away before I fuck up that pretty little face of yours, and your plastic surgeon has to not only redo that nose, again for what the fourth time? But he will have to put your whole fucking face back together!" I stepped back up into the trailer and turned around to face a dazed and shocked Tanya. I leaned down to get eye level with her again and said, " And don't you ever fuckin talk down to me! Especially when you are clearly so ignorant that you will try to track down a guy that had been running away from you. Get a fucking clue, he is trying to ditch your sorry ass!…….Oh and you might want to close your mouth, it's very unattractive to be standing around with your jaw on the floor….well, don't just stand there like you ride the short bus….GO…..walk away…..go on" I waved her off before slamming the door and then punching it a few times._ What? It's better than Tanya's face right? _I took at few calming deep breaths and turned around. Only to find Anthony smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "What Masen?" I said as I brushed pass him, grabbing a bottle of water from the small fridge, and placing it on my now bruised knuckles.

"Nothing…that….that was just…..Amazing, amusing, attractive…..no one has ever spoke to Tanya that way, I am surprised she didn't have a heart attack! You have quite a wicked and venomous tongue there, little missy….I mean, I have heard from Jasper and Emmett, but DAMN!"

"Yeah, well, she deserved it…..she is just lucky to have walked away at all! I almost choked her! I really and seriously thought about it. Who the hell does she think she is? You don't treat people like that, especially strangers!" I sat back down in my chair, and grabbed my guitar. "So, I guess you already know that Emmett is my brother, and all that Jazz" I eyed him as he walked over and sat down on my couch, the side that wasn't occupied by that ugly shiny guitar. I laid my head back and took deep calming breaths again.

"Thanks by the way…I mean, you didn't have to lie for me, and I am sorry that she was so mean to you….and well….I don't really know "all that Jazz" Emmett is very tight lipped when it comes to his bear cub" he smirked , and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever…..and you don't have to apologize for that walking talking piece of plastic and silicone….it's nothing I haven't heard before…but….GOD! What did you ever see in that girl….she is like a total psycho!" I huffed out.

He laughed, " I never saw anything in her….EVER…our whole "relationship" was merely for publicity….you know how it is…"

" No I don't know how it is….I am new to all this…..Marie by the way"

"What?" I sat up and looked at him, he just sat there looking more like a god than a human and he had a very confused look on his perfect face.

"Marie…Marie McCarty, it's my name since you never asked" His eybrows mashed together, like he was thinking really hard, or still very confused.

"Marie McCarty…as in Emmett McCarty's little sister"

"Oh, no….I know who you are" He winked at me. _Dear baby Jesus, please for give me for these sinful thoughts, and please give me the strength not to ravage him right now, thank you and Amen!_

"OK…so what's up with the whole "I am thinking really hard and looking confused" expression you were giving a minute ago?" I was getting annoyed.

"ummm….nothing….SO…what was my personal savior and new bodygaurd, doing before I so rudely busted in your trailer and hid in your bathroom?" He smirked. OH and, _Baby Jesus…please tell me that I didn't have tampons all over the bathroom, or at least that you will erase his memory of them. Thank you and Amen. _

"I was practicing" I motioned to my guitar.

"Oh? Well I would like to hear you play, I heard you are pretty good, well I think amazing was the word used, but hey, I am not one to stroke anyone's ego but my own (He winked I blushed)…..I have about two hours till we start shooting again, and well….I have to hide here until then….(He smiled sweetly)…. is that ok?" _Like I would ever kick you off my couch or out of my bed baby…..focus Bella! Dear Baby Jesus……Just give me a pass for all the dirty thoughts that will cross my mind in the next two hours…..I don't want to bug you every two seconds…thank you and Amen!_

"Ummm ( I bit my lip)….I know that I am supposed to, like sing and play it tomorrow but I am…kinda embarrassed, so I rather not" I said with a blush.

"Oh, come on _Marie_! Maybe it will help you with your stage fright….come on, you have to be good, because you would have never been cast as the "Aspiring singer song writer" who jumps my bones" I blushed crimson.

"I can not believe I am going to sing to Anthony Masen in my trailer none the less" I groaned in frustration trying to cover my embarrassment.

"Don't be like that….I may be "Anthony Masen" but, don't think of it that way, think of me as your friend, someone you've know for a long time" He smiled encouragingly at me.

I rubbed down my face with my hands, and groaned again, "Fine….this song goes out to my BFF Anthony Masen, he likes to hide in my bathroom and I enjoy scarring the shit out of his publicity girlfriends….you better be the president of my fucking fan club someday for this!….and it gets loud at some parts so, bear with me" I smirked.

"Oh, I like it loud" He winked, I almost pissed myself. Once my heart came back down for 214 BPM, I closed my eyes, grasped my guitar and began singing.

I always said that be it,

That I wouldn't stick around

If it ever came to this,

Here I am, so confused,

How am I supposed to leave,

When I can't even move,

In the time it would have took to say,

Honey I'm home, how was your day,

You dropped a bomb right where we live

And just expect me to forgive……….

Well that's a mighty big word for such a small man

And I'm not sure I can…..

Cuz I don't even know now who I am

It's to soon for me to say Forgive…..

I should ask but I won't

Was it love or just her touch

Cuz, I don't think I want to know

So get you some things and get out.

Don't call me for a day or two, So I can sort this out

Well you might have well ripped the life out of me right here tonight

When through the balling tears you said

Can you ever just forgive……

Well that's a mighty big word for such a small man

And I'm not sure I can…..

Cuz I don't even know now who I am

It's to soon for me to say Forgive…..

You know what they say,

Forgive and forget

Relive and regret……..

Forgive…

Well that's a mighty big word for such a small man

And I'm not sure I can…..

Cuz I don't even know now who I am

It's to soon for me to say Forgive…..

Ooohh, It's to soon for me to say Forgive…..

Once I whispered the last word I opened my eyes, and they connected with Anthony's. He just starred at me with an expression I couldn't read. His face clearly showed awe, but his searing green eyes, showed something else, the look I had seen many times before, but I couldn't fathom why he would be looking at me with the same emotion, Jake always did. I sat there quiet starring intensely into his gorgeous eyes, as his scorched into mine.

Finally he shut his eyelids and shook his head. When he reopened his eyes he said, "That was…there are no words to even BEGIN to describe how soul bearing and deep not only those lyrics were but how you sang them" I blushed.

"Thanks, that's what I was going for ( I smirked)…I think it's the perfect song for my character to sing about her cheating boyfriend….And I think no matter who sings it, it will catch anybody's attention….you know like your despicable character" I pretended to scowl at him, and he threw his hands up in surrender.

"Hey hey hey! My character is just lost…..not despicable! (he scowled back)…..but now that I heard that song, I am dying to hear the other one, you know, the one where your tramp of a character sings, to dump my ass" he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Tramp, huh?" I stood up, and stood over him glaring.

"I'm joking…god!…a little protective of your fictional character aren't we?" He started laughing and I joined in, plopping my ass down next to him. He grabbed the black shiny ugly, and leaned it up against the couch.

"you mess with my character, you mess with me ( I laughed)….so do you really want to hear "stay"….I have to warn you, I don't think your character is going to like it" I giggled.

"I think my character, will be ok….I'll sit with him and give him a shoulder to cry on, since no one else seems to care" His face lit up with mock hurt.

"Yeah, yeah…..tell him to be a man, and suck it up" I said as I positioned my guitar, ready to play.

I've been sitting here starring at the clock on the wall,

I've been layin here prayin, prayin she won't call

It's just another call from home,

you'll get it and be gone ,And I be cryin

And I'll be beggin you baby, beg you not to leave,

But I'll be left here waitin with my heart on my sleeve

Oh, For the next time you'll be here, Seems like a million years

And I think I'm dyin

What do I have to do to make you see

She can't love you like me

Why don't you stay,

I'm down on my knees

I'm so tired of being lonely

Don't I give you what you need

When she calls you to go

There is one thing you should know

We don't have to live this way

Baby why don't you stay….yeah

You keep telling me baby there will come a time

When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine

But I don't think that's the truth, and I don't like being used

And I am tired of waiting

It's too much pain to have to bear,

to love a man you have to share

Why don't you stay,

I'm down on my knees

I'm so tired of being lonely

Don't I give you what you need

When she calls you to go

There is one thing you should know

We don't have to live this way

Baby why don't you stay…

I can't take it any longer, But my will is getting stronger

And I think I know just what I have to do

I can't waste another minute, after all that I've put in it

I've given you my best why does she get the best of you

So the next time you find you want to leave her bed for mine..

Why don't you stay,

I'm up off my knees

I'm so tired of being lonely

You can't give me what I need

When she begs you not to go

There is one thing you should know

I don't have to live this way

Baby why don't you stay….ohhh

"Wow, It seemed so hopeful at the beginning, and then it just blows up, damn I would hate to be on the receiving end of that song, I think my character is truly hurt by that one!" He shook his head.

"Well, your character is a pussy, and sucks…and as for you, don't be like your character (I laughed, he scowled)…oh, come on…it's a good song, it tells a story!" I playfully hit him.

"Well, do you know any other story songs, miss Marie, maybe one that's not so..…Alanis Morissette-y?"

"wha- What?, that song is beautiful! And it's not so much about hating a man, but finding yourself!….never mind, and fuck you!" I stuck out my tongue, mature I know.

"Hey don't get your panties in a wad…I was just joking with you" he smirked.

"My panties would be just fine Mr. Masen, if I was wearing any…." I winked at him, and he blushed._ Am I actually flirting with Anthony FUCKING Masen right now?….yup….sweet…fuck yeah it's sweet……ok now say something before he thinks you are handicapped…ummm….I got nothing….fuck……_

"so…do you know any other songs?"

"ummm…yeah, I guess so….but…(I bit my lip)…how about you? do you play? (I motioned at the guitar) and sing…I mean, don't get me wrong I enjoy putting on mini concerts to strange men who hide in my bathroom, but…." I began to giggle

"You arent the only multitalented one in this trailer MISSY….here let me show you how it's done" He joked as he picked up the glossy black beauty of a guitar. _Umm…so the guitar is sexy and beautiful when he holds it….what?….fuck you!_

"Oh…really Mr. Masen….well….sing away the stage is yours" I mocked him as I bowed down to his awesomeness.

He strummed the guitar and began singing.

The post man delivered

a pass due bill notice

and the alarm clock rang two hours late

And the garbage man left all the trash on the sidewalk

And the hinges fell off the gate

And this morning at breakfast

I spilled all the coffee

And I opened the door on my knee

The last thing I needed

The first thing this morning

was to have you walk out on me.

Last night you came home late

And I knew you had been drinking

By that 'ol mellow look on your face

But I thought it don't matter

Cuz it's the holiday season

And you fill such a big empty space

And I laid down beside you

and I wanted your lovin

Cuz your love makes my life complete

The last thing I needed

The first thing this morning

was to have you walk out on me.

So excuse me for looking

like my world just ended

And excuse me for looking

Like I just lost my best friend

And Excuse me for living And being forgiving

So just go on if you want to be free

But the last thing I needed

The first thing this morning

was to have you walk out on me.

He had the voice of an angel,_ is there anything that isn't perfect about this guy, he probably has a two inch dick……dear Baby Jesus please forgive me…_ "You know Willie Nelson?" I was shocked, here was the epitome of California, and Hollywood. His bronze colored hair was clearly gelled into a "sex hair" look, he wore a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A pair of distressed light colored loose fitting jeans, and a pair of man-flops. _What? Flip-flops sounds too girly! _His voice was sweet and velvety, it demanded attention, but not because it was loud like Emmett's or accented like Jasper's. It demanded attention by a unseen force, that drew you too it like a sirens call. _Maybe he's a mythical creature! Sure! Haven't you ever heard of the sexy, Panty-wetter? He has special powers, that make your knees weak your palms sweat and your heart race, all with one word. SWOON "I'll give you anything you want Anthony just kiss me!" " I want to bear you children!"…too soon for that?….ok….I get it, geez! You would be saying the same shit if you were here!_

"Yeah I know Willie, doesn't everyone? (feigning mock hurt)…..oh I get it! I am just some city boy, actor, right? I wouldn't know anything about country music? Not like Miss _Marie_ here, who is trying really hard to hide her Georgian accent" He was teasing me now.

"Hey now! No teasing….I am trying hard to be Marie McCarty, Emmett's soft spoken sweet and innocent baby sister….but it's hard! (I folded my arms across my chest and huffed) I don't even know why I am telling you this…I am supposed to keep my real, "identity" to my self!…..but hell!….you have seen and heard the real me already whilst verbally punching bimbo Barbie, and you apparently have heard shit from Emmett and Jasper….I guess it doesn't really matter…..just please don't let anyone know, that Emmett's sweet baby sister is really a rebellious, loud, crazy, and profanity spewing, country girl…ok?" I pleaded with him.

"You really should just be yourself…..don't let people change you….your new to all this, and if you nip it in the bud now, you wont' loose yourself…..like most of us have (he whispered the last part to himself)" He leaned back on the couch, laying his head back and staring up at the ceiling.

Sensing that the conversation was headed to a very awkward moment in three seconds I blurted, "you know Anthony I really like you…you are not what I thought you would be…..Your like….REAL….so real in fact that I forget that I'm not supposed to be my real self, but I trust you, so I guess its ok……and because we are BFF's, you can hide from Tanya or any other, crazies in my trailer, anytime you want" I winked at him.

"Thanks, I guess (he sat up and looked into my eyes, searching for something)….but do I really have to be the president of your fan club, I mean, come on….that's so lame" he joked

"yeah, about as lame as your gelled hair and Man-flops" I smirked

"Why Marie my feelings are so hurt, you don't like my man-flops"

"Well, it's pay back for the pain I have gone through, trying not to make fun of them for the last thirty minutes" I began laughing.

"BFF's don't make fun of each others footwear…..ok…so they do….but we….we don't…..new topic!...ummmm, so now that we have serenaded each other, what are we going to do for the next hour?"

"Uh…anything you want I guess" His face went blank for a second, then fear flashed across it, and then he blushed bright red.

"Why I do declare Mr. Masen I think you are blushing!…..what's all that about?" _Please say me, please say me! _I raised an eyebrow at him.

"uh, nothing….so tell me a little bit about your REAL self _Marie_"

"Well….oh hell! I'll be completely honest with you! I know I can trust you….my name isn't Marie, it's Isabella, but you can call me Bella or B….Emmett isn't my brother he is my cousin, but we grew up together and so he is more of a brother to me than a cousin. Mary Branden who is my agent is my best friends mother. I invited her over for dinner a little while ago and she offered me a job……..Mary says I am going to be "huge" whatever that really means…."

I continued to talk and he continued to listen, only interrupting me to ask me a question, here or there. He was so easy to be around, almost like I had known him for years. He reminded me of Emmett, with his booming laugh, and way of joking. He actually had traits, of all the important men in my life. Jake's easy going friendliness and way with words. Jasper's kindness and gentle nature, Charlie's air of authority. And the mysteriousness of McHottie, and Edward, except I actually get to see what he looks like! If I wasn't in lust with Anthony Masen before, I am now. When his two hours was up, I gave him a hug, which surprisingly wasn't awkward, and he said that he'd see me tomorrow. We put our phone numbers into each other's phones, because "that's what BFF's do", and said goodbye. _  
Now home to face Emmett….Dear Baby Jesus, I know I have sinned for the last two hours, but I really need your help tonight, when I talk to Emmett…..if you could just have him NOT kill me that would be great…thanks and peace out….AMEN._

**I am beginning to think that no one is actually reading this story. I have only received like, 5 reviews. Should I even continue this story?.......Hello?.....Anyone?....Baby Jesus?.........**


	15. You're an Ass

Ok so I got 2 awesome and quite long reviews yesterday, and well…..it made me happy, kinda like when a guy takes you out on a date and spends lots of money on you, and in turn, you feel obligated to give it up!…so I decided to post the next chapter extra early! So this "lovin"goes out to you….Supremeviloverlord and slyt(………..you guys freaking rock my world!

**Chapter 15. You're an ass!**

Anthony walked in, and glared at Edward.

E: You're an ASS!

A: Fuck….what am I going to do, she said….she said I was REAL and that she could trust me!…ME! He who is living a lie….and I lied to her! To her…the person I have dreamed about since the day I met her, the person I had given up on ever seeing again…..and now here she is….I love her….I am in love with her!, and I couldn't…no I wouldn't tell her the truth!….FUCK!….even though I didn't lie directly, editing and omissions, is lying! I am an ass! (hangs his head in shame)

E: What are you going to do?

A: (thinking) Nothing! I can't do anything.

E: …..no you can't give up, your so close! Let's think this through, there has to be away to get Bella….someway you can get her close enough that she will have the chance to fall in love with you.

A: (smiled) Bella…..love me? Oh God! I want her to….no I NEED her to love me!  
E: Be smart about this, plan it out…..what are your options

A: (thinking) Ok, well Mary is her agent, and Mary is my agent, and Bella is in this movie with me and going to be in that romance movie with me…..maybe I can convince Mary that Bella and I should publicity date….Mary loves drama, she could spin it off as "Anthony Masen, dumps Tanya, for a new costar, the young and innocent Marie McCarty"…keep the drama and publicity going until the romance movie is finished. That's like…what…..a little over seven months, that's more than enough time for me to capture her heart, the way she has captured mine.  
E: Who the fuck says "Capture her heart" are you sure your not gay?…….…..wait! what about Emmett….oh god!  
A: Lord knows he is going to flip, but we'll crossed that bridge when we get there.  
E: Bella…BFF….(he begins to laugh)  
A: Yeah, Bella…God! she was so sexy telling off Tanya! And singing, and laughing…..she is sexy doing anything, and she doesn't even know it……man I have it bad!  
E: (smirks) Yeah you do….

A: ….shit breaks over….how do I look?

C: Like your gay! Pft man-flops…yeah, definitely gay…but that's what we're going for here right?

A: (shrugs) Pretty much….

C: God you're an ass! (He reached up and slapped Anthony in the face. "head in the game" Anthony nodded, turned around and left).

**So, I hope you love Anthony and Edward's little pep-talk/fights…I personally love the fact that Edward calls Anthony Gay! Lmao….Please review please!**


	16. Mama Bear Shit is going to hit the fan

**So there is a shit load of people who have added me to Story alerts and fave author lists, but a very few are reviewing….tsk freakin tsk….(this is me shaking my head at you….you know who you are! *stink eye*)….now that an emotional assault has been released, I want to say thank you for adding me…..I hope you enjoy, Emmett and Bella's brotherly and sisterly "talk"…..**

**Chapter 16. Mama Bear. **

When I pulled into the drive I sighed a breath of relief, Emmett wasn't home yet. Jasper and Alice's cars were in the drive though, and I was in dire need of a pep talk. As soon as the car's engine was turned off I hauled ass inside. "Alice….Jasper….help! I need help!" I ran into the den and began pacing, a few moments later they came running in, Alice riding on Japer's back. They looked a little disheveled; I put my hands up " I don't want to know! Just…I think I'm having a panic attack…Emmett is going to shit a brick!"

"I told you tha-" Jasper was saying smugly before Alice, stomped on his foot, with her cast, he grimaced.

"Bella, it will be fine….he probably is going to yell and threaten, and be Emmett, and then he will settle down and be ok with it….he loves you…so…it will be fine" she walked over and patted me on the shoulder, then whispered into my ear, "If you interrupt my sexy time with Jasper ever again I will kill you!" and then she kissed me on the cheek.

"Maybe you should talk to Rosalie before you tell him….and maybe if she is on board, which she will be…then she may be able to "persuade" him better than you" Jasper winked.

"Ok, first of all…DOUBLE EWWW!….second of all you have put a lot of thought into this haven't you" I glared at him.

"Hey I have been trying to think of ways to save my ass! So, have I been thinking of possible, peaceful ways, for all this to go…HELL YES I have, baby girl" He took a deep breath, looking like he was scared shit-less.

"So Bella, how did your first day go anyway?" Alice sweetly asked.

"OH MY GOD!!! I met him! The Sex God himself!" I started to jump up and down.

"NO FUCKIN WAY!" Alice squealed.

"Oh my God, that's so fuckin Awesome…I have no fucking clue what you guys are talking about!" Jasper said mocking me by jumping up and down.

"Come on Jasper, Alice hasn't told you about **our, **un-healthy obession with An-" Alice cut me off by punching me. Jasper Eyed her suspiciously, Alice smiled sweetly.

"CUB-B!!! Where is my baby sis!"

"Saved by Moma-bear….come on Bella lets go get Rose" Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me a little too quickly out of the room. As soo as we turned the corner we saw Emmett and Rose. I ran and jumped into Emmett's arms and peppered him with kisses.

"I've missed you so much Emmi-bear! I am so glad to see you…I have so much to tell you, but I need to talk to Rose first". He sat me back down onto my feet.

"Missed you too, Cub-b, but don't you want to spend some time with good 'ol Emmi-bear first" he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Nope" and with that I grabbed Rose and, Alice jumped onto Rose's back, then we ran upstairs to my room. We shut the door and all sat on the bed.

"what's up Bells?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well….ummm…shit….there is no way to say this, other than saying it so…..Alice'smomofferedmeajobasanactorandIacceptedandIstartfilmingtomorrowandyouhavetohelpmeEmmettisgoingtokillmeandAliceandJasper!" I took a huge needed breath.

"Uh….slower version please" she was annoyed.

"ok, ummm…Alice's mom offered me a job as an actor, and I accepted, and I start filming tomorrow, and you have to help me, Emmett is going to kill me and Alice and Jasper!"

"Holy shit Bella…….well I guess congrats is in order…" she was shocked.

"ok, so wait! Bella you are starring in a movie with Anthony Masen and you met him today, is as cute close up as he is on screen? Does he have big hands? Was he wearing make up? Was he snobby? DETAILS" Alice was vibrating with excitement.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Rosalie was now vibrating with excitement also.

"oh my gosh…yeah, and today, he like busted into my trailer to hide from Tanya…he fucking hid in my bathroom while I'll threatened Tanya….she fucking called me white-trash!…anyway, he stayed in my trailer just like hanging out! And like…jamming with me for like, two whole hours!…Oh my god, he is like so nice and perfect, and called me his BFF…he sang to me….."I began to fan myself.

"I hate you" Alice meanly whispered.

"Wow…well I too have juicy news….kinda…well….it's just sounds like all of Emmett friends like you Bella…Oh my god…like when we were in Canada, Edward, as in the mysterious Edward called like twice a day, and each time he pissed Emmett off….from the small bits I heard, He like totally wants to meet you, but Emmett like, refuses!….it's like really weird and awkward, but like….at least you don't have to feel like Edward hates you….cuz, he really, really…like REALLY wants to meet you or something!" She was all wide eyed and gossiping like fourteen year old valley school girl.

"Jeez, you get all that, and I can't even get a measly look at a family photo from Jasper….Emmett must have threatened his life or something…and apparently Edward's too!"

"Well, that little shit! I knew he was keeping Edward from me, Esme had said… Ugh! I can't even think about that shit right now….Rosalie, you need to like…ya know…take one for them team, or something!" I started feeling panicky again.

"Look Bells, I will try to help you, but I am not just going to go down stairs and jump his bones and then blurt out your dirty little secret while he orgasms or something! You need to just suck it up! You have to straight out tell him….but…ugh…suck to be you because, really….. it doesn't look too good for you, cuz, he got a phone call less than thirty minutes ago and I don't know who called him, but he has been in a horrible mood since, he finally cooled off a bit, once we got off the freeway!" she placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, I have a feeling that it's going to be ok…like, eventually.."

"Thanks Alice…like geez, I hope eventually doesn't mean on his death bed I will be forgiven!" I rolled my eyes, she smack me with her cast.

"Well, lets just get it over with B" Rosalie took my hand as Alice climbed on my back, we all walked down to the den….slowly…..kinda like a death march. The den was full of laughter, as Jasper poured Emmett a stiff drink.

"Ummm. Emmi-Bear?……we need to talk about something" I said meekly, as I slumped onto a couch, with rose and Alice flanking me.

"Alright, Tinker-Bell, what's up" Emmett said as he crossed the room and sat on the couch across from me.

"Well…..shit!….ummm…..don't kill me" He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you sell my kidney on the black market or something Cub-b?" he smiled.

"uh, no….I….ummm….I…well you see, what had happen was…..well, ummm, so like, ummm…"

"Just spit it out Bella" Rosalie said as she hit me in the back of the head.

"Alice's mom offered me a job, she thinks that I could be very successful in Hollywood, and so I accepted, and I start filming tomorrow and I have two more movies lined up after it, don't kill me please" I squeaked out as Emmett's face turned every shade of red, and some purples.

"Emmett….monkey?…. I think it's wonderful…don't you?" Rosalie offered.

"NO!"

"No…what?" I whispered, not looking him in the eye.

"NO!" he plainly stated.

"No, you refuse to let me, a 22 year old WOMAN, make a career choice, or NO, it's not wonderful?" I questioned, getting a little pissed off.

"Both" he said, then he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving us all dazed and feeling very uncomfortable. I gave him a few minutes and then walked out to the barn. He was sitting on a bale of hay, chewing on a stalk, looking up at the dark night sky.

"Hey" I said as I sat next to him.

"Hey" he said flatly.

"Look Emmett, I get it, you are trying to protect me….but, have you even given much thought to how my life is, and what it consists of right now?"

"No I guess not….I always thought you would have moved back to Georgia by now…and would be planning a wedding with Jake(I snorted.)….even though I wish you could just stay here and never leave" he patted my knee.

"Jake and I are best friends, nothing else, and Emmett, I can't stay here forever, don't you want me to be happy? Don't you want me to experience life and love?….Don't I deserve to be happy?"

"I thought you were happy Cub-b" he said as he looked down at his lap.

"Emmett, I work and come home to a big empty house, and sometimes, Alice is here…and we both know that will be changing soon….so how am I going to be happy by myself? Doing nothing but working, and sometimes seeing you, my friends, or Jake and Charlie….is that the life you want for me….I don't date because you scare off everybody, Hell! Now, it seems you scare them off before I get to even meet them, Rose told me about Edward. But I don't care about that right now….Anyways, Emmett you are working so much these days…..I miss you, I've missed Rose….I…..Well I…..Shit Em, I have nobody anymore, it's me on my own and everyone else has their significant other, and there "Jobs slash Passions"….What do I have?………….look, I didn't do this to hurt you! I just wanted something for my self, something different…..can you at least try understand that?" I pleaded

"You know, I really didn't believe you would ever be like….I dunno…like be a grown ass woman?……I mean……I have always thought of you as my baby sis….a little sheltered girl…..I mean, you can kick major ass, and drink almost anybody under the table, but you…..well, I'll always picture you as "knees and elbows" Tinker" He shrugged.

"Well, I have boobs Em! I can't help it! I am 22 years old for god's sake….I haven't been all "knees and elbows" for over ten years."

"I know….hey….I am sorry I have been acting like a shit lately….well, for the past five years….I guess I have kept you in the pasture, rather than letting you run wild…and you deserve to run wild…..I mean you need wide open spaces for that attitude right?" he shoved me off the bale of hay.

"Dick" I said while laughing and throwing dirt on him, knowin that he was going to support my new career choice. He lunged at me and we began to wrestle, and punch each other playfully. He picked me up, and plunged me into the horse trough.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Oh, you are dead……I mean DEAD! Sleep with one eye open, and a gun under your pillow…..no! better yet, my first interview I'm telling the world you peed the bed till your were thirteen!" I began running back to the house, with Emmett hot on my heels.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that baby sis! Not if I were you! I have all your old school pictures, even the ones, were you had that awesome bowl cut!" he yelled as he grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me to him. It was then that we were close the pool and I knew he was going to throw me in, so I clung to him for dear life. We both crashed into the pool with a loud splash. We continued to fight with each other, while Rose, Jasper and Alice ran outside to see what the commotion was all about.

"Oh my God, he really is going to kill her" Rosalie screeched, running faster towards the pool.

"No he is not" Alice replied.

"Angel, I think he really is" Jasper sputter, in bewilderment.

"Nope, just give them a few more minutes, they will be laughing and be all lovey dovey" Alice sat down on the cement and began to file her nails, while watching the struggle in the pool.

"OW! No biting Hells-Bells!" Emmett screamed

"Take it like a man you pussy" Alice yelled. "Yeah, Bella do the fish hook……yeah, pull back more…..Emmett don' t be such a girl scout, no pulling of the hair!" Alice began her own type of refereeing. Rosalie sat down next to her and began yelling herself.

"Oh, come on Emmett, you outweigh her by like two hundred pounds! Get her in a head lock" Rose began rolling in laughter.

"God! She's a scrapper aint she?" Jasper asked.

"I'd never fight her" Alice and Rosalie said together.

"Stay behind him…Yeah like that…..GO BELLA!….Sleeper head lock…hell yeah!" Alice cheered.

"How the hell does your Valley ass, know about a sleeper lock?" Rosalie questioned.

"Seriously Rose, are you that dense? I have been Bella's friend for almost five years…..I have learned a lot watching these two fight" Alice said while rolling her eyes, continuing to file her nails, and watch the pool fight.

"Oh, does this…like happen a lot?" Rose asked

"Almost daily"

"Who usually wins?"

"Well it all depends if Bella can stay behind him, she will, but if she slips and ends up on his side or in the front, he will" Alice shrugged. I finally had a good head lock going.

"UNCLE!" Emmett yelled and I let go, sliding into the water. I swam to the side of the pool and began catching my breath Emmett did the same. He began laughing loudly.

"You should know that I already knew about all this before I got home today" I turned my head to glare at him.

"What?" I swear I was going to kill him.

"Yeah…Anthony called and told me everything" He Pulled himself out of the pool.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I went through all of that for no reason?" I asked incredulously.

" No you "went" through that because I wanted to make sure you were wiling to fight for it…..if you didn't really care that much about it you wouldn't have put up a fight….and well you did….but, this doesn't mean I am one hundred percent ok with it…..but I realize after our talk that my opinion doesn't really matter." He shrugged.

"Anthony called you…did he say….anything about me?" I asked as my face became red with embarrassment.

"OH……he said plenty" Emmett said over his shoulder, before he picked Rosalie up throwing her over his shoulder, and running into the house.

**God I love Emmett! And Kellen Lutz and his fine ass! I actually named my mini wiener dog Emmett….I know, sad and obsessed, but at least I am not doing drugs right? PLEASE review people! And I am only asking for your own sanity…..you see….I have written 24 full chapters, and now I am stuck! And I mean really stuck…I know where and how I want this story to go, but I currently am at loss on how to fill the space, and I don't want to write just anything and let the story go to shit…..so, I really hate to threaten, but if I don't get some kind of inspiration, I am not sure I will be able to continue writing. That is why I am releasing the chapter like I have, in hope that I will never keep you waiting more than a week between posts……..so please review, tell what you like about the characters, and maybe some things you would like them to say or do….tell me what you think is going to happen or what you want to happen…..and for god sakes laugh about Edward calling Anthony gay…that shit's funny! P.S. Edward's grand appearance is coming, and I hope his one on one talks with Anthony will be enough to keep you interested….also if I get inspired this week and finish chapter 25, I will post chapter 17…so review my peeps!.......much love for you and Emmett….lacey**


	17. Soaring

**Ok I have been getting much better reviews, but still not as many as I should! (whine whine whine!). Anywho….miss kirsty-4-life is a freaking rockstar…she basically left me a soft porn as a review! *wink*….. and made me laugh my ass off…so in her honor I am posting chapter 17….i love his chapter even though its short, it sets the stage for much more to come! Bear with me people! And review when your done reading! Thanks and enjoy…….oh and I don't own the characters or the songs used, but I do have an amazing sense of humor…so that's something right?**

**Chapter 17. Soaring **

As I drove onto the back lot, I was listening to a new favorite band of mine "Bright Eyes". I was really in love one of there songs "First day of my life", it was the first song to play when I turned on my I-pod this morning. It fit perfectly "First day of my life", so true! It's sweet sound, calmed my nerves, which I had plenty of. Today was my first real day onset, and a lot of first would happen today. I had no idea what it was going to be like, or if I was going to do anything correctly, but I kept telling myself that it was going to be ok; I mean at least I had an ally, right? Yeah, my "new BFF" (rolls eyes), he would be here today, and we would be "acting" together. Well, he will be acting, I will be pretending to be a real actor! I still wasn't sure what Anthony had talked to Emmett about, but I still was dying to know. I was so nervous as I parked my car, I placed my ear buds in, and continued to listen to bright eyes on a loop, willing the song to calm me. However the song just reminded me of Anthony.

I was ashamed that I fell so hard and fast, in lust with him, but guess I technically had lusted after him for the last few years, so maybe it wasn't that big of a deal. But, now that I had actually met him and spent some time with him, I wasn't falling anymore I was flying. The way I felt when I thought about him, was exhilarating. But, I had a job to do, and I really didn't want to seem like a silly little girl, who had fallen for the big movie star; so, I decided that I wouldn't embarrass myself, and in doing so I would have to push any feelings I had for him to the back of my mind. It was ridiculous anyways, he would never want someone as boring and plain as me. He would want someone fake and plastic like Tanya. Hell, I was pretty sure their relationship was more than he said it was.

I sighed as I turned off the engine to my car, a wave of panic hit me as I looked around. But, I only had two hours before having to be on set so I really needed to get ready. I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and stepped out of the car, and then head towards my trailer. As I neared my trailer I noticed a piece of paper that was taped to the door. Once I got closer and saw the first words I gasped. I ran to the door ripped the letter off the door and began to read:

_BFF,_

_I just wanted to write you a little note to tell you that I had a blast yesterday. Thank you it was nice to be "real person" for once. I also never thanked you fully for being my body guard, so thank you! Good luck today, and if you get to nervous or have no idea what to do, don't worry, no one really knows what they are doing! Just wing it Baby! Anywho, I'll see you later. Maybe we can eat lunch together today, your trailer or mine? (That's sounds kina dirty, huh? Sorry) Anywho, see ya on set._

_Love Anthony._

I re-read that letter five times before I entered my trailer, I couldn't get passed "_Maybe we can eat lunch together today, your trailer or mine?" _I could swear that Anthony Masen was flirting with me and possibly asking me on a lunch date. But, he had begun the letter with BFF, instead "Love of my life", or "To whose pants I would like to get in".

As I sat down in the makeup chair, I was bombarded with a millions questions and squeals of delight. I just shook my head closed my eyes and turned up the volume. I thought about the meaning of this letter, while the miracle workers did their magic. The lyrics to the song continued dancing through my ears.

This is the first day of my life,

I swear I was born right in the doorway,

I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed

They're spreading blankets on the beach.

Yours is the first face that I saw,

I think I was blind before I met you.

Now I don't know where I am,

I don't know where I've been,

But I know where I want to go

And so I thought I'd let you know.

That these things take forever,

I especially am slow.

But I realize that I need you,

And I wondered if I could come home.

Remember the time you drove all night,

Just to meet me in the morning.

And I thought it was strange you said everything changed,

You felt as if you'd just woke up.

And you said "this is the first day of my life,

I'm glad I didn't die before I met you,

But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you,

And I'd probably be happy".

So if you want to be with me,

With these things there's no telling,

We just have to wait and see.

But I'd rather be working for a paycheck

Than waiting to win the lottery.

Besides maybe this time is different,

I mean I really think you like me.

I was pulled from my "happy place" where Anthony was madly in love with me and such, by a tug to a strand of my hair. I opened my eyes only to see the annoyed faces of Jane and Alec. "Spill it!" they said in unison. All I could think about at that moment was them riding on tricycles and saying "Redrum Redrum!" I shivered at the creepy movie resemblance recall.

"What?" I asked innocently, only to be betrayed by the ridiculous puppy love grin, that spread across my face.

"Oh come on girl! what happened?" Alec whined as he hit my arm.

"Oh, you saw the note did you"

"YES….is that Anthony? As in Masen?" they both said in creepy Unison again.

"Look all I know is that I spent two hours yesterday talking and jamming with him yesterday. He is really cool, and amazing in person! We hit it off and he calls me his BFF now, and he promised to be the president of my fan club. Then I found out that he called Emmett on the phone and talked about me….I don't know what he talked to Emmett about, so don't ask!….ok?….that's it twiddley dee and twiddley dumb, I got nothing left to tell you"

"So your trailer or his?" Alec's asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know…I am not sure what the "meaning" of the letter is yet…"

"He did start the letter with BFF" Alec said, more to himself than to me.

"Yeah, but he also thanked her twice and asked her to have lunch with him" Jane said speculatively.

"yeah but-" I cut him off.

"yeah, but nothing…it doesn't mean anything…there is no way that Anthony Masen "wants" me….we are just friends, no matter how much I wish and pray and hope that we could be or will be more." I said as I stood up and changed into my "costume". They continued to bicker between each other. I gave them both a peck on the cheek before bolting out of the trailer to head to the set.

Once I arrived on set I was directed to a small stage. I took a seat on the stool that was there. The director explained to me what he wanted my character to "emit" through the emotions that were to pass across my face while singing. I took a deep breathe and thought about how pissed off and hurt I would be if I came home to my boyfriend and he was in bed with another woman. The director yelled action, and I began strumming my guitar. "this song was written when I found my boyfriend in bed with my roommate" I spoke softly. I began the singing the song, feeling each and every word.

I always said that be it,

That I wouldn't stick around

If it ever came to this,

Here I am, so confused,

How am I supposed to leave,

When I can't even move,

"CUT! Marie, you need to open your eyes. Lets see some moisture in them too! You need to be a little more Pissed than hurt….ok?" I nodded, and the director smiled.

"Alright people lets do this right, I have an idea! I want this to be done in one take, I want the roughness of it! Cameras two, four, and five I want close ups choose a good angle. Camera one, stay front and center, slightly high to low. Camera three span…ok? Camera six, stay with Anthony…trail him till he sits, then close up as he is intrigued……ok? ALRIGHT…..ACTION!"

I began strumming again, and then began singing again.

I always said that be it,

That I wouldn't stick around

If it ever came to this,

Here I am, so confused,

How am I supposed to leave,

When I can't even move,

Anthony walked in and my eyes followed him as he sat a small table and ordered a drink from the "waitress".

In the time it would have took to say,

Honey I'm home, how was your day,

You dropped a bomb right where we live

And just expect me to forgive……….

Well that's a mighty big word for such a small man

And I'm not sure I can…..

Cuz I don't even know now who I am

It's to soon for me to say Forgive…..

He finally looked at me and our eyes met, everything and everybody just disappeared. It was just me and him, starring into each others eyes, nothing else. My heart soared and the butterflies in my stomach started to flutter, not because I was nervous, but because I was in love, for the first time I was in love. I was in love with a God with green eyes and bronze hair, I was in love with someone I barely knew, I was in love with Anthony Masen, the biggest and most recognizable star in Hollywood. And I wanted him….NO I NEEDED him. I needed him to breathe, I needed him to laugh, I needed his face, I needed his smile, I possibly needed something in his pants…..and HELL, I needed him to just live. So, I sang to him. I sang to him from the tip of my toes, to the top of my head, I sang to him from the depths of my heart and soul, giving him everything I had. My heart was soaring as I was entranced, not only by my own epiphany of Love, but because I hoped that the emotions that were playing in his emerald orbs, were the same as mine.

I should ask but I won't

Was it love or just her touch

Cuz, I don't think I want to know

So get you some things and get out.

Don't call me for a day or two, So I can sort this out

Well you might have well ripped the life out of me right here tonight

When through the balling tears you said

Can you ever just forgive……

Well that's a mighty big word for such a small man

And I'm not sure I can…..

Cuz I don't even know now who I am

It's to soon for me to say Forgive…..

You know what they say,

Forgive and forget

Relive and regret……..

Forgive…

Well that's a mighty big word for such a small man

And I'm not sure I can…..

Cuz I don't even know now who I am

It's to soon for me to say Forgive…..

Then he winked at me; Fucking winked at me! And of course, I blushed. But, once his penetrating emerald eyes had broke contact with mine, I remembered that I was filming a scene and that there were other people watching. The director hadn't scream cut yet, and I was feeling really confident all the sudden. I cast my eyes down to the floor and then right back up, to meet his again. I bit my lip, then I winked back and raised my left eyebrow seductively.

Ooohh, It's to soon for me to say Forgive…..

"And cut! BRILLIANT, just brilliant." The director rushed to me and Anthony followed him. The director patted me on my shoulder, and smiled. Anthony just stood there starring at me grinning. "Marie, Anthony, that was perfection! The chemistry between you two is, indescribable! I can't believe we got all that in two shots!!!! Mary was right Marie, you are going to be huge!" And with that the director walked over to the monitors. Once he began watching the scene again, on the small screens; Anthony bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Congrats _Marie_, you cease to amaze me" and with that he sauntered over to were the director was. Once I caught my breath, I joined them. It was freakin cool to see myself on a monitor! I didn't look like the Bella I knew, I looked like this beautiful entity, who was capable of stealing the bronze haired beauty's heart. But, that was on film, not in real life.

Once the director had watched the scene in its entirety he announced that Anthony and I could take a break until four; and that they were going to film the club and the other "open mic night" people.

**So what do you think about that? Flirty McFlirty eyes!!! And Bella wants something in Anthony's pants….hell I want to get in his pants!**

**Reviews are almost as good as what's in Anthony's pants *wink*, send me some love….I am lonely!**


	18. How long?

**Ok so this is my favorite chapter so far, I think you all will enjoy it as well….we learn how long it actually is…and this chapter is the start of something special between Bella and Anthony….Yay!!!**

**Chapter 18. How long? **

Once the director had released Anthony and I, I sprinted to the nearest Bathroom. I couldn't really breathe and I couldn't really think, and I really, really needed to process what just happened. As I sat on the toilet I shook my head, trying to clear my head, but being in love with those green eyes were all that I could think about. I didn't really know what to do, so I did what any girl would do in my position.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Alice asked in a hyper voice. _She must be shopping_.(insert dramatic eye roll).

"I think I am in love with Anthony Masen!" I whispered harshly into the phone.

"What? Bella, you can't be in love with him, you just met him yesterday! Calm down, just breathe, your just projecting your lust for him" She stated as if it was a fact.

"No….Alice….I swear! I just did a scene with him, and as I stared into his gorgeous green eyes, I realized I was in Love with him…..I know it sounds stupid, but you of all people should understand!…..oh GOD Alice, I am…..I" I broke down crying, I was scared shitless.

"Ok, so you are in love with him….so what…ask him out or something….."

"Alice, I have never been in love before….and he is FREAKIN Anthony FREAKIN Masen!!! Fuck ME! What the hell am I supposed to do? I am going to look like the queen of douche-baggery if he ever finds out!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Look Bella, maybe he likes you….you never know! Just act natural and see what happens….just fuckin CHILL ok?!"

"yeah, easy for you to say….you don't have to make out with him in a few days!" I snorted, while wiping away my tears.

"Bella, you just have to relax….everything is going to be fine ok….ummm, where are you by the way? I hear a echo every time you talk"

"I am in the bathroom…I ran in here as soon as the director released me"

"What are you in fuckin high school?! Grow some Balls! Get your ass up and at least cry alone in your trailer! Not on top of a dirty toilet. Bitch! That's just nasty!"

"I can't…I don't want anyone to see me!"

"Suck it up Bells"

"No" I pouted

"Suck it up or I will call Emmett and tell him what you just told me! Do you really want to deal with Moma Bear right now?"

" Awww, Geez Alice….I am about to have a mental breakdown and you threaten me? Why did I call you again?" I was getting pissed.

"So I could piss you off and so you could get over yourself, and be a grown-up!" She trilled.

"Yeah, I know, thanks Alice….I feel….oddly better…see you tonight?"

" Ummm, well, actually you'll see me when you get off work, you and Anthony have a meeting with my mother."

"I didn't know I had a meeting"

"Well, now you do, so when you guys finish, go to my mother's office! Then maybe we can go to dinner or something……oh…hey, why don't you invite _The Love of Your Life_?"

"Fuck off Alice…."

"Yeah, bye to you too bitch!" And with that my best friend hung up on me. Yeah, she knew exactly what I needed! A firm push in the right direction.

I decided that I was being a little childish about this whole thing. So I wiped my eyes and headed to my trailer, deciding that I was going to skip lunch. I wasn't sure if I could handle seeing him right now, I really needed a little time to get myself together.

I called out for Jane and Alec hoping they were gone as I climbed into the trailer.

"It's only me!" I froze. FUCK ME.

"Anthony? What are you do-" I stopped dead in my tracks. There he was, sitting at the small both table in my trailer. There was a plate of food in front of him and another across from him.

"I made you lunch" He presented the table like he was on the Price Is Right.

"Oh….thanks?" I said I sat down across from him. I was trying to process everything, as I stared down at the gigantic plate of food._ Act normal Bella! Just breathe!_

"Oh, I am sorry....I just thought….I…never mind…" He said as he began to get up. I grabbed his hand.

"No stay" was all I could get out. I couldn't look him in the eye yet so I continued to stare at my plate. He sat back down holding onto my hand.

"Is everything ok? Isabella?" He questioned as he rubbed his thumb across the top of my hand.

"Yeah, I am fine….thanks for lunch Anthony" I began to shovel food into my mouth. Knowing that I probably looked like a pig eating slop, but Hey, I didn't know what the hell to say.

"I doesn't look like you are ok….wanna talk about it?"

"No….I rather…not" I said meekly

"Well, when we were released I saw you run to the bathroom, so since I never got an answer about lunch, I took it upon myself to get us both lunch….are you sure this is ok…you seem upset" He said uneasily.

"No, I mean Yes….Hell (Hit myself on the forehead)…thank you for getting lunch, and of course it's ok….thank you…..really…and I am fine….really" I said then shoved another bite of food in my mouth.

"Then why won't you look at me? Did I do something?" I hear pain in his voice.

"No it's just me….it's stupid….just….just forget about Anthony"

"Isabella look at me" (I shook my head no.)…seriously what did I do, just tell me…it's ok…you can tell me anything" He said as he put a finger under my chin, lifting it up. My eyes stayed trained to my plate.

"It's me….not you" I said still starring at my plate.

"Please tell me…we are BFF's right? BFF's tell each other everything" He said trying to joke around, but I wasn't in the mood. I was ashamed, and embarrassed. And hell I was scared! _What if I told him, and he got creeped out and refused to be around me….what if he laughed in my face…..what if? But he is as stubborn as I am, he won't let this go!_

I took a deep breath, trying to get the strength to tell him something. Not the whole truth but part of it. " Anthony, I really like you" I said as I finally looked him in the eye.

"I like you to Bella" He looked confused.

"No…like….LIKE like you" I blushed crimson. He starred at me, with a blank expression. It felt like hours had passed, in silence. I cast my eyes down, to the table. He was no longer rubbing the back of my hand. But he continued to hold onto my hand. I felt stupid.

"I am sorry, that's stupid…forget about it…Fuck ( I hit my fist on the table), I feel like such a jackass….I know you could have anyone in the world if you wanted, and I am just…..well, you know ( motioned to myself)…….I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore" I said the last sentence in a whisper.

"Wha- what?…I will always want to be your friend Bella ( looked up at him again)….and….I LIKE like you too ( he blushed)…..and you have more to offer than anyone I have ever met….so don't you dare put yourself down" He looked at me sternly as he said the last part. We sat there in silence, for a while, until he let go of my hand and began eating his lunch. I followed his lead, and began eating mine too. Once our plates were empty he broke the silence. "Wow, Bella….you know I wasn't sure what you liked to eat, so I got you a little bit of everything ( he began laughing)….I never thought you could finish off the whole plate" he flashed me his famous smile, my face dropped. _Nice Bella, now he thinks you are a fat cow! _"Don't get me wrong!…I find it oddly sexy ( he laugh again and I gave him the stink eye) I am so sick of being the only one eating, these California girls think a leaf of lettuce is filling."

"Well, us southern girls know how to throw down" I shrugged, not sure if I should be offended or pleased.

"So, what are we going to do till four?" He said while raising an eyebrow at me.

"I dunno…..what do you want to do Masen?" I asked

"Let's play twenty questions?!!" He said excitedly as he cleaned up the table.

"Here? Like right now…..are you like a twelve year old girl…..who the hell plays twenty questions? Are you gay?" I asked smirking "why don't we play truth or dare while we are at it!" _Hmmm…I wonder if I can dare him into my pants? Or into an engagement?……Dear Baby Jesus! I know it's not right to pray while lusting/sinning but I need a favor…can you possibly have him naked by the end of the game? Thanks Baby Jesus and Amen Hallelujah! _

"Nope! Twenty questions" He said while crossing his arms in mock frustration and annoyance.

"Alright Masen, your on!" I laughed

"Ok Isabella" He smirked

_"_God! Bella or B, pick one!" I said while giving him the stink eye.

"Fine miss touchy Mc Touch!….Alright here are the rules. Answer the questions without going into too much elaboration, you have to answer every question no matter what, and tell the absolute truth, each of us get to ask each other 20 questions…. are you ready" He said as I took a seat next to him on the small sofa, sitting Indian style.

"yup" I stated plainly.

"Multiple Orgasms fact or fiction?"

"Fact, believe it or not"

"Favorite flower?"

"Sunflower"

"Education?"

"Bachelor in science, licensed Nurse Practioner"

"Wow….at 22?"

"Yup! And that's a question Masen" I smirked

"Ok smarty pants, answer this one…..cup size?"

"What?!!!"

"Cup size…come on we don't have all day"

"B"

"Nice (he winked, I rolled my eyes)…biting or no biting?" I blushed and bit my lip.

"Definitely biting" his eyes grew wide I winked.

"Thong or Granny panties?"

"Is this appropriate?" I asked getting embarrassed

"Hey you get to ask 20 questions that I have to answer"

"Fine! Nothing when possible…but if I had to choose, it would depend on what I was wearing and….you know…..what time of the month it is….." _Oh God!, did I just tell Anthony Masen I wear granny panties when I am on my period? Am I seriously discussing my "time of the month?" …..well, he better be ready for my questions. Oh it's on Masen._

"Understandable…..ever been in love?"

"Yes"

"What's your favorite alcohol?"

"Tequila to get wasted with, But good 'ol Coors light if I am just hanging out"

"Favorite food"

"Southern cooking…..BBQ….anything fried…you get the picture" he laughed shaking his head yes.

"Do you want to have children?".

"With you? " I questioned, while laughing because his face froze.

"With anyone….just…do you want children?"

"Of course, eventually, I can't wait to be a mom, but I am still young"

"boys or girls?"

"Boys, if you were asking if I want to have boys or girls…and boys also for my sexual preferences" I smirked, he blushed.

"Do you believe in "Love at First Sight"?"

"Yes"

"Care to elaborate?"

"NO isn't that in one of the rules anyways?, and By the way, that's a question"

"how many partners have you had?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

"God! This is embarrassing…..one"

"That's nothing to be ashamed of…it's a good thing, trust me…no guy really wants to be with a someone who sleeps around"

"Dream Vacation?"

"Either a Cruise to Alaska or a hunting trip in Alaska, where I would stay in a small cabin near the edge of a frozen lake and be able to ice fish"

"Never heard that one before…..Favorite Animal?"

"The Moose"

"Why"

"I dunno, I just love 'em, they are like the nerd of the animal world….I love them"

"Odd, but ok."

"Do you think I am sexy?"

"Random…..but Yes"

"Where do you see yourself in five to ten years?"

"Hopefully I have found the love of my life, and headed towards marriage and children…..I am not sure what I want to do for a career, until I have children….but I really want to stay home and raise my children….the right way….unlike other parents these days. I want to own a decent size ranch, where my children will have opportunities like 4-H or FFA….Basically, I am a sap when it comes to having a family and being a mother….that is my ultimate dream….but I am not say I never want to work…it's just that family is extremely important to me…….and that was your last question, its my turn" I said with an evil grin.

"Ok, hit me with them" He said as I smirked.

"How long?"

"How long…what?"

"Oh, you know what"

"SERIOUSLY Isabella? Come on, that's-" I cut him off.

"Answer the question Masen! I answered your ridiculous questions."

"I can not believe-"

"Answer the fucking question…what are you like, 2 inches or something? I began to laugh.

He took a deep breath looked at the ceiling and whispered "eight and a half"

I begin laughing "You have to tell the truth Masen" He gave me a "seriously Bella?" look.

"Boxer or briefs?"

"Briefs….got to keep the boys coddled" he smirked.

"How many times have you been in love?"

"Once"

"Have you had sex with Tanya?"

"No"

"How many Partners?"

"Four"

"Oh come on Masen, like I am going to believe that?"

"Sex, is not something that should be taken lightly….and are you only going to ask me sexual questions?"

"Masen….I ask the questions here…..Favorite animal?"

"The dove"

"Why?"

"it's so pure and beautiful, I like it more for it's symbolism than it's looks…..plus it's like the "hot chick" than a "Nerd"!" he rolled his eyes.

"Eat me!"

"Gladly" _Ok so my heart officially just stopped and all blood is in my cheeks….oh who am I kidding, less in my cheeks and most of it a lot further south…..Dear Baby Jesus…please forgive my horniness, and….can you just give me a pass when it comes to Anthony? Thanks….Amen._

"Do you want children?"

"Yes, lots and boys"

"Are you a Momma's boy?"

"Yes, but I am not as bad as I used to be"

"Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"Yes….One"

"Do you think I am sexy?"

"Definitely, but I think you are so much more than that Bella"

"Favorite color?"

"Brown" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"It's the color of your eyes" _I totally have to change my underwear now! Wanna get it on Masen? No that question is totally inappropriate for this game Bella…get a hold of yourself and your "whore-mones"!!!!_

"Oh…okay?…..do you find me intimidating?"

"Extremely!… but it's not just because you are intelligent and beautiful, I think you could really kick my ass"

"have you ever played doctor?"

"Yes"

"Did you go to college"

"Yes"

"Favorite Ice cream?"

"homemade vanilla ice cream, with chocolate syrup"

"If you could be a power tool or machinery, of any kind, big or small what would you be and why?"

"Random….but I guess I would be Backhoe, because it's big and powerful and Multi-use…whether it's smoothing things over, or digging in deep, either way it's a mover and I…well I can make the earth move too"

"Well that was cheesy, but every answer to that question is" I smirked.

"Where do you see yourself in five to ten years?"

"The same as you…in a loving relationship, starting a family, owning some property….and not acting"

"Not acting?"

"Yeah, I don't want to act for the rest of my life, I just want to make enough money, so I wont have to worry about it, where I can just live a normal life…..nothing over the top" he shrugged.

"How did I do Masen?" I smirked

"Well you couldn't keep your mind out of the gutter, but at least I know you a little better now"

"So…..since we both seem to like each other, where does that put us?"

"I am not sure….I guess we should just see where it goes"_ So I am…..not your girlfriend now? Or I am and we are just not telling anyone? Oh HELL!_

_"_Well, _Marie_ I think we need to get back on set"

"Yeah, I guess so….hey I'll catch up with you ok?" I said as he reached for the door handle. He nodded and stepped out of the trailer. I fell to my knees and began to pray.

"Dear Baby Jesus….Please. Please. Please pretty please-" I was cut off by a loud snort and then laughter. I groaned and shut my eyes as tight as I could, hoping this was a dream. I pinch myself._ Nope, not a dream….Fuck ME!_ I grimaced as I slowly turned my head, only to see Anthony on the floor rolling around in laughter.

"B-b-bella? Wha-Wh-what are you doing?" I stood up and brushed my knees off.

"I was praying you Jackass, got a problem with that?" I scowled at him.

"To B-B-Baby Je-Jesus?" He was still laughing.

"Fuck off Masen" I said through gritted teeth, as I stepped over him and walked out of the trailer headed for set. _Anthony Masen…..he would be the death of me. Sometimes I just wanted to punch him, but most of the time I just wanted to fuck him! That shit is torture! _

**So what did you think? Did you like it? I bet you did! And the next chapter is 10x's better! You guys really need to review! Seriously! I keep getting updates that this story is being added to people's favorites, but yet I barely get any reviews!!! So if I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter I will put the next chapter up tomorrow! And I am telling you…..YOU REALLY WANT TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! Trust me! Much love! LaceyJ**


	19. I am in Love With Your Eight

**I don't own twilight or its characters, but I do own my horrible grammar; So, suck it! I hope you guys like this chapter, its short but pretty funny; and it gives us a look at the relationship that is yet to come…. **

**Chapter 19. I'm love with your eight-.**

Anthony and I head to Mary's office after work, I drove and made fun of me all the way there.

"Fuck off Masen"

"Are you offering _Marie_?"

"NO, especially not to a jack ass like you!" I stuck my tongue out at him as we rode the elevator.

"Whatever you know you love it"

"Yeah I guess I do, but you shouldn't make fun of a poor Christian, such as myself"

"You are anything but pure missy!"

"Bite me"

"Gladly"

"Ugh!"

"I see you two are getting along….like a married couple" Alice trilled as she came limping up to us.

"Anthony this is my best friend and Assistant Alice, Alice, this is Anthony"

"Nice to finally meet you Anthony"

"Nice to meet you Alice"

"Come on you guys my Mom is waiting" We followed Alice as she gimped down the long hallway. Mary was sitting on her desk flipping through some magazines when we entered.

"Anthony, _Marie_….I am glad you came….I had a great idea!"

"Your Movie is almost done, and needs a little….shall we say, light brought to it…so I was wondering if you two could go out on a few dinner dates…"

"You want Anthony to publicity date me? That's just pitiful….."

"Hey! Don't you want me any way you can get me?" he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Wow, Masen, you really left yourself open for A LOT of jokes, but I just don't have the time or energy"

"Hey you two" Mary Snapped her fingers at us.

"WHAT?!" We both practically yelled in unison.

"is that a yes…?" Mary was once again vibrating.

"Of course it is….Bella is madly in love with me…so.." He smirked.

"Yeah, maybe I am in love with your eight-" Anthony dove over and covered my mouth with his hands. He was blushing bright red .

"Anything else Mary?"

"No…that's all" She said, eyeing at Anthony and I , like she was trying to figure something out.

"Alright then, I'll be taking Marie out to dinner tonight….Alice can you make sure she is ready by, say ( He looked into my eyes, still covering my mouth with his hand) 8:00pm?" I shook my head yes, since that was all I could do, and smiled behind his hand.

"Come on Marie lets go get your car" He said while pulling me from my seat, still covering my mouth with his hand.

"See you at home" Alice practically yelled to me. I held up the peace sign above my head, since my back was to her. And my mouth was still covered. Once Anthony and I Entered the elevator I licked his palm.

"Ewww….that's just nasty"

"Hey…what's your deal, you just wish I was licking something else" I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Lord! Do you realize that one simple game of twenty questions, and all of our conversations are either about some kind of sexual thing or innuendo.?"

"Yeah, but I like it better this way…..it's much more fun, to make you blush" I said as we exited the building.

"I almost shit myself earlier…you do know that right?"

"I wasn't really going to say it Anthony, but I might almost say it, more often. I liked it when you pounced on me"

"Shut up and get in the car _Marie_." I got in to the passenger seat and he drove me back to my car. We continued the our type of witty banter until I climbed out of the car and into my own.

I then hauled ass home to get ready. Alice was waiting for me at the door, as soon as I walked in she started.

"OH MY GOD! Anthony Masen! Anthony Masen! Bella, you and Anthony Masen! I am SOOOOOO jealous and you're a skanky whore! But Con-fucking-grats! (She screamed in excitement, while jumping up and down, it was already making me get motion sickness, but it was fucking hilarious, because it was all on one foot)…..oh my god! Ok so I was totally thinking about your date and what you should wear. I was thinking a nice little black dress…or maybe green…..Oh My GOD! I totally know! How about you-" I cut her off by

"Can I go and wash my ASS first?" I stated coldly as I stalked to the bathroom.

"Fine!" she spat as I closed the door in her face, she just re-opened it and continued to talk to me while I showered.

"So…..are guys like….dating?" She sang sweetly.

"Uh, we are going on a date tonight Alice, you were there remember?" I said as if she was slow or something.

"Fuck you Bella, you know what I mean…are you two….like TOGETHER together?"

"I am not sure….."

"What does that mean?"

"That I am not sure!"

"And why is there uncertainty?"

"Well, after I got off the phone with you, I went back to my trailer, and he was there."

"He was there? Oh my God!"

"I know, right? So anyways….I was totally embarrassed about my epiphany, and when I walked in he was sitting at the table, with lunch"

"He got you lunch? How romantic" she swooned.

"Yeah, well, calm down there Juliet, he just grabbed a plate for me from the catering cart…..anyway, I told him that I like LIKE Liked him, and he said he LIKE liked me too" Alice began to squeal, with excitement, as I continued my story while turning the water off.

"Then he wanted to play twenty questions, so we did…."

"What did he ask?"

"He asked random questions, most revolving around sex….he asked me what cup size I was and shit….it was totally embarrassing but such a fucking turn on!" Alice hopped on to the counter as someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bitch, are you naked…..like it matters" two voices chimed.

"Alice you called them?" I scolded.

"Umm yeah, you can't go out looking like Bella, you need to look like _Marie_…..Come in you two, she is wrapped in a towel" Alice sang smugly as Jane and Alec, walked into my large bathroom.

"Eyes up here Jane!" I said as a mock warning.

"Yeah…you are totally not my type" She said as she rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and you lack a penis, Alec stole it from you inutero.….guess we are at a draw here" Everyone started laughing.

"So Bella…sorry _Marie_, and Anthony came in today acting like an old couple, it was totally cute! Apparently they played a X-rated version of twenty questions!"

"So How big is he" Alec chimed in.

"Like I would ask such a question" I said in mock horror.

"Yeah, like you would….so? How big?"

"Eight"

"Oh my God! That is what you were going to say in the office today" Alice said while giggling.

"I knew it, pay up Branden!" Alec squealed.

"You guess bet on the size of his penis?" I asked incredulously.

"Hey you get to make out with the guy….we get to talk about his penis!….back off Swan, I mean McCarty….fuck I am bad at this!" Alice humphed, we all laughed. Everyone was supposed to use Marie McCarty with anything surrounding work, Jane and Alec always called me Marie so it wasn't a big deal, but Alice would always get mixed up.

"Fine!, but he was totally embarrassed about telling me so, he was telling the truth!"

"What was your favorite question you asked" Jane asked while messing with my hair.

"I asked him, ""If you could be a power tool or machinery, of any kind, big or small what would you be and why?". He said, "Random….but I guess I would be Backhoe, because it's big and powerful and Multi-use…whether it's smoothing things over, or digging in deep, either way it's a mover and I…well I can make the earth move too". It was so cheesy, yet the best answer I have ever received!" We all were rolling in laughter.

"What else?" Alice asked.

"Ummm…he has only slept with four people, he said that "Sex, is not something that should be taken lightly". Who knew right? Ummm…he has never slept with Tanya!" I said excitedly.

"Really, but I thought they were a thing! She is always following him around!"

"Yeah like Mattel's new line of Barbie, Stalker Barbie, or insane asylum Barbie….she is fuckin nuts!" I snorted.

"There your hair is done….so what else did he ask you?" Jane said as she hopped onto the counter with Alice, and Alec began doing my make-up. I continued to tell them about Anthony's questions and my answers until I was fully dressed. We were sitting at the bar in the den drinking, when the doorbell rang at exactly 8:00pm.

When I opened the door I gasped. There he was wearing black slacks, and a dark purple long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. I stared with my mouth hanging open.

"Not bad yourself Bella" he smirked.

"Yeah, I know" I smirked back.

"Lilac?" He question, the color of my silk empire waist, bubble hem, strapless dress, by Aqua. _At least that is what Alice told me._

"Listen here _Barney_….haven't you ever seen a girl wear lilac, or maybe it's because no one has looked this good before?" I said with a hand on my hip.

"Yeah, I have seen lilac on girls, but usually it's sliding down to the floor because they are taking it off…so"

"Man whore!"

"Only for you" he said and I blushed.

"Here these are for you" He said while handing me a bouquet of multi-colored sunflowers.

"What no moose?" I laughed as I waved for him to follow me.

"The only thing horny I'll ever give you is me" He winked.

"Ok… ok… you win this round Masen" I said while blushing.

"Nice to see you again Alice" He said as Alice wobbled in, he extended his hand to hers to shake.

"Hey, how are you?…..and by the way we hug in this house none of that formal crap!" She said as she bypassed his outstretched hand, and wrapped her arms tightly around him. _Fucking liar! You just made that shit up! That's low, real low Branden, even for you._ Alice winked at me and I laughed.

"Hey Alice….have you seen Jasper lately?" I questioned, she scowled, as she let go of Anthony and wobbled to me, pulling me down to her with a strand of my hair.

"Can't you just give me this small piece of a fantasy….just this once" I laughed nodding and gave her a hug.

"Sucks you guys are going to miss tonight…..Alec and Jane are staying over for Friday night poker and Karaoke, it's a new tradition! Jasper, Rose and Emmett should be home any minute" Alice was vibrating with excitement.

"Well, then we should be going….Marie" He said holding his elbow out for me to grasp.

"Bye!" I said as I winked at my three friends and their insanely jealous faces. Well Jane's face wasn't jealous really, but she did look a little shocked.

**Well? What do you guys think? Funny?....Well, anywho…. like always, if I get at least 10 new reviews for this chapter, I will post the next chapter tomorrow night! And trust me people you want to read the next chapter….it's all about the date, new nicknames, and a romantic moment……**


	20. Noodle

**I don't own the characters or the songs, but I own "peaches" and this sweet ass story line! Sweet!**

**Chapter 20. Noodle**

We headed to into LA, towards Hollywood Blvd. Apparently there was an amazing restaurant called the Geisha House. As we pulled up in the limo….yeah Limo, I said it!Light bulbs were flashing at a quick pace. Anthony leaned towards my ear and said, "Bella, listen…we are going to walk as fast as we can into the restaurant ok? The paparazzi are out in full force tonight. But remember that we are out on a date, if someone says something rude or bumps into you ignore it…this is your first debut of sort, so make the first impression that you are supposed to ok?"

I nodded yes, as my heart began to beat erratically. Anthony opened the door and stepped out. There was a lot of screaming and camera's flashing. He dipped down and held out his hand for me. I grasped onto it tightly and he pulled me from the car. There were gasp and yelling "who is that?" "It's that girl….Marie, Marie McCarty, Emmett McCarty's younger sister" "Yeah! I heard about her on ET" "Are you guys dating" "Anthony what about Tanya?" etc. I was amazed they knew who I was so quickly. I mean, yeah there had been some talk about me being a newcomer, but wow! I guessed that anything and anyone that even remotely related to THE Anthony Masen was big news.

Anthony held me close to his side as we fought through the pops. Once we entered the restaurant we were greeted almost too nicely. We were seated in a secluded area, and Anthony asked if he could order for me, I just nodded and rolled my eyes. Once the waitress took our order she lingered a little to long our table, eye fucking Edward.

"Wow, I am soooo thirsty" I said seething. The waitress shyly nodded and walked away.

"Nice one Marie" Anthony smirked.

"Hey…I am like soooo thirsty….and (whispers) she was getting on my nerves. She should eye fuck on her own time" I sat back against my seat smirking.

"Really? Eye fucking?…..ha that's new" He was trying to fight back his laughter.

Finally our food arrived. Udon noodles with shrimp tempura, Some surf and turf rolls. And we each had the Grilled Kobe 10 oz Rib Eye steak entrée, that included sautéed asparagus. We both dug in, and I have to say it was delicious.

"So….did you have fun getting ready with the Gossip girls today?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah….I told them about your eight inch…..well you know ( I winked), you won Alec three hundred dollars….he told me to thank you by the way" I almost choked on some udon noodles, while giggling and eating at the same time.

"What? You told them? That's not very nice! I didn't call Emmett and tell him your cup size" He said with mock horror.

"He already knows it" I smirked

"Yeah I guess it's not the same…so I guess they were all impressed by my mighty man hood huh" He said jokingly. _Why does he set himself up for these jokes?_

"Yeah, but don't worry…I told them you may be eight inches long…..but your as thin as a noodle!" I said as loud, in a whisper as I could. He just scowled.

"I don't resemble a noodle….I have girth" he protested.

"Yeah, if you roll it up like a ball of yarn and shove it in" I couldn't help my self I started laughing hysterically, and he stared at me with his mouth hanging open. Then he just started laughing with me.

"You win this round Missy" he mock scowled. We continued to eat our dinner, but we kept getting interrupted by fans wanting autographs and pictures.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He questioned

"We have only been here for like forty five minutes though, won't it look bad?"

"No, not really, they probably think that we are just leaving to get it on" He smiled at me why wiggling his eyebrows.

"Listen here Angel Hair". I started laughing, using noodle references was hilarious, however Anthony was not as impressed by my wit as I was.

"Ok ok, Spaghettini ( laughed again)….where do you want to go then?"

"Funny….I know a nice place close to your house actually….come lets go" He left three hundred dollars on the table and reached for my hand. I took it, my heart raced and the butterflies in my stomach began fluttering. I silently berated myself, even though I know he likes me, this was still a "publicity date", I shouldn't get all puppy love!

He pulled me into his side as we exited the building, I cringed, as my eyes were assaulted by bright lights. The pops screamed at me asking if we were dating, how dinner was, what had we talked and laughed about. Anthony just pulled me even closer, and said nothing as he and I stalked to the limo. We were almost to the car when one of the photographers who was trying to get a close shot, bumped in to me really hard. Anthony practically growled as he placed me behind him and began to verbally assault the man. Once he was done questioning the man's intelligence, hairline, manhood, and manners. He began to threaten the man's life and the lives of his family. The knight in shiny Armani act, ended with Anthony shoving the man out of the way with his chest.

Silence fell upon us a the driver began to drive. Twenty minutes later the limo stopped and Anthony opened the door grabbed my hand and got out of the limo. He spread out his coat on a large rock and motioned for me to sit down. He climbed next to me, still saying nothing. I just looked at the lights of Los Angeles, from my perch high above. The city was beautiful at night.

"Look Bella, I am sorry" He whispered.

"For what?"

"For acting like a cave man, I just….I can't control my anger if the situation involves someone I care about" He sighed.

"Hey, it was no big deal, I thought it was kinda endearing. And besides, if I was able to be my self, that man probably who have a broken nose right now"

"So I guess we have matching tempers" He joked.

"Yeah, but I loose mine over anything, so….no biggie, Fettuccini"

"You are never going to let that go are you?"

"Nope, it's way too fun!……so what are we going to do now?"

"Let's play a game" He said excitedly.

"You and your fucking games!"

"Ok…so it's like a name that tune kinda thing."

"Alright, you start"

"You let me Violate you, You let me desecrate you, you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you. Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell"

"I WANNA FUCK YOU LIKE AN ANIMAL, I want to feel you from the inside! (I started laughing) Come on Macaroni? Everybody knows Nine inch nails, Closer to God give me a hard one" I turned my head to look at him. He was looking at me with wide eyes.

"I'll give it to you hard" He smirked back, I just raised an eyebrow. The sexual tension between us was palpable.

"MY turn noodlekins, ok let me think….I'm so addicted to, all the things you do, when you're going down on me, in between the sheets, or the sounds you make, with every breath you take, it's unlike anything, when your loving me" I smirked

"Oh girl lets take it slow, so as for you, Well you know where to go, I want to take my love, and hate you til the end….come on missy Saving Abel, Addicted" He rolled his eyes.

"I dedicate this song to my BFF it reminds me of her……This bed is on fire with passionate love, the neighbors complain about the noises above, but she only comes when she's on top ( he smirked), My therapist said not to see you anymore, she said you're like a disease without any cure, She said I'm so obsessed that I'm becoming a bore, OH no, Ah, you think you're so pretty!"

"I have no idea" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"The band James?….. Not ringing any bells? Well, the song is called Laid"

"Noodle One, Bella none…..ok let me think….ok, How do you cool your lips after a summers kiss, how do you rid the sweat, after the body bliss, how do you turn your eyes, from a romantic glare, how do you block the sound of a voice you'd know anywhere. Oh I really should have know by the time you drove me home, by the vagueness in your eyes, casual good-byes, by the chill of your embrace, the expression on your face, that told me you might have some advice to give , on how to be, insensitive." I stopped to see if he knew the song.

"Nope, nothing…..is it a really old song?"

"Not really old! It's Insensitive by Jann Arden"

"Noodle one, Bella one" He said and I laughed, I guess he accepted his nickname.

"Alright let me try another one Capellini…….She said he so sweet I wanna lick the wrapper. And she, she, licked me like a lollipop, like a lollipop. Shorty wanna hump, you know I like to touch, ya lovely lady lumps. Shorty wanna thug, bottles in the club, shorty wanna hump, you know I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps. Cute 'lil mama had a swag like mine, she even wear her hair back like mine, I make her feel right, when it's wrong like lyin'. Man she aint never had a love like mine, But man I aint never seen a ass like hers, in my mouth had me lost for words. Told her to back it up, like berp berp, make that ass jump like Jerp Jerp…….Seriously? You have no idea?"

"Oh, I know the song I just wanted to wait till you said, "ass jump like Jerp Jerp" (snickered) Of course I know that one "Call me so I can make it juicy for you" (he winked) it's lil' Wayne Lollipop!" he continued to snicker.

"Actually that version was Framing Hanley, Lollipop….it's a much sexier version, and just makes me want to get it on!"

"Note to self, add Framing Hanley's version on I-pod" he winked.

"OK, perv! It's your turn Tagliatelle"

"Is that supposed to be a noodle?"  
"It's not supposed to be one, it is one….it's actually thin stripped ribbon pasta" I stuck out my tongue.

"Being a past guru is nothing to be too gloating about Missy" he scowled.

"Alright lets see…..ok I got one…..When he was seeing her you could see he had his doubts, and now he's missing her, because he knows he's missing out. Now it's haunting him, the memories like a ghost, he's so terrified, cause no one else even comes close. He's a guy that you should feel sorry for, he had the world but he thought that he wanted more, I owe it all to the mistake he made back then, I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend. So then, along comes this undeserving mess, who would believe my life, would be so blessed. Two years ago He left all that debris, who would have known He would leave everything I need. Chorus…If it wasn't for him I would still be searching, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't know my best friend, if it wasn't for him, he would be able to see, if it wasn't for him, he would be as happy as me. ……..well?"

"I think I have heard it before but….I can't think of the band"

"So basically you lost this game?"

"Fuck off Masen! I mean Acoma Pepe…."

"Ummm why all the sudden is the pasta Tiny Bead like? I thought you where going to at least leave me with my length!" he said incredulously.

"Fine noodle, you can keep the length….hell have all the length you want….if it gets any longer we could play "Cats N Cradle" with your extremely long noodle dick" I began laughing so hard that I almost fell off the rock, but Anthony's strong arms caught me. As he pulled me to his chest, we came face to face. I froze as I was once again entranced by his amazing eyes. They seared into mine for a few seconds be for glancing down at my lips and the back to my eyes. I parted my lips, and his eyes became darker but oddly brighter at the same time. He started to lean in, I breathed in his breathtaking scent, my head became fuzzy. I could feel the heat from his warm breath against my lips, my eyes flutter, almost closing. And then I sneezed, yup! I snotted all over Anthony FUCKING Masen's Adonis like face._ Dear Baby Jesus…is there any possibility that you could like make him fall and get amnesia that wipes the last minute from his memory? Please, Lord I am begging! Or just KILL ME, kill me now, just make it quick and easy…and dying from embarrassment is not an option….please help, thanks and amen. _

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" I pleaded as I tried to wipe my spittle from his face.

"Uh, umm….that's never happened before" He said using his sleeve to wipe his face.

"I have a small bottle of purel in my purse if you-" He cut my off, as I was on the verge of tears.

"It's fine….really!…it is weird though, I always thought that I would be giving the face shots in this relationship" He smirked as he pulled me up on to my feet. I instantly felt better.

"yeah but a face shot from you would be like the air escaping from a whoopee cushion, and your noodle dick would be flailing around like a loose balloon." I smirked as I climbed into the limo.

"Well, lets go to your house….I really need to wash my face" He smirked back and a blood rushed to my cheeks.

"You win Noodlekins, you win" I said in exasperation.

It only took ten minutes to get back to the house. Everyone's car was still in the driveway, and we could hear loud music playing as we climbed out of the limo. We walked up to the door, and I was too busy staring at Anthony to watch my feet. I tripped over the small step, only to be caught by two strong arms again. He pulled me to his chest and whispered in my ear. "you fall a lot, but I don't mind catching you" and with that he licked my earlobe. _Dear Baby Jesus! First of all please forgive me, for the nasty sinful fantasies that are playing through my head right now, but getting to the point. I know I have asked in the past, I really need a pass for my sins when it comes to Anthony, can we like work a deal or what…maybe save a few babies, get three sins free….you don't have to make the decision now, but please consider it. And thank you for creating this man, he is….well there are no words! AMEN!_

"Don't rev the engine unless your going to drive the car MASEN" I giggled. He laughed against my neck, making me even more horny, if it was even possible I could be.

"Oh, I plan-" He was cut off when the door swung open. A drunk Alice stood in the door way giggling.

"It's just Bella, and lickable, I mean likeable Anthony" She winked at him, trying to seen sexy, however she just looked like she was mentally handicapped, because she had to concentrate to hard on it.

"Alice the little fairy of my dreams" Anthony winked at her, and she blushed and then giggled like a little girl.

"Come in you guys! We just started Karaoke!" I laughed as Anthony and I followed a very tipsy and wobbly Alice into the den. Emmett and Jasper were pouring shots while Rosalie was standing on the small stage that contained a stripper pole. _When. the hell did that get there?_ She was singing "Nothing compares to you" By Sinead O'Conner. I couldn't help but giggle and wink at her drunk ass, as we walked towards the bar.

"Hey Emmi-bear, DJ Jazzy Jaz!" Anthony snorted at that for some reason._ Odd? I think so._ Emmett and Jasper turned to face us and froze.

"Right…so the bathroom is?" Anthony seemed uncomfortable._ Weird, I thought they were friends?_

"Right over there" I pointed to the bathroom room.

"Thanks" he said and headed straight to it.

"What are you two doing Isabella Swan?" Emmett seemed upset.

"Zip it, Moma Bear! We went out on a publicity date! And he needs to wash his face" I spat back at him.

"Why does he need to wash his face" Jasper asked.

"Long story" I said shaking my head, as Anthony emerged from the bathroom.

"Must be a gay thing" Emmet snorted.

"Hey now big daddy! There is nothing wrong with gay things!" Alec chimed.

"What gay things?" Anthony asked, totally out of the loop.

"Nothing" I sneered at Emmett.

"Let me walk you outside" I said while grabbing his arm, and leading him towards the front door.

"Bye everyone" Anthony waved, seeming even more uncomfortable.

Once we got outside I thanked him for a wonderful evening, and apologized for the sneezing incident. He kissed me on the cheek and climbed into the limo. Our dates were basically the same, for the next few weeks. Working and hanging out during the day. Going home getting dress and going to dinner or a club, fighting off the pops. Then driving out to that secluded spot overlooking the city. Playing name that tune, sex version. And of course never kissing do to some unseen force. Like a phone ringing or birds making weird noises, the limo driver accidentally honking the horn….you get the irritating picture. And every time, he would walk me to the door kiss my cheek and say goodnight. He never came in the house, but I never really asked him too.

Finally Alice begged me to invite him to Karaoke and poker Friday, I caved and promised to ask him. For some reason he didn't really like the idea, but he lost a bet so….now he is! He agreed but only if I would go play miniature golf with him first. I hate miniature golf, and he knew it, but the publicity was doing wonders for the movie and both our careers. _At least that's what Mary said. _

We had played three rounds of miniature golf, a couple sets in the batting cages, and I kicked his ass at go carts. All in all, the publicity date was a blast. We climbed back into the limo and headed towards home. He seemed extremely nervous. "Hey are you ok? You don't have to hang out for poker and karaoke if you don't want too?"

"No no, it's fine…I just…..I uh….I suck at poker!" he said unsure.

"Oh, well, it's like 9:00pm, so I am sure poker is either over or just about over. So no worries right?" I smiled at him.

"Right…..no worries?" He smiled back, and then quickly looked out the window. Once we arrived, he took a big breath and stepped out of the limo. _Odd, but what the hell. He probably is dreading, Emmett and his gay jokes._ He helped me out of the limo and we walked into the nosy house. Once we got into the den, I started laughing. Jane, Alec, Rosalie, and Alice, where playing twister. Jane was trying to tangle herself up with Rosalie, Rosalie was trying to untangle herself from Jane. Alice was so stretched, she looked like she was in pain. And Alec kept complimenting her on her flexibility. Emmett and Jasper were wearing football helmets, and trying to shotgun beer, and slam shots. _You've got to love them…..or no one else will! _Anthony and I walked to the bar.

"Hey guys! What are we drinking" I asked excited.

"Uhhh…..tequila…..tequila death match actually" Jasper stuttered as he looked only at Anthony.

"Awesome….hey" I turned around and face Anthony. "I am going to run upstairs and take this shit off" I motioned to my dress. "Give me five minutes.

"That's fine, I really want to talk to Emmett and Jasper anyways" He smiled at me and I took off running to my room. I found a nice comfy pair of Capri "pink by victoria's secret" sweat pants a white sports bra and a wife beater. I was putting my hair into a high ponytail, as I walked back down the stairs. Once I got in the den I looked for Anthony. Alice was on the newly acquired stripper stage singing "Gun powder and Lead" by Miranda Lambert._ She was born to be a country girl, it's so sad she grew up in the city. But I have to say I have done good!_ Rosalie was blending margarita mix in the blender. Jane was starring at Rosalie's boobs. Alec was standing by the windows that face the back yard. I walked over to him.

"Hey bitch! Whatcha doin?"

"Watching that fine piece of ass talk to that other fine piece of ass, that is best friends with that other fine piece of ass" He said while pointing to Emmett Jasper and Anthony. They seemed to be in a very heated discussion. Anthony was waving his hands around in what looked like exasperation. Emmett had an annoyed look of his face, as he stood with his arms crossed. And Jasper looked like he was going to hit Anthony at any moment. Finally Anthony's arms stopped, and Emmett pointed his large pointer finger at him, while saying something. Jasper couldn't decide if he wanted to rub the back of his neck with his hand or run it down his face, because he kept doing both in a fidgeting way. Finally Anthony nodded, Jasper rolled his eyes, and Emmett began laughing. They all were shaking there heads as they walked back towards the house.

"Alice find a good song for me would you" I yelled to her, she smiled and then began looking through the book. I walked back over towards Jane and Rosalie.

"Jane stop staring at Rose's tits, you are creeping me out" She shot me a dirty look.

"Eat me Marie!" She spat.

"You wish!" I scoffed as I bumped her shoulder and we started laughing.

"What are you girls laughing about?" Emmett hollered as he Jasper and Anthony came walking towards the bar.

"Nothing" We all three sang.

"Bella! I found your song!" Alice yelled.

"What is it?"

"Just get your ass up here and sing Bitch!"

"Fine" I said as I threw back a shot of tequila.

I climbed onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. Alice started the music as everyone turned to watch me.

Strawberry wine, by Deana Carter, began playing and I started singing, only looking at Anthony; as he only was looking at me too. Half way through the song Anthony grabbed the Karaoke book and began looking through it. Once I was done he walked up to the stage grabbed the microphone from my hand and said, "Let me show you how it's done missy" while smirking.

The music started as I got back to the bar. I threw back two more shots before he began singing, Forever and Ever Amen, by Randy Travis.

He stared at me the whole song, as if he was trying to convey the meaning of the song to me. I got lost in the words and his eyes. Once the song was over Jasper grabbed the mic and began singing, Attitude Adjustment by Hank Williams Jr.

"Bella you wanna play some Tequila death match?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" Anthony interjected.

"You can call a cab Anthony" I said rolling my eyes.

"That's not the problem, I just don't think you can handle that much alcohol Bella" he said with a concerned voice.

"Dude! Seriously, she gives me a run for my money! And I have never seen her puke, this girl has an iron stomach" Emmett said while filling fifteen shot glass with tequila.

"oh" was all Anthony could say.

"Yeah, Bella is a bad ass! But she is still a girly girl! Don't let her fool you Anthony" Alice said as she unsuccessfully tried to sexily saunter towards him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your laminated list" She smirked

"Shut up Alice" I said while blushing, which of course tip the guys off, that it was juicy information.

"What the hell is a laminated list?" Jasper questioned as nonchalantly placed himself between Anthony and her.

"You know a laminated list…..it's a list of your top five" Alice was annoyed and drunk, not a good combo.

"SHUT IT BRANDEN" I said seething.

"Top five what" Anthony asked as Rosalie Jane and Alec began giggling.

"This shit is going to be good" Rosalie tried to whisper into Jane's ear.

"You pick five people you want to sleep with, they usually include celebrities since, it's people you will probably will never meet. (Alice rolled her eyes, because the guys still weren't getting it)….look if you ever have a chance at having sex with one of your five you get a pass!" Alice said excitingly.

"Alice, I am warning you"

"Angel a pass for what?"

"Like say Eva Longoria was on you laminated list, if you ever happened to meet her and had the chance at having sex with her, you could. You would get a pass, I wouldn't hold it against you." She said as if everyone had a laminated list. Hell! I didn't know what one was till I met her. She forced me to make one!

"Who's on Bella's" Anthony asked as a smile played on his lips.

"ohhh, this is fucking awesome, Jane getting out your black berry, record this shit" Jane whispered to Alec.

"NOBODY!" Yelled, and then downed three shots of tequila, even though I was already getting tipsy. _GOD HELP ME! Please baby Jesus, please!_

"Well, Kellen Lutz is number two, Gerard Butler is number three, number four is Alexander Skarsg'ard, number five is Channing Tatum!" I lunged at her and Emmett grabbed me, and began laughing at my embarrassment.

"Who is number one?" Rose sang out, already knowing what the answer was. _Bitch!_

"Anthony!" Alice laughing, I about died, and Anthony blushed. Everyone but Emmett was laughing, hard. His grip on me tightened, and I believe he stopped breathing.

"He's Alice's too, and…and Rose's!" I screamed and pointed, like a little kid, trying to place the blame somewhere . Rose glared at me as the little pixie lunged. Jasper grabbed her and spun her around to face him. By this time Anthony had lost all blood flow to his face, it was completely white. While Emmett let go of me, only to grab the tequila bottle and began chugging.

_How in the fuck do I make this situation better?……Help me Baby Jesus…._

"Noodle? It's just a stupid list, don't be all weirded out, you are probably number one, on three quarters of the worlds population's laminated list" I patted him on the back, while swallowing my own embarrassment.

"Honey! Psh, I know your on mine" Alec purred, Anthony's face lost any remaining color._ Thanks a lot queenbee!_

"Is that true Angel….Alice? Is that true?" Jasper was frantically asking.

"It was till I met you Jaz….I no longer need a laminated list….I could never find anyone better than you" Alice looked at him with her puppy dog eyes. _Nice cover there!….Angel, Psh… my ass!_

"Noodle?" Emmett busted up laughing.

"inside joke" Anthony said shaking his head in shame.

"I think it's cute!" Alec said.

"I need tequila, lots of tequila!" I said as I took the half empty bottle of bottle of tequila and took a very large swig.

"Jasper you me, Tequila death match?" I said wiggling my eyes at him.

"Fine! But, I always loose though" he pouted.

We began playing and everyone began watching and cheering, most of the time; sometimes someone would get up and sing. Alice of course was cheering for Jasper and forced Anthony and Emmett to cheer for me. Once the game was over, Jasper ran outside to puke and I climbed on to the couch with a large margarita. Everyone settled down, and began taking turns singing karaoke again. I guess I had drifted off to sleep at sometime. I woke up when someone picking me up from the couch, I decided I was way too wasted to complain, so I kept my eyes shut and pretended to still be sleeping.

"And….what the fuck do you think you are doing _Anthony_?" Emmett questioned.

"Taking her up to her room and putting her to bed" Anthony said indignantly.

"Yeah….that's not happing…she is already breaking part of rule number one, I am not letting her break the whole rule!" Emmett was clearly perturbed.

"Be fucking serious Em, she is passed out, like I am going to take put her in bed and try to get lucky! You know me better than that"

"Yeah, I thought I did! But apparently you LIE, and continue to LIE, and you are a big fat LIAR!…..so just give her to me" _What the fuck is that about?_

"Emmett stop being a douche" I heard Rosalie snap at him.

"Fine….but no funny business, and you sleep down here in the den!"

"Yeah yeah…..no feeling up, on a unsuspecting _Cub-B, _I get it jack ass" Then I could feel Anthony walking, and then climbing stairs. I was amazed at how strong he was. He shifted me so he could hold me with one arm, then he laid me onto my bed softly. I curled up into a ball, and he covered me up with my comforter.

"God….you are beautiful….someday…someday……………sleep well my love" and with that I felt his lips lightly against my forehead. I drifted of to sleep, visiting my happy place.

**Seriously! Deserve some reviews for that! Isn't his new nickname hilarious? What you do think about the sneezing incident? How about what do you think Emmett Jasper and Anthony were talking about? How much do you love the gay twins? Talk to me people!!! Review your ass off, and like always if I get at least 10 reviews before midnight tomorrow, I will post the next chapter! **


	21. Cut I said CUT!

**OK! OK! I know, I get it!….I didn't update on Sunday night but I am updating on Monday morning around 2:00am….so please forgive me!!! Please?......I asked please!!......really? Thanks…that was easy! Alright, so today is my best friend's 30****th**** Birthday, and so I am excited I am posting this chapter!!!!! She has been begging me for a lemon since I started writing this story…..so I came up with this chapter to hopefully satiate her hunger for some lemony freshness……are you perverted like her? If you are I hope this chapter gives you a preview of what is yet to come! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 21. Cut I said CUT!**

"wakey wakey!" I heard Alice's sweet voice trill.

"Go away pixie….sleepy sleepy time" I groaned.

"But someone is 23 today! Guess who it is?" She was way to excited for someone with a hangover.

"Good, I want you to leave me alone as a birthday present!" I grunted into my pillow.

"Bella……if you get up now, you can take a shower and have Jane and Alec do your makeup before they leave, you have to be on set in three and a half hours" she sang.

"No"

"But I'll make you a birthday breakfast!" There was a long pause.

"Okay" I said as I flipped the covers off of me and got out of bed. I walked to my bathroom, while only opening my eyes a few times to make sure I wasn't walking into a wall. I showered with my eyes closed and the lights off. I grabbed the pair of "Pink" sweats Alice had laid on the counter for me and threw them on, then I grabbed the hooded sweat shirt and zipped it up. I yelled out for Alice, Jane and Alec. They came walking in groggily, except for Alice. I ate some toast, and a little bit of grits and eggs while Jane and Alec tag teamed me. Hair and make-up took less than thirty minutes. Alec and Jane were trying to make plans with Alice for my birthday, but I really wasn't in the mood. I begged that they didn't do anything other than having a few margaritas at my favorite Mexican restaurant, La Salsa. I tried pouting and reasoning first, then I straight out threatened. They finally agreed a small dinner with close friends would suffice.

As soon as they were finished I dashed down stairs, heading for the front door, hoping to ruin any birthday related things anyone had planned for me this morning. I hated my birthday, it always reminded me that my mother had left me. Every year I would try to forget my birthday, but someone always brought it up. Every time someone would give me a present and sing me happy birthday, I would have a flash back; of Renee handing me a small box kissing me on the cheek and saying she was "so sorry", then turning around and leaving me, never to be seen or heard from again. Nobody knew about this except for Jake, and because of that, everyone else wouldn't forget my birthday for me. I laughed a little to myself as I trotted down the stairs. _I would only allow myself to break down in front of Jake, only he knows how weak I truly am_, _I am truly pathetic!_

If I left early, maybe I could take a quick nap before I started working. So, I continued to trudge down the stairs. I kissed Emmett good morning, said hi and bye to everyone else, and walked out to my car. I started thinking about Anthony and the words I think he said to me as he tucked me in. Whether they were real or just my imagination, they made me feel like a giddy school girl; I knew that they were going to be my motivation for the day.

I got a great idea, on my way there, so I stopped off at target. I bought the supplies I needed and continued to work. I parked my car, and walked towards my trailer, but decided to take a detour. With basket in hand I head to Edward's trailer. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I decided to take a seat on his steps and just wait for him, I couldn't wait to give him his surprise. I waited there for about thirty minutes, and then decided to give up, despite my yearnings to see him. I headed back to my trailer, quite depressed. But, as I turned the corner, I saw him. He was sitting on my steps holding two very large coffees.

"Good morning noodlekins" I snickered, feeling playful again.

"Mornin' to you to miss sunshine…or should I say, birthday girl?….here I bought you a coffee, I thought you might need it. It's probably cold though, I've been sitting here for about forty five minutes." I grabbed the coffee and began giggling.

"Please! Miss sunshine is much better than birthday girl! And thanks….oh, and by the way, I have been waiting for you at your trailer for the past thirty minutes. Here I got this for you" I said as I handed him the basket.

"You are a funny one sunshine, I should have got you a present, not the other way around" he scolded.

"Yeah, well I am not one for birthdays, actually lets forget it's mine today….it's kinda funny, you bring me coffee, and I bring you a gift basket of breath fresheners (we both laughed)….and good thing I did…there is no way I am kissing you with nasty breath!" I laughed again as I climbed into the trailer. He followed and sat down on the sofa. I placed my coffee in the microwave, and included his with it, since I was feeling nice.

"Yeah, big day Baby girl! Today……well, your dreams come true" He flashed me a million dollar smile.

"Yeah, yeah….I get to make out with your character" I smirked.

"Yeah, and from what I heard my character is Pret-ty excited" I snorted, and then grabbed our coffee from the microwave. I sat down next to him.

"I don't think your character can handle all this Noodle" I waved at my body.

"Is that a challenge Baby girl?" He questioned starring me straight in the eye.

"Psh" I rolled my eyes and laid my head back._ Oh it's so much more than a challenge! But I would be careful, you just might end up with your pants off!…..mmmm….Anthony Masen, with no pants._

We sat there in silence just resting and drinking our coffee, reveling in the awkward silence. Once he was done he got up and threw his cup away. I downed the rest of mine and did the same. Then there we were, sitting on the sofa, very close together.

"So, let's see what you got me (he began digging through the gift basket)…..a toothbrush, nice….breath mints, breath strips, gum, gum gum, breath spray, toothpaste, mouth wash….am I unaware of a bad breath problem I may have" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, it's smells like ass" I laughed

"Not funny!" He said pouting with his arms crossed. I just shook my head and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth._ Thanks for the reminder!_ Once I was done I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Thanks for the tooth brush"

"You used it?"

"Yup, I left it by the sink, I think I'll leave it here, in case…." I walked back to the couch and plopped down.

"Are you moving into my trailer, Mr. Masen….don't you think it's a little early for this….I mean you haven't courted me properly yet" I said in mock horror, with a southern bell like, accent.

"Don't get it twisted, missy!….it's just that I spend more time in your trailer than mine (he began to defend his actions)……So are we going to practice?" he asked sweetly, with a raised eyebrow._ Is that a challenge? Oh! You are on Masen!_

"Practice what?" I asked all big eyed and innocent.

It was then that he grabbed me, pulling me so close our noses were touching. I could almost feel him smiling. My lips parted and I began breathing faster. My hands were on his muscled chest, and I could feel his heart pounding. The sexual tension was thick…thicker than thick. I wanted him so bad! I needed him so bad! And this time I was not going to sneeze on his face. He closed his eyes, and I knew that we were about to kiss.

"Hey Bells…Oh my God! Your on the cover of US weekly!" Alice screamed as she opened the door to the trailer and began climbing in. _FUCK ME! Sweet Jesus! Will I ever be able to kiss this man?_ Anthony dropped his hand from my hair and scooted back. I groaned in frustration.

"Oh, hey Anthony!"

"Cockblocker" he stated with no emotion, but a nod.

"Look you are in Us Weekly! See the headliner reads "Anthony Masen drops Tanya like a bad habit". And look at the pictures inside, you guys are totally cute together. "Anthony Masen showed up to the Geisha House a few weeks ago, with none other than Emmett McCarty's Baby sister. The sweet and innocent twenty two year old Marie. Move over Tanya, Anthony has found a new love! Anthony and Marie co-stars in his new movie "The Choices he has made" that is currently being filmed. A close source says that Marie has always had a crush on the heartthrob, and set her sights on him, and apparently she snagged him. There was a small scuffle a few weeks ago as they left Geisha House, a photographer got too close, and accidentally bump into Marie, sending Anthony over the edge. An eye witness stated that he placed Marie behind him as he threatened the photog. And that Anthony even pushed the photographer, by bumping him with his chest. How loyal and protective! All witnesses agreed that his action were romantic, and a side of Anthony, they have never seen before. Lust with Tanya but Love with Marie? You decide…"

"I rolled my eyes at the whole thing"

"How exciting right?" Alice beamed.

"Yes Alice, very exciting" I laughed.

"Anthony you probably should go get your costume on, you guys have to be on set in ten minutes." Anthony nodded and kissed the top of my head, before heading out the door. Alice eyed me suspiciously.

"_**Love**_ with Marie it is!…..so did I totally just breakup a make-out session? How exciting!" She said while bouncing and clapping.

"Shut it Branden" I said as I stalked to the closet and began getting dressed. Alice didn't say another word to me, but was giving me the most annoying "I know the truth Bella" look, as I continued to ignored her. As soon as I was dressed just walked out of the trailer.

Once on set I saw Anthony talking to the director, I walked over to them. "Good afternoon Marie, I was just talking to Anthony about this scene. We really need it to be sweet but a little hot and steamy at the same time….maybe add some moans or groans in there to make it seem real?" The director said to me while still thinking hard about the scene.

"Yeah ok, whatever you need me to do" I smiled

"Great, I think this scene works best if he comes up from behind you, wrapping his arms around you……like a sweet gesture kind of thing…Then just say your lines and go with it…..try to make it look natural…ok?"

"Got it" I said. And then I walked over to the couch. Anthony came over and stood next to me.

"Nervous?"

"A little, but it'll be fine" I smiled.

"Of course it will, just don't over think it, let your instincts take over." he smirked.

"Yeah….easy right" _Baby Jesus please don't let me make a fool of myself!_

"No worries sunshine, I am a pro" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh Yeah? Me too"

"Is this a challenge I smell?" He said with his cocky grin.

"Nope just your breath (I laughed)….You don't know what's coming, Noodlekins!" I said evilly.

"You might want to prepare yourself miss….did you pack extra undies?"

"I cant' change anything, if I'm not wearing anything" I smirked.

"Are you guys ready" the director asked.

"Oh yeah" we both said, as we took our places.

"Alright then…..and ACTION" Anthony walked up behind me a wrapped his strong arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder. _Is that a flashlight or are you just happy to see me Masen?…..God I am horny!!!_

"You are so beautiful" Anthony said while playing with a strand of my hair.

"You think so" I asked seductively.

"Oh yeah" He said a little breathy. I turned around and placed my arms around his neck. He bent down and began running his nose along my neck.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear "I would do things to you, you've only dreamed of" I nibbled his ear lobe.

He whispered " I just might take you right here". He trailed his nose along my jaw line, and my skinned goose bumped. He stopped once he reached my mouth, I could feel his hot breath dance across my lips, and I parted them. He closed his eyes and mine began to flutter. Our sexual tension was at an all time high. Then finally our lips met. It ignited a fire within me, and I pressed myself into him. He lick my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him. Our tongues danced with each other in sweet ecstasy. I moaned, he deepened the kiss, and knotted his hands in my hair. I pressed myself into him harder, hitching my leg around his hip. He groaned and it was the sexiest sound I hand ever heard. My hands skimmed through his hair. I couldn't get enough of him. I continued to breath through my nose. I slowly opened my eyes, only to meet his. I moaned again, and he tugged lightly on my hair. With that I totally forgot where I was, all I knew, and all I could think about was getting him naked, and doing things to him that would make a porn star blush. . His hand grasped my ass tightly as he pushed his pelvis into me. I moaned, and then hopped up, wrapping my legs around him. I began to break up the kiss by biting and this sucking on his bottom lip. It seemed to ignite him, egg him on. All the sudden my back hit a wall, that's all it took. My body decided that we were going to fuck…not make love, not anything but straight out no rules, dirty sex! I wanted him to rip off my clothes, bite me, call me dirty names, as I screamed for more. Holding me up merely with his hips and the wall he began grabbing at my breasts, I started to unbutton his shirt. But before all my fantasies came true, Anthony's tongue stopped and my eyes, popped open again. I came back to reality._ God I hope he was actually as into that as I was, and he wasn't just fucking with me! _

"CUT CUT CUT! You know when I say cut you're supposed to stop! I have been saying cut for the last five minutes!" The director yelled. I slide down his body, and my feet touched the floor. We both wiped our faces with the back of our hands, and looked at the director sheepishly.

"You win" Anthony whispered.

"I said Natural! Sweet! Not straight out soft porn! Jesus! You two are outrageous…..Maybe we should try the couch, I am sure Marie's back is bruised by now!" I blushed and the director just shook his head; in what looked just astonishment, and amusement, mixed with annoyance.

"Yeah…umm(he cleared his throat)…..the couch….good idea" Anthony said as he strutted to the couch, and sat down. I followed.

"I thought you just listened to Nine Inch nails, not lived by there motto" Anthony's playful demeanor was back.

"Are you guys ready?" The director said exasperated.

We got into our new positions, on the couch. My arms were draped around his neck, his around my waist. "You do get me closer to God" I snickered in his ear.

"all the sounds you make, with every breath you take, it's unlike anything when your loving me" Anthony whispered in my ear. _Again? Masen…you naughty boy!_

"I only come when I'm on top" with that I bit his ear, and he groaned.

"And ACTION!"

"You are so beautiful" Anthony said while playing with a strand of my hair.

"You think so" I asked seductively.

"Oh yeah" He said a little breathy. I bit his ear again.

"I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again" I breathed into his ear. He bent his head down and began running his nose along my neck.

"You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex" I felt him smile against my neck. _Fuck me, this is So HOTT! Kid rock, fucking rocks!!!!!!_

It was all over after that. We were like two horny teenagers, drunk at a house party! I tugged on his hair, and he nipped at my neck. Once our mouth final found each other, the world around us no longer existed. It was slow at first, his hand climbed into my hair, and mine continued to tug lightly on his. Finally the yearning between my legs was to much and so I shifted to straddle his lap, rubbing myself onto him. There were more moans and groans. When continued assaulting each others mouths. Then he bit my lower lip, I scratched down his shirted back. This must have flipped a switch in him, because the next thing I knew, I was on my back. His hot mouth was laying open mouthed kisses along my neck and collar bone. Our actions weren't as dirty and porn-like, no, this was turning into more sensual actions; it still was hot and heavy though. He brought his mouth back up to my ear and whispered, " I would give you the world". _AND……… were done! Way to fuck it up Masen! _

Those simple words ruined this fantasy for me, the world around me came crashing in. It wasn't that I didn't like the words, no….it's not like that. I loved those words! I needed those words and I had wanted to hear those words my whole life. I wanted to hear those words, from a man that I loved. But I needed to hear those words from a man that loved me too. He didn't love me, he couldn't love me! I was just Bella, plain 'ol tomboy Bella.

"CUT CUT! Marie? Something wrong" The director frantically asked, as I pushed Anthony off me.

"Yeah….I just…..can we take a break?" I was on the verge of tears, and couldn't let them see me like this.

"Yeah…people take a break…..lets start again in an hour, I need to go call my wife" _Did the director just say he was turned on by us and now was going to have phone sex with his wife? _ The director winked at Anthony and I and then walked away. I sat up and straightened my shirt, and then stood up preparing myself to bolt. Anthony grabbed my arm, I glanced down at him, and his eyes looked tortured, and pained.

"I gotta go…..I….I have to pee" I said quickly and unsure, as I ripped my arm from his grasp. I took off to my trailer, I needed my cell phone. Once I bounded into the trailer I locked the door and grabbed my cell. I called the one person I really needed to talk to.

"Jake?" I said frantically.

"Hey B…..hey are you ok….?"

"Oh God Jake….I don't know what I am doing….I am so….FUCK!….what am I going to do…..I can't….I.." I broke down crying.

"B…what the hell is going on? Just calm down! Tell me what happened" I took a few calming breaths.

"Remember when I talked to you like a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah"

"And I told you about Anthony Masen?"

"Yeah?" his voice was skeptical.

"Well, we have been like…..hanging out and stuff…and…oh god!…I…..fuck Jake!"

"Just spit it out B"

"I'minlovewithhim!"

"Your what?"

"In lovewithhim"

"In Love with him?"

"Yes, in love with him!"

"Your in love with him?"

"Are you FUCKING kidding me…..YES I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM…..FUCKING ANTHONY FUCKING MASEN!"

"OK…..so your crying cuz?…..WAIT! Did he do something to you B?…..I'll fucking kill him….I'm packing my shit right now, I think I can get a flight out-" I cut him off.

"whoa whoa whoa!…..he didn't do anything to me….well he did but…"

"He did or he didn't? DO YOU NEED ME? Just tell me B, I can fly out right now!"

"No, Jake, he didn't hurt me…not on purpose"

"If he laid a finger on you…I…..oh I…..fuck it, I am on my way!"

"WAIT! Just listen……"

"NOPE, I am on my way"

"Fucking-A Jake! CHILL"

"CHILL? CHILL? You want me to fucking chill, while you are bawling on the phone, because of some fuckin asshole?"

"It's not his fault…it's me….it's all me, and my stupid….my fucking stupid…argh!!!!!"

"Fine, B…..take a minute and calm yourself down, then tell what happened. All of it! Not one detailed left out. If I think I need to come I will"

"Fine" I began to tell Jake about Anthony. From the first day with Tanya, and then us singing and hanging out. To the fight with Emmett. To the first day of filming, and our game of twenty questions. Mary's office and our publicity dates; the horrible sneezing accident, and how I gave him the nickname noodle. Karaoke, and the laminated list, tequila death match, and being put to bed. The words I thought he said as he tucked me in. To this morning and the coffee and minty fresh basket, our little perverted sexual innuendo games. The first and second take of the make-out scene. Then those words that made me realize, I was being a fool for being so caught up in something that isn't real. How I was no better than Tanya, living in a fantasy world, where I would be good enough to get Anthony Masen. How this week was the last week of the movie, and how he would be leaving to do another movie. I told him how, why and when I fell in love with Anthony and how stupid I felt for allowing myself to entertain that he could feel the same way.

"Wow B…..geez….in don't what to say…..but I do think that he likes you….A LOT…and just because you are secretly in love with him, doesn't mean he will never feel the same way about you! I mean, clearly he cares for you and you are important enough to him, for him to give up his precious time for you…..I don't B…..but like my mother always said, "honesty, is always the right choice."

" NO, no way…not going to happen! I….I just….I just can't do that, he will run away from me!"

"You said you are being the real you around him right?"

"Yeah?" _And your point is?_

"Including burping, farting, cussing, sweat pants, I'll break your nose and drink you under the table Bella?"

"I told you everything Jake"

"Yeah, but I have been talking to Alice a lot lately…she says your kinda different now, and that you have to act like this Marie character most of the time, so I wasn't sure if you were being JellyBelly, you know the nice clean and sweet version of the B I know?….either way Alice has just been worrying about you, so we have been talking"

"Really….and what else have you two been talking about behind my back?"

"Not much…..just that she's worried about you…..she has mentioned that sometimes you like….can't snap out of "Marie Mode"…..and that…well, her mom is apparently too obsessed with your career….."

"What else Jake?" I was kind of annoyed that they were talking about me behind my back.

"Just that your extremely stressed out, and she doesn't know how to help you…..so she has been calling me every other day or so…I thought I would just give you some pace and let you handle it, but now that I've actually talked to you, I am not sure! I know you too well B, and, well…..one more thing and your going to snap! Maybe I should come."

"Well, other than falling for a completely unattainable man……I am fine Jake! And I know Alice is concerned about her mother, she has expressed that! But, I trust Mary, she is doing a lot for me right now, and she knows what she is doing. And you know, I am stressed a bit, but this movie is over tomorrow and I have a week and half break, before I start my next movie, as long as nothing big happens I will be fine……….I guess I should talk to Anthony though, he really has been my rock through everything, and I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him……but that's why I am scared! I don't want to scare him away!"

"Look B, Emmett has talked to me about Anthony and…..I think that he is a good guy….Emmett has a few choice words for him, but all in all, he says he is a good man….and if he is then he will understand…he obviously cares for you"

"Emmett has been calling you? Jesus!" I was pissed now.

"Cool it B, we all care for you and we all talk to each other so none of us are left out of the loop! So, do you want me to come or not? I do have some news to tell you, but I want to see you to do it"

"No, Jake I am fine! And why can't you just say it over the phone?"

"Cuz, I don't want to…I guess I'll see you for thanksgiving, so I'll tell you then, its no biggie"

"Fine then, be that way!"

"Alright B, I'll let you go so you can talk to Anthony…just please call me if it gets to be too much"

"Alright Jake, love ya"

"I love you too B, you'll never know how much…I'll talk to you later" And with that he hung up. _Man he sounded sad, I just wish, I could be what he wanted me to be. _

I went to my bathroom and cleaned up my eyes, and face._ You can do this Bella! Just go find him and tell him you care a lot about him, and that when he said, what he said it hit a nerve….he will understand._ I looked at myself in the mirror, to make sure I look presentable; I did. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the door handle, pulled it and swung open the door. And there he was, standing there all in his yummy-goodness. But his eyes troubled me, they were sad, and conflicted.

"Oh! Anthony, I….I was just going to find you"

"We need to talk, may I come in?" I nodded my head yes, then turned around and walked to the sofa; he took a seat next to me.

"Listen Bella, I need to be truthful with you"

"So do I Anthony….but I don't really know how to say it"

"I already know"

"You know what?"

"It"

'It…what?"

"Listen, I am really sorry….but when you ran from the set, I chased after you _(Oh, God….Dear baby Jesus…please no!)_ you seemed really upset, so I thought I would give you a few minutes, (_why me? Why why why….?_) I heard you talk to Jake." I hung my head in shame.

"How much of it?" I whispered. _Please say not much! Please say not much! Baby Jesus please let him say not much!!!!_

"All of it"

"Oh God!"

"But listen"

"NO! You weren't ever supposed to know, I am really sorry Anthony, I didn't want to be a….a freaking TANYA! Its just that we get along so well, and your handsome, and you like me for me…..I….I just"

"Your in love with me" He stated flatly.

"Yes" I shook my head in embarrassment

"And you thought that if I found out, I would run for the hills?"

"Yup"_ Man I am pitiful!_

"But I didn't"

"Ye-what?"

"I didn't run"

"uh huh?"_ Baby Jesus if he is saying what I think he is sayin, I'll…I'll….I am not sure what I'll do for you, but trust me it will be good! _

"I didn't run Bella…..I…I've been in love with you for a long time"\

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I've been in love with you for a long time"

"Can you say that just one more time, I want to make sure I'm hearing you right?"

"I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU"

"I'm sorry give me a second to re-start my heart" I put one hand on my chest the other in the air.

"SO…..?"

"So what? We are in love with each other, and Emmett is probably going to kill you….not much to talk about" _Why do I always joke when I get nervous?_

"Yeah….tell me about it"

"SO…..?" _Now what….do we get to have sex now….please say you want to get it on!_

"Well, I'm not sure Bella…..maybe we should just continue the way we have, for right now, I mean, I leave for that movie in a few days and I won't see you for a couple months….its not that I don't want to get "serious" or anything…I just don't want to start something as amazing and special as being with you, other than a friend, and then leave a week later…do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess so…I mean I would hate to have some of your good lovin and then be forced to live without for months!" I winked at him.

"I don't think I could handle that either…..hell I can barely handle that now!" He started laughing.

"So I guess we got the director all hot and bothered huh?"

"Yeah, I think he went to have phone sex with his wife" He laughed harder.

"Well I guess we could have a successful soft porn career together"

"I guess we could, but we really need to tone it down….your supposed to be Emmett's innocent baby sister, Not Mistress Bella"

"Hey you liked Mistress Bella!"

"Yeah, and I don't want to share her with anything or anybody…..EVER!"_ How many times am I going to get turned on by this man today?_

"I see that look missy…..are you praying to Baby Jesus again?" He smirked

"Fuck Off Noodle! Like I would talk to Baby Jesus about that kind of stuff" I pushed him.

"Well, lets get back on set" he grabbed my hand, and we walked back to the set.

Once we arrived we took our positions on the couch, and played a game of "name that tune, for sexually frustrated people". The director finally arrived back on set fifteen minutes late.

"He must have called her and had her come here instead" I nudged him.

"Well at least someone is getting some today" He smirked.

"OH, you'll get yours" I winked

"Hey! If we don't stop this now….we will never make it through this scene…and….I am sure you don't want to have all these people watch while I do all the things that have been playing through my dirty mind for the past few weeks!" I blushed.

"Ok, noodlekins….I'll behave….I…I"

"I love you to Missy" the biggest smile I have ever seen spread across his face. I leaned forward and kissed his nose.

"Alright you two!…do you think you can get through this scene without actually having sex? Or giving all the camera men hard-ons?" We both blushed, and giggled.

"Alright then….everyone ready?….AND Action!"

"You are so beautiful" Anthony said while playing with a strand of my hair.

"You think so" I asked seductively.

"Oh yeah" He said a little breathy.

Anthony then lightly placed his hands on either side of my face. I draped my arms lights around his neck. He kissed my forehead, then my right eye, then my left. He pulled back and gave me a loving smile, in which I returned. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose, and then my lips. I sat back and bit my lip, while I traced his glorious facial features with my fingertips. I ended my exploration with my finger tips tracing his lips. He grasped my right hand and began to kiss my fingertips, and then my hand, then my wrist, lower arm, upper arm, shoulder, collar bone, neck, jaw line, and then finally my lips. This kiss started with a few light pecks, but then he deepened the kiss. I have never felt such love and compassion from a person before, his eyes shown brightly with love, his smiles were soft and longing. I knew he was trying to show me how much he loved me with his actions. I shifted myself onto his lap, straddling him. He ran his hands all over my body, and I did the same to him. Every once in a while a whimper or light moan escaped from our lips. We both were in control, but yet we both were in heaven. He ended the kiss by pecking me lightly a few times, and running the back of his hand down the side of my face.

"AND…..CUT!…..THANK GOD!….good job you two, it was perfect! Now that was what I was looking for! Good job on being able to emit love, and lust…..Hell, we probably could have done the whole scene with just the looks you gave each other!….MAN! Marie you are a natural! I truly believed you were in love with him!"

We finished the rest of the scenes for that day. I went home and got dressed in a pair of old jeans and a button-up shirt, just like Anthony had requested. He picked me up at 5:00Pm and went to our spot, overlooking the city. We had a picnic and watched the sun set. We spent the rest of our days together doing sentimental things like that until he had to leave. We continued to confess our love for each other, but we didn't take it any further. When Alice asked us if we were dating we said no. We were together, just not "together" yet. _Yeah, I'm confused too!_

**Well? What is good enough for you? Which make-out session did you like better the first or the second? What did you think about the word "love" being used? Do you guys like their relationship, how they taunt each other, and rev each other's engines? What do you want, hope, wish, or dream for these two? Is this happy little bubble going to stay, or is there evil working behind the scenes? And if there is evil behind the scenes, who is it? Review people!!!! And like always I will post the next chapter if I get more than 15 reviews (I know the number has changed but really people, there are way too many people adding this story to their favorites, and barely anyone reviewing). OH, and just because I have over 30 chapters of this story written doesn't mean I won't end up changing them….I rewrite chapter everytime I write! So your ideas, tips, and opinions are EXTREMELY important! Luv you all, Lacey J.**


	22. King of Douchebaggery

**I will not leave my fans hanging again! I will not leave my fans hanging again! I will not leave my fans hanging again! I will not leave my fans hanging again! I will not leave my fans hanging again! I will not leave my fans hanging again! I will not leave my fans hanging again! I will not leave my fans hanging again! I will not leave my fans hanging again! I will not leave my fans hanging again! I will not leave my fans hanging again! I will not leave my fans hanging again! I will not leave my fans hanging again! I will not leave my fans hanging again! I will not leave my fans hanging again! I will not leave my fans hanging again! I will not leave my fans hanging again! I will not leave my fans hanging again!........**

**Do you guys forgive me or must I grovel more….I swear I'll type this a million times if I have to! I am so so so so so sorry I didn't update last Sunday. I went to Reno, my sister and niece flew there from Montana and I wanted to see them. I only get to see them maybe, once a year….Then I was going to update when I got back but Today is my anniversary and I've been celebrating it at the beach with my Hubby aka "Spanky"…so all in all I suck BIG time, it won't happen again….PROMISE! Now that, that's been said, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please don't hate me…..good things are to come! PS I own nothing including the song used in this chapter…**

**Chapter. 22 King of Douche-baggery.**

My mini vacation was over, Anthony had been gone for a week, and today I was hanging out in my new dressing room/trailer. I just had my last fitting and I would begin filming tomorrow. From what Mary had told me, I would be working closely with an actor name James, in this movie. He is supposed to be the next "Colin Farrell". She said that we would get along wonderfully, or at least Bella and James, would; apparently we are kindred spirits. But I needed to keep myself focused, I had a job to do and I wanted it to be done with it quickly; I couldn't wait to be in Tennessee with Anthony. Ever since Anthony and I decided to make no concrete decisions about us until, we were done filming the movie in Tennessee, I could help but constantly day dream about what we might be.

NOCK NOCK "Hello?" I snapped myself from my happy place, and headed to the door. Once opened, I was greeted with a wicked smile.

"Umm, hi can I help you?"

"Hey, I am James! Do you know you smell like strawberries? I brought snacks (he held up some beef jerky). I thought I should come by and introduce myself, Marie Right?" _Wow he is all over the place, something is a little off with him…but man does he have that naughty boy look down to a "T"! Well, make friends Bella! _

"Oh hey James, nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you from Mary"

"As I have you" He stated playfully.

"Come on in ( I grabbed the jerky bag and grabbed me a piece)…..all good things I hope?"

"Thanks…..yeah, actually Mary thinks that we are going to be good friends" He smiled at me as he took a seat on the sofa, and began chomping on some jerky also. _He gives me the creeps and but makes me feel comfortable all at the same time, how does he do that?_

"Yeah you can't stop Mary, she's a force of nature….she means well though"

"Sure she's nice, but she can be a little overwhelming, don't you think?" I laughed at his comment.

"You have no idea James, no idea….I'm best friends with her daughter, who is just a more energized clone, it's scary if you get stuck in the same room with them two, especially if shopping is involved!" I shuddered at the thought.

"Well she said that you and I should hang out and get to know each other since, we are both newbies! So what do you say? There is an awesome party tonight, at Chateau Marmont! I don't really know anyone, and either do you…..so we could keep each other company…?" _Bold aren't we?_ _Sorry I can't I am currently in love with Anthony Masen and we are in a "not relationship" right now…I'm sure you can understand…right?  
_"You know James….as much as fun as that sounds…I don't think that I can…sorry? I tried to look apologetic.

"I understand….here let me give you my number…and if you ever want to hang out, give me a call ok?" he seemed hopeful.

"Sure thing James" I smiled

"Alright well I better be going….oh! I know its like dumb, but I bought this US weekly to see if I was in it…..and I'm not (he blushed)…..but you are! I didn't read the story, but it has a great picture of you in it! Here you can have it…..if your self centered like I am (he blushed again)"

"Oh HELL, who knows what they put in there this time….maybe I got a boob job this week!" We both laughed

"They look pretty natural to me" he smirked. _Oh god! Not another sexually frustrated male to work with!_

"Well, they are! And they are rare find here in Hollywood _**"danger danger danger"**_ I said the last part like the crocodile hunter. We both busted up laughing again. But then James started coughing really bad.

"Jerky in the windpipe?" I asked giggling. _Amateur!_ He nodded. I reached over and lifted his left hand above his head, while I patted his back with the other. After a few minutes he calmed down and I released him.

"My grandma used put my hand above my head when I was choking…But I think I'll choke more around you! …..I thought only old lady's did that" 

"Well, I usually don't do that, but I thought you would look pretty funny, so I did" I snickered.

" Oh I get it….well, its war now!" he winked.

"Don't you have to get going?" I laughed

"Touché'!" he laughed. "Well, I'll get going…but don't forget to call me if you want to hang…ok?"

"Alright James….I promise to call you!" I walked him to the door. He reached for my hand and smelled and then kissed my wrist. _ok, definitely sexy, but weird._

"Ok ok, Romeo….I'll see you around" I said as I tugged on his wavy blonde ponytail. _Why am I flirting? Ugh! _

He really wasn't too bad, he kinda reminded me of Paul. Paul, was one of Jake's friends. He was really full of himself, and sometimes said or did creepy things, but all in all he was a good guy. He was also a bad boy, who was a bad influence. A fun influence, but a bad one, so I would have to watch myself around James.

I headed back to my sofa and flipped the Us weekly open. "What the FUCK?"

There he was, the second love of my life. _Hey part of me is still holding out for McHottie!_ None the less, there he was, sucking face with none other than Tanya FUCKING Denali! _That BITCH!_ _NO! THAT DICK! _I continued to flip through the five page spread. Apparently Tanya and Anthony have been living it up in New York. Carriage rides, dinners, clubs…._That son-of-a-bitch! How could he! NO! he wouldn't do this….you cant believe it Bella!_ I frantically ran to my lap top and turned it on. I googled every celebrity blog that I could find! Every site had that same picture of Tanya attacking Anthony's face! There were other picture of them holding hands, laughing, playing in the park….._YOU GET THE FUCKING IDEA!_

I didn't know what to do, my whole life just crashed into me! Every dream, every idea I had of Anthony and I was gone. My heart was broke, my soul disappeared. I had nothing! And the only thing that I could think of was how I was going to kick his ass, when I saw him in a few months, and how I needed a drink! BAD! But first I had to make a phone call. I got my shit together and put it all in my car. I put my I-pod on a certain song that would be my motto for Anthony for a while, and pressed pause. I knew that after this phone call I was going to need those words to keep me sane. I found him under BFF in my contacts and almost lost it then, but I knew I had to be strong for the next few minutes. The phone began to ring.

"Bella?"

"Don't you Bella me you ass!"

"Hey what's wrong? What"

"You listen here and you listen good Masen! How dare you! I know that we aren't an official couple…but fuck! And with Tanya?! YOU ARE DISGUSTING!"

"Bella I don't know what you are talking about"

"Well why don't you fucking Google yourself! You are all over the news, with picture of the fun time you two have been having!" I was screaming.

"Bella you know me better than-" I cut him off

"I don't know SHIT MASEN! All I know is that you didn't even mention your next movie was going to be a romance with Whore Barbie!"

"I didn't even think-"

"That's right Masen you didn't think and you don't think…..but more importantly I think you are a slutty disgusting Man Whore that doesn't even deserve to utter my name, SO have fun with that bitch. Cuz this bitch is OUT! Uh, buh-bye now!" And with that I hung up the phone and called another number.

"Uh, Hello?"

"Hey James?"

"yeah?"

"This is Marie, I think I'll be taking you up on that offer….three rules….no trying to get in my pants, I will kick your ass….No asking me why I accepted your offer….and last but not least, you have to drink what I drink….drink for drink, got it?"

"Fuck Yeah! Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, but no pussy ass limo, just get a taxi"

"Of course, what kinda Moma's boy picks a girl up in a limo?"

"Exactly…now my address is 24521 shadow drive-"

"Got it, I'll be there in…say…an hour or half?"

"But you've never been to my house, let me tell you how to get there"

"Oh I am really good at finding people and places Marie"

"Good see you soon"

"yup…bye" And with that, he hung up, and I turned off my phone. My plans for the night, were to forget about Anthony and his douch-bagness! I turned on my car and turned up the stereo as loud as it would go. I began to sing/yell the words to the song as I drove home.

I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf

While jacking off listening to Mozart

You bitch and moan about LA

Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway

You don't eat meat

And drive electrical cars

You're so indie rock it's almost an art

You need spf 45 just to stay alive

You're so gay and you don't even like boys

No you don't even like

No you don't even like

No you don't even like boys

You're so gay and you don't even like boys

No you don't even like

No you don't even like

No you don't even like…

You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal

You're so skinny you should really super size the deal

Secretly you're so amused

That nobody understands you

I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head

I'm so angry cause you'd rather MySpace instead

I can't believe I fell in love with someone who wears more makeup than…

You're so gay and you don't even like boys

No you don't even like

No you don't even like

No you don't even like boys

You're so gay and you don't even like boys

No you don't even like

No you don't even like

No you don't even like boys

You walk around like you're oh so debonair

You pull'em down and there's really nothing there

I wish you would just be real with me

You're so gay and you don't even like boys

No you don't even like

No you don't even like

No you don't even like boys

You're so gay and you don't even like boys

No you don't even like

No you don't even like

Oh no no no no no no no

You're so gay and you don't even like boys

No you don't even like

No you don't even like

No you don't even like boys

You're so gay and you don't even like boys

No you don't even like

No you don't even like

No you don't even like…PENIS!

Ur So Gay, by Katy Perry continued to blast through my stereo until I got home, then it continued to blast through my ear buds, and then my I-home. I was listening and screaming along with it as I showered, and blew dry, and straightened my hair. I walked into my closet and grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a pair of black patent leather high heeled knee high boots (_I don't know why I have these, Alice must have bought them for me….thanks ALICE!)_. I searched for my favorite tank top, I screamed with joy when I found it. Alice had given it to me a while back, yeah, back when I was in love with Anthony Masen and his Vampire character. It was a joke, the tank read "your Boyfriend may sparkle but mine Vibrates" in silver, with a silver outline of a wolf on it. It was also "torn" down the front, making it a great boob shirt. I put on my best push-up bra and put all my clothes on. I have to say I look like walking sex.

I went back into the bathroom to finish my make-up and do my hair. I grabbed some hair wax, and lightly applied it to my hair, it gave the perfect sex hair look. I was almost finished getting ready when Alice came screaming into my room. I ignored her entrance and continued applying my thick black eyeliner.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I took a deep breath, sat down the eyeliner, grabbed my lip gloss and turned around.

"What Alice?" I said trying to seem annoyed.

"What the hell do you mean what! What the hell are you listening to?" She walked over to my I-home and shut off the music.

"Just Anthony's theme song"

"What?"

"The king of douche-baggery's theme song….catch up here Alice" I began towards the stairs.

"NO I GET THAT! Anthony called me-" I cut her off

"Shocker" I was annoyed now.,

"And Emmett called me, Cuz, Anthony called him, And Jasper called me Cuz-" I cut her off again, as I descended the stairs.

"OOOOOHHH let me guess…."

"Don't you pull that shit with me Isabella Marie Swan!"

"Listen Pixie, I have a date, who will be here any minute….Anthony is a cheating lieing douche, who may possibly be gay and not know it…..just butt out" She looked offended and hurt at the same time.

"WHAT!"

"Listen Pixie, I have a date, who will be here any minute….Anthony is a cheating lying douche, who may possibly be gay and not know it…..just butt out…what part didn't you get?" I began to act like I was bored with her. _HEY! I'm hurting here! Remember when Jake said I might snap? Well this is me snapping, This how I act when I snap, get over it people!_

"No I get all that, but….BUTT OUT?"

"Yes Alice….BUTT OUT! If I wanted your opinion I would have called you and asked you for it…ok?"

"NO….NOT OK…..Bella, he is not-"

"Save it Alice, I saw the pictures! I saw it with my own eyes! Carriage rides, playing in the park, making out…..HELLO! He is a disgusting Man Whore! He and that two bit whore belong together….so if you have nothing else to say other than "Bella that outfit rocks!" BUTT OUT!" She opened her mouth couple times trying to say something. I heard the cab pull up.

"Alright, well…..My dates here and I have my cell phone, and it's turned on now…call me if there is an emergency….if you call for some stupid Anthony shit I'll turn it off….I may or may not make it home tonight, don't worry….I'm fine Alice, just give me this time for myself…ok?" I ran over to her and gave her a hug and kiss. She just nodded and continued to look to shocked for words. I turned around and hurried towards the door.

As I got out of the house I heard somebody whistle, my head snapped up. James was leaning against the cab door, looking at me like he might eat me for dinner. "Who know little miss innocent Marie could look like a rock star?"

"Bite me James" I said as he opened the door for me, and I slid into the backseat.

"I'm dying to" He snickered.

"Did you forget the rules?"

"NOPE…no trying to get in your pants, you will kick my ass….No asking you why you accepted my offer….and last but not least, I have to drink what you drink….drink for drink….I got it…..but you didn't say anything about playfully flirting or fantasying…so no complaining" He smiled as he put his arm around me.

"True….I just want to get shit faced and party ok?"

"Oh I can tell….Rockstar….you are dressed to get down and dirty….and you picked the right guy to do it with"

"We are still talking about drinking right?" I laughed

"Hey I'll do anything you want Rocky" _I think I like that nickname…Rocky….nothing like sunshine, miss, missy, baby girl, blah blah blah…._

We rode in comfortable silence all the way to Chateau Marmont. When we got there, we were escorted to the party. The music was blaring people were dancing and the drinks were flowing. James and I found a table in a far dark corner to sit at. We ordered a bottle of Tequila and a bottle of Rum. Half way through the bottle of tequila a crowd of people had come over to our little area. We passed around the bottles, everybody was taking shots, and cheering on other to do the same. By eleven thirty I was wasted and so was James, however I was impressed that he could handle so much alcohol. And I was impressed because he didn't seem half as wasted as I was.

"Hey do want to get out of here? I heard a bunch of people are headed over to LAX!"

"Sure but you have to make sure I don't trip…I should have re-thought the high heeled boots and drinking thing!"

"Rocky….don't ever NOT wear those boots, they are fucking hot! I got you though, I won't let you fall" He said as he wrapped his arm around me and guided me through the crowds. As soon as we exited the lobby, we were assaulted by cameras flashing.

"Marie! Marie! Where is Anthony?" They all yelled.

"Anthony who?" I yelled back as I rolled my eyes.

"Is he meeting up with you somewhere? Are you guys broken up?" They started yelling.

"Why don't you ask The Wicked Slut of the West, Tanya!" I yelled back, as James was trying to shove me into the back seat of a limo. Camera flashes were still going off as the cub drove off.

"You should really just ignore them Marie" James said as he hugged me closer to him.

"I know but that whore and Jackass is why I am out tonight and-" he cut me off.

"You are breaking your own rule Marie! Just forget about it! Hey I really want to dance with you, do you think you'll sober up enough by the time we get there" He started laughing. _Creepy or not, he was sweet. Only a true friend would distract you with a joke, when you were about to break down and cry._

"Psh….I'm just fine Jay, how much longer till we get there?"

"We should be pulling up there any second" As soon as he said that I saw the cameras start flashing in our direction.

"News travels fast in LA doesn't it?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." I laughed with him.

We pulled up to the club and climbed out of the backseat. "MARIE! MARIE!"

"This is my new friend James! We are staring in movie together…."

"JAMES, JAMES! Are you guys dating?"

"No not-" I cut him off.

"Yet!" I yelled as I tugged him into the door with me. We found a secluded table and sat down.

"YET?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?!…publicity is publicity" I shrugged and then ordered us drinks and a bottle of tequila.

"Whatever you say….wanna dance?"

"Sure" I said as I took his hand and he lead me to the dance floor. We began to dance to an old school song, Tootsie Roll. I hadn't felt this free and relaxed in a long time. It was so much fun to let the REAL Bella out in public.

I was enjoying myself dancing with James to Lady GaGa "Poker Face" when some redhead bitch pushed me.

"What the Fuck!" I yelled as I looked at her.

"You Bitch!"

"Excuse me?" _Dear baby Jesus, please give me the serenity!_

"You stay away from him! He's mine"

"Victoria….enough!" James said as he stepped in between us.

"You know this Lindsey Lohan wannabe?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course he does, we are together!"

"No we aren't!" James yelled. _Jesus….not again!_

"He doesn't know what he is saying, he loves me….so get the fuck away from him…you slut!" _Here we go._ I looked over at a couple that was watching us intently.

"You guys saw her push me right?" I asked them and they both nodded yes. And with that, I pushed that bitch as hard as I could. She flew into a couple people and slumped to the floor. I apologized to them as I hopped on top of her, straddling her stomach as I held her hands and screamed in her face.

"Listen her you fire crotched bitch! You and James are not together ( looked at James to make sure that was correct, he nodded his head in amusement)…You will leave him alone, and you will not stalk him!….now since there are witnesses her I will not be able to give you a proper ass kicking, but if I ever see your sorry ass around me or James, I will take you into a dark alley and beat the living shit out of you…." She was calling me every name in the book, I gripped her wrists as tight as I could.

"Listen I am going to escort you out of club, but first I want to make sure we have an understanding" She stopped yelling, and looked at me with fear.

"If you show up to a club that we are at you will leave! If you show up to a fucking McDonalds and James or I am there you will leave. You will not call James, you will not try to call me! You will not talk to magazines about either of us….do you understand (she nodded yes) Because if you don't leave or you open your lying fucking mouth, I will come after you…..Honey I am from the south, and girls like me don't fight fair, you don't want to provoke me, do you understand?" She nodded yes.

"GOOD! NOW let's take out the trash" I said as I released her wrists and grabbed a fist full of her fiery red hair. Then I proceeded to drag her to the door. Once we got to the door, the bouncer walked over to us, as if he was going to stop a fight.

"Calm down there beefy! We aren't fighting….are we Victoria?" I tightened my gasp on her hair.

"No Sir, I…..I was just leaving"

"Exactly….please escort her out of the club…thanks, and with that I turned around and headed back to the dance floor, where James stood in awe.

"Lets dance J" I smiled as I draped my arms around him.

"You didn't have to do that Rocky" He said still stunned.

"Oh but it's my part time Job" I laughed.

"Well you are pretty good at it….you actually scared the shit out of me, and I wasn't even about to get my ass beat!"

"Yeah. Well….I grew up around drama queens and boys….you have to be able to give a mean stink eye (I laughed again)….so Victoria huh?"

"Oh no you don't….Your rules are my rules! NO asking questions!"

"Fine" I pouted.

We continued to dance and drink all night long, there was lots of grinding, body shots, and Jager bombs. When the club began to empty James decided it was time to leave. As we exited the building we were hit with the pops again. Except this time I could barely walk and James had took it upon himself to carry me on his back.

"Hey! MARIE! JAMES! Did you guys have fun?"

"Lots!" James said.

"Marie are you and Anthony together?"

"Does it look like we are!? I yelled and almost fell off James.

"Marie!" James said as if he was annoyed.

"What J?" I asked innocently, and then kissed his cheek.

"Just ignore them" he sighed.

"Ignore them….HA ( I yelled as I slid down his back) Hey you guys wanna hear something?" I slurred.

"Yes, Yes, Yes" They started shouting.

"Right here Marie, tell us what's on your mind" said a tall guy that was holding a camera, and wearing a TMZ t-shirt on.

"You walk around like you're oh so debonair, You pull'em down and there's really nothing there, I wish you would just be real with me…but your not, you lying fucking Jackass…Cuz, You're so gay and you don't even like boys-" I was cut off by James, he covered my mouth with his hand.

"She's just had to much to drink, guys…we…we were just celebrating our first day of filming" James said trying to ease the situation. I ripped his hand from my face.

"Yeah, but, Anthony IS gay even though he doesn't like boys!" I giggled.

At that point the cab pulled up and James put me in the backseat, then turned around to talk to the pops. "Ok you guys….look, Marie and I are friends and we are starring in "Scratches" together…no we are not dating, and we are only out, to get to know each other. THAT'S ALL!….thanks you guys, have a good night!" He waved to them and climbed into the cab with me.

"24521 Shadow drive please" James told the cab driver.

"NO!" I screamed and grabbed his arm.

"Hey now, Marie we have to be on set in four hours, you have to go home and sleep some of this off!" He said as he put his arm around me.

"I know that! I just……I….Jesus J! I don't want to go home…Alice is probably there, and I….well we got into it…please don't make me go home! Just take me to the set I'll stay in my trailer!" I pleaded.

"Oh hell no! You are not staying in a trailer by yourself…Marie….I know you had a rule about me not getting in your pants, but how about you stay at my place tonight, and you can stay in a pair of mine?" He said while giving me that wicked smile.

"O……ok…thanks J"

"No Prob Rocky"

And with that he gave the cab driver his address. Thirty minutes later we pulled into a really nice apartment complex. James paid the Cab driver and pulled me out of the back seat. He stood me against the car as he grabbed my purse and boots. Then he asked "May I?" as he picked me up bridal style. He carried me to his apartment and then set me down lightly on my feet as he unlocked his door. Then he picked me up again and carried me to his bedroom and threw me one the bed.

"Well, it's not exactly how I imagined it, but what the hell!" he laughed.

"I get that a lot!" I snorted.

"Why do I feel compelled to take care of you Marie? It's like I have to be your friend, and watch out for you" He was in his closet at this time.

"I don't know, maybe cuz, I'm hot" I said as I sat up.

"No that's not it…..not that your not hot…but it's something more….it's like…I don't know…..your personality and everything about you , I just need to take care of you, I need….to like claim you or something…does that make sense?"

"Don't get all dominatingly mushy with me J" I said exasperated and drunkenly.

"No I mean it Rocky! Seriously, I don't care about anyone especially not some girl I just met! But I am just drawn to you…..look, I know you probably won't remember this in the morning, but….I am not the best person to associate with…." He was sitting next to me now.

"I'm a big girl J….clearly I can handle myself, as you saw" I smiled and cockily raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I know you can handle yourself, but….I don't think you are prepared for "this" lifestyle" He waved a hand at himself.

"Whatever!" I snorted.

"Here (he handed me a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top) you can wear these, the bathroom is right over there and the extra towel are under the sink" He pointed towards the bathroom.

"Thanks J" I said as I jumped up, and almost fell on my face. He smirked.

"Do I need to help into the shower?"

"No, Just help me get into the bathroom, I can hold myself up with the counter, and the towel bar" I snickered.

"Do this often…you sound like a pro"

"I've been taking drunk showers for half my life J" I laughed as he carried me into the bathroom. Then sat me on my feet, grabbed a towel from under sink, and put my Pj's on the counter. Then turn the shower on, and tested the water.

"Yell if you need me….or fall" I laughed as he closed the door.

"Sure thing" I yelled through the door. Then I carefully undressed and got into the shower. The temperature was perfect! I took a long and steamy shower. When I was done, I turned off the water and very carefully stepped out of the shower. I leaned up against the counter to dry off, and then sat of the floor to put on the Pj's. Then I turned over onto my hands and knees, crawled over to the door, and used the door knob and counter to pull myself up. "I'm coming out, please don't be naked" I giggled as I opened the door.

James was sitting on the edge of his bed wearing a pair of flannel pants, no shirt and his hair down. His perfect sculpted chest stomach and arms, made my knees weak. In less words, He Looked Hot!

"You can sleep in my bed Rocky…I'll be in the front room if you need anything….You aren't one of those girls that throw up everything are you? (I shook my head no) Didn't think so…..here take some asprin and drink this bottle of water" He said as he stood up and handed me the pills and water.

"Thanks J"

"No prob" He whispered as he retreated into the front room.

I crawled into his bed and drifted off to sleep. A few hours later, James woke me up. "Rocky, get up…we have to be on set in about an hour"

"Go away!" I whined as I snuggled deeper into the pillow.

"Get up…here" I smelt coffee.

"you are amazing!" I said as I sat up and grabbed the coffee cup from him.

"And you probably should have kept your bra on" he smirked.

"Take 'em in J, cuz you won't get this show again" I giggled, trying to play off my embarrassment.

"Sure sure….hey, you might want to comb that rats nest…Hair ties are in the first drawer, and I have a couple packages of new tooth brushes in the next drawer" He said pointing to the bathroom.

"Thanks jerk" I said as I got up and rushed into the bathroom. I brushed everything that needed to be brushed and walked back out.

"If you can find something to wear in the closet you can wear it" He smiled.

"Thanks" I said again as I walked into his closet. His closet was full of leather and jeans. After searching through some shelves and drawers, I found a pile of old school polyester addias track suits, in all kinds of colors. I grabbed the dark grey ones and threw them on." I came walking back out of the closet with my Pj's in hand.

"I thought you would like my track suit collection (he laughed)…why don't you just throw those on the bed….I have a feeling you'll be staying here for a while" He said pointing at my Pj's, and then giving me a "I know you are fighting with everyone, and are going to want to use my place as a hide out" Look. _You already know me too well James!_

"Am I that obvious?"

"Look I know how things are, when you are having a tough time….and I decided that it is my way to pay you back for taking care of Victoria for me" I smiled sheepishly.

"We should get going" I said grabbing my phone from my purse. _Shit! 45 missed calls! 24 voice mails! OH my God! 68 Texts! I'm leaving my phone off!_

James drove us to the set. I went to my trailer, only to be ganged up on by twiddle dee and twiddle dum. I refuse to talk to them about anything concerning Anthony, James, and me partying. The day went smoothly afterwards, on set; and when we were done, I left with James. I actually called Heidi, and asked her to throw a weeks worth of night wear, outfits together for me. James and I went to dinner and then partied till the break of dawn. We fought off the Pops, and then went to his house, slept, and started the day over the same way. After a three weeks, we had a great routine going, and I had partied more than I had in four years. I would only text Alice, and tell her I was alive. I wouldn't pick up or return any of Jake's calls. I didn't even want to deal with Anthony's. Emmett had called a few times, but we just would get in a fight, apparently he thought I was partying too much, and basically fucking up. I would just beg for him to chill and give me a little time to get it out of my system.

There was nothing sexual going on with James and I, but we were getting increasingly comfortable with each other. After a week and a half, he was sleeping in the bed with me. We never talked about our family's or Anthony or Victoria. He would however try to get me to talk to Alice, but I would have none of it. We were all over the celebrity magazines. They weren't sure if we were just friends or dating, since they never got any pictures of us kissing or groping each other; since we never were doing those things. Usually it was just pictures of us hand in hand, or me riding on his back, or him carrying me. They didn't know what to make of us, but they seemed to be pretty excited that Emmett's baby sister, didn't seem so innocent anymore.

I hadn't been home in a long time, and the movie was going to be over in about three weeks. James was still trying to get me to call Alice, Rose, Jake, or Jasper, since they all started calling him. I was happy he felt the need to "claim me" and protect me, cuz he would always tell them to just leave me alone and that I was staying with him. Alice's phone calls were getting more frequent though, and I didn't know what to do.

"So, are you going to call Alice today?" James asked as he drove us to work.

"Nope"

"You do know she used the words "OR ELSE" yesterday?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she has never used those words….I think she is seriously pissed and worried Rocky, an I am concerned what "OR ELSE" is." he reached over and squeezed my hand.

"God only knows what she is going to do….I guess I finally have to talk to her huh?"

"Yeah….she went off on me yesterday, she was all "She's not acting like her self, what are you doing to her, are you keeping her prisoner or something….blah blah….she better call me for her sake and yours OR ELSE!"…damn that pixie is scary!" He laughed nervously. I started to feel bad for him, he was putting up with a lot, for a person he had just met.

"Hey, I appreciate everything J"

" I know, and you know that my door is always open for you…..but even though I have enjoyed having you all to myself, you can't hide forever"

"I know" I pouted, as we drove onto the lot.

"See you in a bit Rocky"

"Alright" I yelled over my shoulder as I headed to my trailer. I heard voices coming from the trailer as I approached. _Fuck I don't need this today Alice! OR ELSE….psh…I will show up at your trailer and bug the living shit out of you…wow pixie, Your OR ELSE is sooooo scary (rolling of eyes). _I grabbed the handle and opened the door, only to come face to face with Jake. _FUCK! OR ELSE means I'm calling Jake….well played pixie, well played! _He wrapped his massive arms around me and pulled me to his chest, leaving my feet dangling.

"Hey Jake" I tried to sound excited.

"Don't hey Jake me B" he said sternly, as we passed Jasper, Alice, Alec, and Jane. He sat down on the sofa and placed me on his lap.

"What the FUCK is going on?" He asked as Jasper Alice Alec, and Jane all smirked at me.

"I'm sorry?" I tried to sound hopeful.

"I'm not falling for that shit B….Alice called me yesterday, and told me to get out here…I'm sorry is not going to cut it….you can't pull that shit with me….Now you tell me everything! And I mean everything B, right now!" He was shaking with fury.

**Well who is excited Jake is back? I know I am…I love this Jake! Did you like Edward's song? What the hell is up with Edward and Tanya? How could he do this to her? And how about a round of applause for Alice, she sure pulled out the big guns! REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	23. You’ve Lost Her

**Posting this chapter as a peace offering? **

**Chapter 23. You've Lost Her. **

E: You've lost her.

A: ugh!

E: You should have said no to Mary, you should have told Bella, what was going on!

A: She sounded so defeated…..she won't answer any of my phone calls, she's ignoring me……I can't take it!  
E:….Well you'll have to, you fucked up, how are you ever gong to fix this?

A: No fucking clue!  
E: Oh here's a suggestion, pull your head out of your self-absorbed ass!

A: I should have listened to Emmett, I should have listened to Jasper! How could I not see I was, exactly what they said I was?! Why couldn't I get over myself and just tell her everything?

E: Because your and ass! And you think only about yourself!

A: God I fucked up! I have to get her back! I have to, I'll do anything!

E:……fix yourself first, fix the shit that made this all happen first….then you may be somewhat worthy of her!

A: That's exactly what I am going to do! I am going to figure this shit out, fix it, and get her back! She is the love of my life, my soul mate….the reason I breathe!

E: Well, first take a shower, I am sure someone who doesn't stink like ass, would be that much more worthy of her!

A: Am I still gay?

E: yeah, definitely....gay!

A: Fuck I have to be on set in thirty minutes! How do I look?

E: Like your gay! But that's what we're going for right?

A: (shrugs) Pretty much….

C: God you're an ass! (He reached up and slapped Anthony in the face. "head in the game" Anthony nodded, turned around and left).

**Don't you just love their talks, I love that Edward slaps Anthony, don't you?**


	24. I am So Sorry

**Posting this cuz I love ya! Love me back and review….**

**Chapter. 24 I am So Sorry.**

"_I'm not falling for that shit B….Alice called me yesterday, and told me to get out here…I'm sorry is not going to cut it….you can't pull that shit with me….Now you tell me everything! And I mean everything B, right now!" He was shaking with fury._

I should have known that Alice was going to have Jake come. He was the only person I would have listened too. It wasn't that he was controlling or trying to be a father to me…..no I respected him. He knew me better than anyone, he loved me deeper than anyone, and I know that he would always do what is best for me, even if it involves treating me like a five year old.

So I began to spill my guts! From the amazing day that Anthony and I, said I love you. To the day Anthony left. How Anthony didn't tell me that he was going to be Working with Tanya. How I met James, and how he left that magazine with me. What I felt and what I said when I saw the pictures of Anthony and Tanya. How I told Anthony off, and then called James. How I had just snapped and couldn't handle it, and how going wild was the only thing that made me feel better. How I couldn't stand to face any of them, especially Alice, because I knew I was fucking up in so many ways, but didn't want to care. How I had planed to talk to Alice today, and how my heart was broken and my soul was missing.

I broke down in tears, half way through. No one talked, but no one was smirking anymore. They all had no idea, what I had been going through. By the time I was done Alice was sitting next to me on Jasper's lap, crying while holding my hand. Alec and Jane were on the floor by our feet, looking as if someone had just run over their cat. And Jake was holding me tight to his chest. We all sat in silence as Alice and I cried.

"I am so sorry Bella….I had no idea….I knew you guys liked each other, but…."Alice broke down again.

"I….I….fuck! I'm sorry Bella, we should have just giving you some time" Jasper whispered.

"Yeah….we shouldn't have defended Anthony so easily….publicity or not….that shits fucked up." Jane whispered.

"See! When Alice started going all "Alice" on me, I just couldn't take it! I just wanted to be numb….and that's what James was for me….he didn't ask questions, he didn't tell me what to do or how to think, he just let me be me…..well, the really bad side of me, but me, none the less….it was jus so much easier to just shut everyone out……..and…and every time I would reach out to someone, they would just give me an ear full, instead of just listening….it was…..too much" I whined.

"But you never called me…you never, picked up the phone…..fuck B you never even texted me…..here I was, getting five hundred phone calls a day, and I couldn't even talked to you to see if it was true…..I would have known, all I would have needed to do was hear your voice…..I would have known B!" He seemed more upset at himself than at me.

"I was ashamed, I felt stupid…..how could I have been so stupid?" I was crying again.

"You aren't stupid Bella……that fucking dumb shit is!" Jasper growled.

"Bella…you said that James, showed up at your trailer, and had that magazine right?" Alice asked innocently.

"Yeah?"

"And he said that my mother thought you two should get to know each other?"

"Yeah…and?"

"And that the few times you spoke with my mother she didn't seem upset that you were partying?"

"Right?"

"Well, either way we will get this straightened out tomorrow!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing…don't worry about it…I don't want to start anything unless I know for certain….anyways….you have a meeting with her tomorrow after work" She smiled but I could tell she was hiding something.

"Could you excuse us Bella, we BOTH, need to make a phone call" Jasper asked as he lifted up Alice, and carried her out of the trailer. She didn't have her casts anymore but I guess he just liked being that close to her.

"What is that about?" I asked everyone else.

"GIRL I don't know, but when you find out…you better call my ass!" Alec said excitingly.

"Lets get your hair and make-up done, sweety……come on" Jane said as she pulled me from Jake's grasp.

"Jake you can go get breakfast or something, you don't have to hang out here all day, I-" He cut me off.

"I don't think so, I am here until you leave" He said sounding a little peeved.

"Oh you want to watch me today?…Well I guess that's ok….I guess we should try to spend as much time together before you have to head back…right?" I smiled brightly at him.

"OH…..I'll be here alright….and just so you know I'm not leaving until you do" He narrowed his eyes at me, daring me to object.

"Of course you can stay until I leave to go home Jake" I laughed, at his ridiculousness.

"Till YOU leave"

"I'm not fighting you on this Jake….You can stay until I leave work" He was so dense sometimes.

"NO…..Till you leave for Tennessee, B" _OH, I guess I'm dense. _

"Your staying for like three weeks?"

"Yes, and I am not leaving your side, for one minute…..It's starts right now! I will be on set with you all day, every day, and when your done, we will be going to James' house to getting your shit, then you are going home….Understand?" He was pissed. _I knew I should have not ignored him! DAMN!_

"Yeah yeah….I get it! You are pissed off at me for ignoring you, you are playing the big brother part since Emmett is in another state….Blah Bah Blah! I get it! Chill!" I was annoyed now. _I am a grown ass woman and he is treating me like a child. _

"Yes, Isabella I am treating you like a child" he scowled.

"How did you-"

"I know you B, better than anyone else…I know how you think, I am not stupid…your annoyed that I am telling you what to do, but you OWE me this! I have been a mess for over three weeks because of you! And I kept it all from Charlie…." _Damn he's good!_

"Ok Jake, it's fine, I'll do whatever you say, I know I fucked up! And I am sorry"

"And you will never, and I repeat NEVER ignore me again…cuz if you do, I'm not giving you space, I am getting on a plane and fixing the problem before it is a problem, do you understand?!"

"Yeah, I understand…and I am sorry….I'll never do that to you again Jake, you didn't deserve it" I bowed my head in disgrace.

"Now, you have some phone calls to make"

"I do?"

"Yes…first call Emmett"

"FINE!" I huffed as I reached for my phone and found Emmett's number. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello" It was Rosalie.

"Hey Rose" I said meekly.

"Bella! Oh God! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine….ummm…..Jake's here"

"About damn time!….anyway, I am not going to yell at you over the phone. I have a feeling you have a really good reason for acting the way you have…so I'll let it go….but don't you ever hurt Emmett like that again…do you understand?" She was trying to control her temper.

"Thanks Rose….is Emmett there?"

"Yeah, hold on…I'll get him"

"Hello?"

"Hey Em"

"Isabella Marie Swan, I am so dis-…Ow Rose! OK OK GEEZ!….Cub-b are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry Emmett, I never meant to hurt you….can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course…just don't do that again ok…I was worried sick…..and I'll handle the whole Anthony problem when I get home"

"NO Emmett, I need to handle that….when are you coming home?"

"In about a month, but you'll be gone, so…."

"Just let me handle it ok?"

"Alright, but if you need help…don't hesitate to call"

"Ok Emmi-bear….I love you"

"I love you to Cub-b…I got to get back to work…call me soon ok"

"Ok…bye"

"Now you need to call Esme" Jake stated.

"Esme?"

"Yes Esme…you didn't pick up or return her calls either, she got worried and called Alice…..Alice filled her in, and she wants you to call her"

"Alright" I huffed. I dialed her number and it rang a few times before she answered.

"Bella sweetheart, I am so happy you called"

"Hey Esme, I'm really sorry, it was really rude and disrespectful of me"

"What happened was tough and I understand sweetie….I just wished you had called, we could have talked it out…."

"That's what everyone is saying today" I laughed.

"I just had no idea that you two were so serious….I mean, the last time I talked to you, you had just met him earlier that day"

"Yeah, I guess time just kinda flew by, and I was busy…I'm sorry…I promise to call you more often"

"Do what you have to do, sweetheart….ummmm….listen, I do need to talk to you about something. Are you terribly busy, this week, I would like to come and see you?"

"Yes I am Esme, I am going to be really busy for the next few weeks, and then I head straight to Tennessee"

"Well, maybe I'll come see you there, I just need to talk to you about a few things, involving mainly you….Jasper and Alice"

"Alright, well I'll keep in touch, and hopefully we can see each other soon"

"Yes dear, hopefully we can"

"Well, I hate to rush this, but I really have to go"

"Alright I'll talk to you later"

"Ok…and Esme?"

"Yes dear?"

"Thanks"

"Thanks for what honey?"

"Thanks for being lthe mother I have needed these past few years….I….It means a lot" I sniffled.

"Oh Bella sweetheart, it's been my pleasure, and it touches my heart that you think of me that way"

"Well I love you Esme"

"I love you too Bella….bye" And with that we both hung up. I looked over at Jake, and smiled. All important phone calls had been made, I felt good.

"NOW, even though I want to rip that Jackass apart piece for piece and throw it into a fire…he deserves a phone call too……You can at least let him know that you are ok, he has been calling Alice, Jasper, and Emmett non-stop.

"I don't want to talk to him, he hurt me Jake…he…he broke me" I said feeling defeated.

"I know B, and I am sorry…but you are the strongest person I know, and you have to shown HIM that. So stop being a pussy, and call him…..just say Hey, I am alive, and please stop calling people's phones, I don't want to talk to you and they don't either!…ok?

"Alright" said as Alec, did his final touches, and Jane hair sprayed my hair.

I grabbed my phone and found him under GAY FUCKER, in my contacts list. The phone rang once, and he picked up.

"Hello….Bella….is that you? Are you ok…I hav-"I cut him off.

"Look Anthony, I am only calling to tell you I am alive and well…and I would like you to stop calling me and my friends." I said in monotone.

"Bella what the hell is going on? You are all over the news, with that James guy and….I mean what's the deal?" he was upset. _Excuse me you ass!!?_

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Look Bella, I don't know what you think is going on between Tanya and I, and I am not sure what you think you are doing…but ignoring everyone that loves you is stupid, and you are being extremely reckless, You don't know what you are doing and you aren't that kinda girl…you shouldn't be hanging around that James guy" I took calming breaths, as he told me what he thought in a hurried run on sentence. He really didn't deserve this, but I wanted to collect my thoughts before I told him what I thought about him.

I took a deep breath before telling him what was boiling in the pit of my stomach. "let me tell you a little something about YOURSELF that you may not be aware of Antony Fucking Masen….your gay, you lie, you cheat, and your a fake motherfucker….so don't you dare tell me that I have no idea what I am doing, or that I'm not that kinda girl, because honey, you clearly don't even know who you are, so don't try to tell me who I am!…so why don't you take your egomaniacal, I secretly like that people don't understand me, pompous, I want to seem like a tortured artist but I'm too shallow, man-flop wearing, my mommy probably dresses me, king of douche-baggery, I am gay and I don't know it bullshit, and shovel it somewhere else! Cuz Anthony, I don't need it nor do I want it! Don't call me, don't call my friends! Is that too much to remember, or do I need to write it down for you…..(two seconds of Silence) Good! Uh, bah-bye now" And with that I hung up. Successfully shutting Anthony Masen from my life, and officially breaking my heart into so many pieces it may never be able to mend.

"Uh, B…you know that you are going to be seeing him in like three weeks right?_ AWW! FUCK ME! Why can't I just never see him again? Ugh!_

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me…shit!" I guess I was so worked up I forgot I was going to do a movie with him, soon.

"Its alright B, you have three weeks to get your shit together" Jake said as he got up and squeezed my shoulder in encouragement.

"Thanks Jake, you sound so optimistic!" I said sarcastically.

"I try" He said as he smiled at me through the mirror.

Jake and I headed to set after that. He took up residence by the food table as I walked over to James and the director. "Hey Marie, how are you this morning?"

"I'm great thanks" I smiled.

"Good, so, I was telling James that we were going to have to re-shoot the scene we did yesterday….damn continuity errors"

"Guess we have a long day ahead of us (sigh)…alright so were do you want me?"

"You and James right over there…give me a few minutes and we'll start ok"?"

"No problem" I smiled sweetly. Then James and I, went and got in our positions.

"So Alice's "OR ELSE" roared it's pretty head this morning?"

"You have no idea" I rolled my eyes. And before we could continue the conversation, the director yelled "action". It seemed that James and I weren't destined to ever finish that conversation. We worked almost non-stop all day, not even stopping for a lunch break. Finally at 7:00pm, we had finished. I slipped off the set, while James was talking to the director. Jake walked with me back to my trailer, so I could grab my purse and lap top. We headed to my truck. _Yeah, he just helped himself to my things….but I love him, so it's ok. _When I heard James holler from behind us.

"Marie wait up!" I cringed once I had heard him, for two reasons. I hadn't explained to him what had actually gone down this morning, and I had never heard so much suppressed anger in his voice before.

"Hey J" I said as I spun around towards his approaching form.

"Where the hell are you going and who is this dude?" James said, not disrespectfully to Jake, but in a protective, possessive way towards me.

"Oh, James, this is-" Jake cut me off.

"This _dude's _name is Jake, and she will no longer need ANY of your services" Jake practically snarled.

"She's a grown woman, and if she wants ANY of MY services, she has the right to them! Now, come on Bella we're going home" James said as he grabbed my arm. It actually shocked me to see him this way. That "creepiness" that he had when we first met, hadn't made an appearance til now. And now that it had resurfaced, I was terrified of him.

"Listen buddy…why don't you take your hands off her and just walk away" Jake was trying to be civil, but he was growing more and more angry as James continued to squeeze my arm.

"AND, Who the hell are you!" James questioned.

"Jake….I already said that!" Jake was loosing his patience.

"Pft…Jake who?" James was being cocky, but determined.

"You see (Jake gave a menacing smile)…the fact that you have no idea who I am concerns me James, let alone the bruises, I am sure you are giving her" Jake's eyes were dark with fury. James let go of my arm and whispered sorry.

"Yeah? Well, I am one of Marie's closest friends, and the idea of you speaking for her concerns me, IKNOWwhat she needs, and she NEEDS to come with me" _Ok, now I am officially scared of James….the sweet, caring…stay with me as long as you need…James……now it just sounds like, you are mine, and your never leaving…James…..how do I get rid of him without, ending up with a stalker that may or may not kill me?….Dear Baby Jesus, please forgive me for being so blind! _

"Listen James…I am _Marie's_ BEST FRIEND, I have known her since she was born, and we hadn't spent a day from each other until she moved here…clearly you don't know her well enough to know that, and well, if you were an actual friend you would…but you don't… Now, I didn't believe Alice, when she said that all this mess has a lot to do with you, but I can see where your relationship with _Marie WAS_ headed; and I don't like it. SO….we will follow you to your house, she will get her stuff, and she will be going home. She will no longer being "hanging" out with you, unless it is something that is in her contract with the production company….I really hope we aren't going to have a problem here….OH, and if you think that I am just going to leave, and you just have to bide your time, your wrong…..I am here until she leaves to Tennessee. And I have no problem coming back if I have to…NOW, do WE, have an understanding?" Jake smiled brightly at James, knowing he had officially removed him from my life, as much as he could, legally. James' face was red with fury.

"This isn't what you want, is it?" His eyes were pleading. _Baby Jesus, give me the strength and the words!_

"J…you have been great, and I know you care for me, and I appreciate that, and I care for you too (_but you creep me the fuck out, and you might be a psycho…focus Bella)_…I know you don't really understand this and I'm sorry…..It's just that, Jake knows me better than I know myself half the time, and if he thinks I should go home, and that our friendship is…lets say…damaging?…Then I am going to trust him…..I'm so sorry, and I hope you can understand" I pleaded as I gave him a reassuring hug. _Ewww! I got crazy on me! I need a bath. _

"I'm here for you if you change your mind….I think that we really could be good together Rocky" He seemed so sad.

"Thanks J….and I'll keep that in mind" _Yeah right…..not after I have seen your rue colors….Ted Bundy._

"Alright, well, I'm only a phone call away" _Or standing outside my window, smelling my hair brush!_

"Why don't follow me to the apartment…or you could leave your stuff there….I think you might reconsider after your meeting with Mary tomorrow" He smirked. I was about to question him when Jake interrupted.

"NO, we'll follow you" And with that Jake motioned me to get in the truck. We followed James to his apartment, and I grabbed the little amount of stuff that I had. James told me I could keep my favorite track suit, the grey one. But Jake told him no thanks. It kinda pissed me off; Jake was overstepping his bounds, but I still had a debt to repay so I sucked it up. Plus, Jake was extremely angry while we were around James, and I didn't want to provoke him.

Once Jake and I got home, we sat down to a "Alice style" home cooked meal (it was catered). The conversation was forced at first, but by the time we had finished eating, everything was back to normal. Alice received a phone call from her mother, stating that she would like to see me before I went to work in the morning. Which we all thought was weird. But, I was dying to figure out James' cryptic comment.

After dinner I went upstairs to my room, I had not been in it for a long time, and I had missed it. I have loved my room from the moment I saw it, and walking in to it, just made me happy. The pictures that now covered the walls, reminded me how much I'm loved. The pictures that Jake had sent to Esme, were now accompanied by new photos of my friends. Next to the picture of my first fishing trip with Charlie, was my first night out with Alice. Next to the picture of Jake and I on my pond, was a picture of Emmett and I playing poker with Jasper. There was even a new picture of Emmett and Rosalie hanging on the wall. I was lost in memories, when Jake appeared by my side.

"Hey B, how are you doing?"

"I feel like such an ass…how could I have done that to them" I said as I pointed at pictures of my friends.

"We all understand, and forgive you….because we love you B" He pulled me into a hug.

"I know…..I just wished I would have stopped and looked around…but I didn't Jake! I just wanted to be numb….that was all I could focus on……being numb" I choked on my words.

"Well, I'm here and everything is going to be ok…tomorrow morning, we will sort out some stuff with Alice's mom, and everything will be fine…..why don't you go take a shower and go to bed?" Jake kissed the top of my head.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" I looked up at him with.

"Well, B I would love to, but I am with Leah….I don't think she would take to kindly to us getting it on" He smirked.

"Fuck you Jake, you know what I mean" I punched him in the arm. He knew that I just needed him to lay next to me ; that I needed the familiar snore that would escape his mouth throughout the night.

I took a long hot shower, and then went to bed early. It wasn't just that I hadn't gotten more than four hours of sleep a night for the past three weeks, that I slept so good. No, it was having Jake lying next to me, telling me that everything was going to be ok, and would work out, and that he loved me. I hadn't realized how much I missed him, we had been inseparable for so long, and now…..well I had ignored him for three weeks; a lot had changed in our friendship. But the way he could make my darkest day seem clear and bright, would never change. How, no matter where I was, if he was there, it felt like home. How cuddling like we had throughout our lives, always reminded me of how close we truly were. And as I drifted to sleep, hearing that familiar snore; I actually felt like I **was** going to be ok, and that everything **was** going to work out.

**AWWWWW…Jake rocks! Review please and I will post chapter 25 tomorrow if, I receive over 15 reviews! PS. A rough and ready lemon lurks in the future! (As forced by my friend Nellie!, she says it's amazing and makes her tingle!!!)**


	25. Alice is One Scary Pixie!

Well well well….its seems I have my first fanatic! And I love it! All of you who are adding me as fav author or fav story aren't reviewing….and just like LastRedAppleStanding said your GAY! Yes I said it….BITE ME!...Anywho, you all should start kissing LastRedAppleStanding's ass because the review was hilarious and…desperate enough that I decided to post the next chapter today, even though I did not recive over 15 reviews! SHAME ON YOU!!!! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!! So, this goes out to LastRedAppleStanding who said this chapter was needed immediately, since this story is her life!

**Chapter. 25 Alice is One Scary Pixie!**

"Good morning beautiful, how was your night, mine was wonderful with you by my side, and when I open my eyes to see your sweet face, it's a good morning beautiful day" Jake was singing to wake me up.

"Ugh…your still here?"

"Zip it"

"You're the one singing"

"I am, and I am singing it to my B, how much better can it get?"

"You could be singing it to Leah?" I said with my face down in the pillow.

"Oh I do sing it to Leah….you two are the most beautiful girls I have ever seen"

"Stuff it Jake"

"I have been" he snickered.

"LORD! I rather you sing to me, than hear about you and Leah getting it on!" I groaned.

"Your just jealous that your not my one and only" He said while running his fingers through my hair.

"Jealous? NO! thrilled YES!"

"Come on B"

"No really I am really happy for you Jake….I'm a little scared that it is Leah, but trust me…it takes a lot of pressure off me, knowing that someone is loving you the way I wished I could"

"You'll always have a part of my heart, just not all of it anymore…..I'd say…49% of it" he began to laugh, but I knew he was telling the truth. He was in love with Leah, and even though he currently loved me deeper; she loved him in a way that I couldn't. He could love her the way he loved me, but, she was able to return that same kind of love; so, in turn, she now possessed more of his heart. And I would be forever in debt to her, because he deserved to be loved the way he had loved me.

"And I will always love you" I sat up and kissed his cheek. He grabbed me into a big bear hug.

"Now go get ready, and I'll make you some breakfast, I think you need a little country put back in ya"

"I'm not having sex with you Jake" I laughed and jumped out of bed, he chased me to my bathroom, but I got there faster than him and was able to shut and lock the door. I placed my hands and face against the door, while giggling. He was standing right on the other side.

"FUNNY B….real funny…(he got quiet, his hand landed softly on the door) B?…I'm sorry I kinda, took over your life yesterday….I only did it cuz I was scared for you……………….I've never seen you so….. lost….but no worries B, I'll bring you back…… if it's the last thing I do, I'll bring you back" And with that he left the room. I slid down the door, inside the bathroom and began crying. I was lost…..and I hadn't noticed it until this moment….I had been slowly loosing myself ever since Mary, become my agent….her changing my name and giving me a persona, was supposed to give me personal freedom; instead, it began to change who I was. And when Anthony did what he did, I lost the only parts of me that were still there, my innocence; the ability to love and live with no restraints. My heart; the ability to love like I had never been hurt. And my soul' the ability to know exactly who I was deep down inside, and be content with that. I had lost myself completely.

I had known yesterday, that Jake was doing what he thought, was best for me, but I hadn't realized that he was scared, he had lost me. I hadn't realized, that I had done exactly what Jake had asked me not to do, the day I left…. _"Don't let anyone change who you are B, don't forget your roots….(he laughed) the world has enough "California girls", but the world only has one Isabella…only one amazing, intelligent, beautiful, pure, sarcastic, witty, Isabella. You are the perfect woman, and I would hate for you to loose yourself"_

God I had messed up…BAD! And now with the love and support of my closest friends, I was going to make this right. I made a vow to myself to do whatever Jake asks me to do, for the next three weeks. I owed it to him, I owed it to Jasper, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jane, and Alec. But above all, I owed it to myself. And I knew that if anyone could put me back together and bring BELLA back, it was Jake, and I was ready for it.

I showered and got dressed, by the time I got down stairs, Jake had a full breakfast made. Hash browns, biscuits, gravy, eggs, bacon, sausage, and grits. I sat down at the table with him, Jasper and Alice, and began to eat, and so did they.

"It's nice to have breakfast again with you, even if it's going to make me gain ten pounds" Alice smiled sweetly, and motioned as if she was blowing up like a balloon.

"I'm sorry you guys, I really am" I bowed my head in disgrace.

"Hey none of that, we understand…you got your heart broken, everyone is entitled to go a little crazy after that" Jasper winked at me.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have gone A-wall" I smack my forehead in disgrace and irritation.

"Bella, you got your heart broken in the worst way…you gave up…we understand" Alice said sadly, as she reached out for my hand as a sign of comfort.

"No, I didn't give up…I don't think I can ever just GIVE up…..what happened with Anthony was….well, he's and ass ( I growled in frustration)…oh never mind, it sucks now….but, that doesn't mean I am just going to GIVE up!….and besides (I wiggled my eyebrows) as long as "you know who is out there" I'll never give up on love" I half joked. I still was in love with the man I never knew, and as long as he was out there, I truly believed I still had a chance at love. _I know it's immature of me to think so, but, fuck you! It was love at first sight, or in my case…sight of nose and mouth…oooooohhhh and carhart pants….purrr_

"Snap out of that McHottie fantasy, Bella, you just dumped, eggs down the front of your shirt. You probably should go change your shirt and panties" Alice giggled.

"Leave my panties out of it Branden" I scowled trying not to giggle myself.

"No talk of panties at the table ladies" Jasper said in his best Esme voice, which caused a fit of laughter.

"McHottie?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah, you know…McHottie, the love of Bella's life" Alice giggled again as she rolled her eyes.

"Who? Do I know him? This is the first time I have ever heard McHottie" Jake said suspiciously.

"It's nothing Jake" I eyed Alice.

"Oh, come on! McHottie…..PURRR!…McHottie?…carharts?…lips?….seriously? Jake! The guy Bella has been secretly in love with for over four years, the one who's name she never thought to ask?" She was taunting me now.

"I have heard the name, but never who he was" Jasper interjected. I slammed my head against the table.

"Lord help me, Baby Jesus….please stop this" I whispered against the hard wood next to my lips. I started singing a song in my head.

"I am sure you both have heard the name, but the person….well, only Bella knows him…well, kinda…but I am sure if you ask, she can tell you what color his eyes are…wait no she can't….ok, ok the breathtaking color of his hair….oh, again she can't….ooooohh but she can tell you about his nose, and lips (giggle)….and that his accent just made her want to jump him…and that-" I cut her off

"Can we make fun of Bella later" I said as I continued singing "tootsie roll" in my head and beating my head onto the top of the table to the beat. _WHAT? Like you wouldn't try to get away from this conversation too? I'm mortified! No one really knew about McHottie except for Alice, and Emmett, but only Alice knows how obsessed I truly am. And "Tootsie Roll" Can get your mind off anything._

"B, how come in never heard about McHottie?" Jake questioned

"To the left, to left, to the right to the right…slide slide slide, baby" I wasn't looking at anything but the table and mumbling the words.

"What the hell are you talking about B?"

"She is singing "Tootsie Roll" in her head, come on Jake, couldn't you tell by the beat her head was banging against the table" Alice was laughing so hard she may have to change her panties, but for a whole other reason.

"Why are we talking about "Tootsie Roll"?, I want to hear the story" Jasper said almost too sweetly.

"He's her other half" Alice said while using air quotes.

"Ok seriously, make sense, please" Jake laughed and Jasper coughed to cover up a laugh. "The piece of southern man candy she met?….oh come on you guys…he's Bella but with a penis?" Alice was loving this way too much, and dragging it out just for shit and giggles.

"Please stop for all things holy!" I begged, while tugging on my hair, and turning bright red, from embarrassment.

"WAIT! (he began laughing) The guy you talk to on the plane when you first came to California?" Jake laughed, Jasper starting choking on his food.

"Jaz are you ok?" Alice asked frantically while patting him on the back.

"Uh, yeah….yeah…I just inhaled with eggs in my mouth, wrong pipe" He smiled sheepishly. And patted Alice's arm with his right hand. She looked down to his hand and caught sight of his watch.

"Oh shit! Everyone chow down, we have to leave in ten minutes" Alice sang as she scooted back from the table and walked, plate in hand, to the kitchen.

We all hurried through the rest of our meal, and scurried to the truck. MY TRUCK; I hadn't driven it in months. I figured that this was a small step of many, that Jake had in his "save Bella" plan. I had forgotten how much fun it was to drive my truck through LA. With the windows tinted, the stereo blasting, and the roar of not only my engine, but my meaty tires, this truck caught everyone's eye. We all sang along with the radio until we arrived at Mary's building. We all took a collective breath as we walked into Mary's office.

"Good morning Mary" I said sweetly.

"Morning Marie….I see you brought the posse?" She questioned.

"Yes, she did…she brought her lawyer, her assistant, and her………bodyguard….but most importantly she brought her friends" Alice snapped. _Whoa! Feel that tension people, you could cut it with a knife…..shit is about to go down!…but why?_

"Alice, this meeting is between Marie and I" Mary said smugly.

"You mean BELLA, and you" Alice and Jake said in unison.

"Anyways" Mary said dismissively while waving her hand about.

"Look Mary I know I have acted crazy these past few weeks, but I promise you, I have gotten it out of my system" I said, getting straight to the point of this meeting.

"Yes, MARIE…that IS why I called you in today"

"If you could not yell at me, and make me feel like a total ass, that would be great, I already, feel completely horrible…."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that….it seems that, your new found, shall we say….fondness for James, had the media in a frenzy. And I have looked into it, and well….it seems that the public likes this new Marie" _WHAT? Ummm, I'm sorry can you repeat that….I'm not sure what you are saying._

"NO!" Alice shouted. Mary's head whipped in her direction.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"NO MOTHER!"

"Hi….ummm, I don't know what we are yelling about and I actually like yelling, soooo….can somebody tell me why I should start?" I interjected, feeling completely lost.

"Alice if you can't keep your opinions to yourself, I will have you escorted out of my office" Mary said sternly. "Now, Marie"

"BELLA!" Everyone shouted. Mary ignored them and continued.

"See sweetie, the public, likes that Emmett's sweet as cherry pie baby sister, is wild….so I decided that we are going to explore that" Mary smiled encouragingly at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm still lost, should I be yelling?" I was trying to make a joke.

"Yes" Jasper hissed in a low menacing tone. Mary scowled in his direction. I was still incompetently lost.

"Look….you are the good girl gone bad…people love it! And they are starting to see you as a…sex symbol….so I think it would be extremely beneficial to you career if you stayed on the path your on"

"But, I don't want to drink and party like that anymore….at least not every night like I was…..and lets be truthfuly here, I am not nor will I ever be viewed as a "SEX SYMBOL" I mean really" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey your hot" Jake piped in.

"I'd do ya …ouch! If I wasn't with the love of my life of course" Jasper said quietly as he rubbed his shin.

"Lets keep on track here Marie"

"BELLA!" everyone shouted again. I was begining to feel like a puppy, stuck in the middle of two people calling out my name; confussed on what exactly I was supposed to do.

"What the hell ever! Anyway, that's fine, if you don't want to "party" hard anymore…you'll just have to go out a few times, to keep the image going, and…..I think that we are going to re-shoot the photo's for "Scratches"…the idea came to me this morning, I think it would be beneficial for not only the movie but you and James….se I was thinking we'll have you and James do a few, spicier ones"

"Like what?"

"Oh you know, the normal stuff, just maybe with a little less clothing"

"Less clothing…?" I was feeling uneasy and annoyed.

"Ok here is what I have envisioned…..you covered by a black silk sheet, laying across James' chest…see nothing to "out there"…?"

"I don't do nude pictures Mary"

"I know, but you wouldn't technically be nude" She smiled proudly.

"But-" She cut me off, and I was stunned.

"Listen….you made your bed now you'll have to lie in it, if we don't embrace this new image, I am not sure what will happen to your career" _I want my career! I love my Career! But I don't do nude! But it's nude or career….nude?…career?…nude…._

"Bella is not posing Naked, or covered up with a sheet" Jake said walking up to my side. _Oh thank you baby Jesus, I was about to give in…_

"I'm sorry?…and you are?" Mary looked pissed.

"A person that is sick of listening to you try and force Bella into something she doesn't wan to do" Jake sneered.

"I'm not forcing anything" Mary stated.

"Mary you have, slowly added or taken away parts of Bella's identity….I have known her, her whole life, and when I got here yesterday, I barely knew who standing in front of me…and this morning, my Bella….my B, was starting to shine through, until she stepped into this office….. Nobody, especially you is going to change her anymore, whatever "plans" you have are no longer feasible….this (he waved at me) is not going to happen anymore" He said, protectively.

"_Bella_ has asked me to be her agent, I decide what is best for her career, that is my JOB….and if I tell her to pose in a freaking bear suit she will do it if she knows what is good for her, and I don't need some….nobody…telling me or my client what to do…so if you have more to say, then I can and will have you escorted out of the building….now do WE have and understanding Jake?" she spit his name out as if it was a bad taste in her mouth.

"LISTEN HERE MARY-" Jake was shaking with fury.

"NO YOU LISTEN HERE, MISTER!" Mary's eyes were on fire. I was in shock.

"Oh lord! Now you've done it" Jasper sighed as Alice screeched from his side.

"ENOUGH!" Alice screamed, and then stormed behind her mother's desk.

"Alice, what are you do-" Alice cut Mary off.

" I am so sick and tired of your SHIT! I have forgiven you and made excuses for you my entire life. You have never been a mother to me, and you never will, I can't even hope that someday you will, because I don't even want it anymore! I pretended that it didn't hurt, that I never was hurt…..having my parents ditch me on important holidays was ok…that my parents missing my graduation was ok, that them not showing up to the hospital when I was hurt was ok, that being on my own with nothing other than nanies, until I was 16 was ok, that eating dinner at a huge table in my childhood home by myself was ok, and paying actors to be my parents when my prom date came to pick me up was ok……my whole life I have lied to myself and to others, when you weren't there knowing all along I was just this obligation you paid other people to deal with, I am not important to you hurts, and it does, it does hurt! It has always hurt…but I always tried to protect YOU, I always lied, for YOU…..You are a selfish BITCH!" Alice was screaming and poking her mother with her finger.

"Alice honey, this is a personal matter and has nothing to do with the current situation, if you want to talk-"Alice cut Mary off again.

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THE CURRENT SITUATION! You can ditch me for Christmas, you can not call or see me for months at a time, you can put your career and life before me, BUT I WILL BE DAMNED IF YOU ARE GOING TO FUCK WITH BELLA! She has shown me more love and compassion in the few years I have known her, than you have my whole fucking life! I told her she could trust you, because I thought she could. But I believed my own lies about you! I told her that you weren't a "good" mother, because all your mothering floated to your Job. But I was wrong! You are a poor excuse for a mother and an even poorer excuse for an agent. You pushed Bella and Anthony together, knowing that they were going to fall for each other, planning all along, for him to go to New York and work with Tanya! When you told Anthony he had to "up" the publicity with Tanya, he told you no, and you pulled this same shit on him! Yeah! I KNOW your dirty little secrets!….It's sad really, because, Anthony didn't have US, there for him, to protect him, while you spun that horrid web! DOES EVERYONE WANT TO KNOW WHAT OTHER EVIL THINGS SHE HAS DONE? (Alice's eyes were ablaze and her arms were waving around dramatically, pointing and shaking)….You sent James to Bella's trailer, OH I KNOW YOU DID, SNEAKY SNAKE! Oh not only did you send him to her trailer but you sent him with that magazine, knowing it would destroy her, and that she would reach out to the nearest person. You encouraged her relationship with James, putting not only Bella's career and reputation at stake, but endangering her life! JAMES IS FUCKING CRAZY! Now you want Bella to continue this dangerous lifestyle and degrade herself but posing practically nude! YOU HAVE TO BE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Alice finally took a breath, Mary sat in utter shock.

"Alice honey, breathe" Jasper started walking towards her.

"BREATHE? FUCKING BREATHE? OH I. do. Not. Think. So. Jasper Whitlock Cullen! This BITCH (she pointed at her mother) has had this coming for A LONG fucking time! And I have waited a long time to tell her all of this….but this isn't about me right now….so….you listen here MOMMY DEAREST! Bella is done playing your games! She is no longer MARIE….MARIE is DEAD….fucking gone, never to be heard from again, rolled up in a fucking rug and sitting at the bottom of a fucking lake! She (she pointed at me) is going to be Bella…. The Burping Farting Cussing, ratty jeans wearing, awesome fucking okie ass redneck BELLA, the person WE all know and love…and another thing! So listen the fuck up….YOU ARE going to work your little voodoo magic with the public to get them to love her just the way she is, the way she is SUPPOSED to be. No more Marie McCarty innocent or wild….SHE IS A FUCKING HUMAN BEING! She is Bella, the kindest, sweetest, most loving person I have ever known, and a person you should consider yourself lucky enough to even stand in her presence of. SO, you are done fucking with her! NOW, DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING?" Alice's hand was on her hip, and to tell the truth, that pixie was scarring the shit out of me. Mary looked like she was trying to figure out if she wanted run away or cry.

"Uh…Mar- Bella? Is this….are you….is that what you want?" she was terrified.

"Yes" I whispered, afraid to wake the beast within Alice.

"then I'll"

"You will what MOTHER?"

"I'll will do the best I can, to help…..I think a four page spread, interview would be a good idea…..maybe we can use some pictures of you from your childhood….I'll put something together……uh…do-don't worry, I-I'll make this work" Mary smiled at me even though, her eyes read terror.

"AND?" Alice questioned as if she was annoyed.

"I" Mary was shaking her head in confusion.

"YOU. ARE. SORRY." Alice sneered her encouragement.

"of course, I am sorry Alice, I-"

"OH. HELL. NO. don't apologize to me, you haven't earned the right to apologize to ME. But you owe her one" Alice smiled brightly at me and winked. It would have been cute and sweet but it was as sweet looking as a chucky doll!

"Bella, I am sorry I tried to change you, I am sorry I was underhanded and disgraceful. You truly are an amazing person and I am sorry I tried to deconstruct that….And Alice, I hope we can talk about everything else-" Alice cut her off.

"Not right now, I need time" Alice said as she smiled at her mother, straightened her clothes, took a deep breath and then walked to Jasper's side. She grabbed his hand, and he lifted it up to his lips. Alice's eyes changed from fire to pure white light. Her whole face changed from scary "chucky" Alice, to pretty little fairy Alice.

"Oh, look at the time, we need to be going" Alice chirped, as if nothing happened.

None of us said another word as we walked out of Mary's office. I looked over at Jasper, and realized he was trying not to laugh. I looked at Alice, she had the biggest smile I had ever seen her have. Then I looked at Jake and saw that he was biting his top lip. Once we all got outside Jake yelled, "Fuck yeah Pixie! I couldn't have said it better."

"Thanks, that felt AMAZING" Alice sang jumping up and down.

"Hey Alice, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her as I grabbed her hand and lead her away from the guys.

Once we weren't within an ear shot I whispered to her," I am so proud of you Alice! I knew deep down inside that you weren't as ok with your whole parental situation as you put off, and I'm glad you finally got to tell her how you feel, even with the circumstances as they are. I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me, it means a lot…and you mean a lot, to me, I couldn't have found a better person to be my "friend-sister"…" I grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Sister? Really? (she squealed and hugged me back)……But , really Bella, I should be apologizing to you…I saw what was happening and I just pretended it wasn't happening because I was selfish. I was so wound up in the fact that my mother wanted me around, that I allowed her to treat you like she did. You said you didn't trust her, but that you trusted me, and I betrayed that trust, for my own selfish reasons, I am so sorry Bella will you ever forgive me?" She looked up at me with her big puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course and not because of your un-beatable puppy-dog eyes, but because it wasn't your fault, and you made it up to me in the end…oh and because you scare the shit out of me" I began to laugh.

"Yeah, you scared of me…pft…..anyway, I wanted to tell you something, I was going to wait until we had a little more time alone, but this is as good as any…..Bella…..I really think that you should try to be with Jake ( I started to object and she held her hand up) just let me finish….I have seen you and Jake interact a lot in the time we have been friends, but I always understood your feelings and stuff, but….geez Bella, the fact that he came here no questions asked….I mean he left everything, including his current girlfriend and just flew out here….look what I am trying to say is that, I know you have like….tried, before, but…I just don't think you could ever find anyone, better than him…and you deserve to have someone who treats you as well as he does, and loves you like he does. Just think about it" She took a deep breathe, afraid that I was going to go off on her.

I whispered back, "Alice, I know I will probably never find anyone better than Jake, I know that no one will probably ever love me as much as Jake…and I WANT to want him like that….TRUST ME I do, it breaks my heart…. it's just that I can't" I pleaded.

"So it will never happen then, with you and Jake I mean?" Alice questioned, clearly concerned.

"I don't know, I mean…..I know it's shitty to say, but he is like my back up" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"That's really shitty Bella"

"Look, it's just that, I know that if in five, ten years if I haven't found that…..person….well, he'll be there, I have never asked him to wait for me, but I know he will, no matter how many times I have told him not to….and that even though I don't love him in that way….it wouldn't be so bad…Marrying Jake and having kids with Jake, would be amazing, but lonely at the same time, I would have everything and nothing at the same time…..I just really feel like my other half is out there, and that I deserve a chance at true happiness, not just mediocre happiness" I sighed, knowing how self absorbed and disgusting I was being.

"You aren't seriously talking about McHottie are you?" _YES! Of course I am, because I am creepy and fucked up like that!_

"No, but….you never know….I have never felt that kind of connection with anyone before, and the only person that has ever came close….well forget about it….anyway, I love Jake…I love him dearly, but it's not fair to live a lie with him, and allow him to believe it….I love him too much for that and he deserves better…"

"But he is your back up?" Alice was annoyed.

"Well its not something I am like planning on….it's just more of a….like a….like a safety net I guess"

"Okay okay, I get it….it still sounds awful though" Alice grimaced.

"I know and I sicken myself…but I do kinda hope that maybe one day, I'll wake up and feel like Jake IS my other half, "the love of my life"….It would make us BOTH happy…"I sighed in frustration.

"GIRLS! Are you about done?" Jasper yelled over to us. Alice glared in his direction.

"Hey, Hey, hey, don't piss her off, she is scary!" Jake laughed.

"Damn straight!" Alice laughed.

"Anyway, Alice just, thanks for everything, and I love you"

"Love you too Bells, (she turned around and started towards the truck)…Now, why can't I have a conversation without being interrupted?" She sang.

"Ummm….Bella is going to be late" Jasper said nervously.

"Calm down there Jazzy Jazz, it isn't like she is going to hurt you" I laughed.

"Did you not see how she handled her mother back there?" Jasper laughed.

"I guess you have a point there Jazz…I thought her head was going to start spinning and she was going to start puking green shit!"

"No doubt! I expected lasers to shoot from her eyes, and her to levitate there at the end…remind me to NEVER piss her off" Jake laughed.

"Can we stop talking about Alice's WWE verbal smack down, and get Southern-bells here to work?" Asked Jasper as he held the passenger door open.

"OOOOHHHHH, you get to be yourself Bella, are you excited! OOOOHHH I bet people freak out! Well, not James, but like EVERYONE else! How exciting, I can't wait to see there faces! OOOOHH! This means we can go shopping for a new wardrobe, and-" I cut her off.

"Chill Alice, lets just wait for your mother to get her shit together and then we will take it from there, ok?" I asked exasperated.

"Alright, alright" She said as Jasper lifted her into the backseat of the truck, and followed after her. I climbed into the drivers seat and turned towards Jake in the passenger seat.

"Thanks for coming Jake….I already feel more like Bella" I said as I reached for his hand.

"I'll always be there for you B…You are still my world" He said as he squeezed my hand. My eyes began to tear up, as I pulled out of the parking lot. _Why can't I just love him, why can't he be what I need?_

**What did you think? I loved it! Thanks again LastRedAppleStanding……and if you all want the next chapter, get reviewing…I can post tomorrow if I get enough reviews or at least one that make me laugh my ass off! Or maybe I should start emailing parts of the next chapters to my best and funniest reviews……yeah, give me your email when you review, if it makes me pee myself I'll email you part of the next chapter! But if I get more than 15 reviews I'll post tomorrow and email the next chapter! Start writing people!**


	26. Me Too

**I think I am going to start posting on Mondays! I'll try to post on Sundays but don't hold your breath! The reason I didn't update last night was because I had worked a 24 hour shift at the hospital and got home late last night! So please except my apology? I would like to thank all those who reviewed last chapter! It seemed like y'all really liked Alice's bitch fest! I know I did! Keep up the review love and trust me I'll give it back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter. 26 Me Too**

After my meeting with Mary, and Alice's WWE verbal smack down; my seemingly peaceful world, was turned upside down. The Next two and half weeks flew by quickly. Not only did I have to work everyday, but I worked on my breaks also. Everyday I had at least three interviews. Some were for television, some for magazines, but most were over the phone for radio. Mary surely worked her magic, because it seemed that people who didn't even give me a second thought, were now extremely intrigued. "Bella Swan" seemed to be the topic of everyone's news story.

I told the same story, over and over again. How Hollywood, forced a persona onto me, and how I almost lost myself in it. Even though it wasn't until I fought to become the exact opposite of that persona, did I truly lose myself. And how I was tired of trying to be someone I wasn't, how I was a mixture of both, innocent Marie, and Wild Marie. And how "The Real Bella" was the only person I ever, actually wanted to be.

I quickly became the "Role Model" for strong independent women, and someone that mother's wanted their daughters to look up to. I was that person who could have gone deep into the pits of Hell, AKA Hollywood; but instead chose to stand up for herself, and became proud of who she was. The public of course based their opinion on my interviews. I was instructed by Mary to **not** mention, that it was **only** with the un-dying love and support from my friends and family that I have been able to realize my mistakes, and fix them early on. Mary also begged me not to tell the world that she was a shitty mother or that her daughter finally had to give her a tongue lashing, for her to understand she had made many mistakes.

Jake stayed true to his word, not only did he stick by my side, like white on rice; but he also brought me back. With him around, it was easy to remember who I was, and where I came from.

So here we were throwing a huge party, it was Jasper's birthday, and my last night, before I was heading off to Tennessee. I was a bundle of nerves! Jake had been trying to talk to me about something "important" for the last week, Esme had to talk to me about something "important" and just called to remind me everyday, but refused to tell me what it was; I was petrified about facing Anthony. And Alice wanted to remind me off all this stuff, while getting ready for the party.

"Bella thank you so much for throwing this party for Jaz! And I think it is just amazing that you were able to get Emmett and Rosalie to come, even if it is just for tonight….it means a lot to him you know…..so have you let Jake talk to you yet? Have you thought about what your going to say to Anthony?….are you-" I cut her off, she was rambling fast and had drank way too much caffeine today.

"Chill Alice….first you and Jasper do not have to thank me for this party, it's also a goodbye, see you in a few months party for me. Yes, I think it's great Emmett and Rosalie will be arriving within the hour, only to leave in ten hours, we all have missed them. I love Jasper very much and he means a lot to me, so…..yeah so….and no I haven't let Jake talk to me, I just stop him before he gets the chance, something in his eyes tells me it's not a good thing, and I am emotionally a wreck right now, I don't think I can handle anything else! What if his dad is dying or something? God….there is no way I could handle that right now, I know it's selfish" I hung my head down, and she pulled it back up by my hair that she was currently styling.

"If it was something that bad, Charlie would have called….but yeah, you can talk to him during thanksgiving right?" She tugged on my hair, which meant 'YOU WILL talk to him during thanksgiving' .

"Yes, I will talk to him then…..and NO I have no idea what to say to Anthony…..I told the paparazzi he was gay….well I kind of sang it, but none the less it was said, how do I even begin to apologize for that? 'UM, hey, so I know I sang you were gay to the world while clinging to a creepy disturbed man, while I was on a drunken binge, but uh I hope we can get pass that and you will let me in to your pants?….yeah, he will definitely forgive me and understand, he probably hates me, like A LOT!" I closed my eyes in frustration and embarrassment. I hadn't went off on someone like that since the dreaded McHottie incident, and I felt like a total tool.

"He'll understand Bella" she sang sweetly.

"pft! Like you know" I rolled my eyes.

"I do because….well….I wasn't supposed to say anything (she rolled her eyes)…but since were like sisters (giggle)….(whispered) Jasper talked to him and told him everything…apparently he isn't mad at you, he is more mad at himself, he said that if he would have just told you about my mother and her plans, that none of this would have happened, and you guys……well…you two would still be happy and….(giggle) in……love (giggle)" She was smiling so big her face looked as if it would break, my eyes were saucers as I stared back at her in the mirror.

"no way! In love?" I was shocked.

"In L-O-V-E, love, like "going to the chapel and were…gonna get married" kinda LOVE" we both broke into girly giggles.

"He told Jasper he "loved" me, like LOVED me?" _please say yes, -please say yes…Baby Jesus? For all things holy let her say YES!_

"Yes" she winked. The "ahahaha" song for the little mermaid began playing in my head, and I swear a ray of light from heaven shown down on me like Simba from the lion king. _HALLELUIAH! HALLELUIAH! HALLELUIAH! Praise you Baby Jesus, and all your good works!_

"That's freakin awesome…its amazing….it's…oh shit, I am an ass!" my head fell into my hands.

"You are not an ass, you may be a bitch, a tease, and a little crazy…but an ass you are not Isabella" Jake said from the doorway in which he was leaning against.

"How long have you been there? How much did you hear?" Alice scolded.

"Well, I came down the hallway during your awful singing" he smirked she huffed.

"And you felt the need to bug us because….?" Alice said with hands on her hips, she really hated being interrupted during a conversation.

"Some lady is on the phone for you B, I…..I, don't think you should take it though" His usual brilliant smile was now a frown.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"She says……she says her name is…..fuck B, I think it's your mom" He was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"WHAT?" I stammered. Alice instantly grabbed the phone from Jake's hands and began talking to the person on the other end. I sat in my chair stunned. Jake walked over picked me up and placed me in his lap. He began playing with my curls like he always has, when he was upset or nervous. It was to calm himself, not me.

"Where was she born?…ok…Well I can't really ask you any personal questions about her, since you left her when she was a BABY" Alice was official taking over Emmett's mama-bear position right now, and I was forever thankful.

"Ok well, she has a birth mark tell me what it is and where it is and if she wants to you can speak to her" Alice huffed.

"Ok….a heart, yes. But where……oh…well…(she turned to me shock written all over her face) Bella….Renee would like to talk to you" Alice walked over and placed the phone in my hands.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Jake cooed to me, I just took a deep breath grabbed his big hand in my own and held on for dear life.

"H-h-hel-hello?" I whispered.

"Oh Isabella, my baby girl….I am so glad you decided to speak to me" Her innocent and free flowing voiced sang to me.

"Could you like…NOT call me your baby girl?" I asked still quietly but defensively.

"Uh…sure….look….I know it's kind of….wrong, hurtful, horrible….I could go on forever; to call you now, after all this time….but I well I can't believe you are living in California…I'm in California about an hour and half from you, I had no idea, I thought you would still be in Desoto; well I saw your interview on Jay Leno, and I….I knew that I had fucked up enough" It wasn't the words she said, it was the way she said them. She was afraid, she was terribly ashamed and she was reaching out to me like I was her saving grace.

"Look if you are calling because you need money or something, forget it" I snapped, and instantly regretted it.

"I don't want anything from you, except the opportunity to meet you and apologize." She sounded defeated and self loathing.

"Well I am really busy, and I would have to think about it" I spoke softly this time. My heart was screaming "MOMMY"!!! my brain was screaming "SHE WILL ONLY HURT YOU MORE".

"That's fine Bella….when ever you want to talk whether it in a week or twenty years. If you want to scream at me and punch me in the face…..it all up to you…." She was so sad.

"I am sure I have a lot to say, but I have a party to attend so….I have your number and I'll……I'll call you when I am ready" I took another deep breath.

"Really? You are actually entertaining the idea of actually speaking to me?" She sounded hopeful and joyous.

"Well I am not sure you are going to like what I have to say when we talk but…yeah, I will call you when I am ready…in my own time, in my own way…" \

"I prayed that you would say those words….I have thought about this phone call for years, and well…..words can not express my gratitude or my joy! My number is-" I cut her off, she was getting a little to "close" for comfort.

"I have it on caller ID, just…I am leaving out of state for a little bit and, well, it might be a while til I call"

"I would wait a million lifetimes, for the opportunity, I hope wish and pray that you will be able to forgive me…someday of course"

"I'm not sure…but I promise to call" I stated softly.

"Alright then….I'll be waiting…and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it probably doesn't make a bit of difference, but…..I have and will always love you" My heart sank and burst with happiness and sadness all at the same time.

"ok…..bye" I handed the phone to Alice. I just sat there on Jake's lap, saying nothing; just letting it sink in that my mother….my MOM, had just contacted me after 21 years. She had told me that even if I hated her and punched her she would be happy….and that she…well, she has always loved me.

"B? Love….are you ok?" Jake whispered softly. I blinked a few times trying to clear my head.

"Hey you guys, Em and Rose will be here any minute and everyone else is starting the party without us-….what happened?" Jasper's chipper mood changed drastically as he saw my face.

"My mother just contacted me" I squeaked.

"Oh God! Bella are you ok?" He rushed to me, falling to his knees and placing his hands on my thighs. He looked at me as if I was going to break down at any moment. _You ARE about to break down at any minute…you mother just called!…..Shut up! I will not break down…I am stronger than this! I am going to be ok! I will deal with it, when I am alone, just SUCK IT UP!_

"Oh my Lord Jasper, get off the ground, I am fine, and I am going to be fine! I don't want to talk about it right now, lets just get drunk, dance and have fun ok? I won't see you guys for a while, lets just enjoy tonight ok?" I smiled, to mask the pain.

"Are you sure?" Jake said while holding me close.

"Yes….Lord knows I need a drink after that phone call!" I said happily as I jumped up off his lap, causing Jasper to fall on his ass.

"So, Anthony Masen is in LOVE with me huh?" I smirked at him. He scowled at Alice.

"Hey we're sisters now Jaz, you know I can't keep secrets from my sister" She pouted before climbing onto Jake's massive back.

"Yeah they're sisters Jaz" Jake mocked in a girly voice and batted his eyelashes, her then blew Jasper a kiss and took off with Alice clinging to his back. I offered Jasper a hand, and pulled him up.

"He IS in love with you, and I know you are in love with him, and….well, you need to know something-"

"JESUS! Jasper, can we not have a "talk" right now…I can't handle anymore talking….if what you have to say doesn't rhyme with "Gets dit lunk" I don't want to hear it!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"But there is something you really need to know" He huffed

"Does it rhyme Jasper?"

"No but it's important"

"Does it involve getting naked or Tequila?"

"No but-"

"Then right now…it's not important" I said as I turned to my bed and grabbed his birthday gift.

"You didn't have to get me a gift Tinker" He smiled sweetly.

"Yes I did Dj Jazzy Jaz" He rolled his eyes. Then tore into the gift. I was a handmade Journal, made from cowhide and silver, the pages were hand made. It was beautiful, when I saw it, it instantly reminded me of Jasper. Beautiful, deep, and old fashioned, with a southern twang.

"Wow, Tinker, this is…it's"

"Awesome? I know right?"

"Yeah, where did you find it?"

"Online…I thought it would be perfect for your songs" I winked at him, and he smiled. After the dinner with Mary, Jasper was in awe of my singing abilities and wanted to write songs for me to sing. Alice said it was just his way of keeping an eye on me, but it was more. Music was in Jasper's soul, and he was an amazing song writer. I encouraged him, and he encouraged me. He taught me how to write songs, not just make words rhyme. It was a passion we both shared.

"It's perfect, thanks Tinker" He grabbed me up into a tight embrace.

"Hey now, don't get all mushy with me…I know how much you love to write that's all" I smiled.

"You love to write too…..(he grew sad)…maybe you should write about that" He pointed towards the phone.

"Maybe I should, and maybe I will, but right now I need to hear some music up loud and drink something cold" I said while I grabbed my I-pod.

"Well let's not keep them waiting me-lady" He bowed, and I pushed him down, making him fall once again on his ass. I busted up laughing as I ran dow\n the stairs with him hot on my tail.

Once I reached the back yard my heart soared. Alice had a company come out and build a large dance floor. There were hay bales, littering the grass, and large bulb light strands, lighting the dance floor up. I waved to all our friends, as I stalked towards the alcohol. I stopped dead in my tracks when my eyes met a familiar friend.

"Jungle Juice?" I asked incredulously

"I called and got the recipe!" Alice shouted over the music.

"Did I ever tell you how freaking amazing you are?"

"Everyday sis, everyday" She rolled her eyes. I grabbed a cup and gulped it down. Then grabbed a bottle of tequila and chugged a few shots down. Every time I let that stinging liquid flow down my throat I forgot more and more about everything I needed to be stressing about.

"Slow down there little lady" I heard Emmett's familiar booming voice say. I turned around and screamed like a girl.

"Emmi-Bear!" I ran and jumped into his awaiting arms.

"Cub-B" he said as he peppered my face with kisses. Then placed me onto my feet, where I instantly turned and grabbed Rosalie up in to a tight hug.

"Missed you too Drunkard!" she laughed as I let go.

"Lets boot-scootin boogie Y'all" I screamed as I pulled everyone out onto the dance floor.

"Can take the girl out of the country….but you can't take the country out of the girl" Jake hollered as he came waltzing up to our dancing bodies. He grabbed my hand and we began to west coast swing. He was twirling me all around the dance floor hootin and a hollering, it was exhilarating. I was officially drunk, and I was surrounded by people who truly cared for me; I was feeling more like my old self, life at that moment couldn't get better. Well, until, "Good Time" by Alan Jackson was over and the DJ decided to play Alice's song.

As soon as the first sounds of the song filled the cool night air, Alice squealed and started singing to Jasper, while showing off her sweet "truck-bed" moves.

"It's not as great Jaz, I should be in the back of a truck, it makes it much more… country!" She slurred to him. He just smiled and looked at her like he had a drift on the ocean for years, and she was dry land.

"Save a Horse ride a…. Jasper" She screamed in delight.

"Hey didn't you use to say someone else's name" Jake said innocently, while twirling me around by them, Alice glared at him.

"Do you remember how you said, "remind me to never piss her off"…well I'm reminding you" She scowled, and Jake pretended to push me toward her, and then turned and ran with his tail between his legs, and hid behind Emmett. It was hilarious.

"Hey did I miss something, why is this big 'ol lug scared of the fairy?" Emmett asked while laughing, and looking behind him at the crouching Jake.

"Dude she may be small, but she is as harmless as a rattlesnake!" Jake mock cried, trying to make the situation bigger than it was.

"Yeah, Em! She went all "hells-Bells"…. times like, a thousand, the other day, and it even scared me!" I laughed drunkenly, Emmett just laughed and pointed at Alice.

"That little thing?" He asked incredulously. As Alice drunkenly placed her hands on her hips and pointed a finger back at him, while unsuccessfully sauntering up to him.

"listen here Assmett! I may be small, but don't fuck with me!" Everyone was rolling on the floor with laughter as the name 'Assmett' came out of her lips. Even Emmett was trying to keep a straight face.

"Whoa there 'chucky', chill I was only kidding" he said while backing up defensively.

"That's right! Be afraid, be very afraid" She tried to hiss, and just ended up spitting on everyone, which caused us just to laugh harder.

"Hey who wants to play Tequila death match?" I yelled over-excitedly.

"I do" Rose squealed, and Emmett's face lit up.

"Oh, I am SO getting me some tonight ladies and gentlemen!" Emmett squealed and clapped as if he was Alice during a sale at Burberry. We all just started laughing again as Rose smacked him upside the head and muttered 'Assmett', under her breath.

"Well let me go get my Pj's on so I can pass out later comfortably….then I'll be back to serve your ass to you Rose" I goaded.

"Don't be a bitch Bella" She scowled.

"Hey if I was being a bitch I would have said 'serve your un-proportionate ass" Rose. Or something along the lines of 'serve your silicone ass to you'. but didn't so eat me" I chided.

"My ass isn't silicone" she hissed.

"Keep telling yourself that honey….an ass like that can't possibly be real" I laughed.

"Oh it's real baby sis, I would know" Emmett interjected while wiggling his eyebrows.

"And thanks for thinking I have a great ass Bells, and if you want someone to eat you, I am sure I can set you up with an appointment with Jane" She smirked.

"Touché, Rose Touché" I laughed as I turned towards the house. I always love sparring with Rose before tequila death match, she always seemed to throw up faster.

Well after a short round of tequila death match, and a ton jungle juice, I could barely walk. Jake motioned to everyone that we,_ well really me, _had, had enough and needed to call it a night. Jake picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, as I screamed, kicked, and laughed. The next thing I knew I was flung onto a soft surface.

"What the hell Jake?" I laughed as I sat up.

"Well tonight the old Bella came out in full force and it was nice to see her again, and so I thought it would be nice to sleep in the back of a truck for good 'ol times" I laughed as he jumped down next to me.

"Under the stars, how romantic" I teased, while batting my eyelashes.

"Yeah….uh…about that, I was wondering if we could have that talk now?" He said quietly as he grabbed my hand.

"Ugh! Seriously? Look there are three reasons we should wait to 'talk' til thanksgiving" I said happily, while hopping onto his lap.

"And there are?" he said sounding amused.

"Well for one I am so drunk I might let you take advantage of me" I laughed.

"Yeah….sure" he scoffed.

"Your right….first off I am drunk…agreed? (he nodded)…second I am tired…..and third, I don't want to ruin this lovely gesture, by having a serious conversation….lets just enjoy the stars, and the fact that we are together right now…………..in a strictly, best friend kinda way" I quickly added and then, winked.

"Sure, sure" he huffed as he tugged on my hair, causing me to fall off his lap and onto my side, in a fight of giggles. He grabbed the sleeping bag and covered us both up. His massive body suffocating me in warmth, and actual suffocation; he was just too damn big to fit in a doubles sleeping bag with me. But it felt like old times again. Like the times we would camp out in the yard or down by my pond. No awkwardness, no sexual tension. Just two people who loved each other deeply, and knew each other deeper than anyone else could. We were just Jake and Bella, childhood friends, peas and carrots, nothing more, nothing less.

"I always thought you were the best, I guess I always will, I always felt that we were blessed, and I feel that way still, Sometimes we took the hard road, but we always saw it though, If I had only one friend left, I'd want it to be you…" Jake began singing in my ear. Saying everything he wanted to say, through words of a song he had placed on my I-pod five years ago. A song I had listened to, through the rough times here in California. The song I listen to every time I left him behind in Desoto. The one song that always reminded me that I could always depend on him, the he would always be there. The song that broke my heart but filled it with joy and love at the same time.

"Only you could do it Jake" I sighed, he stopped singing.

"Only I could do what B?" he snuggled closer.

"Bring me back…..only you could bring me back" I smiled in comfort and joy.

"No Baby girl, you…..only you could bring you back….your stronger than you think…..I love you B….never forget that" He squeezed me tight.

"Ok" I sighed in contentment.

"Promise?"

" I Promise…no matter what"

"I depend on those words more than you know"

"Me too, Jake….. me too"

**I would like to thank **** IGOTEAMEDWARD ****thanks for the idea of Assmett! I loved it! So, what did you guys think? Love it hate it, want to eat it? I really hope you guys like the way this story is turning out. And thanks for not yelling at me for my horrible grammer! I really thought y'all were going to burn me at the stake, when I first started this story…but not one of you have mentioned it! Anywho, there is some awesome juicy and lemony things in the near future…I'm excited I hope you all are, much love……oh and please review! Like always 15 more reviews I post a chapter tomorrow! And who ever gives me the funniest or just fucking awesome review will get a sneak peak of the next chapter! So get to it people! **


	27. Are you Ready?

E** Ok so I was going to post yesterday but my husband thought he was having a heart attack, and so instead of spending the evening at work (at the hospital), I spent it at the hospital NOT GETTING PAID! But currently everything is fine, the doc thinks he had a massive anxiety attack due to stress. Yes my husband is only 32 but he has a very stressful job so, there you go! I am so happy he is ok, but still a little worried it's something else. So if you are a good Christian girl like I am, please have him in your prayers! Thanks and enjoy! **

**Chapter. 27 Are you Ready? **

E: Are you ready?

A: For what? The challenge of winning the love of my life back, or ready to start another movie?

E: Yeah (scoffed)…..you have to do this right, slow and steady….don't scare her off.

A: Like campout in front of her suite? Or send her a million sunflowers?

E:…you have to ease back in there….like make her think she has a choice, but don't give her one….but for all things holy, apologize for being such a douche!

A: Ok, Ok…..she will see right through me, she is too smart, she is too stubborn, she is too scared, I'm sure!

E: Just don't show any sign of giving up, act like nothing has changed…..trick her if you have to! Just get her back.

A: God I would do anything to kiss her, touch her…hell just see her smile!

E: Nashville, Tennessee, it just screams Bella (he smiled brightly)

A: I know….

E: Well you have that whole gay thing, working for you right? No woman could possibly so no to a guy who plucks his eyebrows and gels his hair!

A: Whatever (rolls eyes)

E: God you're an ass! ( reaches up and slaps Anthony in the face. "head in the game" Anthony nodded, turned around and left).

**Well? SO you think he is going to get her back? Review please AND OH! y'all are so lucky that I am nice and am not just giving you guys just this short chapter tonight, chapter 28 is up also!**


	28. I Wonder With Quotes

I **Well, I hope you guys love this chapter…Just so you now I own none of these character, but I do the story. I don't own the song used in this chapter and I happened to change a few words in it, but it is an awesome song and fit the story so well, I just couldn't, not use it! if you want to hear it you tube it, Kellie Pickler "I Wonder"….much love and enjoy!**

**Chapter. 28 I Wonder….With quotes.**

Jake and I left to the airport this morning, in a kind of foggy bliss. I like to think we both gained a lot from his time in California, but the truth is, he saved me. He swooped down and rescued me like some supernatural being, and I would be forever grateful. It wasn't that, I wasn't grateful for Jasper and Alice though, but without him I would have never listened to anything they had to say.

Last night I finally felt like myself again. I wasn't trying to impress anyone, I wasn't trying to hide my accent, I was just being me; Bella. And to tell you the truth I like feeling like Bella again! The sweet moment in the back of my truck, I had shared with Jake, cemented me. I finally remembered who I truly was after all this time. I remembered who I was, not just to myself, but to my loved ones. I finally remembered what it was like to be Bella, just Bella. The person who had changed a silly, city girl into one, that liked country music and dancing in the bed of trucks. I was the person that could hold my own with Emmett, my Emmi-bear, man do I love him, and I am truly happy that he is happy. I was the person that had chipped away, enough of the surface of an ice queen, to realize, she was only protecting herself; and that what lay beneath the surface, was well worth the work. I was the person that loved making people laugh with my jokes, and silly antics, and my amazing abilities to make a curly haired blonde, southern gentleman blush. I was Bella, Jake's best friend, the jelly to his peanut butter, the girl he had known his whole life, the person he loved, even if it was only from afar. I was the person who cherished that love, even though I could never reciprocate it's depth and destination. I was me, the girl who knew what she wanted out of life, and where she was headed…..Finally.

I was a girl who, wanted to love someone the way Jake had loved me, and I knew who that person was, and in turn, knew that, that person was in love with me; already. And that person happened to be the biggest movie star in Hollywood; he was a person I was just lucky enough to meet, let alone fall in love with, and have it reciprocated. I was the girl that thousands if not millions of girls/women wished they were, because I had his love. But I was also a person who jumped to quickly to conclusions, and would end up with my foot in my mouth. And that is why, I was also the girl who knew I had to apologize and hope that, that person would understand, and still want me.

Yes, I already knew he was in love with me, and that he blamed only himself, but if I would have only listened to him, things would be so much better. Why, would he even want someone who always jumps the gun, like I usually do? I am unsure, but I am currently kicking myself in the ass for it. It isn't really the past that I am beating myself up for though, it is the future. A future that would never be exactly what it could have been, because I was too self absorbed and insecure, to stop and listen. I know that future is gone, and no matter what I could do or say, it will never be what it should have been. But I hope, that with time and trust, it just might resemble it.

I knew I was headed in a new direction in my life, and that with the love and support of my friends and family, I would be ok. I knew I wanted to know my mother, even if it was knowing her only as a friend. I knew that it had been way too long since I had been home, and that I couldn't wait til thanksgiving. I knew that almost everyone was dying to talk to me about something "important", but that I just wanted to enjoy the peace I finally was feeling. But first and foremost, I knew most of my continued peace, and future, lay ahead of me in Tennessee; and that I had to get on a damn plane, before anything could be set in motion.

Jake and I flew out of LAX, together, and flew into Dallas Texas. Only to be separated by our next flight. He to Georgia, and I to Tennessee. It wasn't a teary goodbye because we would be seeing each other in a couple of weeks, but it definitely dampened my current peaceful mood.

As I boarded first class to Nashville Tennessee, I came back to reality. Knowing what I needed to do, was much more, different than actually doing it. I was going to have to talk to Anthony eventually, seeing that we would be filming a love story together. And oh Lord! I needed process my feelings on the whole "hey Bella remember me, I am your mom" situation.

As I settled into my seat I began to fidget, like I had smoked a shit load of crack. The bundle of nerves I had been last night, was beginning to make another appearance. The fat man across the isle, looked over at me in annoyance; I stopped immediately. _What it's not like I have a bomb or something! Maybe your just afraid I might steal all the complimentary peanuts fatso! (I scowled at him)…..be nice Bella it's not his fault your nervous or that his is fat…….it might be his fault he is fat!…..are you really fighting with yourself, over why a stranger is fat? How low you have falling angel, how low you have fallen!_ I closed my eyes and shook my head a few times, to dispel, the current conversation I was having with myself. It was one thing for others to make fun of me, but for me to berate myself? That shit is just pitiful!

I had no idea what to do for the next hour or so. I began to dig through my carry-on. Gum, my phone, tampons, an old magazine, a fuzzy lifesaver, and my journal. Ah, my new journal. It was identical to Jaspers. I had bought myself one, when I purchased his. I had fallen in love with the beauty of it, and had to have one for myself. I pulled it from my bag, and opened it up and on the first page was a quote by Harvey Fierstein.

"**Never be bullied in to silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define your self."**

When I had received the journals in the mail, the first thing I did was open them up to see what quote had been printed on the first page. Each handmade journal had a different quote. The first quote I read was by Lane Frost, a professional bull rider that had lost his life, during the prime of his career. It read,

"**Don't be afraid to go after what you want to do, and what you want to be. But don't be afraid to be willing to pay the price". **

The quote seemed to fit Jasper well; and he had said that Lane Frost was his all time hero. You couldn't imagine the giddiness that seared through my body when I realized just how perfect his birthday present was. And I was very impressed with the quote that graced the first page of my journal. When I read the quote by Harvey Fierstein, it struck a cord. I had been bullied into silence, I had allowed myself to become a victim, and I had let someone define my life. But I was turning over a new leaf, and the old Bella was back. I knew that no matter what I decided to write or draw in this fancy little book, it would be from my soul. I grabbed a pen, in excitement, but that quickly dissipated. _What the fuck am I going to write? Draw? Doodle?…….man I love this journal! I'm glad I bought Jasper one…ah, Jasper, who knew he was so talented?….maybe I should…no,…..yeah maybe I should write about her….._

I began to write about her, and about me and about my childhood. I would write a few words and then scratch them off. My first verse started off hateful, and I knew that it was wrong. The second was whiney, and I knew it was wrong. Finally I took a deep breath and tried to think about my true feelings. Not my feelings of anger or hate, my feelings of abandonment. But how I really felt about missing out on having a mother, and what I would want to say to her. The words and verses began to pour from my soul…

Sometimes I think about you

Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking 'bout me

And would you even recognize

The woman that your little girl has grown up to be

'Cause I look in the mirror and all I see

Are your brown eyes looking back at me

They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all

Oh I hear the weather's nice in California

There's sunny skies, as far as I can see

If you ever come back home to Georgia

I wonder what you'd say to me

I think about how it aint fair

That you weren't there to braid my hair like mothers do

You weren't around to cheer me on

Help me dress for my high school prom

Like mothers do

Did you think I didn't need you here?

To hold my hand, to dry my tears?

Did you even miss me through the years at all?

Oh I hear the weather's nice in California

There's sunny skies, as far as I can see

If you ever come back home to Georgia

I wonder what you'd say to me

Forgiveness is such a simple word

But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt

Oh I hear the weather's nice in California

And just in case your wondering about me…

From now on I won't be in Georgia,

Your little girl is off, your little girl is off

Your little girl is off to Tennessee.

I finished the last verse as the plane landed. My heart soared as I re-read the song I had just written. I said everything, I have ever wanted to say, every sentiment I wanted her to feel. I no longer felt that emptiness that I had struggled with my whole life. I had done something I thought I never could have done. I had come to terms with my mother abandoning me. I was by no means over it, but I had finally rid myself of the hate, and anger. Because hate and anger was only a defense mechanism, the real emotion beneath them, was hurt. I had been hurt that my mother left me, that she hadn't wanted me, that I had missed out on all the things, mother's and daughters do. And with these words, she would finally know that. So in time it took to fly from Texas, to Tennessee, I had "fixed" one of the two big problems I had, weighing me down. When I finally would be ready to sing it to her, I knew that she would know everything I would ever want her to know. And that we weren't going to have to have, one of those insufferably long talks, where I would be left hoping I said everything I ever wanted to say, and knowing I hadn't.

The stewardess voice rang out through an intercom, signaling that it was time to disembark the plane. So the passengers began un-loading, and I with them. I stepped off the plane and headed towards, baggage claim. As I walked I ran through a mental list. _Get my bags, hail a cab, I am headed to the Hermitage Hotel at 231 sixth avenue north, I need to call Alice and Jasper, and then call Jake, oh and don't forget to call Esme. _

Once had arrived in the most crowed baggage claim area known to man_, _I stood there waiting for my familiar, black suit cases. The fancy one's that Alice forced me to buy, because, apparently only college stoners would approve of my old luggage, but whatever. I spotted my luggage creeping down the belt, coming towards me. I stepped forward, trying to fit in between two obnoxiously rude people. Once I finally muttered something about "fucking pricks, and if you don't move your ass, I'll move it for you', they finally moved enough for me to slip between them and retrieve my luggage.

I stacked the two large suit-cases on top of each other, and followed the signs towards and exit. I began feeling quite sick and woozy, with every step I took. I was here in Tennessee, and would be seeing Anthony tomorrow during fittings and the readings. I had no idea how to began a conversation with Anthony, on how much of an ass I was; but I knew that it was coming soon. I began carrying on pretend conversations in my head, hoping to figure out what I would say, with out sounding like a bumbling idiot. _Hey how have you been? Oh I been great….So yeah, I called you gay and I refused to listen to you, and I acted like a total drama queen, so……nope, that sucked!….Hey there Buddy! Sorry about the whole-….Baby Jesus, please don't allow me to sound as ignorant as that ever again! Thank you and Amen!…..uh, Anthony, I can't even think straight when I am around you, or even hear your name, nothing exists except for those amazing emerald eyes, and that smile that makes me horny……nope! Can't say that, no matter how true, it's kinda purvey!….SHIT!……Uh, Anthony, I am sorry for everything, I should have listened to you when you called……no too pathetic!……So about that gay thing…..Lord help me! _

As I spotted the front doors, in all there glass enclosed glory, and my heart sunk. How would he ever forgive me, why would he ever want me? I was too much drama, and too stubborn for someone like him, to invest any more time. And I was sure that I had totally destroyed our working chemistry, it would never be as unguarded and passionate again. I had placed both of our careers on the line, if I was him I would hate me. But, I had to come to terms with it, had to be strong. I started repeating my new life motto in my head. "Never be bullied in to silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define your self". I just needed to be myself, be proud of who I was, and hope that he would at least be my BFF again, or at least some kind of friend. I started to rap the quote to "Gangsters Paradise" (because I truly am that weird and eccentric in a disturbing way), when a pair of Piercing green eyes, stopped me dead in my tracks. _Anthony? Holy shit!_

There he was in a pair of dark wash jeans, a long sleeved dark blue shirt rolled up to his elbow, leaning against a column, looking as sexy and fuckable as ever. _Did I just say Fuckable? Dear Baby Jesus, please for give me for my horniness, I disgust even myself, Amen! _I stopped dead in my tracks as he pushed from the column and began to saunter towards me. _First time that I saw your eyes, boy you looked right through me, play it cool but I knew you knew, that cupid hit me…You got me trippin, stumblin. Flippin, fumbling, clumsy cuz I am falling in love….._

"Bella?" He looked so sad

"Can't help it , the girl can't help it…huh, oh sorry I was zoning out, uh, Anthony…wh-what are you doing here?" I stammered out. He began to fidget with his car keys.

"Well, I……I…I kinda thought you might need a ride" His eyes pleaded.

"I was just going to catch a cab" _WHAT! Are you stupid! He is here to offer you a ride and you say that? Lord, please forgive this abomination! That's it even I DISOWN you ate this point! _

"Oh well….I just….ummmm really?" The emotions danced across his face, from annoyed, to sad, to amused?

"Uh, yeah, But I would love a ride from you……your car….ugh! I would appreciate a lift to the hotel" I said blushing scarlet.

"Here let me get your luggage" He said as brushed against me grabbing the luggage cart.

"Thanks" I said quietly.

"No problem" I couldn't see his face but I did see his left cheek bone rise, signaling he was smiling.

I followed out to the parking garages, and to his rental car. He loaded my luggage into the truck and then opened the passenger side door for me.

"Thanks" I said as I slid into the seat. He ran around and hopped into the drivers seat.

"So I guess we both are staying at the Hermitage Hotel?" He questioned as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"Yeah, I guess so….at least that is what I was told….I am supposed to be already checked in Alice said that I would get my key from the concierge?" I wasn't really sure about all this. I was a simple country girl, and other than staying at fancy places with Esme, for the last five years; I had never actually checked in or stayed at a hotel.

"Here…..this is your key" He said as he handed me a black card.

"Uh, not to sound stupid or anything, but why do you have my key?"

"Well I told the concierge that I was going to pick you up from the airport…..so…"

"So they just gave you a key to my room. What if my plane would have been late or extremely early….I would have been without a key" I asked incuriously, and in a flat tone.

"Uh….well…I got there at twelve so….."

"You mean to tell me that you have been waiting for me, leaned up against a column for……six hours?"

"Uh…..no, not exactly" He said sheepishly.

"Okay….care to explain?"

"Well I actually spent an hour an a half walking back on forth from my car to that pillar……so more like four and half hours….minus a few star bucks and bathroom breaks" He scoffed at himself, clearly hearing for once how crazy it sounded out loud.

"Why would you do that Anthony"

"What do you mean Isabella?" He sounded irritated

" I mean….I am a horrible ass, and so disturbingly crazy, why in the hell would you want to pick me up at the airport, let alone see or hear me at all?"

"You aren't a horrible ass….and I spent my entire day waiting for you at an airport, with your room key in my pocket, having no idea when you would get in….now who is disturbingly crazy?"

"I see your point" I laughed.

"Look….you have absolutely nothing to apologize for, I created that disaster, and only am I responsible for messing this up" he motioned between us.

I was shocked by his words, I mean, I was told he still loved me. Hell, he had said it to me before he left, many times, but I didn't think he still did. There was no way I would still even like me, let alone love me at this point.

"Will you ever forgive me Bella?….I mean, I know I should have called you and told you what was going to happen, but I was too…self absorbed! DAMNIT I should have protected you better!" He was so upset with himself. I could hear the desperation and self hatred in his voice and he kept hitting the steering wheel with his right hand in frustration.

"I called you gay" I said meekly, as I hung my head down in shame. He stopped hitting the steering wheel, and silence fill the car.

"No you actually sang it….(laugh)….but it doesn't matter Bella…-" He stopped talking as we pulled up to the hotel, and the valet opened our doors.

"It does matter Anthony….it matters a lot!" I said in a hushed voice, as he walked over to me and offered me his arm, and I cautiously took it.

"No it doesn't……the luggage in the trunk goes up to her suite" He said the first part quietly into my ear, giving me chills, that went straight to my happy place. The latter to the valet as he handed him a tip. Then he walked me in to the magnificent hotel. I gasped at it's beauty. The stylish lobby, and golden tones, were breathtaking. We continued walking until we reached a smiling, well dressed woman.

"Hello Miss Swan, and Mr. Masen, welcome to the Hermitage! We have secured our best secluded table for your dinning experience, here at The Capitol Grille, highest in quality in Nashville fine dinning." An infectious smile broke over her face as I nodded and smiled back.

"Well led the way, but only if they serve steak…..uh…I'm sorry I don't believe you told us your name" I said sweetly. She seemed startled, at first, and unsure.

"Oh come on sweetheart, I would like to know what name I should use when asked about the staff…." I winked at her.

"Angela, Miss Swan, my name is Angela, and…..thank you for asking" She was still a little nervous.

"Just because this place is fancy, and he (I pointed at Anthony), is here, does not mean I am one of those stuffy, jerks, who can't see pass my own nose. I have always found it easier to talk to someone when I know there name" I smiled again as Anthony squeezed my arm.

"And say hello to Angela, Anthony, don't be an ass" I laughed as she presented us with our table.

"Hello Angela, sorry about her, she a little rough around the edges, but there is a little lady in there somewhere" He laughed at his own joke as I slapped his arm.

"If its not to forward, I appreciate her "roughness" as you call it, it's refreshing. I have worked her for years, and not once has any of our….shall I say…famous, guests… inquired my name. So thank you Miss Swan" She smiled sweetly as she handed us the menu.

"Bella, please call me Bella, we are going to be here a lot until the middle of January, so you might as well get used to seeing our mugs, and calling us by our first names"

"of course, enjoy your dinner….Bella and….Anthony" She was still a little nervous as she gave one last smile, and left.

"Scare the poor girl why don't you" Anthony laughed.

"Yeah, like it was me who scared her….she probably was just trying to string together words into sentences that were coherent in the amazing presence that is Anthony Masen, everyone's fantasy vampire" I scoffed.

"Can we order now?" He questioned amused, with an eyebrow raised. As the waiter came to the table.

"Yes" I said sternly, in annoyance.

"Hello, my name is Eric, and I will be your server for tonight. Have you decided or would you like to hear the chief's choice?"

" I would love the prime rib, medium rare, please….with a Coors light please" I sang sweetly.

"Umm, Coors light?…my I suggest one of our imported beers"

"Eww, no thanks….tea would be fine, thank you" I cringed at the thought of imported beer. Anthony clearly found my ordering funny because he was trying not to laugh.

"And you sir?"

"The same please" he said quickly.

"Alright I will be right back with your drinks" And with that Eric walked away.

"What's so funny Masen?"

"Nothing" He said, trying to mask a snort.

"Yeah?" God he could be so annoying.

"Well, its just that you are enjoying your new found, personal freedom, a bit much don't you think?"

"No, I do not think that at all. I am simply being myself. So if you think it was tacky to carry on a conversation with Angela, or order Coors Light, you can fuck yourself. Anyway, I am done trying to be someone or something I am not, so I don't have enough etiquette for you I really don't care" I said defensively in a hushed tone.

"I am not trying to start a fight with you" He said as he reached over the table for my hand.

"You can't seriously believe that we are going to just go back to the way things used to be, do you?" I said eying his hand.

"I would like it very much" He smiled sadly as his hand retreated to his lap. As Eric appeared at the table with food and our drinks. We both thanked him, he smiled and walked away.

"And I would like world peace, or to eat nothing but chocolate…..but some things don't work for a reason" I said quietly.

"And what reason would be so detrimental, to us going back to the way things were?" He whispered.

"I sang that you were Gay, to a paparazzi's camera, while clinging to a crazy man's back, Anthony…I made myself and you look foolish, we can't forget that happened" I said sadly.

"I have already forgot about it" He said defiantly.

"Your just saying that"

"NO I mean it"

"Ok, but, why? And what exactly were we anyway…I love you, you love me, but…..publicity, secrets….God!…..and you know you tried to tell me what was going on but then I refuse to speak to you at all! I jumped to conclusions way to quickly without thinking, because I have trust issues, and disgustingly insecure….which I just realized; like TODAY…..Anthony I ruined us….We will never be the same, whatever that was…..and….god!….please forgive me?" I pleaded, while hitting my forehead with my palm,, feeling like a totally idiot.

"Stop, just stop…Forgive you? You have to be joking! There is nothing to forgive. Yes you may have acted rash, but anyone would have. When it comes down to it, it was my fault, all of it. I did exactly what Emmett was afraid I would do, and what we were? NO What we ARE Bella…what we are, are two people who love each other, or at least I still love you, and I have missed you, and to label you as my "girlfriend" would be blasphemy! You are the love my life, the person I have waited my whole life for, you are my everything, whether you like it or not, and-" I cut him off.

"Emmett?"

"Yes, Emmett, he never wanted us to be together, because he knew what a self-absorbed ass I was. He knew that I was to weak, and too stupid to say no to Mary, and he knew I would always put my career before anything or anyone else, he threatened to kick my ass, many times, just so I would leave you be……but-" I just sat there, listening.

"But what?"

"But I swear to you Bella, with all my heart and soul! I am not the same man I used to be!"

"Meaning?" _Am I annoying you? Cuz, I am annoying myself…..SHUT UP BELLA! Just let him speak and stop questioning him! For the sake of all that's holy, you have opened that mouth too many times, shut up, he wants you, all of you, just shut up and kiss him or something; just stop asking questions!_

"Meaning, I lost someone who meant everything to me, because I was stupid. I will never make the same mistake again. If you will have me…."

"If I'll have you?"

"I am so madly in love with you Bella, you have to know that! isn't it obvious?! I mean, I have given you some space, because I knew you needed it, but I have been barely able to function with out you being a permanent fixture in my life! It was pure torture being away from you all this time…….Bella you are in all my thoughts, in my dreams, on the tip of my tongue every time I start to speak….." _Don't do it Bella, just shut up! Stop yourself, don't be insecure, and have to explain and pick apart everything! He won't leave you, he won't break your heart, Just accept that he loves you!…..Damn it…(internally shakes head)_

"Anthony, we barely know each other, we fell to fast….how would this even work? How Anthony? How?" I was trying to back track this conversation. I didn't want to believe his words, because if I believed in them again, and he ever left me, I wouldn't be able to handle it. My world had fallen apart when I thought I had lost him. I had never been that kinda girl before. You know, the one that had to have a man in her life, for her life to have purpose. I always thought myself above that, but, not now. Not with the knowledge of what being in love can do to a person. I have needed him to feel whole again, I needed him to breathe fully. His face has haunted my dreams, his name was always on the tip of my tongue. But how would we ever get pass what happened? How?

"He who has a why to live, can bear almost any how" He said in such a breathtakingly loving and sweet voice. If I had been standing, I would have collapsed. My heart did somersaults as he spoke those words. No one, not even Jake had touched me so deeply with only twelve words. He was saying that I was his "why".

"Friedrich Nietzsche? Really" I choked out, trying to find my voice.

"Those words, never made sense to me until you Bella" _Dear Baby Jesus, I would first like to thank you for HIM, secondly I would like to thank you for that! And thirdly, please forgive me for the porn that is currently running through my head, involving no clothes and the table I am currently sitting at, thank you and AMEN._

"I-I-I Do-don't know what to say" I stammered.

"Say that you'll accept me and all my flaws, as I accept you. Say that you will allow the past be the past. All the art of living, lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on…..I am asking you to let go of your fears, and hold onto me?"

"Did you sneak in a book of quotes or something? Henry Ellis would be shocked!" _Of course you try to joke at a time like this Bella! Ugh, you disgust me. _

"Be serious Bella…don't use humor to mask your true feelings….I know you love me, and can see it, I can feel it….you are my other half, as I am yours"

"I'm not sure…I might need just a little bit of time" my voice shaking. _NO YOU DON'T, where is Alice when I need her, can someone please hit me upside the head?_

"I would wait a lifetime for you Bella, For it was not into my ear you whispered, but in to my heart. It was not my lips you kissed , but my soul…..Judy Garland by the way" He winked.

"If you don't stop with the freaking amazingly romantic quotes, I'll never finish this steak, and you'll be naked" I said blushing.

"That wouldn't be so bad" He whispered._ Eat your heart out McHottie! You may have been hot and sexy, but you! Well you aren't him! Purrr!_

**OK OK OK! Stop cussing me out! I know you want more, but I want more reviews! So what did you think of the whole song thing, what should she do about her mom? Does she have the right idea? How freaking stoked where you when Anthony showed up????? My heart melted! Where you screaming at Bella to "Shut the Fuck up already" like my friend Nellie did? And the best question……what do you think is going to happen next? Sex or more talk? If it's talk what will the rest of the conversation entail? If it's sex what do you think it will be like…..OR just tell me what you want to happen, IN DETAIL people! Maybe just Maybe if I get enough Reviews and enough fucking awesome ones at that, I will post the next chapter tomorrow! **


	29. It Rhymes with Truck…

**Well I am really disappointed in most of you guys! The last chapter almost no one wrote a review! It really hurt my feelings! I actually got so irritated that I thought that maybe I would just stop writing, and posting this story! But then I thought about the sweet people that did review, so I decided otherwise. I will say this though, if y'all don't start reviewing I will just E-mail the rest of the story to only those who review and never post the rest of the chapters! I know it sounds bitchy, but I put a lot of hard work and devotion into writing this story, and even though I totally appreciate those who have added me as fav author or fav story; most of those people are NOT reviewing! So do everyone a favor and review!......Thank you for listening to my ranting, and enjoy this chapter. Luv, Lacey**

**Chapter. 29 It Rhymes with Truck…**

"_If you don't stop with the freaking amazingly romantic quotes, I'll never finish this steak, and you'll be naked" I said blushing. _

_ "That wouldn't be so bad" He whispered. ******_

"Check please" I said as I raise my hand in the air, trying to get Eric's attention.

"They bill our rooms Bella" Anthony said quickly while grabbing my hand and pulling me up onto my feet, while rolling his eyes. _Yes he is quite talented, I know…_

"Slow down there Romeo" I giggled, and started walking along side him. We were all wrapped up each other, in our own little world.

"Ah, but see my fair lady, our love story is not a tragedy" He whispered touching my ear with his lips. _I would like to repent for the sin I am about to commit, my dear Baby Jesus!_

_Do you wanna do something that rhymes with truck ,_

_Do you wanna do something that rhymes with duck, _

_Do you wanna do something that rhymes with my best friend his name is chuck, _

_Do you wanna do something that rhymes… with truck. _

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

"I lost you there for a moment….what were you thinking?" I blushed.

"Just singing in my head" I giggled.

"And what were you singing" He asked, with a voice full of amusement. "Uh…Rodney Carrington" I blushed and giggled again. _You really need to stop singing to yourself Bella!_

"Show them to me?" He laughed

"No, Rhymes with Truck" I started laughing uncontrollably, as did he.

"Do you wanna sit on something that Rhymes with Stick? Do you wanna sit on something that Rhymes with Brick, Do you wanna sit on something that Rhymes with my old horse, his name is Flick. Do you wanna sit on something that Rhymes with stick?"

"I know right?" I continued to laugh as we stopped and waited for the elevator.

"Does that mean 'oh if you don't want to, I completely understand, it's plain to see that I'll never be, never be your man, I'll go home alone, and I'll climb up in my loft, and I'll do something that rhymes with Jacking off…there's nothing that rhymes with jacking off'…seriously Bella, you are too perfect, cuz you're a little crazy, God, I love you" He kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love you too, Anthony" I said quietly, while loosing myself in those amazing eyes.

"May I…..may I kiss you Bella" He blushed.

"Lay it on me Big daddy" I laughed nervously, He quirked and eyebrow at me. _Seriously Bella 'Lay it on me big daddy'? Why don't you just sneeze on him!!!?? Lord help us all!_

"You are so odd" he laughed.

"I know, I worry about myself all the time, I just don't have much of a filter around you" I laughed again.

"But, I think it's sexy (he winked), I find you fascinating and when you just blurt out what is actually going through your mind at that exact moment, it's like a breath of fresh air….Especially when you are thinking about Rodney Carrington songs….so….show them to me?" He pouted out his bottom lip and batted his eyelashes before laughing. It was incredibly sexy for some reason; so I attacked him. With my mouth of course.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his arms wrapped tightly around my back. He lifted me up off my feet and continued the kiss. I sucked on his bottom lip, and then nibbled it, and he groaned, which only spurred me on more. My right hand found it's way to his hair and I tugged lightly on it, as he traced my lips with his sweet tongue. DING

I tried to pull away not only to breath but to get on the elevator, because even though all the blood in my body was going downstairs, we needed to go up, if we were going to continue anything.

But he just continued his attack on my mouth. I opened my eyes to find his shut, and a look of pure pleasure and lust on his face; or what I could see of it. I continued kissing, but my eyes began wondering around. The Lobby of the hotel seemed to be pretty empty. Well, that was until Angela and Eric walked by. Eric gave me thumbs up, while Angela just plastered a huge grin on her face. The Elevator doors finally opened, as Anthony, began nipping and placing wet, open mouthed kisses on my neck and Jaw line.

"uh……Anthony?"

"hmm?" He continued licking and sucking, biting and nipping.

"The….the…the elevator" I said huffing, trying to catch my breath.

"Mmmm" he hummed against my skin as he took his right arm that was wrapped tightly around my back, and stuck it out; preventing the door from closing, all the while my feet dangling, and my neck receiving the best foreplay it had ever received.

The doors opened fully again, and Anthony walked in , with me still dangling; until my back hit the back wall of the elevator. A elderly couple walked onto the elevator, I gave them my best "sorry but what can ya do" face, they just smiled and nodded, backing carefully out of the elevator. Anthony, completely oblivious to the world around him, just continued his vigorous attack on my neck, until the doors closed.

"Uh….don't we need to push a button or something" I gasped as his hand found it's way up my shirt. He finally stopped all movement, with a grunt of displeasure.

"Yeah, just….just don't move" He said as he finally placed me on my feet. Well, actually allowed me to slid down his lean but muscular body. It was when my feet were almost on the floor that I met "little Anthony", and every nerve in my body went ablaze.

"Just push a damn button!" I said as I launched myself onto him. Wrapping my legs around his waist, and began to suck and nibble on his neck as he had done mine.n He chuckled and pushed a button, or at least I think he did. I was too busy fulfilling one of my many fantasies I had about the man I was currently wrapped around.

"Oh, God Bella…..your just…your just"

"Shut it Masen, just kiss me" I panted, before attacking his mouth, and instantly my back was slammed up against one of the side walls. DING

The door began to open and Anthony released my mouth, only to start nibbling my ear. "Your room or mine?" He voice was full of lust and excitement.

"Does it fucking matter, if you can't decide I'll strip you in the hallway" I laughed as I pulled his hair, making his head tilt, giving me more access to the husky saltiness, that was his neck.

"Yours….no Mine…No"

"Just Fuck me already Masen…I swear to god-!"

"Right Yours!….just….it will be faster if I put you down" He laughed as we slammed into another wall.

"Be a man Masen" I laughed as I bit his lip playfully, causing him to growl. _ Yeah that's right, I said it, Fucking GROWL…_

"Don't tempt me Isabella" He laughed as he nipped at my breasts.

"Don't call me Isabella…it reminds me of my grandpa" I said as I tugged hard on his hair.

"Does it matter? You won't even remember your name when I'm finished with you missy" He smirked as he pulled on the hair at the nape of my neck. And if it was even possible to be more turned on, I was.

"It's not what name I remember that's important Masen, it's who's name I scream" I winked at him. And with that my back hit another wall. If anyone was currently walking down the hallway we wouldn't have known it. We in our own world, of fore-play and hit wall, make-out, walk, hit wall, make-out, walk.

"Seriously, where the hell is my room located, in another state?" I panted and I grinded myself against him, causing him to hiss in pleasure.

"It's….just….right……here" He panted, and again my back slammed against a wall. _I am so going to be hurting in the morning, but damn! will it be worth it…..HELL YES!_

We continued to make-out as Anthony fumbled with the key.

"I see we are going to have a problem with your ability to get things into slots" I giggled.

"You are so going to pay for that" He smirked as the door flew open, slamming against the wall. As he entered the door I released my legs from around him, and hopped down.

"Only if you can catch me" I squealed and ran into the suite.

He chased after me laughing. I ran around the couch, and then the bar, then the dinning table. It was there where we were at a stand still. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe, he was laughing with an evil glint in his eyes. I on one side of the rectangular table, he on the other.

"You're kinda scary looking right now" I laughed.

"And you look so good I could eat you" He snickered.

"Oh, but what big eyes you have" I gushed, playing the part.

"Better to see you with my dear"

"What big teeth you have" I snickered back.

"Oh, only better to eat you with my dear" And with that, he jumped in one motion from the ground on to the top of the table. My eyes widened with excitement, as he stalked towards me. He was a lion, I was a lamb, and I wanted to be caught!

"Little miss red ridding hood….you sure are lookin good" He said suggestively.

"Well let's see what's under my cape" I squealed as I ran past the table flinging off my shirt. Leaving me in my bra and jeans. _Yeah, I might want to call the front desk and see if anyone found a pair of shoes, in the elevator…..or down the hallway…oops!_

Anthony jumped off the table as I flew by, tackling me to the ground . "tsk tsk…you've been very naughty, little miss" He smirked as he straddled my hips, and hovered over me, while pinning my hands above my head, with his left hand. He began tracing the lace of my bra with his index finger, of his right hand.

"Not fair Masen…I've shown you mine, now show me yours" I panted, totally turned on by his aggressiveness.

"Ah, but show them to me, show them to me, unclasp your bra and set those puppies free…..I don't care if they don't match, or if ones bigger than the other, you can show me one and I can just imagine the other…show them to me, show them to me…..it do you good and give me wood…if you love your country, show them to me" He began singing. Causing me to laugh even harder, with his impersonation of Rodney Carrington.

"We are too alike, it's scary" I laughed.

"I think it's perfect" He smiled, and bent down to whisper in my ear. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan"

" I love you too" I whispered back. "Now, are we going to do this or what? Stop being a girl Masen, show me what your packin" I giggled as he let my hands free, and I reached up tugging his shirt off in haste. He was glorious, no glorious does not even begin to express the beauty the is Anthony Masen. Every muscle on his upper body was defined, making me want to just lick him up and down; cuz, anything that looked that good, could only taste better.

"Eager Much?" He smirked.

"Hell yes!" I laughed as I pushed his chest, causing him to fall backwards. Once I was free I sprang up and began hightailing it towards the bedroom.

"Oh no you don't" Anthony hollered, as he caught up to me and picked me up. I squealed in delight. "Prepare yourself Bella" He laughed as he threw my on to the bed. I bounced a few times and laughed.

"What? Prepare myself for you talk some more? What was that line, from that song?…oh yeah, 'you keep frontin, sayin what you gonna do to me, but I aint seen nothin'" I sang.

"You sure talk a lot Isabella"

"What did I say about my name?"

"Doesn't matter, cuz you'll be screaming mine in a few minutes"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" He said, and then launched him self onto the bed. I instantly went for his belt and began to unbuckle it. He unclasped my bra. We started unbuttoning and unzipping each others pants as fast as possible. I finished first and pushed his pants and boxers down with my hands, and then used my feet until they were completely off. He grabbed my Jeans and started tugging them down, his breath caught.

"You weren't lying when you said "nothing if possible"…that's so hot"

"You sounded like a fifteen year old right there Anthony" I snickered.

"I don't care, it's hot Bella…and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" He said as he began to attack my breasts with his soft talented hand and mouth.

"Oh god!" I screeched as hit bit down lightly.

"Nope not my name Bella". Then he stopped. He stopped everything, his hands his mouth, his body.

"What? Did I do something?" I asked meekly, feeling a little scared and rejected.

"No, it's….it's me….I need to tell you something…"

"FOR ALL THINGS HOLY! I am going to beat the living shit out of the next person that says those six words to me! We can talk later Anthony, we are kinda in the middle of something here" I said annoyed, while waving my hands around. Not just because everyone, seemed to have, 'something important' to tell me, but because I was extremely horny and he was fucking with it.

"Bella I need to tell you-" I cut him off.

"Do you know how long it has been since I've had sex? (he shook his head no)….A LONG TIME…so unless what you have to say doesn't rhyme with truck; I don't need nor want to hear it right now" I sighed exasperated.

"But-" I cut him off again.

"DOES IT RHYME ANTHONY?" I growled as I grabbed all eight and a half inches of him.

"No" he grimaced, but with a new look of lust in his eyes.

"Good…now are you going to make love to me, or fuck me…..cuz right now those are the only choices you have…understand?" I squeezed him, and he bucked against my hand.

"Completely" He grunted, but then smiled; before placing a wet kiss on my lips, and then began to kiss down my jaw, then my neck, to my right breast, where he started where he had left off. I continued to squeeze and stroke him.

"Just so you know, I am loud, and I like it rough"

"like I couldn't tell?" he smirked.

"pft, and I like dirty talk, Anthony, so give me your best, even though I am sure I have had better" I smirked back.

"Better? Pft….don't give me that fuck-me smile Bella, you don't want to go there" He warned, which just turned me on more. I guess he likes dirty talk and roughness too; Well fuck-me aren't we the perfect pair.

"If you're gonna be using that mouth, at least be useful Masen"

"Oh it's on Baby girl, it's on" His eyes darkened and my breath caught. This was going to be amazing.

My hips started moving on their own accord trying to find that friction I so desperately needed. Anthony is teasing my nipples.

"Whatcha looking for Isabella" He huskily asks.

"Ugh" I grunt, in frustration an horniness.

"Tell me want you want Bella…tell me"

"I (pant)…want(pant)…More(pant)…" He moved his head from my breasts to look me straight in the eye. He thrust his erection against me.

"Fuck, fuck fuck…..pleas, I can't take it much longer" I pleaded.

"Oh I haven't even started baby girl" He smirked, and then kissed me forcefully, causing my lips to feel as if they were on fire but numb at the same time. It was fucking hot, but not nearly as hot as when his right index finger began to map my body. Lips, collarbone, breasts, stomach….

He continued to kiss me fiercely before he made his descent. He tugged roughly on my bottom lip, before darting out his lip to lick it. His tongue trailed along my jaw, down my neck, only stopping to nip and suck ever so often. He trailed my collarbone with his tongue. Stopping only to kiss the divot in the middle. Then he continued with only his tongue towards the valley between my breast. He kissed the valley up one side of my breast until, stopping to suck on my hardened nipple. I gasped at the sensation. He darted his tongue out once again, swiveling it around the aroused nub, then slowly trailed to my other breast, only to stop once again and suck on the hardened nipple. I moaned in pleasure, as he continued down my breast to my stomach, following the trail his finger had been only seconds prior. That finger and the hand it was attached to, was currently massaging my inner thigh, and I couldn't wait to see, no feel, where it was going next.

My body trembled as I begged for more, even though I didn't know what "more" consisted of during the time. He kissed and lick slowly down my stomach, stopping at my belly button, giving me a show of what was yet to come as he dipped his tongue in, and then brought his mouth around it to suck. I was grunted and withering around, taking everything he was giving. One hand was fisted in the comforter the other in his sexy bronze locks. He kissed across my low belly, stopping to nip at each hip bone. Then he stopped.

"Oh God, please don't stop, please" I begged. He sat back on his heels and grasped my foot. He kissed my ankle, my shin, my knee, my inner thigh, and then stopped only inches from where I really needed him.

"ARRRRRRGH!" I groaned in frustration. He chuckled lightly, as he grasped my other foot, and kissed my ankle.

"What Isabella….is this….not….right…or is it just not your best" He murmured against my knee, as he worked his way up.

"Ugh! don't be an ass!…Just (pant)…Please(pant)…I…really (pant)….Need(pant).." I was going insane

"You need what Isabella?" He growled, as he leaned down on his elbows, hovering right over my hips.

"God….Anything….I'll take anything" I moaned.

It was then that I felt is hot tongue on my clit, kissing and teasing it, is long and elegant fingers found themselves deep in side me, in a rhythmic motion. _Oh he is GOOOOOD!!!_ Then he stopped.

"MASEN" I basically screamed in fury.

"What?" He smirked, then plunged back into me. My head fell back and I screamed in pleasure, bucking my hip against his face. He continued his oral antics until I couldn't handle it any longer, "Masen….I….I am….OH FUCK!" I shouted as hit bit down on my bundle of nerves. My body vibrating like a fucking tuning fork, my breasts bouncing like I was running. I was in ecstasy.  
My breaths were ragged, as I came down from an ultimate high. Anthony began kissing up my over sensitive body. "Jesus Masen" I laughed

"I know…right?" He laughed. And then bent down to kiss me. I don't know if it was tasting myself on his lips or just the way he kissed me, but I was ready for round two.

I pushed him off me, swinging my leg over him and climbing on top. I grinded myself along his full length and he hissed in pleasure.

"Find something you like Masen" I smirked. But then he grabbed my hips forcefully. I blanched from the pain and the menacing look on his face. _Oh, Shit, this is fucking hot!_

"Oh no you don't Bella, you may be in charge most of the time, but right now…your mine" he growled as he flipped us back over. Placing my hands above my head.

"oooh, Masen, the big bad man" I smirked.

"You said you like it rough Baby girl? I'll give you rough" He growled as he tightened his grasps on my wrists. Grabbing a pillow with the other hand he ripped the pillow case off the pillow. He then proceeded to tie my hands to the bed post with the pillow case.

"Well fuck me" I nervously laughed.

"Oh…I will…but not yet" He grinned, reaching down and roughly pinching a nipple in between his fingers.

"Ahhhh" I groaned in pain and pleasure.

"Like that do you?" He questioned as he pinched the other one. " I asked you a question Bella….answer me?"

"Y-Y-yes I L-L-like it" I piped.

"Now I am only going to ask you one more time Bella, what do you want?" He asked forcefully and tweaking my nipple.

"You! I want you" I gasped.

"Want do you want Bella?" He growled bending down and biting my shoulder, hard, but not enough to leave a bruise. Just enough to get all juices that may have been stored to gush like water from a fountain. His dick teasing my entrance, poking in and then withdrawing quickly, leaving me begging for more and bucking my hips.

"Fuck Me Anthony….please fuck me!" I pleaded.

And then he thrust into me, all of him. "Fuck" he muttered as he hit the back, un able to go any further.

"fuck…oh my….I just….Jesus…..oh I…..fuck" I quickly spurted.

He began thrusting and grunting with each thrust. And each thrust was painful, yet satisfying. This is what I had dreamt of since I had met him. All of our sly little sex laden games and conversations, had caused so much sexual tension. Our Make-out session on the movie, didn't help with the building pressure, it had only added to the flame. Yes, I would have loved to make love to this man, but I would not give this up for the world. Having Anthony Masen fuck me senseless is enough to make me die a happy woman. With my hands tied above my head and him dominating me like a pro, this is what heaven feels like.

"You(thrust)…are(thrust)…so(thrust)….Fucking(thrust)…Tight(thrust)…and fucking(thrust)…wet(thrust)….do(thrust)….you(thrust)….like(thrust)…this(thrust)….tell me(thrust)….tell me (thrust)…you fucking(thrust)….love this(thrust)….tell(thrust)….me(thrust)!"

"Oh fuck….Masen…..fuck me….harder…fuck me harder….yeah….oh fuck….don't stop!…oh fuck!….ahhhh….."

"Oh shit!…I'm going to come Bella….come with me….ahhh come with me Bella" And with that he thrust harder than anytime before, causing me to fall over the edge with him. Milking him as his cock pulsed inside me. We rode out our orgasms together and then he collapsed on top of me. Breathing heavily, and kissing me all over. Worshipping my body as if I were a goddess.

"You are so fucking amazing Bella….so fucking amazing….that…that was-"

"Amazing….I know" I laughed and he did also. He flopped down beside me with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey…umm…Masen?" I giggled.

"Hmmm?" He murmured.

"Uhh…do you think that maybe…..you could…like untie me now" I giggle again.

"Oh my God Bella! I am so sorry….I don't know what got into me…I never…did I hurt you?" He was grimacing at my pillowcase tied hands in horror.

"No, it was fucking hot!" I laughed

"Really? Cuz, I never have….I just….I wasn't thinking…..you have no idea how much you affect me Bella, I can't think straight-" I cut him off, as I rubbed my wrists.

"Oh stop, that was awesome, and you know it…."

"So….was that….you know…like….the….the best?" He blushed.

"Masen you just fucked me into next Wednesday, going all Dom, on my ass, and you are blushing, because you are embarrassed to ask me if you are the best I have ever had? Your crazy" I laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"But…so…like…." he started hinting.

"Yes, that was the most amazing mind blowing sex I have ever had…."

"But maybe we should have, like , made love" He said sheepishly.

"Maybe, but I don't think anything will ever be that good….our first time together, add in the crazy ass amount of sexual tension….it equals mind blowing sex, and much rather of been ravished then loved right then" I laughed.

"That was the best I have ever…."

"Oh I know….it doesn't get much better than me" I scoffed.

"NO….no it doesn't" He said softly as he snuggled up to me.

**Well? what do you think? This whole Lemony goodness was forced by my best Friend Nellie, who said that if I didn't put something in there for them to do , she was going to explode, and then hurt me! So, it was very difficult to write this, I'm usually perverted, but saying it and typing it is completely different! SO! Please Review, PLEASE!**


	30. Excuse me Miss Have you Seen my Shoes?

**So….I am sorry I haven't posted! I was sick, and stuff…yada yada yada! I'm sure you don't want any excuses! So please accept my apology, and be happy I'm posting three chapters today…please? Ok, Fine, Bitch me out…..I'm listening…………uh huh….yeah…I know….i know….i'm sorry…. Ok now that, that is done, please enjoy this chapter. BTW I own nothing….but Bella's missing shoes, and the reason they haven't been found…anyway please continue**

**Chapter. 30 Excuse me Miss Have you Seen my Shoes?**

"Fucking sun" I muttered as my eyes registered light.

"Shhh, just go back to sleep baby girl" I heard a velvety voice whisper; and I froze. _OH MY GOD! Me fucking, Anthony, wasn't a dream? Hell yeah….(happy dance internally)…_

"Morning Masen" I whispered back, as his strong arms pulled me tighter against his naked form. _And good morning to you little Anthony….how long have you been up…._I started laughing at my own joke.

"what's so funny" he murmured.

"Nothing"_ Except that "industrial size Mag-lite" poking me…._I giggled again.

"Isabella?" He questioned, sounding annoyed.

"yes" I said meekly.

"What are you giggling about now?"

"Flashlights" I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You are really odd"

"I know" I giggled again.

"What time is it" He whispered again nuzzling into my hair.

"I have no idea, I haven't opened my eyes yet"

"Me neither"\

……………Pregnant silence……………….

"Are you going to check the time?" he questioned, as I could feel him smiling into my hair.

"Nope….are you?"

"I don't want to" He snorted.

"Well, I'm not opening my eyes, for two reasons" I smiled.

"And they are?"

"I hate mornings…."

"And?"

"And I am afraid if I open my eyes, you won't still be here….naked in my bed, holding me" He laughed, and then pinched me.

"OW! What was that for?" I yelled as my eyes flew open.

"Well, for two reasons…I can't see them, but I am sure your eyes are open, and I am still here, and your awake now" He laughed, so I pinched him back.

"OW! Geez Bella!"

"What?" I said innocently.

"What was that for?"

"Two reasons"

"And they are" He asked sounding bored.

"One- Don't fuck with me Masen, Two- now your awake…..good morning" I chirped.

"Where are my pants?"

"Does it matter?"

"I need my phone"

"Oh, I think they are at the foot of the bed" I laughed.

"Thanks" He muttered then laughed as he released the grip he had on me, and sat up. Then crawled to the edge of the bed, I raised my head up, using my right elbow to lean on.

"Your ass is extremely white Masen" I giggled, while watching his bare muscular white ass flex as he was grabbing his pants from the floor.

"Oh!" he exclaimed loudly, before toppling over the edge of the bed, causing me to snort. Seconds later a bronze haystack and two emerald eyes peered at me, from the edge of the bed, and what I could see of his face was beet red.

"Oh come off it Masen, you can't possibly be embarrassed cuz I just saw your ass….you do remember that you actually tied me up to the bedpost last night, right?" I giggled again and raise an eyebrow.

"Riiiiiiiiight….well, I just….it's been a very very very, long time since I have been butt ass naked in front of someone so…." He was still blushing.

"Yeah, whatever…so…you needed your phone right?" I asked to change the subject.

"SHIT!" He yelled, causing me to sit up completely too fast, and the sheet to fall down to my waist.

"What?"

"We are going to be late" He smiled at me.

"Yeah?….did I ever mention that your kinda hot in the morning Masen, especially when your naked" I winked.

"Well since last night was the first time you've ever seen me naked…No you haven't……And I would love to play this game with you, I really, REALLY would….but if we don't get up right now, we won't have anytime for coffee, or breakfast……Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice tits" He winked, and I scowled.

"Yeah, you got a nice pair yourself there Masen…..if you're a big fat man I'm a titty fan, I love to see yours too……" I snorted.

"I'm not fat am I?" He questioned as he stood up and walked over to the mirror, and started to check out his body.

"God you are such a girl…..or Gay….I'm not sure….and no you are not Fat! I was joking, you don't have a ounce of chub on that bub! And you know what? A second ago you were embarrassed because I saw your bare white ass, but now…there you stand in all your naked glory, in front of a mirror, asking me if your fat….what happened to 'it's been a very very very long time….yada yada yada?" I laughed mocking him. He turned and placed his hands on his hips.

"You Likey?" He laughed back but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I think everyone in the universe 'LIKEY' Masen; And your not going to ask me 'does this make me look fat' when you get dressed are you?" I smirked.

"Hey! That's not fair! My job is my body, if I start getting fat, I'll loose jobs, probably fans….and…and….well my body is my job Bella" He stated sternly, as I stood up and sauntered over to him, completely naked.

"I would love to make your body my job" I whispered huskily in his ear, and then smacked him on his tight ass; HARD. Then ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once I finished my shower, I walked out of the bathroom in my towel. The suite was empty. I was pretty sure that Anthony had re-dressed and went to his suite to get ready. I threw on a pair of Rockies, a pair of black phat babies, and a black and white, long sleeve button up cruel girl shirt. _What? I am in Nashville, I can finally justify wearing my comfortable clothes! Have you ever put on a pair of Rockies? It's like giving your ass a gift! So Bite me!_

I brushed out my wet hair, which just curled into ringlets and looked like a curly lion's mane. So I placed half of it up in my favorite Montana Silver hair clip; making it look have way decent. Stepping back from the mirror I was able to see my entire body, and all I could do was smile. The other night with Jake, I had finally felt like my old self but, right now, I finally looked like my old. _Well hello old self, long time no see! _(I rolled my eyes) _Thank god! If I was forced to wear one more skirt or low rise jeans, I was going to kill someone, or at least damage their face pretty bad. _

"Bella?" I heard the love of my life call out from the door.

"In here" Yelled back, as I went to grab my wallet, and carhart Jacket.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, are we going to have enough time for breakfast?" I asked as I walked out of the room towards the door.

"Uh, yeah. We should be-" He stopped, and I froze. His eyes raked up and down my body, making me feel very self conscious. _Stupid stupid stupid! OF Course! You look like your ready for the freaking rodeo Bella, and Anthony Masen doesn't want to be seen with some hillbilly! He is used to girls/women in dresses, not girls dressed as if they are headed out to Gilly's!_

"Sh-sh-should I ch-change?" I questioned, blushing crimson.

"Uh….no…no you look great" He smiled brightly at me.

"Cause I think I might have packed….like….a dress or something" I continued to blush.

"NO, You look beautiful Bella, its just that you so different,….and maybe even lighter, or happier than I have ever seen you" He said smiling and grabbing my hand.

"Lets go eat, I am famished, after last nights activities" He laughed.

"Speaking of….have you seen my shoes" I blushed again, while following him towards the elevator. He began laughing.

"No, I haven't"

"Uh, can we stop at the front desk….They probably were in the elevator or hallway; maybe someone turned them in…its your fault you know?" I started laughing.

"My fault?….it takes to tango baby girl" he smirked.

"Yeah, but…..ok so your right…." I laughed as we step on the elevator. Anthony pushed the button for the lobby.

"So….." He said just to fill in the silence.

"A needle pulling thread, La a note to follow so, Tea, a drink with Jam and bread…" I sang as if I was on "The sound of music".

"Funny" He snorted. As I laughed my ass off, cuz, it WAS funny; even if I was the only one who thought so.

"So what is on the agenda today" I asked already knowing.

"Well, coffee and breakfast…then the set is only a few block from here…fittings and then a reading….that is basically our routine until after Thanksgiving." He smiled while, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"So, not much of anything?"

"Not really….I guess they had us come early, so we could get a feel for the city and it's people….which doesn't really make too much sense, since…..well, since we aren't filming too much here….just the concert scenes, and bar scenes, the rest is out on a ranch twenty miles from here." He squeezed my hand.

"Oh, well it will be nice to just hang out….maybe we can go to some karaoke bars….oh wait, what am I thinking…I am with Anthony Masen….THE Anthony Masen Oh my god!" I squealed as if I was one of his screaming younger fans.

"Funny….and please! don't scream like a twelve year old girl ever again….it's creepy……and yeah, we aren't going to be doing too much, sorry…..but we can like walk around….we do have security you know?" He laughed.

"So does that mean picnics in the park, and carriage rides" I said sourly, while rolling my eyes.

"Are we seriously not over that?" He asked as the elevator doors opened, and we walked out, towards the front desk.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you aren't going to continually pay for it…..as I see fit of course." I smirked.

"Fair enough' He laughed, knowing I was only teasing, not bitching.

"So speaking of Thanksgiving……?"

"What about it?"

"Are you going home for thanksgiving….where ever your home is….where is-" He cut me off.

"No, I thought I would just stay here….I am going to see my family during Christmas…so…."

"Well, would you….would…..would you like to go home with me?….it's nothing too special, just me and Charlie, maybe Jake and his dad…."

"I wouldn't want to intrude….."

"Nonsense!…..Charlie would probably like to meet the man who is bangin his daughter…….Excuse me miss? Were a pair high heels brought up here this morning or last night? I happen to have…..misplaced mine?" I asked the young girl at the front desk once we had reached it.

"No Miss Swan, no shoes have been turned in…..where do you believe you left them?" I blushed.

"I'm not sure" I said quietly.

"Oh" She nodded understanding; clearly she had been told the Hotel gossip, by Eric or Angela….or well, hell, anyone who may have been in our hallway….well damn!

"Don't worry about it, I hated those shoes anyway….." I smiled sweetly and turned back towards Anthony who's face was full of shock. "Have a nice day" I chimed as I tugged him with me away from the front desk and towards the entrance.

"Bella, you can't just say something vulgar like that and then…."

"And then what? Ask someone if they have seen my shoes" I smiled innocently at him.

"Well, its….its….its"

"Its what Masen? Not proper, its rude? Its me Masen, thats how I do" I laughed sweetly.

"Its going to take some time to get used to, 'Bella in public'." He laughed along with me, as we strolled hand and hand down the street. Security in front of us, and in the back.

"We are headed to the nearest coffee shop, or place to grub you guys" I said loud enough for security to hear; as a few people started taking pictures of Anthony and me. Well, Anthony and the redneck next to him.

"I love being around you…you make me feel so…so…normal" He laughed while swinging our joined hands, like a little kid.

"So…you never answered me"

"About what?"

"About marrying me ( he stopped walking and breathing)…..geez Masen"

"W-wh-what?" He stammered.

"Geez, you are slow sometimes! Would you like to come home with me for Thanksgiving?" I giggled, he blew out a huge breath, shook he head, as if he was trying to clear his mind of something, and then started walking again.

"I would love too…your dad won't mind…..or try to shoot me or something, will he?" He asked looking actually scared.

"Nah, he is cool….." I laughed.

Being with him was so easy, so fun, so amazing. We walked together to the set of our movie, everyday. We ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. It was easy to fall back into sexual innuendos and witty banter. Life was great! And I wasn't going to let anyone ruin our happy little bubble. Not the newspapers, Perez Hilton, or everyone trying to get me to talk about whatever "important" issue, they needed to get off their chest. I refused to talk about anything serious; not with Jasper, Jake, Esme, Emmett, or Anthony; it all could wait, I had, had enough bullshit to deal with in the last few months, and I told them all that. I just wanted this unadulterated bliss to last, at least till thanksgiving.

Thanksgiving I was going to talk to Jake, he was first in line with his "important issue" to discuss, and I promised that he would be the first person I talked to when I decided to "stop interrupting people, and being self centered" (_whatever!_).But I knew nothing could be that big of a deal, and anything wasn't 'that big of a deal' could wait! Because I had the man of my dreams, my best friend, and a movie to make, life was good, and I didn't want anything to taint it.

**How cute was that morning wake up? Aren't they just precious? Tell me what you think! Please review!**


	31. Sing To Me Baby!

**Read, Review, Love me, and my awesomeness!**

**Chapter. 31 Sing to me Baby.**

"Bella…..Bella….you need to get up, we need to leave in thirty minutes"

"I don't want anything your offering…go away" I huffed into my pillow, he chuckled.

"Get up"

"I don't need any girl scout cookies….thanks anyway"

"UP!"

"You've reached Bella's mailbox, she is not in right now, but if you take off your pants…Ugh, no she's not in, leave a message" I grumbled, he laughed again.

"Bella!"

"I don't want any info on Jehovah witnesses I believe in Jesus and talk to him often so….go to someone else's door step".

"You now only have twenty five minutes"

"You mean you just wasted five minutes of my beauty sleep?" I asked annoyed.

"You don't need it anyway, no sleep could make you more beautiful than you already are right now" He laughed.

"Even with morning breath, and nappy hair?" I questioned innocently into the pillow.

"Even dragon's breath and medusa's hair" He agreed.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And you….?"

"And I want you to get your ass up? Yes, I want you to get your ass up" He chuckled

"Nope"

"What?"

"Lets try this again" I groaned into the pillow.

"Ok?" He said wearingly.

"And you….?"

"And I love you and want you to get your ass up, so I can fill you full of pancakes and coffee before we have to leave, and because I waited till the last possible thirty minutes to wake you up?" He said quickly.

"I would have settled for just "I love you", but….I guess I can dig it" I chirped as I flipped over onto my back.

"Ahhh, that beautiful face, I have been waiting to see it since I woke up" He smiled.

"I would say the same thing but I have crusties in my eyes, and I just woke up, so you look a little blury" I laughed.

"And there ladies and gentlemen, right there! Is THE amazing wit and loveliness, that is Isabella Swan" He laughed, as his eyes sparkled with love and excitement.

"Would you love me any other way?"

"I would love you, anyway I could get you" He said while tracing my jaw with his fingertip.

"Sure" I said rolling my eyes.

"It's true, and you now have eighteen minutes" he smirked.

"I bet I can be ready in less than ten minutes"

"I'll kiss your ass if you can get ready in ten minutes" he scoffed.

"Really?" I asked excited.

"Yes really! No woman can get ready in ten minutes" he laughed.

"Time me bitch" I smirked.

"Ok…….GO!" he yelled. I jumped out of bed sprinting to the bathroom, where I stripped down, grabbed my tooth brush off the counter and squeezed toothpaste onto it, then Jumped into the shower at the same time I was turning it on. It was cold at first which helped me go faster, so I kept it from getting any warmer than luke-warm. I brushed my teeth while wetting and rising my hair. I shampoo, conditioned, and scrubbed in record time, jumping out of the cold shower in less than five minutes. I ripped a brush through my wet locks, placing it in a messy bun at the top of my head. I ran from the bathroom butt-ass naked, with a tooth brush in my mouth to my suitcase that was in the closet ( I had it ready and packed just in case I ever had to just pick up and leave for a week, _thanks to Charlie and his annoying life lessons, "always have a suitcase packed with a week worth of clothes and everything you would need, you never know Bells! Along with an extra-set of clothes, a jug of water, and a thick blanket that "should always be in your vehicle, you never know Bells! You never Know!)_.

I place my tooth brush in the outside zipper of the pocket, gabbed the suitcase and chucked it towards the door. Then I grabbed a pair of sweatpants, underwear, bra, tank top, and sweatshirt from my other luggage; throwing those on as fast as I could. I was hopping on one foot while trying to shove my feet into a pair of Uggs, when Anthony muttered, "Jesus Bella!"

I stood up finally, after my foot slid into the Ugg boot, smiling proudly. "How long did it take me?" I asked smugly.

"UH?….eight minutes….but you…and then….over there…..and naked….and…..then….you….uhhh h-h-how?" He asked astonished.

"Well, I have had a lot of practice! Quick showers learned from camping and showering with freezing cold river water! And when you live on a farm you learn how to get dress quickly, for when the cows or horses break through the fence, or are calving" I laughed, as he stood there in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I just….I have never seen any woman…..I mean, eight minutes" He shook his head, and then numbly pointed at my suitcase.

"Charlie" I laughed, he nodded.

"Oh"

"SO…pucker up Masen!" I laughed as I turned around and 'mooned' him, while snickering. But the next second a pair of soft wet lips were on my right butt check, causing me to squeal. And then I was yelping in pain as the same spot was bit.

"Jesus! Masen, you were supposed to kiss, not bite!"

"Couldn't help myself" he shrugged.

"Sure" I scoffed.

"Well, since you are surprisingly ready, lets go" He said as he grabbed both our suitcases. I followed him out of the door, shutting it tightly and making sure it was locked.

"So you mentioned food" I questioned while yawning.

"Can we at least make it to the car before you start talking food Isabella?" He laughed.

"Hey, food is the most important part of my day" I stated yawning again.

"Are you sure about that?" He smirked.

"Well, getting laid then food, but….You didn't mention sex so….." I yawned again, stepping out of the elevator.

"Because I actually wanted to leave today…..if I had mention anything remotely associated with sex, Charlie would think the plane crashed or something."

"True, but…..oh hell, forget it, I am too hungry and too tired to argue about sex and food…..just tell me when I get to eat Masen" I yawned once again, becoming more tired with each step through the lobby.

"Bella, Anthony, it's nice to see you….I just wanted to let you know that the Hermitage has enjoyed the time you have spent with us, and that if there is anything we can do for you while you are gone, please do not hesitate to call. Your rooms will be cleaned and stocked by the time you return. I have taken the liberty of reserving you a limo for your short trip to the airport, your flight leaves in three hours, so if you would like to stop anywhere and eat or grab some coffee just tell the driver. If there is nothing further you wish me to do for you, I would like to express my gratitude, you two have been the nicest and most agreeable guest I have ever had the chance to work with, I truly hope you two have a wonderful time in Georgia." She smiled sweetly

"Thank you Angela, that was very thoughtful. And you also have been great" Anthony smiled. Angela stuck her hand out for Anthony to shake. Instead of shaking Angela's hand he pulled her into a hug, which of course caused her to blush crimson. I began to giggle once he pulled back.

"Don't give the poor girl a heat attack Masen"

"Oh….I am so sorry Angela, I don't know what came over me…I…I don't usually-" Angela cut him off.

"Yeah you shouldn,t hit on me in front of your girlfriend" She stated with a straight face, but winked at me when Anthony wasn't looking.

"No no….that's not…I didn't mean……See what had happen was-" She cut him off, as I began to vibrate with laughter.

"I am just joking Anthony" She winked at him and he blew the air he had forgotten to exhale seconds earlier.

"Wow, Masen, showing emotions….other than in the bed room" I laughed as I slapped his arm and began laughing loudly.

"NOT FUNNY Bella!" he tried to say with a straight face, failing miserably as he began laughing with Angela and I.

"Thanks for everything Ang, you rock!" I winked at her and I pushed Anthony towards the lobby doors.

"No problem, Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for setting me up with that Ben, he is amazing!" She sang Amazing causing me to laugh harder.

"Yeah yeah, I should start charging for my match making skills" I tried to laugh but ended up yawning.

"You need to stop yawning sweetheart"

"I cant' stop, what time is it?…. HOLY HELL!" I exclaimed the last part as I took in the darkened sky.

"It's uh…well it's.."

"It's fucking night time, that is what it is! I knew I should have bought the tickets, there is no way in hell I would have booked a flight, where I had to get up before the sun did!"

"It's four thirty Bella, it's really not that early."

"Fuck it's not"

"Be reasonable Bella" he laughed.

"Oh, I would not even go there Masen" I huffed as I climbed into the warm limo. The driver took our bags from Anthony and he climbed in beside me. The driver rolled down the divider.

"Would you like to get breakfast before we go to the airport, Mr. Masen?"

"Yes we would, is there an IHOP, on the way to the airport?"

"I believe there is" The driver laughed.

"Take me to the international house of pancakes Jeeves!" I laughed.

"You got it 'mam" He smiled back to me, playing along.

"Pardon me, would you have any grey poupon?" I asked in my best English accent.

"But of course" He laughed as he raised the divider, leaving Anthony and I alone.

"How many times do you think he is asked that a day?" I giggled.

"I am sure not enough" Anthony laughed before kissing my forehead. I yawn and snuggled down against him.

"You do know that once I am full of pancakes, I will sleep like a log on the plane right"

"You'll fall asleep next to a bum in his cardboard box right now, if I let you" he laughed.

"Your probably right" I yawned.

One "Rooty Tooty Fresh N Fruity" and five cups of coffee later, Anthony was practically rolling me back to the limo. "Are you trying to fatten me up for thanksgiving dinner?" I questioned with a mock scowl. ]

"Of course not, but I have learned, and quite quickly I might add, that you can get quite….what's the word?……mean, pouty, cranky; yes, cranky…. when you are tired. But have also learned that the world could be ending, or you could be having the worst day ever, and if you get fed, you are all lollipops and gumdrops…..kinda….most of the time, well….you know" he shrugged quickly and gave me a radiating smile, as I raised a irritated eyebrow at him.

"really?"

"Umm, oh look! We're here!" He quickly said and pointed out the window.

"Whatever! How long till we are in Georgia?" I asked as the Limo halted in front of the airport.

"Well, I was able to find a direct flight….so, just a few hours"

"And Charlie knows to pick us up?"

"No, I called Jake and HE is picking us up….he said he wanted to talk to you about something"

"JESUS! What the fuck is up with EVERYBODY! Can't I go one day! Just one fucking day!….."

"It's important Bella, just like EVERYTHING EVERBODY has to talk to you about! But NO…Bella 'wants to have some peace, Bella wants everybody to wait, Bella-" I stopped his annoying air quotes and sarcastic ranting.

"I get it, ok! I really get it….But you have to understand that I am really, really REALLY happy right now, and I know that something is going to fuck with it…..eventually…..so I want to prolong this moment as long as possible; nothing and I mean nothing, can be THAT important and life altering that I just HAVE to know about it Right NOW!" I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"I don't want to fight about this again Bella….you need to talk to Jake and you need to have a serious talk with me-" I cut him off again.

"Yeah yeah, I get it….later ok?…now get over here and give me my makeup kiss" I pouted.

"Only if you promise to talk to Jake" He countered as he walked swiftly towards me.

"Of course" I winked and then giggled as he swept me off my feet swinging me around. The busy world around us disappeared as I cupped his face with my hands and gazed into his majestic green eyes.

"I love you Isabella Swan" He said before pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you to Masen" I stated plainly as his lips left mine, and I continued to stare into his eyes. As the words left my mouth his expression changed to one of pain, but only for a brief moment; anyone else probably wouldn't have caught it. But, Anthony was my world, and his expression and words were burned into my brain as if I couldn't live without them.

"Come on, we don't want to miss our flight" he said excitedly as he pulled me towards the entrance.

"Ok, but only if I get to strip search you later" I laughed as I stumbled forward; and laughed harder as I caught the offended faces of an elderly couple. Leaving them with a simple "What?" and a shrug as I passed them.

After my belongings and my breasts where properly x-ray and "metal-detectored", _Remind me to Thank Alice later, for this damnation that is a bra with an underwire!_ Anthony and I were safely in our first class seats. I popped my earbuds in and opened my journal. I began sketching a picture around the edges of my newly written song, trying multi-task "_Take up time, and attach more of my emotions to this song…self therapy…_" I thought to myself. I had sketched a picture of a little girl staring out a window on the bottom left corner. A pair of big sad eyes along the top of the page. And was filling in a grassy field next to a pond, when my right earbud was pulled out.

"What's that?" I shut my book quickly.

"Just a journal" I muttered quickly.

"Sorry I didn't realize it was private" He whispered sadly.

"It's not" I said quickly.

"Oh?"

"Well, it's just…..see I…well, that was the only thing I have written and it was…..its just a cathartic song I wrote before I arrived in Tennessee….my mother….she uh.."

"You don't owe me any explanations Bella"

"I'm not trying to…..Jeez!" I sighed exasperated. I wanted to tell him about my mother, to share my struggle with him. Only Jake knew how much her absence truly affected me, I had only been this weak sad little girl with him; and to share it with someone else was….hard. But I loved Anthony and knew that I needed to let him really know me. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes tightly. Bile rising my throat, the thought that I would be letting someone else in, someone other than my Rock, my safety net, my Jake.

"I can see it's upsetting you Bella, don't worry about it" He said gently as he smoothed out the deep 'V' forming between my eyebrows.

"No….I want to….I need to let you…ugh! Forget it!….My mother left me and Charlie when I was very little and I haven't seen or heard from her until the night before I left…..I'm going to meet her when I get back, and…..well…I wrote this song, it's everything I have wanted to tell her, or let her feel…I think I'm going to sing it to her" I was staring at the big sad eyes on the page, afraid to look into his.

"Wow Bella….that's…wow" His voice was full of awe.

"Do you…..do you want to….hear it?" I asked meekly, as I glanced at the sketch of the little girl.

"I would be honored, but you don't have to…I mean I don't want to pressure you" He stated softly.

"I think I should share it with you……for some reason" I shrugged. He grasped my hand, I leaned towards him, still avoiding his gaze; and began to softly sing.

Once I had finished I choked back a sob, by biting on my bottom lip. Anthony squeezed my hand and I finally raised my eyes to meet his. I was startled by the emotion that brimmed his bright green orbs. "That was heartbreaking, and beautiful" He whispered.

"I am not very 'good' with words, as I am sure you are aware of" He smiled at my statement.

"No, you aren't very "good", with words, but you are an amazing song writer…you are so talented Bella….why didn't you ever pursue singing?"

"I'm not that good" I blushed.

"but, you are Bella…you have no idea!"

"Your just saying that"

"Ummm, NO….you were plucked up by Mary, because you are very talented…but you are able to write such beautiful and meaningful phrases…."

"Yeah from a emotional personal place" I countered.

"That's where most song writers get their material Bella! But unlike them you can actually sing what you write, and sing it with a mature and breathtaking voice"

"Thank you" I blushed again

"You'll have to sing for me sometime…..like in front of a huge audience!" he said excitedly, I rolled my eyes.

"yeah"

"Yeah is right….it would mean the world to me…to have the love of my life sing a love song for me, it would be….be…indescribable!" He let out a big sigh.

"I know I have asked before, but are you sure your not gay?" I whispered into his ear, giggling. _He is SUCH a GIRL!_

"And like I have told you many times, a gay man could never do the things I do to your body" He winked, I rolled my eyes, and began to sketch on my Journal page again. After I finished the meadow, I turned to a brand new page. I Drew a heart on the top of the page first. Then I listened to my heart as new words began to fill it's page.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**** Your reviews make my 'Girly things' tingle!**


	32. MY Bella!

**I hope you like this chapter!!!! Look for Edward and Jacob, pissing contests! Same as usual I own nothing that is Stephanie's, but everything else that isn't!**

**Chapter. 32 MY Bella! **

Jake was waiting for us holding a big sign that read **'Bout Damn Time B!!!** I unclasped Anthony's hand and ran to Jake. As soon as Jake saw me running towards him he dropped his smartass sign, and stood there with open arms. As I reached him he scooped me up into his massive arms and hugged me tight, I squealed in delight. Anthony arrived a few moments later clearing his throat to make his presence known. Jake quickly sat me upon my feet and smiled brightly towards Anthony. I blushed crimson, knowing that leaving your boyfriend behind to run and jump into another man's arms, probably wasn't something "good girlfriends" do.

"Uh, sorry….Anthony , Jake…Jake, Anthony" I motioned between them with my hands.

"Jake…it's nice to put a face to the voice" Anthony winked as he clasped Jake's large hand in a manly fashion.

"I would like to say the same thing, but it seems, my B, has a thing for famous movie stars" Jake laughed, but Anthony's Jaw tightened at the mention of "My B", as Jake had put it.

"You two know each other?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, since you don't ever call me to tell me what your up to, I've been checking up on you" Jake stated with authority.

"And you neglected to tell me this because…?" I looked towards Anthony.

"Because MY BELLA, has a thing for ignoring the fact that "grown-ups" need to have serious conversations, like conversations that don't involve our SEX life" Anthony stated, highlighting the word 'sex' with his voice while looking straight at Jake.

"Tell ME about it" Jake said narrowing his eyes at Anthony.

"Seriously? A Pissing contest?" I laughed trying to lighten the current, testosterone fueled conversation.

"Uh….lets get you home…Charlie can't wait to see you….he said something about cleaning the house earlier" Jake laughed as he motioned towards the luggage carousels.

The ride home was tense and quite uncomfortable, between the two men and their snarky comments, and Jake trying to have his serious conversation with me. After promising to talk to him before the party later tonight, we arrived at my childhood home. Jake helped unload our two suitcases, and then hopped back into his truck, mumbling something about needing to get to Dr. Wilson's office. I didn't have time to think about Jake's weird departure because a pair of lips brushed against my ear.

"It's beautiful here Bella" Anthony whispered.

"Bells!" My dad shouted as he rushed towards us.

"Hey dad" I shouted back even though he was only feet from me.

"Silly girl, come give your pops a hug" Charlie laughed, as his lean arms surrounded me. After our usual awkward hug, Charlie turned his attention towards Anthony.

"Uh, Char- Dad, this is Anthony Masen, Anthony this is my Dad, Charlie".

Both men reached out and shook each others hand, of course my father using his kungfoo grip, to see if Anthony was man enough to take it. _Lord Baby Jesus, men and their need to test each other, will the madness ever end?! _

"Nice to meet you Mr. Swan"

"Nice to meet you too Anthony" Charlie said, his voice full of skepticism.

"Dad, can you take our bags in…I want to show Anthony around, he is a "California boy", I want to show him what a tree looks like" I laughed at Anthony's grimace.

"Sure Bells, have fun you two, and Anthony?"

"Sir?"

"Don't let her get you in too much trouble" Charlie said as he winked and then grabbed the two suitcases and walked in to the house.

"Your father loves you very much" Anthony smiled.

"Of course he does….you know he is going to have one of those "coming to god" with his shotgun conversation with you… right?" I started laughing as Anthony's face paled.

"Your worth it" He choked out.

"Damn straight! Now come on city boy" I laughed as I pulled him towards a horse barn.

"What in there?"

"Dead bodies and bunny rabbits…what in the hell do you think is in there! Saddles and horses…you do know how to saddle and ride a horse don't you?" I asked as I pulled him into the barn and began laughing at the thought of this city boy ridding a horse. A clip of Anthony saddling up the horse and then stepping into the stirrup and the saddle sliding to the underbelly of his poor horse, and Anthony falling on his cute pampered ass; kept playing over and over in my head. _Dear Baby Jesus, don't let him break anything. _

"You'll ride Duke and I'll ride Charm ok?" I pointed at the horses.

"Yeah, sounds good" _Awww, he is trying to be so manly and strong! Acting like he isn't scared to climb onto an eighteen hand, saddle breed horse! This is going to be funny. _

"Here…this is your horse's halter….this is how you put it on" I explained as I walked into Charm's stable and slipped on her halter with ease.

"Oh, like this?" He asked as if he was annoyed. He opened Duke's stable and quickly slipped on the halter.

"Yeah, exactly like that, now bring him out, and follow me….keep a tight grip on him." I smirked as I began walking Charm out of the barn.

"Tie him like this…this knot is very important, so pay attention, if you don't get this knot right, and the horse pulls back….well lets just say it's not a good thing if you get the knot wrong"

I continued to teach Anthony how to brush then saddle and bridle the horse, and then mount. He continued to be an ass, clearly uncomfortable being showed something he knew nothing about; his ego taking a huge hit. You know how men are!

"Alright lets go" I said as I began to walk Charm towards the gate.

"Here let me get the gate Bella"

"That's very nice of you Anthony, but you have to know how to get your horse to help you close the gate and the horse is only as good as it's driver….so…since you….well, anyways, I'll get the gate ok?"

"Yeah" he said as he rolled his eyes and rode Duke out of the gate, stopping and turning around to watch me close the gate.

Anthony and I rode around the whole property, as I told him more about my childhood and showed him placed those things happened. I hadn't realized that we had been riding for hours until the sun began to set.

"Wow, it's beautiful"

"Yes it is, and watching it with you on horseback is amazing" I exclaimed as I side stepped Charm towards Duke and Anthony. Then grasping his hand in mine, as we watched the sky light up with deep pinks, reds, and purples. Once the sun set, we rode quietly towards the barn. We brushed the horses down and placed them back into their prospective stable, before feeding them.

Charlie was rocking in a rocking chair on the front porch as we walked up to the house.

"Nice ride?"

"It was beautiful" Anthony stated quickly.

"everything is exactly how I left it" I laughed.

"Yeah yeah, I know! Um, Jake called a few times, you were supposed to talk to him about something before the party down at the Robertson's."

"Oh damn I lost track of time" I looked at my watch. "Shit we have to leave in like, thirty minutes….I'll text him….I 'm going to take a shower in the upstairs bathroom…dad can you show Anthony his room and bathroom?" I smiled sweetly.

"Sure" Charlie huffed.

I rushed into the house and upstairs, while quickly typing a text for Jake.

**-Jake, sorry, lost track of time, see you at party, we'll talk then. Luv B-**

**-Sure Sure…..but I really wanted to talk to you before then!. Luv J-**

**-****Deal with it!- B**

**-Always do! J-**

I rushed through my shower. I got dressed fast in a old pair of jeans boots and a heavy sweatshirt. Throwing my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head as I ran down stairs. Anthony was waiting at the foot of the stairs as I rushed down them. Once at the bottom I took in his appearance, faded wranglers, a plaid flannel, tucked into a large black carhart jacket, a pair of muck boots.

"Your Dad and I are about the same size…..he said something about getting my pansy ass kicked in the "shit" I was wearing" Anthony laughed.

"Thanks Dad!" I yelled as I grabbed Anthony's hand and tugged him towards the door.

"NO PROB BELLS! BE CAREFUL!"

"We're taking the polaris, ok?" I yelled back.

"Yeah….I put some meatier tires on her, and another set of KC lights…." He yelled back.

"You Rock!"

"I know! Have fun!" He yelled towards as we dashed out the front door.

"Polaris?" Anthony questioned as we ran towards the shed, hand in hand.

"Yeah, Polaris, as in polaris ranger….trust me it's fun…..we even have satellite radio in it" I said excitedly throwing open the shed door and stared at the black beauty in front of me.

"Nice" Anthony mused.

"Hop in your going to love this" I quipped.

We both hopped into our seats as I started the engine. I turned on all the lights, and revved the engine. I reached for the stereo and flipped it on, Zac Brown Band's "Chicken Fried" blasted through the stereo system as I sped out of the shed. _Charlie must have been drinking beer and riding around with Jake, I bet this song is on repeat…..MEN!_

We were going over forty miles an hour singing along to the repeating song as we spun into the familiar field.

"You know I like my chicken fried, Cold beer on a Friday night, a pair of jeans that fit just right, and the radio up…" We both sang as the song started over again for the umpteenth time. The large bonfire and familiar vehicle came into view. I spun a few doughnuts before pulling the ranger next to Seth's truck.

"Bella!….Everyone, Bella is here!" Seth's voice rang out.

"Everyone, I am here!…..lets get this party started! Someone get me a damn beer!" I laughed.

I jumped out of the ranger and began to hug everyone who came to greet me, and then introduce them to my "boyfriend" Anthony. There were a few jealous glances from some girls. Then Mike Newton walked up, creepy as ever. The mere sight of him sent shivers down my spine.

"Bella, I've missed you"

"Oh really" Was all I was able to reply as he pulled me into a very uncomfortable and awkward hug.

"AND I think WE are DONE here!" Anthony stated loudly as he pried me from creepy Mike's grasp.

"Who was that?" Anthony whispered to me.

"Mike Newton, the king of Creepiness!" I giggled as Anthony placed a protective yet claiming arm around my waist.

"I made your favorite Bella! Jungle Juice" Seth stated proudly.

"Awesome!….Oh hey Embry" I said as I pulled him into a hug, that was made awkward, by Anthony's grasp.

"Nice to see you Bells….ummm….is…is….well….how Alice?" Embry asked while drawing designs in the ground with his toe, causing snow to mix with frozen dirt, making a caking paste of mud. I laughed, Anthony did not.

"She's great Em"

"Is she still with that dude?" He questioned hopeful.

"The Dude's name is Jasper and yes, she is" Anthony snapped.

"OH" Embry dryly stated with deep ridden sadness in his eyes.

"Let's try a few cups of that jungle juice Em" I smiled sweetly before glaring at Anthony. Embry was a very sensitive guy, and it nearly broke his heart when Alice started dating Jasper. Embry somehow made up a reality in his mind, that someday I would come home to Jake and bring Alice with me. Thus all of us, especially him, living, happily ever after.

Ten glasses of Jungle Juice, and 2 whole moonshine peaches later all was forgotten, and the stick that had resided in Anthony's ass, had been removed. He was laughing and telling jokes to Seth and Embry, while I was playing a little game of Tequila Death Match, with one of the Robertson brothers.

"Em! How 'bout you me, shotgun and your truck for 'ol time sake?" I slurred.

"Shotgun, truck, and Embry, hmmm…doesn't sound like a good combo Bella" Anthony eyed me.

"Eat me Masen"

"Yeah, Bella, usually I would be all for it, but you are really drunk" Embry smiled sadly.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Well, you see Anthony, Bella and I used to go raccoon shooting and 4xing."

"That doesn't sound like that big of a deal" Anthony shrugged.

"At the same time…..see she would hold on to the roll bar with one arm and hold her shot gun in the other. Hunt raccoons as I 4x4'd through the trees…oh and don't forget her screaming like a banshee! God! She could make shots, and were impossible" Embry, started laughing.

"Wow you are wild" Anthony smirked.

"NO DOUBT!, you should have seen half of the shit she would rope us all into, including Jake!"

"Speaking of, where the hell is he?" I asked sweetly. Everyone's eyes darted to me.

"Uh, have you talked to him yet?" Seth asked slowly.

"No, I was going to talk to him tonight" I shrugged my shoulders.

"OH LORD!" Seth and Embry sighed at the same time.

"Isn't that his truck pulling up right now?" Anthony pointed.

"This is bad, very very bad" Embry started to mumble to himself.

I was unable to ask why it was 'bad, very very bad', because Jake's truck slid into it's spot, driver's side facing us. He hopped out and I ran over to meet him at the front of his truck.

"Hey Jake, sorry I lost track of time earlier. You missed it! Newton was all "Newton creepy" up on me and-" My sentence cutting off, as my breath caught. As the sight of a waddling Leah caught my gaze.

**OMG!!!!!! What the hell? Why is Leah Waddling? And what is going to be Bella's reaction? What reaction do YOU want Bella to have…..Review people please!**


	33. Me and my Crappie Pole

**Do you guys hate me yet? I do! I know I have totally sucked at posting lately! I hate when other authors do it….so I totally understand! But, your pain and anguish wasn't over nothing! I have finally finished this story and will be posting it in chunks till it's all posted!!!....YAY!!!!! I know, I know….oh stop it…flattery won't get you no where….oh who am I kidding! I love all this happiness and praise. So…..are you ready to find out about Leah's Belly? I know I am…enjoy…and for the sake of all things BELLA…don't get to irritated with her stupidity! Oh and a crappie is a kind of fish, and there is a special pole to fish for it….and it's pronounced (Crop-E)**

**Chapter. 33 Me and my Crappie Pole. **

"What's?……What The fuck is that?" I screeched as I pointed hatefully towards Leah's swollen belly. Every single person that had been partying stopped, and turned to watch the train wreck that was sure to happen.

"B….that is what I have been trying to talk to you about" Jake stated awkwardly as he slowly walked towards me.

"NO….no…you would keep something like that!" I pointed hatefully once again towards Leah's belly. "THAT! Is something MY Jake would have forced me to talk about! THAT……that…." My words began to bubble and mumble out of me. I suddenly felt Anthony's strong arm slip around my waist.

"Bella, we have tried to-" I cut Leah off.

"WE? WE?" I screamed.

"Yes, WE, Jake and I….well more Jake, but only because he thought that he should have been the one to tell you……." Leah stated plainly and straightforward, her words not wavering.

"Bells" Embry sweetly sang.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EM, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WILL STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!" I glared at Embry's astonished face, as I held up my hand in a tight fist. Jake began to comfort a tearing Leah. And Leah began rubbing soothing circles upon her large stomach.

"Bella why don't we leave, and you and Jake can-"

"Zip it Masen…..I bet you all think this is funny right….lets make Bella look like a fool…..How could you Jake?" I began crying.

"B, what are you talking about?"

"Bells everyone knows you don't 'like' Jake in that way…why are you so upset?" Seth asked sternly. Clearly wondering why Bella, the girl who has always been vocal about how she wanted Jake to find someone to love him, and for that someone to love him the way she wished she could, was falling apart in front of half of the population of Desoto.

But I was Bella, the girl who was currently realizing that if, that wish ever came true, she no longer had the comfort of knowing she could have her happily ever after, no matter what.

"How….how…you….me…..how….its just….your, my…..rock…you….me….my net….I…" I began speaking only an eighth of the words from the sentences, that were running through my brain.

"Bella" Jake choked out, before he made a step towards me.

"Don't you take another step Jacob Black…..she had her chance, over twenty years of chances. Don't you dare feel sorry for her…your happy, I am happy…..our babies are going to be happy".

"Babies?" I choked out.

"Yes a boy and a girl….a girl who Jake has insisted naming Isabella, After you…his best friend, the person he wanted to stand next to him, as we recite our vows" The world was suddenly darker, lonelier, and scarier.

"Y-y-your getting married?" I choked out, falling out of Anthony's grasp, and falling to my knees.

"Yes" Jake whispered loud enough for me to hear. Anthony was trying to pick me up off the ground, I pushed him away.

"Don't…." _Oh my GOD! I….I….I'm embarrassing myself…..I embarrassed Anthony….What the hell is wrong with me….I am his best friend…..I am supposed to be happy, not selfish!!!!! Fuck, it hurts so bad though…..you need to get out of here, with whatever is left of your dignity…._I began to wipe my tears, I took in a shaky breath, and pulled myself together. No one was talking still, everyone's eyes were trained on me; even Anthony's confused hurt ones. I finally found the strength I needed to stand. As I slowly lifted myself of the ground I began to speak.

"I'm sorry you guys….I…..I'm happy for you, I really am…Leah, congratulations….send me an invitation ok?" I smiled meekly as I tried to swallow the large lump that was slowly crawling up my throat.

"B" Jake said sadly.

"No Jake, I swear, I am so happy for you…..this is what I have always prayed for…for you…maybe not twins and Leah, but none the less, all I have ever wanted was for you to be happy" I let out a strained laugh. Jake smiled sadly. As did Seth and Embry; they knew it was the truth, but they were worried for me, I could see it in all their eyes.

"Bella….maybe.." Anthony said slowly as he reached for my hand.

"I just…..I need to go" I said as I turn and ran to the ranger, as fast as I could.

I hopped in and turned the key, then sped out of the field as fast as I could. Trying not to look behind me at all the shocked faces, that were sure to be staring my way.

I pressed my foot firmly on the gas peddle and refused to use the brakes as I rushed through the trees. I had to get to the one place I knew I could think, the one place that always seemed to have my answers; the one place I truly felt safe and happy. I felt as if I couldn't fully breathe until I was there. _It will all be ok, I just need to be there! It will be ok, I'll be ok….._

Tears were streaming down my face as I reached the outskirts of my father's property. My vision was so blurry I just decided to shut my eyes. I had ran, rode, and drove to this spot throughout my lifetime, I could find it in my sleep. I slowed as the temperature changed, and I could feel the tall lush grass under the tires. Wiping my eyes one more time, I finally decided to open them. There it was….my pond.

It stood there big and beautiful, slightly frozen. It's slightly frozen waters, lulling me to it's shore. At that moment, I could finally take a deep breath. I stopped the ranger, placing it in park, and turned off the engine. I climbed out and walked towards my childhood tree-house; well, not so much a tree-house, and a house built on the ground snuggled between trees. Once I reached the door I unlocked it, and swung the door open. I reach into my pocket for my cell phone, pressing it on as I pulled it from my pocket. The odd blue hue illuminating the small dusty single room building.

I walked slowly towards the large metal army box in the corner. Using my cell phone for light. I lifted the heavy lid; it's old rusty hinges groaning in protest. Laying inside was a large plastic bag that was sealed tightly. The large airless bag contained two king size sleeping bags and a pillow. I scooped up the bag and placed it onto the floor. Using my cell phone again I glanced into the large box. I laughed a watery laugh as my eyes caught sight of pictures and nick-nacks that littered the bottom of the box. A few letters from Jake, a Barbie, a G.I. Joe, coloring books, and a coffee can; that I knew contained Jake and my, most prized possessions (well as prized as possessions can be for two seven year olds). Taking one last look at my childhood safe, I stood shutting the lid on my way up. I grabbed my favorite crappie pole from the corner next to the box, and scooped up the plastic bag I had sat on the floor earlier, then exited the tree-house.

I walked slowly, towards my favorite place on the large pond. It was one of the two docks, but unlike it's twin, it was hidden by trees. Once I had approached my destined spot I ripped open the bag containing the sleeping bags. Quickly I opened one of the bags laying it flat on the wooden surface of the deck. Then I placed the soft pillow under my ass, as I quickly opened the second sleeping bag and threw it around my shoulders. I would be sleeping here tonight; the sleeping bags, surprisingly were laundry fresh, and so was the pillow. _Charlie….he probably knew I would spend at least one night out here….Hell at least I have him…_

I grasp my crappie pole with two hands and needing no bait, because, lets be serious I really didn't want to catch anything, this is the only way I knew how to think, or deal. If everything I knew to be true was false, THIS would never change, my pond was my sanctuary, my "safe place". I threw out the short line using on a light flick of the wrist, and hummed in contentment, as I heard the familiar "plunk", that sound and the others surrounding me were the only things I wanted to think about for now; I would deal with life and my problems later. I'm not sure how long I sat there flicking the end of my pole, and staring at the sky before I heard soft footsteps, and the flicker of an old Coleman lantern.

**Poor, Poor…selfish, self-centered Bella! You can't really fault the girl for just wanting to enjoy the happiness when it comes, can you? I mean, wouldn't you avoid "important" conversations, and live in a happy bubble where, its all rainbow and gumdrops?........I wonder who's footsteps those are…any guesses? **


	34. Anthony Vs Charlie

**I hope you liked the last chapter, I know it was short, but hey…..here is a glimpse of Charlie's soft side….there will be more to come….we all know deep down in side he is just a big mushy teddy bear!**

**Chapter. 34 Anthony Vs Charlie. **

**A: **"_Charlie….sir?" _Anthony mumbled nervously at Charlie's bedroom door. Charlie shot out of his bed and ran to the door, hearing the urgency in Anthony's voice.

**C: **"_Is everything ok…is something wrong? Where's Bella?_" Charlie barked as he ripped open his bedroom door and came face to face with a distressed Anthony.

**A: **"_Well that's…..ummm…that's why I woke you up_" Anthony said with his head hanging and his hands wringing in anxiety.

**C: **"_Damn it Jake, I swear I'm going to kick his ass!, he really fucked up this time….well; Come on Anthony, I'll make some coffee, I think we need to have a little talk_" Charlie grumbled, as walked pass Anthony motioning towards the kitchen. Anthony followed quickly.

**A: **"_Do you know where she is sir? I am really worried about her, I don't think she should be out alone right now….she could freeze to death, see sir, she drank a lot and she could get lost…_"Anthony pleaded as Charlie handed him a hot cup of coffee. Charlie didn't answer as he motioned Anthony to take a seat at the kitchen table. Only after Charlie had poured himself a cup, did he start talking.

**C: **"_Trust me, she's fine, I know exactly where she is…..But we are going to have a talk Anthony, and I'm going to ask you some questions before I explain a few things…….I want you to answer my questions honestly as I ask them, no excluding anything, or sugaring it up…..ok?_"Charlie asked in a voice that rang with authority and no chance of turning down his request.

**A: **"_Ok?" _Anthony replied with hesitation.

**C: **"_Do you love my daughter?_" Charlie asked getting straight down to business.

**A: **"_Very much sir_" He said with certainty.

**C: **"_And what does, 'very much sir' mean?" _He asked annoyed.

**A: **"_God, I would die for her, she is my world, she is the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of before I close my eyes at night. Her stubborness and wit makes life more interesting, she is amazing sir, Her smile lights my world, I…_" He stopped before he said something even he was not ready to hear even if he had said it to himself; but never out loud.

**C: **"_Finish your sentence son_"

**A: **"_I…rather not_"

**C: **"_FINISH the sentence Anthony_" Charlie said sternly.

**A: **"_I….I'm…….well I want to marry her someday Sir…I want to raise a family with her, provide for her, and spend the rest of my days by her side, and even though saying it out loud to her father, I know that as long as she is by my side, my life, my world is complete and perfect_" he smiled brightly at his own admission, and how great it felt to say it out loud, to her father none the less. Charlie gave an approving smile and nodded.

**C: **"_That's good to hear, Have you had relations with my daughter?_" Charlie asked in monotone, Anthony choked on his coffee.

**A: **"_uh….._" Anthony began to sweat and look anywhere but at Charlie.

**C: **"_Honesty Anthony, I am only asking for honesty_"

**A: **"_To a question, who's answer could easily be the cause of my very painful death…..uh…_". he choked out a dry laugh.

**C: **" _And the answer?"_

**A: **"_This must be the 'coming to god and a shot gun' talk she was talking about_" Anthony laughed uncomfortably.

**C: **"_Have you had relations with my daughter?" _

**A: **"_UH…shit!…Yes, sir, I have…but-" _Charlie cut him off, the topic was enough embarrassing as it was.

**C: **"_Lets no go any further. She is a grown woman Anthony, and what she does is her business and lord knows I sure as hell don't want to hear details so lets drop it……….but I am holding you to the whole 'marring her someday" thing, but in my version it's "someday soon"….got it_" Charlie questioned with a brow raised, Anthony didn't know if he should be confused, excited, or scared.

**A: **" _Trust me as soon as she'll allow it……do think she would?….of course she would right?….I mean, a day ago I would say yes, but….Charlie I'm not so sure now, this her reaction….maybe I should leave… would she want me to leave?…..but if I ever asked her to marry me……she's got me all twisted around, I don't know what to do or think…what do you think I should do? Leave? Stay? Talk to her?…….she's a little crazy and stubborn you know_" Anthony laughed softly.

**C: **"_Yea, sorry about that. It may be an inconvenience to you at some times, but…as a father, nothing makes me more proud…..she sure grew up into an amazing person_" Charlie laughed softly.

A: " _Well, you did raise her…….you literally made the perfect woman_" Anthony sighed.

C: "yeah yeah, stop _sugar'n this all up and stop smiling like a damn fool….let's focus!…now what happened_ _exactly?…. Oh God, she didn't try to punch Leah did she, she was always punching Leah, I can't-_" Anthony cut Charlie off, before he stressed out anymore.

A: "_God No, Bella wouldn't punch a pregnant woman!_" Anthony almost yelled, appalled that Charlie would think such a thing, Charlie began laughing loudly.

C: "_Then you don't know my Bella very well…if Leah started something with her, there is no telling-_" Charlie's sentence was cut short by Anthony's Laughter.

A: "_Ok, OK, so maybe she would….but she didn't….see we were all hanging out and having some drinks, Jake showed up and when Bella saw that Leah was Pregnant she flipped out, it was like, really scary…she kept pointing at Leah's belly as if it held the Antichrist! Everyone tried to calm her down but she was so enraged, and then she just, fell…..she like…collapsed? She began sobbing….Charlie it nearly broke my heart….it was like everyone had betrayed her, and like…well…like she had lost the love of her life_" Anthony choked on the last few words, as tears welled up in his eyes. Charlie reached over and patted Anthony's hand.

C: "_Now you listen here Anthony, I don't have these mushy talks with anyone, and you probably will never hear me talk like this again, and if you ever bring it up I will deny it, even to your face….There are things you may not understand about Bella….Her mom left her so young, it nearly destroyed her…..if it wasn't for Jake and his mom….(Charlie eyes began to tear up)….Jake has been a part of Bella's life as long as I have….they are close, probably closer than any two people can or should be….I can see that you believe she loves him in "that" way…_"

A: "_I used to not…I used to believe they were just best friends….I-" _

_C: _"_I am going to be honest with you, before I met you….I truly believed that Bella and Jake were destined to be together, and I have been secretly mad at him, for knocking up Leah…..Bella and Jake are great together and love each other in a capacity most people only hear of……Just yesterday I was praying that God would open her eyes, and his, and make it work out between them two, even though he has babies on the way……Anthony that was all before you two arrived…..When I saw how you looked at my daughter it reminded me a lot of how Jake looks at her…..but what really caught my eye, was the way she looks at you. I have never seen that much love and devotion in her eyes. And to continue with the honesty, that is the ONLY reason I gave you a chance…..I have a feeling you are holding out some pertinent information, I saw that the first time you looked me in the eyes….but I can also see that you are a good man, and my Bella deserves to be happy, and she was….she's just confused…_"

A: "_Thank you……but you may be a little mistaken….I think Bella realized that she does love Jake "in that way", a little to late, but she realized it none the less….She was pissed and hurt and ran away from the situation………..Jeez! Here I have wanted to do nothing but rush to her side and comfort here, but now…now that I replay the whole scene again…..I am sure she just wants to be left alone, it seems that Bella and I have become Jake in this situation…..we both are in love with people who don't love us the same way….at least anymore_" Anthony laid his head upon his fisted hands.

C: " _I know I may be old, but I am not dumb and I aint blind….I know my daughter, she may live thousands of miles away and maybe I don't see her very often…but there are just some things about my baby girl, that I will always know….she is in love with you, and for a normal girl….well it would be a wonderful…and if she felt as if she still had…never mind! The point is she is scared shitless…..see Bella, seems as if she puts everything out there for the world, but in truth she doesn't…..that's why she was never serious with anyone, other than Jake; but even then, it didn't get the point it should have. She never was in love with him, she just loved him….she has never been IN love with anyone…..well until you…..ugh, this is too "emotional, and mushy"….anyways, See Bella's issues stem from her mother's absence….instead of diving in head first, she always over analyzes everything, she trusts in nothing and absolutely no one, one hundred percent; except Jake. Its not that she doesn't want to trust people or believe in happily ever after, it's just that I don't think it's possible for her….she is always waiting for the other shoe to drop, no matter how promising the situation may look. But Jake….Well, He has been a constant in her life, loving and supporting her no matter what….and now she feels as if she has lost him…do you understand what I am trying to say_?"

**A: **" _Kinda 0f…I guess_"

**C: **"_Look am not very good at this mushy shit, but just know that my daughter is in love with you, and you need to talk to her about everything else, I am sure she can say it better than I can_"

**A:** "_I hope your right_…..So where is she?"

_**C: "**__At the one place she truly feels safe….her pond, probably on the dock on the far left side huddled in sleeping bags if I know her as well as I think I do…it's covered with trees. She is probably fishing with no bait……..Damn it! I TOLD Jake to talk to her months ago!….anyways, you really should go talk to her….here take this_" He handed Anthony a lantern and pulled him from his Chair, pushing him softly through the front door. Paused for enough time to point him in the right direction, and with a soft slap to the back, Anthony began his long trek to the pond.

**Well…………………………what do you think? Charlie….Edward….the love they both have for Bella……Review People, or I won't post in chunks like this!**


	35. If The Dock is ‘Arockin Don’t Come a…J

**Please REVIEW! If something is off or needs explaining I want to know so I can fix it in up coming chapters, plus if I don't get at least five reviews per chapter I post, I will stop posting in Chunks and go back to one chapter a week……forever!!!!! Anywho, enjoy this yummy-ness…..cause what do you drink on a hot summer day?....the same thing you do on a cold fall night….by Bella's pond….on a dock…..purrrrrrrr!!!!! **

**Chapter. 35 If The Dock is 'Arockin Don't Come a…..Just Don't Come!**

_ I grasp my crappie pole with two hands and needing no bait, because, lets be serious I really didn't want to catch anything, I threw out the line. I'm not sure how long I sat there flicking the end of my pole, and staring at the sky before I heard soft footsteps, and the flicker of an old Coleman lantern. _

The footsteps paused just feet behind me. "Dad not right now! You know I need THIS…just-"

"I'm not Charlie" Anthony said sadly, I froze.

"Antony?" I whispered.

"Yeah" He breathed out. And then continued towards me. I didn't turn to face him, when he sat down besides me. I did how ever offer some of the sleeping bag.

"You can't have my pillow, it's cushioning my ass" I let out a strangled laugh.

"Bella, don't try to brush this off with a joke……we need to talk" He stated firmly, but continued to stare out into the deep dark water in front of us.

We both sat there in silence starring into the water, and lightly bobbing along with the dock. I didn't look at him but he wasn't looking at me either, I guessed he was trying to figure out a way to start this conversation. Hell, that was what I was trying to do!

Finally I broke down crying, gripping my pole even tighter I started, " Anthony…god…..I don't have a clue what to say, but I guess I can start by saying, I am sorry."

"For what"

I began ranting. "God,!! For fucking everything! I flipped out on my best friend and his pregnant fiancé', in front of three quarters of Desoto's population for god's sake! . I humiliated myself and worst I humiliated you. Here you are the "supposed love of my life", but yet I fall apart and get all "crazy hysterical" when I realize I no longer have Jake……someone I have loved my whole life, but never loved "loved"? I am so messed-"

"Supposed love of your life?" His face showed no expression.

"No, that just how I acted! For god only knows why!…look Anthony, I love you, God I love you. You are my air, my food, my life….ugh! I am fucked up in the head right now, and you deserve so much better! I just-"

"When you said you realized you no longer "had Jake"…..what did you mean?"

"It's hard and complicated……I don't think I could explain it in a way-"

"Try me"

"He's just……he's just, not MY Jake anymore…..I'm not a priority to him anymore, he has" _could you stop interrupting me!!! Jesus!_

"You Can't actually believe that" he spat.

"Yes, Yes I can….but it's really fucked up and emotional and selfish, and did I mention fucked up?" I laughed dryly.

"You still mean the world to him Bella…"

"How would you know?"

"He told me when he was giving me a ride back to your Dad's house". I raised my hand up, and slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand. I was such as horrible, crazy, selfish, piece of shit, fucking BITCH! I would break my own nose if it wouldn't just make the situation worse!

"SEE! Not only did I humiliate you for flipping out about Leah and Jake, but then I ran away like a coward, leaving you to face, God only knows what! Just punch me! (I turned to him), seriously punch me, I deserve to be punched! Punch-"

"I'm not going to punch you Bella!"

"But I am asking you to, it's ok, normally I would never be ok with a man laying hands on a woman, but right now! Just punch me, seriously punch me……..FUCKING PUNCH ME!….I am not kidding Anthony, punch me or I'll…I'll….fuck it! I'll punch myself!"

"Jesus Bella! I am not going to fucking punch you…..just tell me……tell me everything, I don't care if you think, I'll think you are crazy or selfish or evil, or whatever in hell you think I might think of you….I….I …..I deserve to know." He whispered the last part, a lump formed in my throat. I had hurt Anthony, I had hurt him deeply.

"Fine, but you're going to hate me more after this!"\

"Just tell me why you acted the way you did, explain everything to me……please?"

"Ugh!……… Look Jake has been in my life since, forever. And I don't really "open up, or trust" a lot of people. And I mean, like… really open up and trust, you see….I….I….I don't give my heart to people freely very often. Hell! it took Alice over two years to break through this chameleon like wall. I carry on friendships or relationships with people, and to them…..well they have no idea that they don't really know the real me, and I take their relationship with a grain of salt……You are the one of the very few people that I have ever been one hundred percent with, and one of two that I loved almost immediately………I know we have only known each other for a short time, and that people and maybe even you, won't believe the depth of how much I love you, but don't think for one second that I don't love you, please; never doubt that I love you, ………but even with all of that…even with the strength and depth of my love for you, I have been secretly terrified!…Like shit myself terrified! Anthony, You could wake up one morning and realize that I am just some country bumpkin, that doesn't deserve you, there are millions of reason why and how you could leave me someday. And to be frank about it, even though it terrified me all this time, I was ok, because even though you leaving me would destroy me…….I….I…..I always had the advantage of having Jake.

Jake's my get out of Jail free card, my happily ever after-ish…….God! Ugh! I am a selfish heartless BITCH!…….I am just going to put it in a nut shell, I hope you understand…the only reason I could allow myself to "play house" with you, is because if you didn't want to play anymore, Jake would take your place. He could never actually or fully replace you, in my heart or in my soul; because life wouldn't mean anything to me if you ever left….but if I could no longer live for myself and the love of my life….at least I could live for Jake, my best friend! The person who has stood by and supported me, no matter how much it killed him, I could live for Jake's happiness...and in turn I would still get to have a family a home and have the white picket, or barbed wired fence that every girl dreams of………is this making any fucking sense to you?"

"oddly….I think so" he whispered.

"Jake is my safety net Anthony, I know it's fucked up to say….but, he has always been my safety net. And now he is gone, and, I am forced to live my life on a high wire with nothing but dirt and elephant shit below me!" I started doing that crying laughing and looking crazy thing.

"I'll catch you" Anthony mumbled, as he turned his entire body towards me; and looked me straight in the eyes.

"What?" I whispered, as I quickly wiped away my tears to look him in the eyes.

"I. Will. Catch. You" He said slowly. I said nothing, I could barely breathe!

"Let me be your safety net Bella….I….I…I promise I will always catch you." He stated softly as he looked at me with pained eyes.

"Why would you still want me….I…I humil-" tears cascaded down my cheeks again.

"Because I love you, and you are MY heart and soul, and if I can't have you, MY life… is meaningless"

"But…"

"Like I quoted my feelings for you before…"He who has a why to live, can bear almost any how", I understand what happened tonight, I understand and know what Jake means to you, and why his newly found engagement caused all of THAT. But you don't need him to fill that void anymore, you don't have to be afraid Bella; I'm your safety net now, I will always be your safety net……you just have to let me…". _You had me at Hello! _

Here was the most beautiful man in the world, inside and out. I tried to push him away, he just came closer. I did him wrong, he made everything right! I lost my security blanket, he covered me with himself. He loved me when I didn't even love me! I should have been crying, I should have been groveling, I should have been doing something! But all I could do, was think about what my quote to him should be. _Yes, because I am a sappy ass, ridiculous girl, no matter how tough I may seem. _

"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same…..you are my Heathcliff, and I don't care how stupid I just sounded." I whispered, looking up again to peek at his wondrous eyes.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan" He said lovingly as he pulled me onto his lap, and into a tight hug.

"I love you too Anthony Masen" I whispered into his ear.

"I've always loved you Peaches" He whispered back, and I froze. _NO FUCKING WAY!!!!_

"McHottie?" I finally gasped.

"SO that's what my whole name was, McHottie? I thought maybe McCloud, or Mickey Mouse, McPherson, McPhee…but McHottie? Really Bella…" He began shaking with laughter.

"Hey! You were so sexy….WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!" I screeched.

"UGH! I should have known" his head dropped in shame.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why haven't you said something before, Why-"

"EMMETT!" We both growled at the same time.

"I called him once I got home I couldn't get you off my mind, I have been in love with you from the moment you said " I may have boobs and a vagina, but amazingly…. I also have a brain! So take your bullshit somewhere else cuz this country girl don't give a flying fuck!"…" He started laughing.

"Yeah, sorry about all that…." I giggled a little.

"Well anyways, I called Emmett and told him about this amazing girl I had met, and how she was from the exact place he was…then he flipped out on me and told me you were too good for me and that you didn't need a insecure self-centered ass like me to mind-fuck you up…" I gasped.

"That was you….you were the person he was on the phone with!….ARRRGH I had told him about you too!!!!! Oh I am going to beat the living shit out of him! I am going to break his fucking nose if it's last thing I do!……so what happened to that sexy drawl that you had?"

"Ahh, you see darlin'….I learned how to loose it just like you did, and I have gotten so used to not using it that I don't speak with it, however…little lady, when I am seated next to a fine young lady as yourself, I use it to lure her to me….it's seems as if it worked" he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I see…but I do love it, you really should use it more often" I giggled.

"I'm sorry by the way" he said quietly.

"Why? For not speaking with your accent? That's just silly it-" He cut me off.

"No….Because I should have just told you, I should have never lied……. Bella-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T! don't mess this moment up Masen! I get it you lied, I forgive you lets just move on."

"There is more" he said sadly.

"I don't care, it can't be that big of a deal…..the important thing right now is that I love you and you love me, Peaches and McHottie have officially been reunited and…"

"And what?"

"And Peaches is going to show McHottie all the little fantasies that were going through her head that whole plane ride" I smirked.

"Bella" He warned.

"Just shut up and make love to me Masen"

And I didn't give him another chance to talk. I leaned in and captured his lips with my own. He leaned back causing me to be on top of him. I shifted, to straddle him, and drew the blanket around us. I bent back down and kissed every inch of his face slowly, while whispering "I love you" .

His hands snaked their way up legs and then my hips, before slowly making their way to the front of my shirt. He sat up, and we both began to undress each other one button at a time. As he slid the long sleeved shirt over my shoulders he leaned in and placed sweet and gentle kisses on any newly exposed skin. Between each kiss words of love and devotion poured from his loving lips.

"Your so beautiful….You're my life….My soul…..I love you Bella…I'll always love you…."

The soft flicker from the old lantern danced across our naked bodies. But once all our clothes were off, it was almost too cold to bear, so we easily zipped the two sleeping bags together. We laid down on our sides facing each other. He slowly traced the planes of my face as I watched his emerald eyes flicker with passion. His hand continued tracing my face, then my jaw, my neck, then my breasts. It was as if this was our first time together, as if we had never known each other in an intimate fashion; I explored his body as he carefully explored mine.

His body was amazing as it had ever been, but now seemed like the embodiment of…..of my home, and as crazy as it sounded my safe place, my pond. And how fitting it was to be here on the dock making love to this man, for he was now my pond. My safe place, my home; and now I would always have those things with me, for I knew that from this day on, I would never willingly leave his side.

I kissed ever part of his body I could, worshiping my reason for living as best as I could, and he did the same. We passed over most of the foreplay and he slowly laid me on my back. And I reached up to cup his face, drawing him in for a kiss as he slowly slid into me. As he filled me completely, tears welled up in my eyes. I had never before felt more in love with him, than I did at that moment. I had never felt closer or more connected with another human being that I did at that moment, and I had never been happier than I was at that moment. I was making love to my McHottie, my dreamy Vampire, my personal Heathcliff, Anthony Masen the most famous actor, My Boyfriend, the love of my life, and the reason for my existence. Words could not begin to describe the feelings that were coursing through my body.

We made love slow and steady never quickening the pace, never changing positions, and never loosing eye contact. As we neared our end I tightened my legs around his waist and he leaned down to press his forehead to mine. We rode out each other's climax together, watching each other's expressions of ecstasy.

We laid intertwined even after the lovemaking had ceased. Just matching each others breaths and continuing our vows of devotion to each other.

**Boww-chick-a-boww-wow!!!!!!! My girly things are tingling aren't yours? Please give me a second alone with myself…………………………….ok I'm done…lol…anywho, you know what to do…give me some good lovin like Edward, and REVIEW!**


	36. Clarification

**I've decided that Leah get a bad rep. so, I made her awesome in my story…please remember while reading, that she loves Jake, and she's pregnant, and she has became a responsible adult, who has kicked a nasty drinking habit…..and Bella…well, I think we are all aware how mature and level headed she is…..so enjoy!**

**Chapter. 36 Clarification**

"Fucking roosters!" I grumbled in irritation, that damn rooster had been crowing even in my dreams.

"Leave the poor bird alone" Anthony mumbled next to me.

"Shut it McHottie, I can hate birds if I wanna"

"What time is it?"

"I have no idea, I haven't opened my eyes yet"

"Dear Baby Jesus! Not again" he said in mock annoyance. I rolled over to face him and opened my eyes slowly. The sun was barely rising, but the light that was scattered setting his normally bronze hair ablaze.

"You sure are pretty" I said as I reached up an ruffled his hair.

"Ummm…Thanks?" He muttered before he gave me a huge smile.

"So, wanna get dressed or would you rather Charlie see your clothes not on your body, when he gets out and heads this way to check the far pasture?" I giggled, his face reddened.

"What's this all about….you…blushing? But not fainting or at least turning ghostly pale and clammy?" I laughed again.

"We talked" he stated simply.

"Who talked?"

"Charlie and I"

"What? When?"

"Last night"

"So that's how you knew where to find me"

"Yeah, he practically shoved me out of the house" he laughed.

"What did he talk to you about?"

"Just about You, Jake, and some man stuff"

"Man stuff?" I asked while raising one eyebrow.

"Yes….Man stuff"

"Like?"

"Like stuff you will never hear about, it was between Charlie and I, and I would like to keep it that way" he said smugly.

"He threatened you, didn't he?" I questioned.

"Yup"

"Smooth Masen, real smooth" I started laughing.

"Come on lets get up and go to the house….I'm hungry and I think you owe me some good 'ol fashion southern hospitality."

"I thought I was pretty "hospitable" last night" I snorted.

"Oh lord" He said as he sat up and shook he head.

We quickly dressed and folded up our blankets. Charlie was gone when we arrived back at the house but I fixed breakfast and made some coffee quickly. We ate in comfortable silence, everything we had to say had been said and DONE last night. After breakfast we both walked to our designated areas of the house and took showers. We agreed to meet back up at the bottom of the stairs in an hour.

I took a long hot and lovely shower, allowing every one of my sore muscles to relax. Then I tore my suitcase and closet apart trying to find the perfect "I'm an ass, and here to apologize outfit". Yup, that's right, I was going to grovel at Jake's feet, and for some reason needed just the right clothes for it; either that, or I was taking my sweet-ass time, trying to avoid the inevitable. I finally decided on an old torn up pair of Rockies, and a Miranda Lambert Concert T-shirt. My thoughts where that if I look good at all it wouldn't help my case, not that looking disheveled would either, but hey….fuck off!

**Anthony** was waiting patiently and sexily at the bottom of the stairs as I began to descend them. He said nothing as I approached him, but gave me a reassuring smile.

We climbed into the Polaris Ranger and took off towards Jake's house. Jake had built his house a year and a half ago, it was small but beautiful. It was a three bedroom, open beam, log home. The master-bed and Bath were the entire upstairs. The down stairs included two small bedrooms and a small bath towards the back, a small open kitchen and a large front room that had a large rock fireplace; towards the front. He had built it almost completely by himself, using the logs that had to be cleared for the house. The doors, sinks, bathtubs, electrical components, concrete, nails and screws were from the store. He had even built most of the furniture in the home using the left over logs. To sum up this house in three words it was beautiful, well built, and rustic.

I began to get nervous and we started down the long dirt driveway. Anthony reached over and place a calming hand on my thigh. And I gave thanks to myself, for asking him to come with me. I slowed down as the small home came into view, and my breath caught as I realized there was a pacing pregnant Leah on the porch. I stopped the Ranger and place it into park. I took in a shaky breath and I stepped out of the small vehicle.

"Your not going to take off and leave me here are you" Anthony snickered in my ear.

"Ugh! Thanks" I grumbled.

"Just checking" he laughed and a small smile began to spread across my face.

"You better be here to appologize!" Leah Barked from the porch.

"Uh, yeah….yeah, I am….I need to talk to Jake….is he-"

"Anthony, Jake's watching TV in the house, you are more than welcome to join him. And YOU (she pointed at me)…WE are going to TALK" she spat out as she marched around on the porch. Anthony gave me a small smile before walking into the house. I just stood in shock as Leah huffed and puffed while pacing. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence she stomped off the porch and grabbed my hand, dragging me down the driveway. Once we were about two or three football fields away from the house, she stopped abruptly, causing me to trip.

"Jesus Bella, really? Can't you even walk right?"

"God, Leah chill!"

"Why were you going to apologize to Jake today?" She asked as she turned to face me head on, and crossed her arms above her huge belly.

"Cuz, I suck, and I embarrassed him and myself…I upset you-" she cut me off.

"Look Bella, I know the real reason ok, so don't bullshit me! I get it! WE ALL get it! Poor little Isabella didn't get what she wanted, someone took away her favorite toy and so she threw a fit, which surprised me! I thought you would have punched something, that's usually how you get your way right?!" She scowled.

"Look Leah, what I did was fucked up, the whole thing was fucked up….I just, it's just, I-"

"You lost your consolation prize…You don't love Jake the way I love him, but you wanted him for a rainy day?" she asked annoyed and slightly smug.

"Yes" I said quietly while hanging my head.

"That's what I thought!" She spat.

"But I realized that it was wrong of me, ALL of it!…… Look, I love Jake, and all I have ever wanted was for him to be happy…you have to see that Leah……………………….so why did you feel the need to drag me down the driveway?"

"I just wanted to clarify a few things for you…Jake loves me, and I love him back, in a way that YOU will NEVER be able to, you and I both know it!…Jake may have been your second choice, But you better start realizing I AM NOT HIS! Jake may have wanted you his whole life, but once he experienced love, real love, not Bella BFF love, he realized what he would be missing out on, if he had choose you. When I told him I was pregnant he was over-fucking Joyed….Hell he is ecstatic about everything, our babies, our wedding, our future. And I refuse to let some selfish bitch fuck that up for him…get over yourself Bella, your number four in his life now, DEAL WITH IT!" She practically screamed. The crazy look in her eye, made me rethink punching the Bitch,

"Harsh much Leah?"

"Well I am just sick of you, and your ability to believe the world or at least anyone and anything in Desoto revolves around you."

"Look I did a lot of thinking last night, what I did was unacceptable and the way I viewed Jake was unforgivable….I know that now….and I…..I came here to apologize, cant you just let me do that? Do you really need to make this harder than it has to be?"

"I am going to do whatever I have to do to protect my family, and that, if you haven't figured it out yet, includes Jake." She stated as-mater-a-factly.

"And I am glad that Jake has someone who is this protective and willing to go to these slightly rude measures I might add…..I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Jake Leah-"

"You did hurt him! He is all kinds of messed up right now! He still doesn't get it"

"He never was the brightest crayon in the crayon box" I laughed and Leah's eyes darkened. "it's a Joke Leah, Jeez" I huffed.

"I accept your apology and since you didn't punch me last night or today, I made a promise to Jake that we still would name our baby girl Isabella" She smiled as she rubbed her belly.

"Awww, thanks…and even though we are never going to like have sleepovers or braid each others hair, just know that I love Jake and since you and the babies are part of Jake now, I love y'all too….so if you guys ever need-"

"Thank you Bella, that means a lot"

"What….are you being sarcastic?"

"No it means a lot that you accept me and the babies as part of Jake, and…I know how much you love him, so…" She began crying.

"Hey, none of that, it's ok Leah" I reached over and rubbed her back.

"Sorry….hormones, it's just that I have always wanted to be friends with you and now it's like your part of my family" She sniffled as she tried to restrain herself.

"Bet Jake is having a field day with you" I laughed.

"I know right?….it's horrible! I am as big as a house, my feet hurt, I eat more than he does, I pee like every five minutes! Shit, speaking of, lets get back I need to go, and you need to talk to Jake, hell, he's is probably starring out the window like a lost dog right now" She laughed.

We walked side by side up to the house. Jake was standing on the porch looking quite nervous, when we got there.

"Leah? Is everything ok?" He hollered.

"She didn't punch me Jake" she hollered back while rolling her eyes. Jake punch the air in victory at the sound of her annoyance.

"Yes! So that means?"

"Yes, Jake! We'll name her Isabella" she laughed, and I did with her. He walked quickly to her side and bent down to talk to her stomach.

"Hey there babies wabbies, or should I say Isabella and Tristan, are you two being good wittle babies for your mama, huh, my wittle precious wecious babies?" He asked before he kissed Leah's swollen belly.

"No they aren't warnty, they are making me have to pee…AGAIN!" Leah huffed as she softly pushed Jake away and swiftly waddled into the house.

"Isabella and Tristan huh?" I asked smiling.

"Yup, what do you think?"

"I'm honored and I think Tristan is…..cute" I smiled sweetly.

"SO"

"SO" I said back causing the moment to become more uncomfortable.

"Do you want to talk about…"

"Yeah…about that….I'm so sorry…I just"

"Why…..why would you act like that, and more importantly why would you cry like you did….that's not like you B….You don't….like….ya know…"

"God NO!…I mean…I wish, but NO….I wish is was as easy as me just realizing what an amazing thing I lost, but no….I am selfish and horrible and…well…ugh, it had a lot more to do with my own little fucked up world…"

"Not following B"

"Ok, but please don't hate me?…..Jake you have always been my…..well…my safety net…"

"I'll always be there for you B, you know that"

"No not like that, I know that…..more like my crutch…"

"Still not getting it"

"Jake, I knew that I could live my life to the fullest with no fear…because I knew that no matter how many times I loved and lost, I could have you at anytime….like if I ever wanted this" I said while pointing to the house. "I could have it…..and I know how horrible and disgusting and selfish that sounds and is, but that's how I used to think, that's how I was thinking when all that happened last night……I realized I didn't have you as an option anymore and it scared me……A LOT" I hung my head in shame.

"Wow, B, that's…..that's…..shitty…"

"I know, and that's why I want to apologize. I should have never took you for granted, but I did, and I know how wrong it was….I thought a lot last night, and realized that I should be happy for you….and I am….I really really am"

"B, what…why…how could you….and now, your just ok..?"

"You've always been there Jake, and it's not that I never appreciated the love you've had for me, but I did take it for granted…..and to be honest I never truly understood love"

"And what's so different now?

"I understand love now because….I…I…I'm in love with Anthony and I am terrified of loosing him...I realized that love is not worth having without the fear of loosing it, and with your role I placed you in, I stopped myself from ever truly being in love….."

"Are you sure?

"Yes, I know for sure now….I thought I knew, but…not until I feared living the rest of my life alone, I feared not having a love at all……."

"So you just want me to forgive you?"

"No, I don't expect you to sweep all this under the table, I just wanted you to know that I was sorry, and that all I have ever truly wanted was for you to be happy….and Jake look at you….You just talked to Leah's stomach, in baby talk none the less, I don't think I have ever seen you this at peace and happy" I smiled.

"I forgive you B, I forgave you as soon as you left last night….I understand how I put you in that position-"

"DO NOT TAKE ANY OF THE BLAME JAKE"

"No, B, I have pressured you since we were kids…of course you thought that way, because up until Leah, it was true….now if I would have realized you were truly not in love with me and thus happy, I would never have let you continue living that lie with me, no matter how much it broke my heart…..but B, I have always loved you, and I always will, nothing and nobody can or could change that; the only thing that has changed is the kind of love that I have for you…."

"I should have never treated you as if you were going to be there at my disposal."

"I never felt that way B, you always made yourself and your feeling known…and it's my fault for putting myself into a position like that"

"We are just going to go back and fourth with this until one of us is blue in the face"

"I know, let's just agree to disagree?"

"Agreed" I sung as I lunged forward into Jake's massive arms.

"I love you B, always and forever"

"I love you too Jake" I squealed in delight as he swung me around.

"Alright you two, enough of that, get inside, it's fucking cold out here!" Leah yelled from the porch, as Anthony smiled brightly from her side. Jake just threw me over his shoulder and strolled into the house with me screaming along the way.

Anthony and I visited Leah and Jake for a few more hours. Touring the nursery and eating homemade chicken soup. Anthony and I arrive back home late in the afternoon, and spent the rest of the day on the porch cuddling.

Cuddling, fishing, visiting with Jake and Leah, and ridding horses, was how we spent the rest of our time in Desoto. Neither of us wanted to leave when it was time to. Charlie drove us to the airport to drop us off, and surprised me once again by continuing to call Anthony "son".

Anthony and I arrived back in Nashville late at night, and were greeted by a glowing Angela. The next morning at 4:30 am we began filming, and only stopped for short lunches. The next two weeks continued on this way, with long busy days of filming and Anthony and I falling asleep holding each other. Our relationship was stronger and deeper than ever, even though we didn't have much time to cultivate it.

It was two weeks before Christmas, and I had permanently had placed a message on my voice mail two weeks prior saying "Hey, it's Bella, and I am sorry but I won't be answering any phone calls till Christmas, I am just too busy, if it's really important, then you know where I am staying, leave a message there, peace out". Needless to say Jasper and Esme, where not to happy with me, and of course left messages for me to call them with the front desk. But I was too tired to jack with it!

The only message I had returned was Emmett's, I had refused to listen to anything that wasn't pertaining to Christmas, since we were supposed to spend it together. And so he told me that he and Rosalie would not be home from his film, until the day of Christmas. And that they where just going to go to Esme's, for her a party that apparently she threw every year. Being irritated with him, I quickly said goodbye, cutting off anything else he had been trying to add on the end. I wasn't going to have Christmas with Alice, since she was to spend it with Jasper's family, and now Emmett cancelled on me; needless to say I was quite upset.

Anthony found me crying on the balcony, an hour later, and a surprised me when he asked me to spend Christmas with him and his family.

"Bella, would you….uh…..why don't you just come home with me for Christmas, it would mean a lot to me and Es-" I cut him off.

"Say no more, I would love to go with you…"

"Ok?…..well, we will be leaving here on the twenty first, pack warm clothes, and don't; worry about a plane ticket I chartered a flight, Christmas and airports are a scary thought?" He shivered.

"Thank you so much Anthony, you always know the right thing to say or do" I sighed as I leaned into his chest.

"I want to talk about…..well what I have been wanting to tell you-"

"Let's just enjoy this….me you…..our view of Nashville?"

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Ok" and then pulled me even tighter kissing the top of my head tenderly.

**Like Leah, or hate her? I applauded her, but you may want to punch her in the face…..whatever! I think that her and Bella are going to be good friends….eventually…..anywho, tell me what you think…REVIEW BITCHES! lol**


	37. Honorary Grand Father

**PLEASE prepare youself…BELLA'S stupidity and everyone's Jackassness rears it's ugly head in this chapter……..**

**Chapter. 37 Honorary Grand Father.**

"Bella…..Bella….you need to get up, we need to leave in thirty minutes"

"I don't want anything your offering…go away" I huffed into my pillow, he chuckled.

"Get up"

"Unless your Santa Claus and came a few days early…go away" I mumbled.

"Get up! I already sent our suitcases down to the car….come on lets go!"

"I don't want to"

"UP UP UP" He laughed while pulling me.

"A little bit longer? I am already dress, and my hair is in a pony tail, my teeth are brushed, Just a little bit longer"

"Nope" He said confidently as he scooped me up into his arms. I screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOO my warm bed! Please NO! My sweet love!"

"Stop being dramatic, you are going to wake everyone in this hotel up!"

"I don't care, my bed, my sweet and comfy bed….I love you bed, I'll miss you, I don't want to leave you….I'll come back, I promise, I'll come back." I pleaded.

"Not a chance" He continued to walk, through the room, to the doorway, the elevator the lobby.

"Anthony….Bella" Angela laughed, and I just pouted.

"Good morning Angela" Anthony chirped, I….continued to pout.

"Well, same as last time…have a great Christmas, you two will be missed around here" She laughed.

"Sure we will….you barely saw us" I pouted.

"Eh, I saw enough of you" She laughed again.

"We have to be going" Anthony laughed back.

"Alright you two….oh and thank you for the lovely basket Anthony" She gushed.

"Your welcome, we wanted you to know how much we appreciate you" Anthony smiled.

"And thanks for the other things…Bella" She blushed.

"Did you like 'em?"

"We both did"

"Awesome!"

"Totally!"

"What are you two talk-"

"Nothing!" We both sang sweetly.

"Sure" He said as he rolled his eyes, and turned towards the front doors.

"Have a great Christmas Ang!" I yelled over his shoulder.

"Will do!" She yelled back.

Anthony loaded me into the car carefully and I fell asleep quickly; I stayed that way for most of the trip. It was extremely cold when we arrived, even though the sun was shinning. We climbed into a back luxury car, and began the long ride towards Anthony's childhood home; I slept most of the way. I was awaken by a nudge from Anthony.

"We are here" He whispered. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Once they were open I looked around, we were entering a gigantic entrance that read "Big C RANCH".

"Huh?" Was all I could get out.

"Oh, yeah…my father runs one of the largest cattle ranches in East Arkansas. He's a Veterinarian." Anthony stated sheepishly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? And you allowed me to make an ass out of myself? What the hell dude!? There I was showing you how to hold a gun correctly, how to saddle a horse….I AM AN ASS!" I smack my forehead with my palm.

"Well, you were so cute, and cocky….I just didn't want to burst your bubble"

"While the whole time belonging to a family who's Ranch is at probably four times larger than mine…ugh!" I through my hands up in defeat.

"Actually it's over 1800 acres. The land ranges from hardwood to pine timber, to hay meadows and open grasslands. The ranch also has over twenty stocked ponds and lakes that are excellent for fishing. We have some of the finest genetics around for cattle horses, and even deer. My father raises the finest pure-bred Brangus cattle. The ranch has been in family for a couple generations." He shrugged his shoulders, I sat there in shock.

"Shoot me now God, Shoot me now!" I screamed, Anthony just laughed.

"Now I need to tell you something before we get any closer, and I hope you don't-" I cut him off.

"Are those Brangus cattle" I exclaimed loudly, pointing at some rather large black cattle.

"Yeah….now as I was saying"

"Brangus, pft! Sounds made up to me" I laughed.

"Huh uh, anyways-"

"So twenty ponds fully stock huh? Bet you laughed behind my back about my silly little pond"

"Of course I didn't, that pond means a lot to you, and a lot to me now…actually every pond in the world means a lot to me now, because every time I see one from now on it will remind me of how much I love you…but as I was saying-"

"OHHHH! Is that your house?"

"Uh, no, that's the hunting lodge…anyway-"

"Its huge! It fits like what 20 people?"

"No just eleven, my father also runs a very successful hunting and fishing lodge here….but-"

"WOW, sounds fancy…..your dad sure does a lot….where does he find the time?"

"I'm not sure, but he is extremely organized, and my mother helps a lot….speaking of-"

"It's so pretty here!"

"Yes it is…now I need to-"

"No fucking WAY! That…..that right there is your house?" I screamed, while pointing at a white, three story, plantation styled Mansion. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The car slowed to a stop and before Anthony could say anything I jumped out of the car. I was in such awe of the house, that I didn't see the small caramel hair colored lady running out from the house.

"Edward my Baby boy!" I heard someone scream. I tore my eyes from the lovely large windows of the house, only to meet eye to eye with none other than Esme.

"Uh, Hey mom, I uh…see what had happen was…"

"Uh, Esme? Anthony?…Oh MY….I just…..you lied…..I can't…Your Edward….the Edward? Why?….You should have…you" I was mumbling like a Phyc patient.

"I've been trying to tell you…"

"NO!"

"Sweetheart this is what I have been trying to get a hold of you for, I knew this would happen, Alice did the same thing yesterday….Bella please understand" Esme said with concerned eyes.

"You couldn't tell me, like oh, I don't know years ago?"

"Well, I just-"

"Bella you have to understand"

"NO…no way….I….I cant…..I can't do this right now, I have to….I have to go" I said quickly while jumping in the car before Anthony could catch me. I locked the doors as soon as I was in and screamed at the driver.

"I will give you anything you want if you haul ass out of here and take me to a car rental place NOW!"

"No problem 'mam" he said quickly.

I could hear Esme start scolding Anthony…fuck! Edward. I heard Esme scold Edward, and Edward scream my name and that "it was all a mistake." "don't leave me, I love you" he kept screaming, until I couldn't hear him any longer.

The car continued to drive for miles as silent tears streamed down my face. _Lost…..everything everyone….lost_. I kept mumbling under my breath as I slumped down in the seat and stared at my hands.

"Is everything alright 'mam?" the driver asked, his old grey eyes shinning with worry, through the rearview mirror. I sat up straight in the back seat, looking back at him.

"Bella, my name is Bella and Uh……I…I…No, I don't think….FUCK!…No! everything is not alright, HE fucking lied to me! Everybody fucking lied to me."

"Well Bella my name is Sonny, and Honey, I hate to put you on the spot….but we are aimlessly driving around….What do you want me to do, what do you need?"

"Jake…..I need Jake" I squeeked out.

"Well, where does this Jake, live?"

"Desoto Georgia" I whined, knowing I was in the middle of fucking, Arkansas, with nothing and nobody; other than this very old but nice man. _How am I supposed to get to Georgia, smack dap in the middle of the busiest times of the year? Every flight will be booked!_

"Would you like me to drive you to the airport? OR?"

"What do you think I should do" I asked quickly, because to be completely truthful, I couldn't think any further than, mere minutes into the future. My mind was racing with everything and nothing all at the same time, and I kinda just wanted to crawl into a dark corner, and never come out.

"Well, I don't know Honey, you are pretty upset….I just want to make sure, I take you to wherever it is that is safe and is best for you….would you like me to call someone for you…or…..Honey you need to tell me what I can do for you, I am at a loss here"

"J-J-Ja-Jake…..I need Jake….I …I feel so empty….so….Lost….I can't think! ….I'm Lost….I…..I…I just can't think!?" I looked up again and caught a glimpse of his grey eyes began to water. It was the last straw, I finally broke down hysterically crying.

"You just hold on there Honey, Sonny will figure this out…..don't you worry your pretty little head, Sonny will take care of you Honey" He cooed as his arm slinked around the passenger seat, to the back. He began to pat my leg, trying to soothe me. I laid down sideways, and curled into a ball. I closed my eyes, and continued crying; the only thing I could see was Anthony/Edward's face. I didn't know what to do, except cry. It was the only think I could think of.

I must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I noticed Sonny was hovering over me. "Honey, Bella….Honey?…..you need to get up" he cooed.

"Wa-wa…..What? Where are we?" I softly asked as I sat up and rubbed my sore and raw eyes.

"We're at the airport" He stated quietly, as he rubbed my back, and slowly squeezed my hand.

"I….I…..You can't just drop me off here Sonny…P-P-Pl-Please D-D-DO-DO-Don't l-l-l-leave ma-ma-me" I pleaded, my eyes filling with tears and my face scrunched in pain.

"Ah, don't cry Honey…look, I made a few phone calls on our way…..I found someone willing to fly you to Desoto….."

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I gasped, he chuckled.

"No, Honey, I'm not…you sure have some colorful words there dear" His eyes sparkled with humor.

"Oh! Sorry, I just….OH LORD! How much is this going to cost me? I didn't bring any-" Sonny cut me off.

"Now, you sure are a funny one! 'Ol Sonny, isn't in the mob or rich and famous, or a "Baller" as you kids called it, so there is no way I could set you up on a private jet, Hon…..but my brother Benny, was actually headed out to Georgia in his private plane later this week…he was going to see his grandchildren over by Lake Blackshear….I told him about your current situation and he said he would be willing to leave today and drop you off on his way" He smiled warmly.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes really" He laughed.

"Why would you do something like that for a stranger?" I asked as I climbed out of the car and on to the blacktop of a small airport runway.

" 'Ol Sonny has a soft spot for girls that cry….and you remind me of my granddaughter….now, why don't I introduce you to Benny, you have a plan to catch Hon"

"O-O-Okay?' I sniffled; Because everything that happened just came back to me and Sonny, amazingly found me a ride home.

"Benny, this is Bella, Bella, this is Benny" Sonny said as he introduced Benny, and I to each other.

"Hello Bella it's nice to meet you" Benny smiled; looking almost identical to Sonny.

"You too Benny…and thank you sooooo much for doing this…"

"Don't mention it, it 's my pleasure, I'm glad I could make your day a little better, Why don't you make yourself comfortable right in there, and in about five minutes we'll be leaving" He smiled just as warmly.

"Really? Wow, thank you, thank you, you have no idea!" I said excitedly .

"Here Hon" Sonny said as he handed me my, bag.

"Thank you so much Sonny, words do could not express my gratitude" I said as I grabbed him up in a hug, he chuckled.

"Nope problem Hon….but I would like to tell you something….I am still not sure what happened back there, but I know that Edward or Anthony, or whatever his name is loves you….I could see it in his eyes Honey, there is no denying that…..now I don't know what happened and I don't want to know, but…there is nothing that love can't forgive….love is patient and love is kind, and when you are as old as I am you know that love isn't something to take for granted….just thank about that Hon"

"Ok, I will Sonny I promise, and thanks once again" I turned and walked over to the small plane. I climb inside and buckled myself in. Then pulled out my cell phone.

"BELLA?" Jakes questioned.

"Jaaaaaaakkkkkeeeee……he ……lie….I…can't…..why jake why?" I sobbed into my cell phone.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Bella! What happened, what's wrong? Where are you?" Jake asked frantically.

"I….I…..I'm G-getting ready T-to fly home….w-will you p-p-p-p-pick me up at the airport?" I cried.

"Of course….big or little?"

"The little air-P-p-p-p-p-port p-p-p-p-please, in about fo-fofour hours?"

"Ok I'll be there….can you tell me what's wrong B?"

"J-J-Ja-Jake…..I just need you Jake….I …I feel so empty….so….Lost….I can't think! ….I'm Lost….I…..I…I just can't think!?"

"What do you mean lost B? Are you ok….B, answer me!" Jake began to frantically yell.

I couldn't talk anymore, the sobs wracked my body and I was exhausted. Benny climbed into the cockpit beside me as Jake continued to scream on phone. I just sat there eyes trained forwards. Looking at nothing and everything, I was in my own little world.

"Uh…hi this is Benny…I'll be flying Bella home…..yes…..I'm not sure what happened son….no…..we'll be there in about four hours, will you be picking her up?…..uh huh I see….and how do you know miss Bella? I'm not just dropping here off anywhere unless I know she'll be safe…..uh huh, oh! Her father?….well Jake, she is lucky to have a friend like you…..uh huh, okay, you too….bye" Benny, turned off the phone and placed it back in my hand, where he hand snatched it from earlier.

"Bella, Hon, why don't you try to sleep, I'll wake you up when we are getting close?" Benny purposed.

"Yeah…….I am kinda tired……thanks Benny" I sighed and I laid my head back and quickly fell asleep.

The plane ride to Georgia was long, and of course I slept for most of it. Benny woke me up about forty minutes before we were to land. I started crying as reality hit me once again, except this time, Benny asked me about had happened. And so, I told my story to Benny, while trying to stop very hard to rein in my emotions. Within forty minutes, I felt a little better, and Benny was my honorary grandfather. He gave me the same sweet "old people" lines about life and love, that his brother had, and once again I promised to think about them.

We had actually made good time and arrived a little early. I thanked Benny up and down, tried to get his address, so I could mail him some money, but he refused. I finally gave up, and settled for his e-mail, and promising to e-mail, him often with updates, as payment. Then, I started crying all over again as I hugged him goodbye. _Hey! It was sad to say goodbye to my new honorary grandfather! _I climbed out of the small plane with my bag in hand and, slowly made my way out of the airplane hangers.

I was still crying as I sat myself down on the ground next to the entrance. Within ten minutes, I heard Jake's truck pull up. I slowly lifted myself off the ground, refusing to look at an approaching Jake.

"B? B? Are you ok? Come on B talk to me……..B? B, look at me…" He pleaded with worry in his voice. My eyes slowly raised up. From my feet to the dirt, to Jake's feet, his knees, hips, stomach, chest and folded arms, shoulders, neck, face, then his eyes. The pain that I saw on his face and in his eyes, only made me feel worse, because I knew that his pain was only a small reflection of the pain that must have been in my features.

"Oh, B…what happened?" He whined as he rushed to scoop me up in his large embrace.

"He…I….I…..Oh God Jake, I just don't understand!" I broke down in his arms. He didn't ask anything more, he just placed me in the front seat, and buckled me in. We drove the thirty minutes to his house, in silence, as slumped down, laying my head in his lap and continued to cry. Once we had arrived, Leah rushed out to the truck, spitting out fifty questions; but, Jake shushed her, and carried a very limp and once again exhausted Bella, into the house. He laid me down on the bed in the guest bedroom, and crawled up next to me. Shushing and soothing, as best as he could. I began to calm down a bit and began drifting off until I heard a loud huff.

"Really Jacob? Really? Is that necessary? She is a grown ass woman, stop babying her?" She huffed in annoyance, causing me only to cry harder. I realized she was right, and that running home to Jake, was one of the most immature things I could have done.

But then again, I didn't feel I could trust anyone or anything, but Jake. Though my mind was running wild, with anger, hurt, humiliation, and so many questions I didn't know how to answer; my mind just kept chanting, "Jake, safe, Jake, Jake, safe, Jake". It was my normal response, something I always did, without even thinking; I had been doing this since, my mother left. Running to Jake's embrace, was the only thing I knew how to do, if I couldn't cope with whatever life was throwing at me. Because he ALWAYS made it better, always.

"I swear to God woman if you don't-" Jake said through clenched teeth.

"If I don't WHAT? You finish that sentence Jake, and I will slap the shit out of you, don't you think for one minutes that this, and that, is ok, and don't you fucking threaten me buddy!" Leah sneered.

"I don't know what the hell is going on right now Leah, but we already talked about shit like this…..I need to be here for here, and if all the sudden you can't understand that…..well……we talked about that too" He said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, yeah….I get it! I'm not _jealous_ or some bullshit like that Jake! It's just that, she cant just bust into our life, as she pleases! Just……do whatever you got to do, Ill be down stairs watching TV…. And you know what Bella? I'm sorry for whatever is going on, but we have lives too. And I'm sorry if that sounds like I'm being a huge bitch, but even with these hormones and shit; we both know you can't keep doing this….sorry" She whispered sweetly at the end.

"You have every right to feel the way you do babe, just……well geez, look" He motioned at me, as I just continued to cry into his chest hysterically.

"I know ugh!…….I'll bring up some food and water in a bit ok? Do you want me to get an extra blanket for ya guys?" she huffed as if this bored her.

"No, but, thank you babe….and I love you"

"I love you too Jake, holler if you need anything"

"Ok" He said quietly, as he pulled me tighter to him. I heard Leah turn and walk down the hall. With everything that had happen, and now, being the cause of tension in Leah and Jake's relationship, it felt as if the world was closing in on me. I cried harder, than I have ever before.

"Shhhhhh….it's ok B….it's ok….shhhhhhh it's all going to be ok B……shhhhh……hmmmm" He began rocking me back and forth, humming "One Friend", I listened to his deep humming, and began to relax.

My happy, safe, and sheltered childhood began replaying through my mind. I remembered Jake and I playing in the fields, when we were five. I remembered trying to drown him in my pond when he tried to kiss me for the first time. I remembered my dad taking us both hunting, and Jake crying about killing bambi's father, and me making fun of him about it every hunting season since. I remember all the time I snuck to his house when I was scared or hurt, and I remember him doing the same. I remember

**OH LORD!!!!! Don't hate me….but love Jake……and please understand Bella…and hope that Leah stands up for herself more!.....Review!!!**


	38. OH MY GOD! Did you just slap me?

**Good Times! Love it and Enjoy!**

**Chapter. 38 OH MY GOD! Did you just slap me?**

"Fucking sun!" I muttered to myself as I nuzzled into Anthony's chest.

"Hmmm?"

"Good morning Masen" I nuzzled closer, my hands exploring his chest. I stopped abruptly as I realized, Anthony's chest was NOT that broad!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I shot up out of bed screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK B!?" A very angry, and very tired Jake yelled.

"Oh My God! Is everything ok? What happened?" A very pregnant Leah, said as she rushed into the room. _Fuck! Anthony, Edward, Esme, Sonny, Benny!!!! It wasn't a dream! _And at that point I collapsed and began crying.

"Damn it" Leah muttered under her breath, as she turned and exited the room.

"Lord! B, please stop crying….please?" Jake whispered as he began to rub soothing circles on my back.

"I'm sorry Jake, it's just…..God! I don't even know at this point!" I cried.

"Just talk to me B, please? Just tell me what's wrong. You've been crying for over twenty four hours!" He pleaded.

"I know, I just…..can I just sleep?"

"Of course B….will talk later, just go ahead and sleep B, I'm just going to go and-"

"NO! no no no no no! please Jake, please don't leave me?!!" I pleaded.

"OK, ok, I'm not going anywhere, just sleep B" He shushed.

I fell into darkness once again, I didn't dream, I just floated in darkness. I don't know how long I sleep for, but I awoke when I heard whispering.

"It has to do with Anthony"

"like what?"

"I don't fucking know Jake, it's not like we are BFFs! She just said it had to do with Anthony"

"Oh…..then it's not good Leah, not good at all! She is so in love with him….I'll kill him, I swear to-"

"We both know she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, my fucking crooked ass nose is enough proof of that! I'm sure she is just over-reacting-"

"Leah, that's enough….grow a heart!"

"Jesus Jake! Between You, Charlie, and Emmett, it's amazing she can even wipe her own ass! You all baby her way too much….she needs someone to tell her how it is….no bullshit, no babying, just Bella, this is how the world is…..fucking suck it up!"

"I am NOT having this conversation again"

"Fine, but I…..ugh! Never mind, I can't even stand to look at you two right now" she huffed, I then heard harsh footsteps walk away, I decided to "wake up" at that point.

"Jake?" I question.

"I'm here B"

"Jake…..I'm sorry"

"Sorry?….sorry for what B?" He cooed, as he swept hair from my face.

"For everything…for running to you……AnthonyisEdwardand Ididn'tfindouttillIgottoEsme's! Itwasalljusttoomuch!" I cried

"Oh B, I'm so sorry, and you can always run to me, I'll always-" Leah's ear piercing scream cut him off.

"JACOB BLACK, DON'T YOU FINISH THAT FUCKING SENTENCE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH, THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!" She screamed as she came "waddling-storming" into the room.

"LEAH ENOUGH, NOT RIGHT NOW!" Jake yelled as he jumped off the bed, causing me to almost fall off.

"Jake, If YOU value- not only your manhood- but your LIFE, I would apologize to me for yelling- and then I would walk very quickly out of this room, before I swiftly shove, one of my overly swollen feet, STRAIGHT up your ass!" She spat pausing for deep breaths (-), as she walk towards him and the bed, with such fire and confidence, I was almost scared of her.

"But Leah….Baby?" He cooed.

"Jacob!" She sneered, causing an almost instant reaction of Jake, he quickly put his proverbial tail between his legs and cowerd out of the room. Leah slowly waddled to the bed and sat down facing me. "Sorry B" Jake whispered as she shut the door.

"Leah, Whats-" she cut me off with a simple narrowing of the eyes and a scowl.

"Bella, it's about time you and I have another talk, and before I start I want you to know that, while Jake feels the need to baby you, I DON'T!" She sneered.

"You listen here Leah" I started to spit out.

"NO, you listen here….I am only doing this for your own good Bella. Now I know we aren't ever going to be best friends, we both have said it before; but I'm all you got right now, and believe it or not, I do care for you, and my Jake does too, and that is why I am doing this."

"Leah, I don't under-" she cut me off.

"You will, shut up and listen!…..after Jake got your phone call yesterday he was a wreck! And because he was a wreck, I was a WRECK! And the whole time he was gone I was going crazy! I didn't know what was going on! And then when you both got here, I realized no one had called the house for you, and when Jake pulled you from the truck, I saw you weren't missing any limbs or anything, so I came to the ultimate conclusion that it WASN'T a life or death thing……and, well, Bella to be perfectly honest it pissed me off-" I cut her off

"Leah this is-"

"I am not finished" She spat as she gave me the most severe stink eye I have ever received.

"Ok" I mumbled.

"You pissed me off Bella….and I was even more pissed off, after I received a worried phone call from your father, and after I talked to Alice….See, I understand that what Anth…..Edward did was shitty, but I also know that everyone has been trying to tell you about it, HE has been trying to tell you about IT! But once again, the world magically revolves around Bella, and she decides to push everything aside, and then pull the "CRAZY BITCH" card, when reality, not "Bella's dream world" comes to smack her in the face. I just don't get you Bella…are you fucking stupid or do you like to dramatically fuck up everything that is good for you?" She asked and then stared at me with that parental innocent stare, as if she hadn't just verbally bitch slapped me.

"Uh…..uh"

"Do I need to slap you, to get you back to reality, I mean, I'll do it Bella, I'll do it if I need to?"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SLAP BELLA LEAH!" Jake yelled from somewhere in the house.

"IF YOU EVER WANT TO GET LAID AGAIN, YOU'LL STOP LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSTATION JACOB!" She yelled back.

"Uh….Leah, I didn't mean to wreck havoc in you life, I'll just….I'll just…you know, I just…..uh…."And I began crying hysterically again. _Damnit! What the hell is wrong with me, Jesus!_

"Get a hold of yourself Bella, Jesus" Leah yelled as she reached up and slapped me, straight across my left cheek.

"Did…did you just slap me?" I asked in shock.

"Yes" she said curtly. At first I lifted my hand to punch the bitch, but then let it fall as I realized that she was right, and I had needed a good 'ol smack to make my brain work again.

"Thanks, I kinda think I needed that…?" I muttered, as I rubbed my sore cheek.

"No prob, I've wanted to do that for years…I just never had a reason that you wouldn't punch me for" She sang as she smiled wildly at me. Her bronze cheeks larger than I had ever seen them, and not just because she had put on at least fifty pounds of baby weight.

"Your lucky your carrying my namesake" I chuckled. 

"This I already figured!" She chirped.

"So….uh….what do I do? I…..uh…I…" I began to tear up again.

"Do I have to slap you again?" She warned.

"No, I'm just super confused!" I whined.

"Ok well, my advice to you is….first of all, put on some big girl panties and grow the fuck up…and, then ask yourself if he is worth it" She shrugged.

"Worth what?" I whined again.

"Worth it…worth whatever your afraid of" She shrugged again.

"But he lied to me" I huffed.

"Seriously there are five year olds with better problem solving and communicational skills than you" she huffed, before she stood and started pacing.

"Hey, that's not fair" I whined.

"Do you love him?" She questioned.

"Yes" I stated instantly.

"Do you understand that he had been trying to tell you that he was Edward, for a while now?"

"Uh, yeah I guess I do…..OH MY GOD! I'M A FUCKING IDIOT" I exclaimed, as I began to remember all the times I pleaded him to tell me later, or how I continued to cut him off in the car.

"Thank you Baby Jesus! Bella has seen the light!" Leah said as she threw her hands up above her head.

"Oh my God Leah, he tried to tell me hundreds of times….and I did the same thing I did to Jake…..Oh my God!" I whined as I placed my face into my hands.

"ALRIGHTY, now that we have established that you acted a fool, lets fix it" She chirped.

"How…I would never forgive me….OH MY GOD! Esme! I flipped out on Esme!" I spat out frantically as I stood up and began pacing.

"Chill Bella……ok, look, I can't tell you how to fix this, but I can tell you that you can't do it here, and you really need to talk to Alice, because she has gone off the deep end."

"How do you know?"

"I talked to her, I said that earlier! Ugh! PAY ATTENTION Bella! She's at your dad's house!" She huffed.

"Really? Why?……..OH MY GOD! Ali-" Leah cut me off.

"Say OH MY GOD one more time and I'll slap you again" Leah warned.

"Yeah yeah, I know, it's just a lot to take in…..I….I need to go to Alice, she is probably popping anxiety pills like Pez, right now!"

"Yes! Good idea leave- I mean, you are more than welcome to stay here, Bella, it's not that I'm trying to kick you out…I really just want to see you happy….Jake really wants to see you happy, and…..well….the babies need their Godmother to be in a happy and stable relationship, before they come out" She sang as she patted her large belly.

"Right! I need to talk to Alice, then I need-….wait did you just say Godmother?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, I mean….shit…see Jake and I were going to ask you later on, but….damn, guess I let the cat out of the bag…..so Yes….Jake and I would like you to be the babies, Godmother….Jake thought you would be perfect since you two are so close, and he trusts you….I agreed because I know you could financially afford it, God forbid anything ever happens, and plus I know that you would protect them fiercely…I could just see it, a little five year old pushes one of them and you not only teach them to push the kid back, but then you break the kid's Mom's nose" She snorted.

"Wow, that….I mean, wow"

"We love you B, and would love it if you would agree to be their Godmother." Jake said quietly after he had, slowly opened the door and gauged Leah's reaction, before walking into the room and placing a large arm around her.

"I would be honored" I laughed a watery laugh, and I placed a shaking hand on my heart.

"Good….now lets get you to your house so you can talk to Alice, and then be reunited with your Romeo" Leah swooned.

"Hey! I thought you said you didn't thin he was cute" Jake huffed.

"Yes, I did say that…But Jake he isn't cute….he's manly and handsome…I would just tear that sweet piece of-!" She stopped and looked over at Jake's reddening face, and chuckled.

"Whatever" he huffed.

"So…..who is going to give me a ride? I don't wanna walk" I interjected, trying to change the uncomfortable silence.


	39. Damn Territorial Monkey’s!

**I don't own the characters, just their craziness! Enojy!**

**Chapter. 39 Damn Territorial Monkey's!**

"She's been here since last night, she came busting through the door screaming your name around five last night. And after I got over my almost heart attack, I told her you weren't here, she got all "crazy eyed" and then she just, collapsed, and started crying…..a lot….she was inconsolable, and you know how I am with women and their feelings and stuff" Charlie said uncomfortably, after asking me if I was ok. I could hear Alice pacing and yelling, then crying, in a very loud, but very odd cycle, up stairs.

"Has she been doing this all morning" I asked pointing at the ceiling above us, that was the floor to my bed room.

"Well, Yeah" Charlie said exasperated; Jake just snickered at my Father's nervousness.

"Well, yeah, what? Dad?"

"Well, I went in your room this morning with some food and coffee, and she like….attacked me, and starting hugging me and crying again. Saying some non-sense about, me being the only 'Good man on this earth, and something about a girl can only trust one man, and that's her father'….Bells, I'm not sure, I think she's a little off ya know?" He said nervously again, causing Jake to snicker, and causing me to smack Jake's arm. This situation was NOT funny, Alice is upstairs, chanting to herself, pacing, throwing things and apparently quoting dramatic lines from movies…..trust me this is bad.

"Wow, sorry Dad"

"Well, it's all fine and dandy, or at least it was, until Jasper called this morning, frantic and off his rocker too! He said something about her flipping out like a territorial monkey?

I'm not really sure what the hell that means, but, when I told him about how she was acting; throwing things, and crying and such, he said that's what she did before she stole one of their cars and drove off…..Bells, she drove over ten hours…in someone elses car none the less, thank god they didn't report it stolen " He looked so worried, and yet so helpless. I was sincerely touched and proud to have been raised by this man. Because even though he didn't have to care, he did. Alice had become a daughter to him, and I could tell how much this all troubled his heart.

"I should go and talk to her"

"You should, but first tell me what the hell is going on Isabella" he said sternly.

"I would love to Dad, but….I have to talk to Alice first….ok?"

"Fine, but please don't let her break anything else! I don't know where those muscles of hers are, but damn…that little girl is lethal" He shivered.

"Okey Dokey!" I sang out as I ran up the stairs. I slowed down once I reached my door, and then slowly opened the door. Inside was a pacing mumbling Alice. She was walking/stomping across the room. Shaking her head yes and no to her own questions, that she was asking herself, while using her arms and hands to emphasize the point she was trying to get across……to herself.

Yes, my best friend looked like the crazy homeless woman, that hung around the local 7-eleven! Even her normally 'put-together, ready for the runway' Alice was no where to be seen. She was wearing a pair of black leggings, no socks, no bra, and one of my holey old, high school soccer shirts.

"I couldn't tell you, until I talked to Bella, BULLSHIT!….. It's not right he says….oh I got your RIGHT, Jasper Whitlock Hale, right here, RIGHT THIS mothafucka!" She yelled as she punched an imaginary Jasper.

"And you! Fucking Jackass Edward I'm a liar Anthony no balls Masen….pft! I aughta! I aughta!" She yelled again as she whipped around and waved her fist at an imaginary Anth- I mean Edward.

"Oh and my poor Bella, my poor poor Bella…..Woe is her, Woe is her…her life, a tragic love story…only rival to Romeo and Juliette….but Romeo isn't Romeo NO! He is but a lion in sheep's clothing! Woe, woe! " She yelled as she clutched her chest and fell backwards onto the bed, in a most dramatic fashion. I slowly pushed open the door further and entered, I crossed the floor and sat down, next to a bawling Alice.

"Ally-cat?" I sang sweetly, she bolted straight up, somehow springing on to her feet. She started to run in place on top of the bed, waving her hands in the air and huffing.

"Bella…..BELLA! Oh Bella…..We got there….and then Esme…and pictures……Edward…and I was like…..oh Hell no!……and he and then she….and I….FUCK THAT….drove….here…..Oh God! Are you ok….your….OH MY GOD! Your in shock! Your not even crying….I….Oh Lord! I'll get Charlie!" She screamed as she hopped off the bed an ran towards the door.

"Alice! ALICE…JESUS! ALICE, breathe it's not the end of the world" I laughed, at her hilarious behavior. At my laughter she turned, around and stared at me, looking more like 'Chucky' than ever before.

"WHAT?!" She screamed, her eyes ablaze.

"It was all my fault!" I huffed as I hung my head and lowered myself to the ground.

"No no no no! Oh Sweetheart, it's not your fault…don't think that way…it was him, all him" She cooed as she ran to me and threw herself to her knees, in front of me. She reached for my hands and began to rub them soothingly.

"It is Ally-cat, it is" I squeaked, embarrassed that I had caused my best friend to act like an ass towards Esme too. Not to mention, I was also the cause for the black eye I was sure Jasper was currently sporting.

"NO FUCKING WAY! You are not going to blame this on your-" I cut her off.

"I wouldn't let him tell me" I whined, exasperated.

"Uh?"

"I wouldn't let him TELL me" I huffed again, at Alice's confused face.

"Oh, No! Not Again? Just like Jake!? Oh hell Bella…please NO" She whined as the reality of the situation, became clear.

"Oh Yes! Bella the Ass, strikes again!" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Bellllllla!" She whined.

"I'm sorry, I was just so happy and things were so good…..I just…well you know…I'm so sorry" I pleaded. Her face went completely white.

"I. Stole. Their. Car…. I Punched. Jasper. In the eye….(she took in a quick breathe, and grimaced)….I called. Esme. A. Wench who's spawn, Were. Lying. Conniving. Fucktards!" She said slowly and then laid her head in her hands.

"NO WAY!…..Fucktards?"

"Yes way…I….I was….I was a tad upset, to say the least." She grimaced again when she looked up at me. I just burst into a fit of laughter, after a few seconds she was laughing too.

"I guess that's better than calling her a cum bubbling gutter slut!" I laughed out as I remembered her calling Laura, an ICU nurse, it our first week at UCLA, when Laura had asked Alice if she was any taller than any of her patients.

"I hated that bitch!" Alice laughed, knowing exactly what I was referring to.

We continued to laugh for a while, finally we were just laying on our backs side by side on the floor sighing in contentment.

"So….Jakes huh?" She asked knowingly.

"Yeah, Leah actually smacked me this afternoon"

"No shit?…..Oh God! You didn't hurt her did you?" She flipped over on her side quickly to look me in the face.

"GOD NO! Why does everyone think that I would so willingly punch a pregnant woman?"

"Cuz…..you would"

"True" we both started giggling.

"No but really…you and Leah are….?"

"Were fine…actually and oddly…we are better than fine, we might even be close friends now" I smiled.

"No shit?"

"No shit!"

"Hmmmm"

"Jake and Leah asked me to be the godmother"

"No way"

"Yes way!"

"God who would ever trust you with kids, are you sure they weren't high?"

"Fuck you Chucky….and hundreds of parents trusted me with their ailing children's lives not very long ago dickwad!"

"Very mature Bella, very mature" Alice huffed as she sat up, Indian style.

"Hey, you started it!"

"Like I said, very mature"

"Yeah just like 'Fucking Jackass Edward I'm a liar Anthony no balls Masen, I aughta I aughta' ( I jumped up and started re-enacting her craziness)…or how about 'I got your RIGHT, Jasper Whitlock Hale, right here, RIGHT THIS mothafucka!'……Woe is Bella woe is Bella!" I started laughing again.

"Shut it Bitch! I was processing"

"Oh is that what their calling your 'Condition' these days…processing?"

"Eat me!"

"No thanks but here's Jane's number if you-" she cut me off.

"Ok, Ok..I get it!" she threw her hands up in defeat.

"So I knew you would be upset and all but….DAMN, have you passed by a mirror in the last twenty four hours or so?" I waved at her hobo-clad body.

"You really should be a nicer friend to me Tits-Magee, I didn't care what I was wearing for once in my life, because I was too upset….for you" She smiled as she picked as a non-existent piece of lint.

"Oh, you still my beating heart"

"So, what's the plan?"

"I guess we go back with a novel of apologies" I shrugged.

"NO Shnocking way!" Alice huffed.

"Seriously?…. Don't you think you might want to reatract 'Hey Esme your nothing but a Wench who's spawn, are Lying, Conniving, Fucktards?" I eyed her with a playful smirk gracing my lips.

"Well….yeah, that definitely has to be apologized for….but…..(She began pacing)….no matter what we both were lied to right?"

"…..right But-" She cut me off.

"We were lied to…..anyways…..so, yes, even though your's "girl interrupted ass" refused to hear the truth before…yeah… all THIS happened, doesn't excuse the blatant lies….now we both now it's a little more your fault at this point…but…..the boys don't" She smiled a mischievous smile.

"You just don't want to admit punching Jasper was wrong" I laughed.

"True, but…He did kinda deserve it!" She chirped.

"So just tell me the plan Alice" I huffed in annoyance.

"Well, we totally have to go back. But not with our heads hung in shame! No no no! They will be thankful for our forgiveness….First I'll call Esme and see how the boys are coping, and of course apologize to her….I'm sure she was not too happy they kept this secret from us for so long, so…..yeah….Anywho, I can call my mom and have some strings pulled and get us a private jet, my ass is NOT! Driving again, I'll pay for the car to be sent back.." she began pacing and tapping her finger against her lips.

"GET TO THE POINT BRANDEN!"

"Look, you know me I always make an entrance….and now so will you, Just picture it! Sad depressed Edward, thinking he has lost the love of his life, not enjoying the big Christmas Eve party, when all the sudden her hears the angelic voice of his beloved, singing to him, letting him know she still loves him, and that everything is ok! (She started jumping up and down and clapping)…I'll get it all set up with Esme, You are going to sing to Edward, just like he said that one time….remember, you called me and told me about sex, and how he said 'someday you have to sing to him in front of people yadayada yadayada…ooooooh, this is going to be freaking-fab-tabulous! WAIT! Dresses! Do you have your luggage? I left mine….I could just change when we get there….yeah I'll do that…..anyway, you will steal his heart away all over again, on Christmas Eve it will be awesome! Don't worry about a thing, I'll plan everything!"

"I'm not sure Alice" I said uneasily, I wasn't an actual singer, that like performed for people; I just sang on the movie screen and in my front room.

"You owe me this" She said hatefully.

"Ok, Ok, Jeez!"

"Good, now, we have all the rest of today and tomorrow to spend with Charlie……this actually worked out well" She said smugly as she started towards the door.

"You scared him a little ya know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah…..and Jasper said something about a territorial monkey?" I said following her. She just busted into a fit of laughter, and continued down the stairs.

**Well????? I hope you guys love the Bella/Alice interaction! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	40. Daddy’s little girls

** I completely love this Chapter with all my heart, I hope you guys do too! I don't own the songs though!**

**Chapter. 40 Daddy's little girls. **

Alice and I were greeted at the bottom of the stairs by Charlie, Jake, and Leah. Alice apologized to Charlie for scaring him, and thanked Leah for slapping me. Charlie of course said not to worry about it, and Leah beamed a 'your very welcome'.

We spent the rest of the evening laughing, drinking, and eating. Alice and I talked a little more about "her master plan", and what we were going to wear, and what I was going to sing. We woke up early the next morning and went for a ride on the horses. We got back to the house a little after noon, and Charlie had a hot pot of coco waiting for us.

"Thanks dad, I was telling Alice all the way back to the barn that I was going to make some hot coco when we got back to the house. It started snowing!" I giggled as Charlie handed me a large cup, and gave me a wrinkly smile.

"I couldn't have my girls, turn into ice blocks….come sit by the fire it's nice and warm" he laughed as he handed Alice her mug, and motioned us towards the large fireplace.

All the windows were frosty and the pure white snow was falling seasonly outside. It really felt like Christmas, and I wanted to cry when I realized how much I missed this simple pleasure, every year I didn't visit for Christmas. Charlie began to hum Christmas carols, while strumming them on his guitar. Alice curled up with a large wool blanket next to the fire and hummed along with him. We sat there for hours just singing and humming along quietly, enjoying the small family moment. After we had sung every carol we knew, Alice spoke.

"So, Charlie…Don't be mad, but I bought you a Christmas gift, would you like to open it. I mean I know it's only the 23rd but….?" She smiled.

"Alice you know you didn't have to, I don't like getting presents" He said disapprovingly, however his trademark smile was giving him away.

"Sure sure….I just happened to pick it up on the way here….I saw it and it just screamed Charlie!" She squealed as she hopped up and ran up stairs only to appear, seconds later.

"Do you have super powers or am I imagining your inhuman speed?" Charlie asked wryly, amused by Alice's excitement.

"Aww Charlie, stop trying to sugar me up, I'm giving you the present no matter what" She sang as she handed him a large box.

"What is it?" I asked as Charlie's smile grew ten fold once he had taken off the box's top.

"Alice, you really shouldn't have" He laughed as he began to pull out of clothing. Alice had gotten him five new sets of thermals, a pair of carhart overalls, new muck boots, and various plaid flannel shirts.

"Clothes…I shoulda known" I laughed as the last flannel shirt exited the box.

"Ah ah ah ah….you missed something" as scolded as Charlie went to set the box down. He picked it back up and dug through some tissue paper, finally he pulled a large silver picture frame from the box, his eyes teared up.

"Thank you Alice, this is very…..just thank you" Charlie said as his voice cracked with emotion.

"What picture did you give him?" I whispered to Alice.

"The one we took a while ago, you know the one I made Rose take by the barn on the hay, that day I made you wear a matching outfit and you whined about it for hours" She whispered back. I instantly knew exactly what picture it was. It was a picture of Alice and I; Alice was on my back and we were laughing as the hay that Jasper had thrown was falling into our hair. I loved that picture, every time I looked at it, I realized how much of a sister Alice was to me.

"That's my favorite picture of Alice and I dad." I chirped.

"It's mine too Bells" he said teary eyed.

"So….uhh, did you get the present I sent you in the mail?" I asked, embarrassed I had nothing to offer him, at that moment.

"Yes I did, thank you , I was putting off buying a new one, till after the winter, ya know, wait until a few of the fillys are ready to sale" He smiled brightly.

"Well good, I'm glad I got you something you needed and will use" I smiled back.

"Uh…well…..I mailed your guy's presents to ya, but uh…I'm guess Alice you left the house before the package arrived….Uh….hold on a minute ok?" He stuttered nervously as he stood up and walked towards his bedroom.

"What do you think he is doing?"

"I dunno"

"Maybe he is peeing" Alice giggled.

"How is that funny, that's gross, why would you even bring that up?" I scowled, at her.

"I just nervous, you know how I get when presents get handed out" She said quickly as Charlie walked back into the room . He walked over to the DVD player and put in a disk, then walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Uh….Leah helped me with this….I…I…well I had no idea what to get two people who have pretty much everything, or at least the money to buy anything they could want and-"

"Just get on with it dad" I laughed at his nervousness.

"Alright Bells, uh, Alice the first part is more for Bella, and the end is for you both. Leah thought you would like to have the first part, even though-"

"I get the idea, play the DVD Charlie" She said as she clapped her hands and began bouncing in anticipation.

Charlie reached for the remote and turn on the large flat screen TV, that hung above the fireplace. He grabbed the other remote and a picture of Alice and I, from the first trip Alice made out here appeared on the screen. Music began playing and the words "For my Girls" flashed on to the screen.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go, _

_Gonna tell you how much I love you, _

_Though you think you already know._

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped up in pink so soft and warm _

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born, _

A slide show of my baby pictures began to play across the screen while the song continued to play. Pictures of Charlie holding me as a baby. Me asleep on his chest as he smiled down at me. Him feeding me a bottle, and reading me a story from a hunting magazine.

_ Your beautiful baby from the outside in, _

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. _

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. _

My first fishing trip. My first hunting trip, with Jake crying in the background. Charlie teaching me to ride a horse. Pictures of me holding on to Charlie's pinky as we walk down a dirt road. Us in matching jeans and flannel shirts. Halloween pictures, of me a princess and Charlie a prince, from when I was two. Later on pictures of me and Charlie dressed as lollipop kids for my sixth Halloween.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone_

_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown._

_Sometimes, you're asleep I whisper "I love you!" in the moonlight at your door, _

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy, love you more!"_

My first father daughter dance. Charlie and I building snow men. My first school play. My first black eye. Charlie teaching me to fight. Me at nine years old, posing with a huge buck I had shot, and a very proud Charlie next to me. The pictures of me growing up continued, with one constant, Charlie at my side.

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in, _

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. _

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. _

Pictures of my teenage years. My first hangover and Charlie banging pots and pans around in my room. More photos of me and him, fishing and hunting. BBQs and birthdays. My sixteenth birthday, and my truck! Then pictures of Charlie, Jake, and I working on my truck, lifting it and such. Pictures of the roping, riding, and cutting competitions I had won. My FFA project picture, and so on…..

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand, _

_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, _

_he's the half that make you whole, _

_He has a poet's soul, _

_and the heart of a man's man,_

_I know he'll say that he's in love,_

_But between you and me, _

_he won't be good enough_

Pictures of me right before I left to California. My graduation pictures from both high school and community college, Charlie with a huge smile. Picture of me partying the last night I was in Georgia, no Charlie to be found. And then the pictures of me standing in the security check point line at the airport.

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in, _

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. _

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, _

_my little girl. _

The song ended with a picture of Charlie and I taken on the front porch a few years ago. My arms wrapped around him, and his arms slung around my shoulders, both of us grinning at each other. The music faded out and an other song began playing.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow, _

_And each road leads you where you want to go, _

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose, _

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you. _

_And if one door opens to another door closed, _

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window, _

_It it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile, _

Pictures of Alice's first time in Georgia began playing across the screen.

_But more that anything, more than anything, _

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, _

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, _

_You never need to carry more than you can hold, _

_And I while you're out there getting where you're getting to, _

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, _

_Yeah, this, is my wish _

Pictures of Alice ridding horses with me. Charlie teaching Alice how to fire a gun; us at the hospital, and Alice crying as they stitch Charlie's hand. Charlie mortified, by the first set of clothes Alice bought him, and Alice standing at his side beaming with pride.

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget, _

_All the ones who love you, in the place you left, _

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret, _

_And you help somebody every chance you get, _

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake, _

_And you always give more than you take. _

_But more that anything, more than anything, _

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, _

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, _

_You never need to carry more than you can hold, _

_And I while you're out there getting where you're getting to, _

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, _

_Yeah, this, is my wish _

Pictures of us three during holidays, spent here in Georgia. Pictures of Charlie's visits to LA, grimacing at the clothes Alice forced him to wear. Pictures of us three, at the fair. Us three picking pumpkins, and Alice trying to lift a huge pumpkin and Charlie laughing at her. Alice's first pie, and Charlie trying to look like it was good. Pictures of me and Alice fishing in the pond. Playing in the snow, in the leaves, in the grass. Alice and I dressed in Camo.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, _

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, _

_You never need to carry more than you can hold, _

_And I while you're out there getting where you're getting to, _

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, _

_Yeah, this, is my wish _

_This is my wish, _

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_May all your dreams stay big. _

The last picture on the screen was a picture of Alice Charlie and I on the large front porch swing. Charlie sitting in the middle, reading a book. Alice asleep with her head in his lap, and me curled up on his other side with my head on his shoulder. Alice and I were both crying by the time "I love both of my little girls" flashed onto the screen.

"Well, uh, like I said, Leah helped me with it…and you both…uh, have a copy in the mail…so.." Charlie said, clearly feeling uncomfortable with, as he would put it "mushy stuff".

"Thank you so much Charlie….you have no idea, how much this means to me" Alice sniffled as she ran over to Charlie and climbed into his lap and cried into his shirt. He just shushed her and patted her hair lovingly.

"Yeah Dad, that was amazing" I said as I walked over and awkwardly hugged him, due to Alice's quietly sobbing body.

"I'm you two like it, I wasn't sure about it" He shrugged.

"Dad, I know it's your way of saying all that mushy stuff you want to" I said with a wink, he blushed.

"I've never felt more loved than right now, thank you Charlie" Alice sniffled.

"I loved you ever since you walked down those stairs looking like white trailer trash, little one" Charlie chuckled, remembering Alice's fashion catastrophe.

"Hey!" Alice laughed as she playful hit Charlie's chest as she sat up.

"Oh my God that was so funny, do you remember those Gawd awful boots?" I questioned as I began to laugh, and Alice huffed.

"Alright no more making fun of the munchkin" Charlie said he ruffled Alice's hair, she smiled at him.

"Yeah, listen to the old man" Alice said as she hooked her thumb towards Charlie.

"OLD MAN? You shouldn't have said that munchkin!" Charlie laughed as she scooped up Alice and ran out of the house and chucked her straight into a pile of snow. Then ran back into the house and locked all the doors. He and I laughed our asses off as a very cold and very wet Alice screamed at the door and windows. After Charlie let Alice back in the house, the normal Alice and Bella, verses Charlie pranks began and didn't stop even once we all went to bed.

Alice and I woke up the next morning to the smell of Chocolate gravy and hot coffee. We both opened our eyes at the same time, looked at each other, smiled and raced to the kitchen, where Charlie stood amused, like always. Alice told Charlie of her "big plan" with all the bouncing , clapping and excitement her little body could produce. He just chuckled and said to be careful and have fun. He drove us to the small airport, later that afternoon, after we decided to take a few "family photos" around the property; Leah was kind enough to play the part of Photographer. We had lunch once we were done, and visited a little bit with Leah and Jake. By two in the afternoon Alice and I were saying our tearful goodbyes to Charlie.

"Bye dad, I love you. I'll come and visit as soon as the movie is finished" I sniffled he grabbed me up in a huge hug.

"Just follow your heart Bells……He's the one ya know" He whispered as my feet touched the ground. I looked at him in shock. _Edward had THAT kinda talk with Charlie? Dear Baby Jesus! Charlie just said to marry Edward in his own little, non-emotional way! What the FRIGGITY FRACK!?_

He just winked and shooed my towards the steps of the jet. He then swooped down and picked up Alice in a big hug.

"Thank you for everything, Charlie" She sniffled.

"Aww geez girl, just call me Dad already" Charlie huffed, at a surprised Alice. Her face glowed with love and emotion as she kissed him on the cheek, before he sat her back down on her feet.

"Then goodbye Dad, we'll see ya soon" She said in a fake southern accent, as she beamed up at him.

"And little one" Charlie said as he bent down to be face to face with Alice.

"I had a long talk with that Jasper of yours, and well….if it means anything to you….I think he's the one" He said with a wink. Alice's smile grew a hundred times larger and she swung her arms around Charlie's neck.

"Thanks dad!" she chirped, feeling for once that she had a father who cared about who and what she was with. Charlie had, had THE talk with Jasper for her, and though to some "daughters" it would have been embarrassing or interfering; to Alice it meant someone loved her enough to care. And to Alice, it meant the world.

"You two be safe, and call me when you land" He said as I dragged a crying alice up the steps.

"You got it! Love you!"

"Love ya both" He waved.

Alice and I boarded the plane and took our seats. Alice cried for the first twenty minutes of the flight, talking about how lucky she was to have found me as a friend, and how much everything Charlie said and done meant to her. Then we both decided to catch some zzz's. We would be going nonstop once we landed, and we were going to need our energy.

**OMG!!!! Did you cry? Nellie cried through this whole chapter!!!!!!! Please Review and tell me what you think!!!! The end is coming to a close for this story!!!! I'm thinking about doing a sequel, but I really don't get enough reviews, even though I know a lot of people are reading…..what do you think? Should I make it a sequal?**


	41. The Twat, The bear, and the Wardrobe

**Chapter. 41 The Twat, The bear, and the Wardrobe. **

Esme was waiting for us at the airport as our plane landed. She ran up to the Jet as they were opening the door. Alice and I gathered our belongings, thanked the crew and hauled ass down the stairs and into the car. Esme peeled out of the airport, and headed home.

"I want to thank you both for….well for giving my boys a second chance….they love you so very much-" I cut Esme off.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior Esme. Alice has but I haven't yet, I should have given you the opportunity to explain, I owed more to you than running away and I am sorry" I said quickly.

"Thank you Bella, and I'm sorry I kept that from you, I should have never agreed to it" She sighed.

"I understand that Edward wished to keep a little bit of his identity to himself…he has no privacy and nothing to himself….I understand how he would want at least a bit of normalcy" I stated as-a-matter-a-factly.

"That's very true, but he still should have told you"

"Yes….yes he should have….at least he should have tried to tell me earlier."

"And Alice Honey" Alice put up her hands to stop Esme.

"Not going to hear it Esme…..it's something Jasper and I are going to have to work through….and I would like to apologize once again for the whole "spawn, yada yada yada, Fucktards" thing" Alice said as she waved her hands around dismissively.

"And like I said Alice, I forgive you, and commend you….I usually don't use cuss words, but I do enjoy using 'Fucktards'….it just rolls right off the tongue" She laughed as she explained to me her new found fondness of the word.

Esme explained she had made a list of things for Jasper and Edward to do throughout the day. And in doing so, they would have no idea that Alice and I were there. Alice and I took a quick tour of the grounds, and figure out the fastest way to the big tent, that the party would be held in. I did a quick sound check and tuned the acoustic guitar that Esme had bought just for the occasion. Then Alice and I had two hours to prepare ourselves.

I was a nervous wreck as Alice curled my hair and did my make-up. I kept asking why we had to wear gowns to a Christmas party, on a ranch. She kept repeating that it was because, unlike my poor cheap ass, these people had money and, "these people" having balls, not, hoedowns!

Esme knocked on the door at s7:00pm and gushed about our beauty. Of course I blushed, but not because she called me beautiful, but because Esme had been a mother to me, the last six years, and now she might actually be a mother-in law. I kept having to berate myself, about not getting my hopes up.

I stepped onto the dark stage at 7:10pm. The thick red velvet curtains were drawn closed, and the band that had been performing throughout the evening were clearing the stage on the other side of them. Alice was giving me a pep talk, as Esme poked her head in.

"Bella honey are you ready?" she asked excitedly, I just nodded my nauseous head.

"He is going to friggin flip"

"Yes he is….because right now he is feeling like a totally Fucktard" Esme giggled.

"You just had to use the word didn't you?" I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"You know it!" she said as she snapped as if she was ghetto fabulous.

"You go girl" Alice laughed.

"Alright Bella, start when your ready, Alice come stand over here with me, we'll stand where they can't see us" Esme motioned.

I sat on the chair that, was positioned all by it's self in the center of the stage. I took a deep breath, positioned the microphone one last time and began the first chord. Alice gave me two thumbs up as she pulled the cord that separated the huge curtains. I began to sing as hundreds of intrigued eyes, stared me down. I closed my eyes, and sang from my heart. I tried to tell Edward I was sorry, and also that I forgave him. That I loved him, and that he was my world, with the simple yet informative words of a old love song, by Randy Travis.

_Well I've heard those city singers singin 'bout how they can love, _

_Deeper than the oceans, higher than the stars above, _

_Well I come from the country and I know I aint seen it all _

_But I head that ocean's salty and the stars they sometimes fall _

_But that would not do justice to the way I feel for you_

_So I have to sing this song about all the things I knew, _

_My love is deeper than the holler, stronger than the rivers, _

_Higher than the pine trees growin' tall upon the hill_

_My love is purer than the snowflakes that fall in late December _

_And honest as the robin on a springtime window sill_

_And longer than the song of the whippoorwill_

_From the backroads to the broadway shows with a million miles between_

_There's a least a million love songs that people love to sing_

_And everyone is different, and everyone's the same_

_So this is just another way of saying the same thing. _

_My love is deeper than the holler, stronger than the rivers, _

_Higher than the pine trees growin' tall upon the hill_

_My love is purer than the snowflakes that fall in late December _

_And honest as the robin on a springtime window sill_

_And longer than the song of the whippoorwill_

_My love is deeper than the holler, stronger than the rivers, _

_Higher than the pine trees growin' tall upon the hill_

_My love is purer than the snowflakes that fall in late December _

_And honest as the robin on a springtime window sill_

_And longer than the song of the whippoorwill_

Applause erupted from the audience. I just nodded my head in thanks and scanned the audience for my man. The audience was cheering encore, as my eyes met with his. He was standing by the bar with the sweetest smile adoring his beautiful face. His green eyes shined with love, and in his own way without saying a word, he was saying he loved me back. I smiled widely at him and gave him a wink. I looked over to the side of the stage and saw that Jasper had quickly figured Alice was here since I was, and they were now making out ferociously. Esme waved at me and was pleading me to sing another song, I nodded and looked out for Edward again. As I caught sight of him again, I just happen to catch sight of The Slutty McSlutt, Tanya. Who was all over MY man. It was at that very moment a wicked glint of mischief adorned my face, and I began to sing.

_Well, you're a real hot cookie with your new hairdo, _

_Your high heel boots and your credit card _

_Long legs and a mini skirt _

_Yeah, You know what works and you work it hard._

_You smile like such a lady, innocent and sweet_

_You drive the men crazy but any girl can see_

_You're just a _

_Home wrecker, I know what your doin_

_You think you think your gonna ruin what I got, _

_But your not, _

_Yeah, you little go-getter _

_I'll teach you a lesson _

_If you get into messin' with my man _

_You don't stand a chance _

_No, your just a home wrecker. _

_I'm sure you waited a long, long time for a man like mine _

_But honey your too late_

_So before you go and make your move _

_maybe me and you should get a few things straight_

_There's two way we can do this, _

_I'll let you decide, _

_You can take it somewhere else _

_Or we can take it outside, you little _

_Home wrecker, I know what your doin_

_You think you think your gonna ruin what I got, _

_But your not, _

_Yeah, you little go-getter _

_I'll teach you a lesson _

_If you get into messin' with my man _

_You don't stand a chance _

_No, your just a home wrecker. _

_Now honey I'm a Christian _

_But if you keep it up, _

_I'm gonna go onto kickin your pretty little butt_

_Is that clear enough? _

_Yeah you little _

_Home wrecker, I'll teach you a lesson _

_If you get into messin' with my man _

_You don't stand a chance _

_Yeah, you're just a home wrecker. _

_Homewrecker!_

It was extremely hard to keep a straight face while singing the song. Tanya instantly knew it was about her, and so did half of the crowd. By the end of the song, she was horrified and ran out crying, while half the crowd was laughing. Almost every woman in the room hooped and hollered as loud as they could, while standing on table and chairs, I actually think they were thanking me for humiliating that skank! _Maybe she was hitting on all their husbands?….shit, probably!_ Esme was laughing with tears streaming down her face as she walked on to the stage. She leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Thank god someone finally called that little twat out!" as she patted me on the back. I then turned and looked back out to the crowd as she announced over the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen that was our very own Isabella Swan, she's like a daughter to me, give her another hand"

The crowd erupted into applause again, but I only had eyes and ears for one person; and he was swiftly making his way up to the stage.

I jumped off the stage and into my lovers arms, as soon as he was close enough to do so. As I wrapped my arms around his chiseled body and felt the warmth of his embrace, a feeling of completeness overwhelmed me; I was home, once again.

"Thank you for coming back Bella, I am so sorry" He whispered in my ear while peppering my face with sweet kisses.

"Half of it was my fault, I'm sorry I ran away from you" I whispered back.

"Please don't ever do that again, you broke my heart." He whispered pleadingly.

"Well don't fuck up again" I giggled back.

"I promise, do you?"

"Yeah, I promise"

We continue to hug and kiss on each other completely oblivious to the world around us; well, until I heard a familiar loud bellow of a laugh. I looked up quickly once I heard Emmett's laughter. He and Rosalie were walking towards us. Emmett had a huge grin on his face as he looked at me and Edward.

"Forgive me for the next few minutes ok?" I whispered quickly in Edward's ear before I planted a kiss on his lips and turned from him. I smiled brightly at Emmett, only causing him to smile bigger and open his arms to me as an invitation. I screamed "Emmi-Bear" sweetly as I ran to him, with all the fake excitement I could muster.

"Southern Bells! I've missed you" He laughed at my approaching figure.

"Uh Emmett" Rosalie said as she realized what was about to happen.

"Shush Rosie not right now, I need to hug my Cub-B……Cub-B! I knew it would all work-" He was cut off as I swung my arm back, and with every ounce of power I had, threw a punch straight to his face. A loud THAWACK! Was heard and then a even louder THUD! As Emmett huge body hit the ground. The crowd was frantic with worry and anxiousness, and I think I heard a few women scream in terror. I had knocked Emmett out cold, his motionless body unmoving, as I stood over him. His left eye was already turning black as I yelled at him.

"Don't you EVER treat me as if I have no say in my life! I am not some fragile little girl, Emmett McCarty!" I yelled.

"He's unconscious Bells" Jasper said nervously.

"Your lucky Alice gave you that one, or you would be on the ground with him" I seethed, he just coward down.

"I'm sorry for everything Tinker"

"Fine Jasper! I forgive you, but let this be a warning, if you ever lie to me again, your punishment will be worse than this" I said as I pointed at Emmett as he began to come back to life.

"Emmett, your lucky I restrained myself, don't you ever make decisions for me, don't treat me like a fragile little girl, and how dare you keep me and Edward apart, you pompous Jackass" I scowled at him as he looked up at me shocked.

"Told you" Rosalie said sadly while looking down at him and shook her head, then she held out her right fist and I bumped it with my own.

"Jesus Bella" Emmett whined as he slowly sat up and felt his swollen eye.

"You lied to me you dickwad, and forced Edward to stay away from me, and then kept his secret from me for years! Your lucky I don't chop off little Emmett or play baseball with the boys!" I scolded down at him.

"See Emmett I told you she would be pissed" Rosalie yelled at him, clearly annoyed. "Bella I had no idea by the way, not until a few days ago……I've withheld sex since the moment I found out" She whispered the last part, I started laughing.

Alice walked up at that point and handed Emmett a dishtowel full of ice. "Here! I should punch you in the other eye, but your not worth it!" She spat out as she shook her head in disappointment at him, he just frowned. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me.

"Uh….so yeah, Dad this is the love of my life Bella; Bella this is my father Carlisle" Edward chuckled, my face flushed red as I turned to Esme's husband.

Carlisle was hotter in person, than he was, in any picture Esme had shown me. I had talked to him over the phone, but never knew him personally.

"Carlisle it's nice to finally meet you" I blushed.

"It's nice to finally meet THE Bella, who has captured my family's heart, I would say your reputation proceeds you but….you just kicked ass on and off the stage so…." He chuckled as he shook my hand.

"I would say that this usually doesn't happen or something witty right now, but…I guess if I'm going to be hanging around you, it's better you get to know the REAL me….right?" I laughed back .

"I think you are just what this family has been missing Isabella" Carlisle chuckled back.

"Dad…stop flirting with my girlfriend!" Edward whined in mock annoyance, and we all laughed.

"Emmett please get off the ground and can we all began enjoying the party? People are looking uncomfortable?" Esme scolded sweetly.

And at that we all dispersed; Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me outside into the cold December night.

"I want to talk to you and show you something………..really bad!" He hollered back to me as he began to run, while pulling me along. We ran to the house, and he asked me to wait at the bottom of the stairs. He came running back down with a huge grin on his lips as he turned and motioned for me to jump on his back. Thanking baby Jesus for the long flowing dress's ability to allow me to ride on Edwards back, I jumped on; and he began running…..again.

We continue to run until we reached a small pond. He slowed his running to a brisk walk as we climbed the small hill that bordered one side of the pond. At the top of the hill he stopped, I slid down his back and winced as my high heeled feet touched the cold snow. Edward took off his jacket and gave it to me, then motioned for me to sit on the old tree swing, that was hung from an old lonely bare tree at the top of the small hill.

I swung the large coat around my shoulders, brushed off the old wooden seat, and sat down, using the bottom of the coat to keep my butt from getting wet. I thanked Baby Jesus once again that the swing was high enough to cause my freezing feet to dangle, I wasn't sure, but I think I could have gotten frost bite if my feet stayed in the shallow snow any longer.

I sighed as I took in the view from the old tree swing. The pond twinkled with flashes of lights from the surrounding area, and the stars. I looked to the sky, it was unbelievably clear and millions of stars shown brightly. This place Edward has taken me to, reminded me of my pond, but was of course, a hundred times prettier.

"Bella this is my pond, and that…well that is my swing. I have came here, to this exact spot since I was a little kid. I learned to swim in this very pond, and got my first broken bone from jumping out of this swing. This place is very special to me, and I wanted to show it to you, because you are very special to me too. I know that I haven't been completely honest with you, and I am sorry. I was trying to wait for the 'perfect' time, but it never came, and then I was afraid to tell you, because…well….because I should have already told you I was Edward…and I didn't want to loose you" He began pacing in front of me.

"McHottie, Masen, Cullen, Edward, Anthony…whatever! It doesn't matter….we both made mistakes, lets just let the past be the past"

"Can you ever trust me again?" He asked, his voice breaking with emotion.

"I would trust you with my life" I said quietly.

"But are you willing to trust me with your heart" He asked as he stopped pacing and looked me dead in the face. I thought about the last few years, and especially the last few days. Everything Jake said, everything Leah slapped me for, everything I had felt, what Charlie had said, and how I felt when I saw Edward after I had sung for him. I loved this man, he was the other half, that made me whole. I had loved him even when I didn't know his name, of course I would trust him with my heart.

"Yes"

"Why?" He asked pained.

"….because my heart is not mine anymore…(I looked down at my hands)…..and it hasn't been mine for a while…Hell, it's been yours for years" I said looking straight back at him. He took a deep breath, nodded and began to pace again.

"I love you Bella…I've never loved anyone as quickly and as wholly as I do you….and I promise to never lie to you again, you are the one thing I can't stand to loose, I hope you know that…..You are my life, my love, and my soul…Bella you are the miracle that makes my life complete, and I'm trying really hard to put my love for you in words, but…..there aren't words that exist that could even begin, to describe how deeply I love you……(he looked down)…..But do you think…………well… do you think it's too soon for me to love you that much, does it scare you that I feel this intensely about you?" He asked quietly as he stared at his shoes.

"No…(I shook my head, and his eyes lifted to meet mine)…...I know it's crazy and maybe to some people too fast and too extreme, but to me…..well, to me this just feels right, and I don't really, care about anything else" I said quietly

He smiled brightly for the first time since he started talking, he nodded his head, said something to himself, took a deep breath, walked over and stood above me. " I can remember trying not to stare the day I met you…..you mesmerized me, I have never met someone as perfect for me, as you are…and on our first date, when you sneezed on me….I hadn't told you that I loved you, even though I wanted to scream to the world from the edge of those cliffs. And even when I thought I couldn't possibly love you more, you would smile, snort, burp, sing, forgive me, or make love to me, causing my heart to grow larger...(He bent down on one knee and grasped my left hand)….I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you to be the mother of my children, I want to wake up every morning beside you, and go to sleep every night holding you, I want to grow old with you, and if you don't want to get married right away that's fine, I'll wait…I'll support you in anything you want to do…Bella…I just want to be apart of your life! I want to inspire you everyday, I want to laugh with you and comfort you in times of struggle, I want to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple and when its an effort, I want to take care of you and provide for you, I want to lean on you for support and I want you to do the same….I want to learn from you, on how to be a better person, a better friend, a better lover……and I know you love me Bella, I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it in your smile, and I can hear it in your laugh. I trust you with my life, I trust you with my heart, because when I saw you singing for me on that stage, I knew you loved me as much as I love you……Bella, I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you, and not just because I am ready to settle down…but because at this very moment with every fiber of my soul, I know; that if I lost my job, or got really sick, if I couldn't walk, or see, or if I fell into a coma, that you would be by my side supporting me and taking care of me and loving me even more each and everyday. And I know I am prepared to give my love and life to you because……I am willing to same….You are the one and only love of my life…… you are the best part of me. In all the world, you'll never find a love as a deep and true as mine. Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked as tears streamed down his face.

"OH. MY. GOD.!" I heard Alice scream from my left. Edward and I both looked up and saw a very embarrassed Jasper, struggling with a very excited Alice. Jasper mouthed a sorry as he carried Alice's screaming form away (football style). I sat there stunned by the interruption and watched their retreating forms.

"Bella?" Edward asked nervously. I turned my head towards him, my mouth hanging open. "Bella…..?" He motioned to the ring he was holding in his right hand.

"Oh! Sorry………"

"Well" He asked pleadingly as he once again motioned towards the ring with his eyes.

"Riiiiiiight…….uh….." My mind still was processing everything he had just said to me. _I'm not really ready for this…..but I love him so much……Isabella Marie Cullen….nice ring to it…..OH GOD Look at the size of that thing!!!!! Well at least the rock isn't a diamond….sapphire…..I always like sapphires….he didn't know that though…did he asked Charlie about that?….no…no way…..Isabella Marie Cullen…..Hi I am Mrs. Edward Cullen…._I began singing "Cullen, Cullen, Cullen" to the melody of "That's the way Love Goes" by Merle Haggard in my head.

"Seriously Bella?!" Edward said, snapping me out of my fantasy world.

"Oh Right Sorry, I was singing Cullen….not the point, anyway….right you just asked me to marry you and I haven't given you an answer, which I am sorry for by the way, it was really kinda a shocker, and then Alice-" He cut me off.

"Sweetheart I know you have verbal diarrhea, when your nervous, but I am kneeling on snow…." He said trying to hide his humor.

"Right…sorry!…..Yes"

"Yes?" He said his eyes sparkling with love.

"Yes" I nodded.

"No shit?"

"No shit!" I giggled, shaking my head. He always thought they way Alice and I "no shitted" each other for hours was hilarious.

"This is a family heirloom" He said as he slipped the ring onto my finger, it, of course, fitting perfectly. I jumped up off the swing as he stood up. I wrapped my arms around him and began to kiss his face…..everywhere.

"Wait a family heirloom? Shouldn't this be Jasper's then? He is the oldest right?" I asked.

"Yes, but he told me I could have it when he decided he was going to propose to Alice. He knows she won't be happy unless it's from Tiffanys! And anyway the ring goes to whoever proposes first…and that would be me" He smiled, and then leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you" I murmured against his lips.

"And I love you" He murmured back.

"Wow! I'm….Engaged!" I laughed as I looked down at the gorgeous one and half carat cushion cut Sapphire solitaire, and the thick band of diamonds it was attached to.

"Yep you sure are!……………..…..uh…..we should get back before we both get hypothermia, but….(he rubbed the back of his neck, nervously)……I have to warn you…..if you think Alice is going to go all crazy with wanting to plan a wedding…..Esme is ten times worse" He smiled nervously, my faced blanched.

"Man! Really" I whined , he nodded his head sadly.

"You can't retract the acceptance of my proposal either" He smiled.

"No shit?"

"No shit" he nodded.

"Well fuck me!" I whined.

"Later….. Mrs. Soon to be Cullen" He winked as he turned his back to me and motioned for me to hop on.

"Dear Baby Jesus" I whined again, as I jump onto his back and he began to walk back towards the house and tent.

"He can't help you now love" he laughed.

"Fine!…so when are we getting hitched?"

"As soon as you'll allow" he shrugged.

"So if I decided……like….right after we get done with our movie?"

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, I figure it's going to happen eventually anyways, and….well, the less time I have to listen to Alice and your Mom's planning ideas, the better" I laughed.

"Wow….I thought you would make me wait like four years or more (he laughed)…..so where do you want to have it, and where do you want to honeymoon at?" He asked excitedly.

"Well here or on my Dad's ranch….I would love to go to Alaska and go ice fishing…I didn't sign up for any other movies after this one, your off for at least two months right?….what if we took all the time we had off and went to Alaska? We could find a small cabin on a lake, we could fish or hunt during the day, make love next to the fireplace every night….."

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are?"

"Nope"

"I'm sure I've mentioned it before"

"I don't think so"

"Whatever compliment whore" He laughed.

"So is that a yes for Alaska?" I asked .

"Sounds like paradise" He sighed, I giggled in excitement as he stopped and I slid down his back. I straighten out my dress and he folded his coat over his arm. We walked hand in hand back into to tent. As soon as we cleared the first two tables, a ear shattered squeal rang through the air. Esme was literally shoving people out of her way, as she ran towards us.

"Alice said Edward just proposed!" She yelled as she stopped in front of us.

"Yes he did" I said as I lifted my left hand to her eye level. Her bright green eyes glimmered with tears as she looked between Edward and I.

"You two are getting married?!" Emmett's voice asked in shock, as all our friends and some people I didn't know began to gather around us.

"Yes, and he already talked to Charlie…shut it Emmett, or I'll give you another black eye" I scowled in his direction.

"Hey , hey, hey! I just was going to say congratulations….and that me and Rosie are getting hitched too?" He said quickly raising his hands in surrender, Rose smiled and flashed her new engagement ring.

"Is…everyone getting married?" Alice asked innocently, as is she was feeling left out, even her lip began to quiver. It was sad, really, really sad. Jasper walked up and placed his arm around her shoulders, she j He looked at everyone and must look at the ground. Jasper mouthed "I'm asking her next week", and everyone nodded and looked back down at a very sad Alice.

"Cheer up Ally-cat!"

"Sure" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Alright then…..I guess Esme will have to find another planning partner, to plan my wedding, since you'll be too busy pouting" I said while looking as if I was bored at my ring.

"Wh-what…really?"

"Really" I smiled.

"No Shit?"

"No shit" I nodded curtly.

"OHMYGODOHMYGOD I have so many plans!" She screamed jumping up and down.

"Calm down there popcorn! Look Edward and I want to get married January 23, either here or at my dads…and it's going to be a country wedding, small and simple! And I'm wearing jeans during the reception!" I said quickly before she got ahead of herself.

"Your having it here" Esme interjected.

"Good!….oh and my favorite colors are Orange and turquoise" I nodded and them smiled, they both started talking to each other about flowers and invitations.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to dance with my fiancé" Edward said, as he placed his hand on the small of my back and began walking towards the large dance floor. He asked me to wait, in the middle of the floor as he walked over to the DJ. A few minutes later he came walking back, with a smile on his lips. Esme ran over to the Dj and grabbed to microphone.

"May I have your attention?…..friends and family, I would like to make an announcement! My youngest son, Edward has asked for Bella's hand in marriage and she has accepted!….. Isn't that great?………..OH OH OH! And just think Bella, in a few years you just may make me a grandma! Oh dear me a grandmother! Can you two please start a family as soon as-" Esme's slightly tipsy announcement, or my mortification; whatever you choose to call it, was cut short by my personal savior Carlisle. She began quietly asking for the microphone back as he mouthed, "congratulations" and gave us a wink. "She's Everything" by Brad Paisley began playing. I smiled at the love of my life as he began to sway and sing the song to me. My life couldn't get any better than this.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes, A holey pair of jeans, _

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses, She looks great in anything_

_She's I want at piece of chocolate, Take me to a movie_

_She's I can't find a thing to wear, Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof, With her brown hair a-blowin_

_She's a soft place to land, And a good feelin knowing_

_She's a warm conversation, That I wouldn't miss for nothing_

_She's a fighter when she's mad, And a lover when she's loving_

_And she's, everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need _

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_Because she's everything to me…_

_She's a Saturday on the town, And a church girl on Sunday_

_She's a cross around her neck, And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday_

_She's a bubble bath and candles, Baby come and kiss me_

_She's a one glass of whine, And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be, And the stealer of the covers_

_She a picture in my wallet, of my unborn children's mother_

_She's the hand that I'm holding, When I'm on my knees and praying_

_She's the answer to my prayer, And she's the song that I'm playing _

_And she's, everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need _

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_Because she's everything to me_

_She's the voice I love to hear, Someday when I'm ninety_

_She's that wooden rocking chair, I want rocking right beside me_

_Everyday that passes, I only love her more_

_Yeah, she's the one, That I'd lay down my own life for _

_And she's, everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need _

_She's everything to me_

_Yeah, she's everything to me_

_Everything to me_


	42. Epilogue

2

**Chapter. 42 Epilogue **

It's been two and a half years since my wedding day. Edward and I finished our movie in the middle of January. Last year it premiered in Los Angeles, and quickly became a hit; as did our first movie. On January 23rd, Edward and I recited those eternal vows, during a small country wedding held in a beautiful, rustic barn, on his parents property. Alice and Esme outdid their selves, the one hundred guests in attendance sat on hay bales, facing the alter, which was made of more hay bales and a handmade hitching post. Hanging oil lanterns lined the aisle that was composed of beautifully colored fall leaves. My bridesmaids wore dark wash wranglers, with orange and turquoise plaid shirts, and brown phat baby boots. The men including the groom wore dark wash wranglers, white shirts with a black western tie, and orange colored vests, the groom's was white; Under a black western dress coat, and black boots. Half my dark brown hair was pulled up, giving a hint of the vintage style, the rest flowed down in loose curls. My wedding dress was made with the finest off white dupioni silk, tulle, and pearls. The top was a simple halter, the bottom hinted of vintage western style; being bunched and draped, with a long flowing train, that was later removed and replace with a pair of dark wash Roockies.

We ate, BBQ and drank lots of liquor, and partied till four in the morning. Edward and I boarded a private jet five hours later, and headed to Alaska. At about 7:00pm we arrived at small private cabin, that could only be reached by plane, and then snowmobiles. We spent the next two months making love, hunting, fishing, skiing, and relaxing, never going any further than ten miles from the cabin. Food and supplies where brought to us, once a week and we were in heaven!

We decided to purchase that cabin before we left, to return to LA. We also purchased a four bedroom two story home, on forty acres, an hour or so out of LA, by Santa Clarita. And we kept Edward's LA loft. Edward went right back to work, he had signed contracts for various movies, that were back to back. I decided to take my time and choose my movie roles carefully.

Edward and I celebrated our first year anniversary in Rome; because that is where he was filming. We spent three months in Rome. It was beautiful and romantic, and also where I got sick, for the first time in years. The nice doctor prescribe me some antibiotics, and in his very poor English, told me about the affect they would have on birth control, if I happen to be taking any. I, of course didn't understand a word he said other than, one every six hours, with food. So, Rome was also where we conceived, our first child, Lily Ann Cullen, who was name after Rosalie and Esme (Rose's middle name is Lillian, and Esme's middle name is Annie).

Lily has my dark curls and her daddy's beautiful green eyes, she also has every man in the family wrapped around her little chubby fingers. I have stopped any movie making until she is old enough to go to school, and even then I'm not sure. Because, Edward and his super sperm knocked me up as soon as it was medically possible, and now I am six months preggos with our twin sons, Yeah I said it….mother lovin TWINS! My belly touches the steering wheel when I drive the car…..I am HUGE! Ayden Mason, and Braden Anthony Cullen are due soon thank GOD!

So currently my life is all that I dreamed it could be, I have an amazing husband, wonderful family and friends, and children. I don't have to work, but I have to option if I want. Life is good right now, and I am just trying to take it day by day. I miss my husband, because he is gone a lot, but thankfully, his contracted movies, are almost done; I really think he is going to take a break from movies…..I think?

So that is the basically how I found, lost , found, thought I lost, sexed up, fell deeply in love with, ran away, ran back, got proposed to, got married, got knocked up, got knocked up, and currently raising a toddler while I waddle around bearing twins, all for the love of my life Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I just hope he decides to slow down, and enjoy this stage in our life with me soon, cuz Damn I miss him, and I'm tired….he should be calling soon….damn is it 5:00pm already? Huh? Oh well, he call soon………

** And that ladies and one gentleman, is where the story ends…or does it? I hope you enjoyed it! I would like to thank all of my faithful fans! I love you all dearly and if y'all are itching to know if Edward will call soon…GET ON YOUR KNEES AND BEG! LMAO! No no, I'm only kidding, get up! Seriously people don't cry! If enough of you request a sequel I will do it! But if you request you request one, you must tell me what you want it to be about or at least things you would like to know about….be forewarned it's not as "lollipops and gumdrops" as peaches! Also you have to Look for my next story….. "Haley" I would say angsty with a chance of sweetness, and a sprinkle or dousing of funny. **


End file.
